


Fedakarlıklar

by Eleanor_Devil, mirage05



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_Devil/pseuds/Eleanor_Devil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirage05/pseuds/mirage05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trajik bir yanlış anlaşılma ve bunu takip eden, kendini hiçe sayarak alınan bir karar bazen insan hayatlarını değiştirmek için yeterli olur. Onlar ailesiydi, ve aile üyeleri birbiri için her şeyi yapar. Ne pahasına olursa olsun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Giriş

**Author's Note:**

> Merhaba arkadaşlar :) Bu... benim Naruto ile ilgili ilk hikayem. Arkadaşım sayesinde 5 yıl aradan sonra Naruto'nun ikinci nesli ile birlikte geri döndüğüm için ilk hikayem de ikinci nesille ilgili olacak, umarım beğenirsiniz :D  
> Hikayenin afiş resmi;  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Cover-572842456

Eski köyüne doğru koşarken her ne kadar hızlı davranıyor olsa da, sanine adımları git gide daha da ağırlaşıyormuş gibi geliyordu. Bu kadar... öfkeli olacağını hiç düşünmezdi, özellikle de aradan geçen onca yıldan, deneyimden ve...

Değişimden sonra...

Bütün varlığı boyunca başına gelen en büyük değişikliğe, sanki hala kollarında, koruması altında olduğunu kontrol etmek istiyormuş gibi baktı. Koruması altında... Mitsuki'nin, oğlunun, zaten solgun olan ten renginin git gide daha da soluklaşarak göğsündeki yanıklara ve karnındaki büyük yaraya bir tezat oluşturmasını izlerken gözlerine pişmanlık dolu bir ifade yerleşti ve kanının kaynamaya başladığını hissetti. Eğer biraz daha erken gelebilmiş olsaydı... Onunla biraz daha fazla zaman geçirmiş olsaydı... Tabii, sırf çocuğa göz atmak için gizlice köye girdiği zamanlar oluyordu. Hatta hakkını teslim etmeliydi, Naruto denen velet oldukça düzgün bir insandı, zaman zaman Mitsuki'yi ziyaret etmesine de izin vermişti...

Ama yeterli olmamıştı.

Oğlunun gözlerine... kendi gözlerine bakarken daha önce hiç hissetmediği türde duygular onu neredeyse alt edecekti. Mitsuki dikkatle onu izliyordu ve gözlerindeki ferin sönmeye başlamış olması, sanine gerçekten acı veriyordu. Oğlu küçükken Orochimaru gözlerini karşılaştırmayı çok severdi. Kendi göz rengi daha çok altın rengi gibiydi, soğuk, Mitsuki'nin ise... sıcak ve parlaktı... güneş gibi. Güneşin sönebilecek olma ihtimali, sanine adeta fiziksel bir acı veriyordu...

Yeni bir hırs adımlarını daha da hızlandırmasına neden olurken çocuğa biraz daha sıkı sarıldı. Onu ihtiyacı olan yardıma ulaştıracaktı. Sonra ise... birileri bunu fena ödeyecekti.

Kıyafetlerinin güçsüz bir şekilde tutulduğunu hissetti ve sakin gece havasında bir fısıltı kulağına ulaştı. "Baba..."

Hemen kollarına baktı. Mitsuki bir kez gözlerini kırptı, elleri titrediği halde babasına tutunmaya çalışıyordu. Orochimaru nefesinin teklediğini hissetti ama sakinliğini korumaya çalışıyordu. "Gücünü harcama. Neredeyse sınıra geldik."

Mavi saçlı çocuk dudaklarını bir kez daha araladı ve babası onu adam akıllı duyabilmek için biraz eğilmek zorunda kaldı. "Lütfen... köye... dokunma..."

Bu sözler karşısında şaşıran Orochimaru biraz geri çekildi. "Ne...?"

"Lütfen... söz ver..." diye mırıldandı Mitsuki, nefes alış verişi zorlandıkça sesi de daha güç çıkıyordu. "Onların... suçu yok..."

Bu konuda şüpheleri vardı. Bunu onlara ödeteceğini söylemek istedi. Oğlunu hiç düşünmeden tehlikenin göbeğine attıkları için hesap vereceklerdi. Onlar nasıl güneşini söndürmeye teşebbüs ettiyse, kendisinin de Konoha'nın irade ateşini söndüreceğini söylemek istedi.

Ama Mitsuki'nin gözlerine bakarken cümleleri kuramadı. Öfkesi, çocuğuna duyduğu şefkatin içinde boğulurken, kendisini şöyle fısıldarken buldu. "Onlara dokunmayacağım. Söz veriyorum."

Çocuğun yüzünde minik bir tebessüm dolaştı ve Mitsuki'nin kollarında rahatladığını hissetti. Sesi o kadar zayıf çıkıyordu ki, Orochimaru bunun rüzgarın bir hilesi olup olmadığını anlayamadı. "Teşekkürler..."

Parmakları babasının kıyafetinden kayarken çocuğun bedeni tamamen gevşedi. Sanin, o nefesini verirken güneşin batmasını dehşet içinde izledi.

"Mitsuki...?" diye fısıldadı, neler olduğunu hala anlamaya çalışıyordu ve sanki bir an için dünya durmuştu. "Mitsuki!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu hikaye bir arkadaşımla yaptığımız ortak bir proje; ben yazıyorum, arkadaşım da çizimleri yapıyor. Giriş bölümünü ile ilgili resmi aşağıdaki linkte bulabilirsiniz :)  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Prologue-Illustration-558707804  
> Yorumlarınızı esirgemezseniz çok memnun olurum ^^


	2. Saldırı

Saldırı Yazar: mirage-05

Yetmiş iki saat önce.

Korkunç bir patlama zemini sarsarken kan dondurucu çığlıklar Konoha'nın sakin ve ılık havasında yankılandı.

Bunun Hokage için sakin bir akşam olması gerekiyordu. Ofiste ilgilenmesi gereken çok acil bir iş olmadığı için ailesi ile birlikte normal, stressiz bir gece geçirmek istemişti.

Sıcak oturma odasında, karısının yanında oturduğu yerden fırladığında dingin zihni bir anda iş ciddiyetine büründü. Belli belirsiz, oğlunun yardım edip edemeyeceğini sorduğunu duydu, sonra evden dışarı fırladı.

Hemen yanına bir jonin koştu. Yanyana koşmaya başladıklarında, onu selamlamak yerine, "Neresi?" diye sordu kısaca.

Ninja soluk soluğa "Yetimhane," diye cevap verince Naruto hızını artırdı. Çocuklar... Çocuklar saldırıya uğramıştı. Koruması altında olan... Bütün köylerin geleceğini omzunda taşıyan çocuklar...

"Kurama!" diye bağırdı sıktığı dişlerinin arasından ve devasa tilkinin varlığının hemen yanında belirdiğini hissetti.

Kana susamış bir şekilde sırıtan tilkinin, "Zamanı gelmişti." diye hırladığını duydu.

Naruto, "Şimdi olmaz," dedi gergin bir şekilde ve çakraları birleşti. Tanıdık bir gücün kendini sarmaladığını hissetti ve adımları hızlandıkça evler, doğa, her şey yanından hızla uçup gitmeye başladı.

Bu hızla köyün dışına ulaşması çok zamanını almamıştı. Ancak gördüğü şey, varmak istediği yere ulaşamadan önce olduğu yerde çakılıp kalmasına neden oldu.

Yetimhaneyi komple alevler sarmıştı. Siyah, boğucu duman, panik dolu ve korkmuş çığlıklarla çınlayan havaya doğru yükseliyordu ve etrafta korkunç bir koku vardı. Alevlerin ve dumanın arasında, her yönden onlara gönderilen saldırılara hızla cevap veren, kuyrukları çevrelerinde salınan bir, iki... üç yılanın kafasını saydı.

"Yılanlar mı...?" diye mırıldandı şok içinde ve yumruklarının sıkıldığını hissetti. Bu aklına sadece tek bir kişiyi getiriyordu.

"Burada durup bütün gece boyunca alık alık bakacak mısın evlat?" diye tısladı Kurama. "Hadi gidip o sürüngenleri çerez yapalım."

Bununla birlikte öne atılıp kargaşaya karıştılar.

Naruto Kurama'yı serbest bıraktı, binadan elinden geldiğince çok kişiyi kurtarmaya çalışırken tilkinin yılanları uzak tutmasına ihtiyacı vardı.

Tabii bunu söylemek yapmaktan daha kolaydı. Bina oldukça büyüktü, acil bir durum olmasa bile içeri girdiğinde kafası karışırdı. Su gücünü kullanmayı deneyebilirdi ama içerisi o kadar sıcaktı ki muhtemelen işe yaramazdı. Hava gücünü kullansa da yangın iyice yayılabilir, işini daha da zorlaştırabilirdi. Ayrıca, stratejik açıdan düşünmek gerekirse, içerdeki çocuklardan kurtarılan olup olmadığını da bilmiyordu.

Ama o an için bunların hiçbir önemi yoktu. Kalkanını aktive etti ve birilerinin onu duyacağını - ve ona cevap vereceğini - umut ederek sesini alevlerin çıtırtısı üzerinden yükseltti.

"Burada kimse var mı? Beni duyabiliyor musunuz?"

...

Kurama güçlü bir kükremeyle gökyüzüne yükseldi. Onu duyan yılanlar tek tek başını ona çevirdi. Devasa yaratığı görünce, hepsi aynı anda tısladı.

"Aaah, şuna bakın kardeşlerim," dedi içlerinden biri, dişlerini göstererek. "Hokage'nin evcil hayvanı oynamaya gelmiş."

"Ne kadar utanç verici," diye tısladı içlerinden biri. "Bu acınası köyü bir zamanlar korkudan tir tir titreten gerçekten sen miydin?"

Sonuncusu, "Eminim hareketsiz kalmak pas tutmana neden olmuştur," diye alay etti, alevlerin kızıl ışığı cam gibi gözlerinden yansıyordu.

Pençelerini sıkan Kurama, tehditkar bir edayla sırıttı. "İstediğiniz kadar konuşun. Önce kim düşecek, göreceğiz."

Bununla birlikte saldırıya geçti.

...

Tam anlamıyla... kıl payı kurtulmuşlardı.

Tam yukarı çıkan merdivenlere yönelmişken göz ucuyla bir hareketlenme görmüş ve merdivenin altında, korkudan hareket bile edemeyen bir grup çocuk bulmuştu. Tam yukardan büyük bir moloz parçası düşerken Naruto onlara yetişmeyi başardı.

Hızlıca bir sayım yaptı. On tane çocuk vardı, dört tanesi, bir yıldan biraz daha uzun bir zaman önce getirilen Shin klonlarıydı. Onlar ve diğer çocuklar birbirlerine iyice sokulmuştu, gözlerinden korku okunuyordu, bazılarının ise yüzünde yaşlar vardı. İfadesi yumuşadı ve sesi daha nazik bir ton aldı.

"Ön kapıdan çıkabilirsiniz. Kalkan size koruma sağlayacak."

Çocuklar dönüp gitmeden önce cılızca teşekkür ettiler. Naruto nazikçe birinin kolunu kavradı.

"Yukarda biri var mı? Biliyor musun?"

Çocuk, Shin kardeşlerinden biriydi. Kızıl Sharingan gözlerinin kenarında biriken yaşları görünce, Naruto yutkunmamaya çalıştı. Bu çocuk diğer çocuklardan hiç de farklı değildi. Her şeyin yolunda gideceğine dair güvenceye ihtiyacı vardı.

"Evet," diye fısıldadı çocuk gözlerini kaçırarak. "Kardeşlerim... çoğumuz orada kalıyoruz."

Kalbinin teklediğini hisseden Naruto başını salladı. "Git."

Shin kapıya doğru koşarken Naruto dönerek, görüşünü engelleyen siyah duman içinden elinden geldiğince hızlı bir şekilde üst kata çıktı.

...

Kurama saldıran yılanlardan birinden kaçmak için yana çekildi, yılanın kafasını kavradı ve olanca gücüyle sıktı. Yılan tükürükler saçarak dişlerini geçirmeye çalıştı, ama başarılı olamadı. Tilki onu yerden bir hayli yukarı kaldırarak olabildiğince uzağa fırlattı.

Arkasından bir şeyin ona çarptığını hissetti ve hiç bakmadan dönerek tekme savurdu. İkinci yılan, onun saldırısından kurtulmak için eğildi, kendi etrafında dolanarak yerde doğruldu ve tekrar saldırıya geçti. Başka bir durum olsa ölümcül olabilecek on metre uzunluğundaki dişler tilkinin koluna geçti, tilki ise kolunu sallayarak yılandan kurtulu. Kalan iki yılan, Kurama'nın iki tarafında bütün heybetiyle ayağa kalkarak dişlerini gösterdi ve sonra...

Kurama göz ucuyla, Konoha'nın doğu sınırından epey ötede zeminde, sarı bir parıltının çakıp söndüğünü gördü. Aşağıdaki insanların muhtemelen göremeyeceği bir parıltı. Hani bilmeseydi bunun bir şimşek çakması olduğunu düşünecekti, ama bu olanaksızdı. Sanki daha çok...

Sağındaki yılan birden ihtiyatla başını geri çekti. "İşaret geldi. Geri çekilelim."

"Hadi." diye tısladı diğeri.

"Hiçbir yere gitmiyorsunuz!" diye kükreyen tilki öne atıldı, ama yılanlar, onun güçlü kolları arasından kolaylıkla kaydı.

"Bu çok kolay oldu. Belki biraz daha antrenman yapman gerekiyordur." diye bağırdı yılanlardan biri alayla.

"Seni..." diye başladı tilki, onların arkasından gitmeye hazırlanıyordu, ama sağır edici bir gürültü dikkatini başka bir yöne çekti.

...

Herşey olduğunda Naruto, üçüncü bir grup çocuğu dışarı çıkartıyordu.

"Naruto!" diye bağırdığını duydu Kurama'nın. "Çatı çökmek üzere, çık oradan!"

Ama içerde hala çocuklar vardı!

Naruto çocukları dışardaki ninjalara teslim ettikten sonra tam tekrar içeri koşmak için dönmüştü ki bütün bina yerle bir oldu ve Kurama onu geriye itti.

Sonra... etrafa tam bir ölüm sessizliği çöktü.

Naruto hemen tekrar ayağa fırladı. Yetimhaneden kalan kalıntılar bile, ne kadar boşuna olursa olsun, onu yıkıntılar arasında hala yaşayan biri var mıdır diye aramaktan alıkoyamadı.

...

Kayıplar tahmin ettiklerinden daha fazlaydı.

"Otuz... mu?" diye fısıldadı Naruto duyduklarına inanamayarak.

O gelmeden önce operasyondan sorumlu olan ninja üzüntüyle başını salladı. "Lordum, üst kat... Sanki bilerek orayı hedef almışlar. Çocuklar, çoğu uyuyordu..."

Hokage bir an için gözlerini kapatarak bütün bunların olmamış olmasını, bu masum çocukların ölmemiş olmasını diledi. Acı gerçekle yüzleşmek için tekrar gözlerini açtığında bakışları sertleşerek ciddi, kararlı bir ifadeye bürünmüştü.

"Suçlunun kim olduğu ile ilgili bir ipucumuz var mı?"

"İpucuna ihtiyacımız var mı?" dedi toplanan grup içindeki bir kunoichi. "Lordum... Yılanları kullanan ve Konoha'ya saldırabilecek olan tek bir insan tanıyoruz. Orochimaru."

Orochimaru. Konoha'da herkesin gizliden gizliye de olsa korktuğu, hatta bu yüzden isminin geçmesi bile yasaklanan efsanevi sanin.

Yılanları gördüğü zaman aklına gelen ilk kişi.

Uzun zamandır hiç haber almadıkları... geçmişten kalan bir düşman.

Neden şimdi harekete geçecekti?...

En sonunda, "Bu çıkarıma varmak için daha fazla kanıta ihtiyacımız var," dedi, iddiayı tamamen de reddetmediğini ima ederek.

"Buna hiç gerek yok."

Kalabalığın arkasından yetimhanenin müdürü Kabuto tekerlekli sandalyesiyle öne çıktı. Ona bakınca Naruto, adam için üzüldüğünü fark etti. Kabuto buradaki çocuklara gerçekten çok bağlanmıştı ve böyle büyük bir kayıp onu derinden etkilemişti. Bu kadar kısa bir süre içinde on yıl yaşlanmış gibi görünüyordu.

Naruto bir şey diyemeden önce Kabuto, yüzünde haşin bir ifadeyle ona baktı. "Patlamadan dakikalar önce bundan sorumlu olan adamı gördüm. Boynunda lanetli mühür vardı."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evet arkadaşlar, her zamanki gibi bölümden sonra arkadaşımın resimlerini de ekliyorum :)  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-The-Attack-Pt-1-Illustration-565851638  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-The-Attack-Pt-2-Illustration-565852146


	3. Saldırının Ardından

_"Konoha yetimhanesinde meydana gelen ani ve vahşi saldırı, vatandaşları şaşkınlık ve dehşet içinde bıraktı. Konoha bir kez daha, eski bir düşmanın tehdidi altında. Hokage ofisi her türlü ipucunu değerlendirirken, olayın gerçekten de, hala hayatta olan iki efsanevi saninden biri olan Orochimaru ile bağlantısı olup olmadığı kesinlik kazanmadı. Yetimhanede kalan çocuklardan otuz tanesi..."_  
  
Bu noktada Mitsuki, daha fazla dinlemek istemediğine karar vererek televizyonu kapattı.  
  
Gün henüz yeni ağarmıştı. Konohamaru birliği günün ilerleyen saatlerinde kolay bir görev ve eğitim için bir araya gelecekti, ama en genç üyeleri, bugün için ona yeterli olacak uykuyu alamamıştı. Yeni aya yaklaşırken geçirdiği günler onun için hep zorlayıcı olmuştu, bir de üstüne dün gece yaşanan olaylar gelmişti.  
  
Bunu gerçekten babası mı yapmıştı?  
  
Geceki saldırıyla ilgili henüz fazla bir şey duyurulmamıştı ve Mitsuki her ne kadar bunun arkasında babasının olduğuna inanmasa da, neden insanların aklına ilk olarak onun geldiğini anlamaya çalışıyordu. Bu bir güven meselesi değildi, çünkü Orochimaru'nun iyi bir neden olmadan, sadece kafasına göre hareket edeceğine inanmıyordu. Bu bir merak meselesiydi.  
  
Şiddetini artıran baş ağrısı için bir ilaç almak amacıyla mutfağa yöneldiğinde telefonunun çaldığını duydu. Eline alıp baktığında, en iyi arkadaşından mesaj geldiğini gördü.  
  
_"Branç için bizimle buluşmak ister misin? Sensei de daha sonra buraya gelecek."_  
  
Bir an düşündükten sonra cevap yazdı. _"Tabii."_  
  
Belki biraz yürümek kafasını dağıtmasına yardımcı olurdu.  
  
...  
  
Dışarda hava çok güzeldi, ilkbaharın erken günleri olduğu için ne çok soğuk, ne de çok sıcaktı.  
  
Köyde açılan tonlarca fast-food restoranından sıkılınca geçen sene keşfetmiş oldukları bir kafede buluşacaklardı. Küçük ve ferah bir yerdi ve bu saatte fazla müşterisi olmuyordu, bu yüzden de onlar için bir tür sığındıkları liman olmuştu.  
  
Mitsuki masalarına yaklaşırken, "Ne zaman geleceksin diye merak etmeye başlamıştık," dedi Sarada neşeyle. "Boruto gelip seni almayı düşünüyordu."  
  
"Biraz yürüdüm," dedi Mitsuki sadece.  
  
Boruto ve Sarada kısa bir an için birbirlerine baktılar.  
  
"Her şey yolunda mı?" diye sordu kız kısa bir duraksamadan sonra.  
  
"Evet. Ne zaman gidiyoruz?" diye sordu çocuk Boruto'nun yanındaki sandalyeye oturup, arkadaşlarının ısmarladığı yiyeceklerin arasından bir tost kaparken.  
  
"Konohamaru sensei yarım saate kadar burada olacağını söyledi." dedi kendisi de yemeye başlayan Boruto. "Anlaşılan önce basit bir görev yapacağız, sonra da eğitim alacağız."  
  
"Ne tür bir görev olduğunu biliyor musunuz?"  
  
"Şey... yetimhaneyle alakalı olur diye düşündük," dedi Sarada ve Mitsuki, tostundan bir lokma almadan önce duraksadı. "Yapılması gereken çok fazla şey var diye duydum ve genin takımlarından birçoğu da zaten oraya atanmış."  
  
Arkadaşının sessizliğini korumaya devam etmesi, Boruto'nun kaşlarını çatmasına neden oldu. "Dostum... konuşmak istemediğine emin misin?"  
  
Arkadaşı ona kaşlarını kaldırarak baktı. "Peki sen ne zaman takımın terapisti oldun...?"  
  
"Ne demeye çalıştığımı biliyorsun! Eğer sen..."  
  
"Boruto." dedi Mitsuki ona sakince bakarak. "Sen de iyi biliyorsun ki kendimi kaybedecek falan değilim, o yüzden bırak da huzur içinde kahvaltı yapalım, olur mu?"  
  
Sarışın çocuk, arkadaşının üstüne gitmemenin daha hayırlı olacağına karar verdi. "Peki." dedikten sonra yemeğine döndü.  
  
...  
  
"Göreviniz, birinci sınıf öğrencilerine iki ders boyunca gözetmenlik yapmak olacak. Öğretmenleri eşinin doğumuna gitmek zorunda kaldı."  
  
Suratını asan Boruto, "Bebek bakıcılığı mı yapacağız yani?" diye homurdandı.  
  
Konohamaru iç geçirdi. "Ben gözetmenlik dedim. Zaten çok uzun sürmeyecek. Bu çocukların oldukça iyi huylu olduğu söylendi. Biraz okuma verin, birkaç kelime oyunu falan oynayın, sıkıntı yaşamazsınız."  
  
"Bununla ilgilenecek başka yeni genin takımları yok muydu? Biz geçen yıl Chunin sınavlarına da katıldık, daha zorlu bir göreve atanamaz mıydık?"  
  
"Hokage'nin kararı." dedi jounin sadece, bu kararın ardındaki nedeni biliyordu ama çocuklara açıklamaya gönlü elvermemişti. Onlarla aynı dönemden olup genin olan bütün takımlar yetimhanedeki işleyişi kontrol etmek ve yardımcı olmakla görevlendirilmişti, ama Orochimaru'ya karşı düşmanlık giderek artıyordu ve bütün köyün, Mitsuki'nin babasının kim olduğunu bildiğini düşününce, Naruto Konohamaru birliğinin yetimhanenin yakınlarında bulunmasını istememişti. "Bliyorsunuz ki köyde her gün ilgilenilmesi gereken birçok yeni iş çıkıyor. Şu anda göreviniz bu ve sizden, yarım saat içinde orada olmanız bekleniyor."  
  
"Siz ne yapacaksınız, sensei?" diye sordu Sarada, ama bu görevde ona ihtiyaçları olacağını sanmıyordu.  
  
"Benim yapmam gereken başka şeyler var. Ama söz verdiğim gibi, eğitim için öğleden sonra buluşacağız. Şimdilik görevinizde bol şans."  
  
...  
  
Görünen oydu ki bu şansa ihtiyaçları olacaktı.  
  
"Anlayamadım?" dedi Boruto şaşkın bir ses tonuyla. Üçlü sınıfın önünde duruyordu, karşılarında ise onbeş tane altı yaşında çocuk vardı.  
  
"Bebekler nereden geliyor?" diye sordu sınıfın arkalarında oturan kumral bir çocuk son derece ciddi bir ifadeyle. "Sensei'miz bebeğiyle tanışmaya gitti, biz de merak ettik."  
  
Boruto önce Mitsuki'ye baktı, çocuk omuzlarını silkti. Sonra bakışları, oldukça huzursuz görünen Sarada'ya çevrildi. Kız boğazını temizledi, hafifçe kızardı ve utangaç bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Aa... sanırım... hastaneden diyebiliriz."  
  
Çocuklar bu cevaptan memnun kalmış gibi görünmüyorlardı.  
  
"Of herhalde..."  
  
"Bu çok sıkıcı..."  
  
"Biz üç yaşında değiliz herhalde."  
  
Hem Boruto, hem de Sarada dönüp, ' _daha iyi bir açıklaman var mı?_ ' der gibi Mitsuki'ye baktı. Çocuk bir an için düşündü.  
  
"Şey, bazen..." diye lafa başlayınca herkesin başı merakla ona döndü. "Deney tüplerinden çıktıkları da olur." diye bitirdi yardım etmek istercesine ve arkadaşlarının nefeslerini tuttuğunu duydu.  
  
Çocukların hepsi huşu içinde Mitsuki'ye bakarken bir an sessizlik oldu ve çocuk yanlış bir şey söyleyip söylemediğini merak etmeye başladı.  
  
"Bu... vay be..." diye fısıldadı küçük çocuklardan biri en sonunda.  
  
"'Seni leylekler getirdi'den çok daha yaratıcı bir hikaye."  
  
"Hey, bu bir yerlerde bir bebek laboratuvarı olduğu anlamına mı geliyor?"  
  
Mitsuki ne diyeceğini bilemeyince, üç geninin üzerine yine huzursuz bir sessizlik çöktü. "Eee..."  
  
"Pekala, aa, bize bir okuma ödeviniz olduğu söylendi," diye araya girdi Sarada hemen, çocuklar daha utanç verici başka bir soru düşünemeden önce. "Kitaplarınızdan 19. sayfayı açın ve okumaya başlayın."  
  
Lafları hemen tepkiyle karşılandı - hem de oldukça gürültülü tepkilerle.  
  
"Heeey, biz de bundan yırttık sanıyorduk."  
  
"Sen bizim sensei'miz değilsin, bize yapacak eğlenceli bir şey ver!"  
  
Çocuklar söylenmeye devam ederken en sonunda Boruto'nun sabrı taştı - kendileri de bu yaştayken bu kadar sinir bozucu muydu? Hem kim bu çocuklara iyi huylu diyebiliyordu ki?? "KAPAYIN ÇENENİZİ, DATTEBASA!"  
  
Çocuklar bir anda sus pus kesildi, gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Tatmin olan çocuk sırıttı. "Şimdi okumaya başlayın bakalım."  
  
...  
  
Konohamaru, öğrencilerinin nasıl idare ettiğini merak ederek saatine baktı. Saat 15.30'u gösteriyordu, yani takımın görevi bitirmek için bir saati daha vardı.  
  
Çocuklar için hazırladığı eğitim programını yeniden gözden geçirmeye başlamıştı ki bir chunin'in kendisine yaklaştığını gördü. Kısaca selamlaştılar.  
  
"Lord Hokage'nin ofisinde bir saat içinde bir toplantı düzenlenecek, katılımınız bekleniyor," diye açıkladı chunin. "Dün geceki olayla ilgili klan liderlerine ve üst düzey liderlere bilgilendirmede bulunulacak."  
  
Bu, eğitimi iptal etmesi gerektiği anlamına geliyordu, ama mesele önemliydi. "Orada olacağım."  
  
...  
  
Son ders saatiydi ve orada öylece ayakta dikilip, okumalarını yapan çocukları izlemekten sıkılan takım, kelime oyunlarına dönmüştü. Oyun oldukça basitti, herkes, kendinden bir önceki kişinin söylediği kelimenin son hecesiyle yeni bir kelime bulmaya çalışıyordu ve dikkatsiz davranan kişi oyun dışı kalıyordu. O kadar zevkli bir hal almıştı ki sonunda üçlü de oyuna katılmıştı.  
  
"Hımm..." Boruto o kadar konsantre olmuştu ki kaşları hafifçe çatılmıştı. "Hiro."  
  
"Hah!" dedi ondan önceki çocuk kendini beğenmiş bir ifadeyle. "Bilemedin! 'hii' dedim, 'hi' değil!"  
  
"Ne? Gayet de 'hi' idi!"  
  
"Değildi!"  
  
"Öyleydi!"  
  
"Değildi! 'Koohii' dedim, kahve yani! Seni salak, oyun dışı kaldın!"  
  
"Bana bak seni küçük velet..."  
  
"Boruto kes şunu, devam edelim."  
  
"Kaybetmekten nefret ettiğini bilmiyordum... Muz-kafa." diye mırıldandı çocuk, muhtemelen duyulmayacağını düşündüğü bir sesle. Bir anda bütün sınıf kahkahaya boğuldu.  
  
Açıkça bozulmuş olan Boruto'nun dönüşü yine de çabuk oldu. "Şunu kesmezseniz Mitsuki sizi spagetti kollarıyla zaptetmek zorunda kalacak."  
  
Bu sınıfın bir anda sus pus kesilmesine neden oldu, ama afallamış Mitsuki "Neyimle?" diye sorunca, çocuklar yine gülmeye başladı.  
  
"Bu, bana muz-kafa dediğin içindi."  
  
"İyi de ben sana hiç... muz-kafa demedim ki."  
  
"Şimdi dedin ya işte."  
  
Sınıf gülmekten kırılıyordu, Sarada da gülümsemeden edemedi. Bu görevi... oldukça iyi hallediyorlardı.  
  
Sonra tam önünde oturan kız ona büyük gözleriyle baktı. "Senin de komik bir adın var mı?"  
  
Şimdi tüm sınıf nefesini tutmuştu.  
  
"Ne?" dedi Sarada, hafifçe kızarmıştı. "Hayır, tabii ki yok!"  
  
"Olmaz olur mu?" dedi Boruto neşeyle, şimdi en iyi arkadaşının da yemekle ilgili bir lakabı olduğu için bu isim takma oyununa kendini iyice kaptırmıştı. Sarada kaskatı kesildiğini hissetti. ' _Onu söylemeyeceksin._ ' diye düşündü sinirle.Ama tabii ki Boruto bunu yaptı. "İsmi resmen salata anlamına geliyor!"  
  
Dışardan geçen herhangi biri, sınıftan gelen sesler karşısında afallayabilirdi. Çocuklar o kadar çok gülüyordu ki bazılarının gözünden yaş gelmeye başlamıştı.  
  
"Uzumaki Boruto, öldün sen!"  
  
Sarada'nın Boruto'ya doğru atıldığını gören Mitsuki, ' _Ah hayır!_ ' diye düşündü ve çabucak iki el işareti yaptı. Jutsu işe yararken kolları hemen iki yana uzadı ve Boruto ve Sarada'yı karınlarından kavrayarak sınıfın iki köşesine itti.  
  
"Çocukların önünde olmaz." diye uyardı arkadaşlarını.  
  
Hallerinden memnun görünen çocuklar birden tezahürat yapmaya ve alkışlamaya başlayınca takım hazırlıksız yakalandı. İçlerinden biri "Yaşasın yemek takımı!" diye bağırınca daha çok tezahürat topladı.  
  
Bundan sonra üçlü de çocukların kahkahalarına katılmadan edemedi.  
  
Zilin çaldığını ancak, diğer sınıfların koridora çıktığını duyunca anladılar.  
  
...  
  
"Zahmetiniz için teşekkürler." dedi okulun müdiresi sıcakkanlı bir ifadeyle, Konohamaru birliğine gülümseyerek. "Çocuklar epey keyifli bir zaman geçirmiş, öyle ki öğrenci arkadaşlarından bazıları onların da boş dersine girmenizi istedi."  
  
"Teşekkür ederiz, Mikoto sensei." dedi Sarada saygılı bir şekilde. "Biz de burada geçirdiğimiz zamandan keyif aldık."  
  
"Gitmeden önce söylemem gereken bir şey daha var." dedi kadın. "Sensei'niz bir mesaj bıraktı, bu akşamki eğitimi iptal etmesi gerektiğini söyledi."  
  
"Ne? Neden ki?" diye sordu Boruto.  
  
"Nedenini belirtmedi." dedi kadın. "Gidebilirsiniz. Yarın ilk iş yedinci lorda raporumu ileteceğim."  
  
Dışarı çıkınca sarışın çocuk, düşüncelerini mırıldanarak ifade etti. "Sensei umarım teyzemle buluşmaya gitmemiştir."  
  
...  
  
Toplantı salonu tıklım tıklım doluydu.  
  
En önlerde, Sarutobi klanının oturduğu sıralarda oturan Konohamaru büyük odaya şöyle bir göz gezdirdi. Kendininki de dahil olmak üzere yedi önemli klanın hepsi buradaydı, ayrıca önemli jouninler ve ANBU üyeleri de gelmişti. Naruto, altıncı Hokage Kakashi Hatake onların danışmanları en önde, toplanan insanlara yüzleri dönük şekilde duruyorlardı. Biraz önce, Hokage ofisinin dün gece ile ilgili topladıkları tüm bulgular üzerine bir brifing verilmişti.  
  
Bir nedenden dolayı içinde bulundukları ortam, ona mahkemeleri hatırlatmıştı.  
  
Etrafta konuşmalardan oluşan bir uğultu vardı, ama Naruto boğazını temizleyince bu bir anda kesildi. O konuşmaya başlamadan önceki kısa arada Konohamaru, Hyuga Hanabi ile göz göze geldi. Genç kadın hafifçe kızardı ve gülümsedi, genç adam da ona bir gülümsemeyle cevap verdi.  
  
"Dünkü saldırının yapısını ve tekniğini etraflıca araştırdık." diye başladı ve herkes birden tekrar ciddiyete büründü. "Bulgular, Orochimaru'nun gerçekten de saldırının arkasındaki isim olduğunu gösteriyor. Üç görgü tanığına göre, saldırganın üzerinde lanetli mühür vardı."  
  
Naruto bir an için duraksadı. Kimse konuşmuyordu ama birkaç kişi, sanki aralarında anlaşıyormuş gibi birbirine baktı.  
  
"Önlem olarak sınır devriyesini üç katına çıkarmayı ve vardiya değişim sürelerini sıklaştırmayı düşünüyoruz..."  
  
Konohamaru, klan liderlerinin boğazını temizlediğini duydu. Naruto adama baktı.  
  
"Buyrun, Sarutobi Kichiro-san?" dedi nazik bir ses tonuyla.  
  
"Böldüğüm için kusura bakmayın, Nanadaime-sama," dedi Kichiro soğuk bir tavırla. "Ama eminim hepimiz, almamız gereken en başlıca önlemin ne olduğunu gayet iyi biliyoruz."  
  
Odada mırıltılar dolaşmaya başladı.  
  
"Paylaşın lütfen." dedi hala resmiyetin verdiği kibarlıkla konuşan Naruto.  
  
Kichiro, toplantı salonundaki insanlara baktı. "Bunca zamandır buna göz yumuyoruz, ama aslında başından beri yanlış yapıyorduk." Döndü ve direk Naruto'nun gözlerine baktı. "O çocuğu, Mitsuki'yi, Konoha'dan sürgün edin. Yılanın oğluna gösterdiğimiz müsamaha yetti artık."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bölüm resmi;  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Not-in-front-of-the-kids-570984716


	4. Naruto'nun Kararı

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ortalığın kızışmasına hazır olun arkadaşlar :D  
> Bu benim en sevdiğim bölümlerden biri, umarım siz de beğenirsiniz ^^

Herkes nefesini tutmuş Naruto'nun tepkisini beklerken salona derin bir sessizlik çökmüştü.  
  
Sonunda Naruto sakin sakin, "Acele hareket etmeyelim," diye cevap verdi.  
  
"Acele mi? Bütün bunlar zaten karar verme konusunda yeterince hızlı davranmadığımız için oldu. Bu sefer kendi geçmişinizin fikirlerinizi etkilemesine izin vermeyin."  
  
"Bu konunun sıkıntı yaratacağını sanmıyorum, teşekkür ederim," dedi Naruto hafifçe gözlerini kısarak, sesi biraz daha soğuk bir ton almıştı.  
  
Konohamaru farkında olmadan, koltuğun kenarlarında duran ellerini sıkı sıkı yumruk yaptığını hissetti. Sanki oturduğu yerden fırlamak için tek bir bahane arıyor gibiydi.  
  
"Sarutobi-san'ın iyi bir noktaya değindiğini düşünüyorum. Çocuğun gitmesi bütün köyün hayrına olur."  
  
İşte olmuştu.  
  
"Hey, bahsettiğiniz kişi _BENİM_ öğrencim!" dedi sinirle ayağa fırlarken ve biraz önce konuşmuş olan kişiye döndü.  
  
Eski hocası Ebisu'ydu bu. Adamdan hiçbir zaman fazla hoşlanmamıştı, ama şu anda bu neredeyse nefrete dönüşmeye başlamıştı.  
  
"Sana hatırlatayım, öğrencinin babası büyükbabanı, üçüncü lordu öldürmüştü."  
  
"Orochimaru'nun ne yaptığını biliyorum, ama bunun için Mitsuki'yi suçlamıyorum!" dedi jounin, kulaklarına inanamıyordu. Bunun acısını gerçekten bir çocuktan mı çıkaracağını düşünmüşlerdi?  
  
Odadaki insanlar diyaloğu ilgiyle takip ediyordu, gözleri, sanki tenis maçı izliyormuş gibi birinden diğerine gidip geliyordu. Ebisu en sonunda, "Sana daha iyi eğitim verdiğimi düşünüyordum." dedi gözlüklerini düzelterek.  
  
"Hayır, bana sadece kendi görüşlerinizi öğretmeye çalıştınız! Kusura bakmayın ama yedinci lordun hikayesi gibi bir şeyin tekrar yaşanmasına izin veremem!"  
  
"Konohamaru," diye araya girdi Naruto yumuşak bir tonla. "Bu kadarı yeterli. Kişisel meselelerimi bu konuya dahil etmek gibi bir düşüncem yok. Herkesten de aynı duyarlılığı göstermesini bekliyorum." dedi Kichiro'nun gözlerine bakarak.  
  
"Dahil etmeyin o zaman. Bu kişisel bir mesele değil, bütün köyü ilgilendiriyor. Eğer bu tehditlerin önüne geçecekse, Hyuga da çocuğun gönderilmesini talep ediyor."  
  
Genç adam hemen Hyuga klanının oturduğu sıralara döndü, gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Hanabi gerçekten de ayağa kalkmıştı ve ısrarla ona bakmıyordu.  
  
"Bunu... gerçekten bunu söylemiş olamazsın."  
  
Hanabi ona doğru baktığında, kararlı ifadesini tekrar takınmadan önce yüzünden üzüntülü bir ifade geçtiğini gördü. "Hyuga'nın kararı budur." dedi kız tekrar.  
  
"Çocuğun buraya gönderilme nedeninin ne olduğunu kim bilebilir?" dedi Nara klanından biri araya girerek. "Orochimaru'nun nasıl bir varlık olduğunu hepimiz biliyoruz..."  
  
"Evet, o babası oluyor," diye seslendi Shikamaru ön taraftan, kaşlarını hafifçe çatmıştı. "Çocuğun adı Mitsuki."  
  
"O hainin onu nasıl eğittiğini bilmiyoruz," dedi Inuzuka klanından biri. "Bir katil olarak bile eğitilmiş olabilir."  
  
"Ne?" Kiba alayla gülünce adam ona dönüp baktı. "Bu sonuca nasıl ve ne zaman ulaştık? O sadece bir çocuk."  
  
"Kiba, sırf sen ve Akamaru çocuğa ısındınız diye bu onun iyi biri olduğu anlamına gelmez." dedi Kiba'nın ablası nazikçe.  
  
"Bunu sen mi diyorsun, Hana? Köpeklerimiz ve diğer insanlar arasındaki bağın nasıl oluştuğunu senin daha iyi biliyor olman lazım."  
  
"Eh... bu insanların aldatıcı olmadığı anlamına gelmez. Hem Akamaru çok yaşlandı..."  
  
Kiba tam önüne gelip durunca, kadının lafı yarıda kaldı.  
  
"Sence kötü biri olsaydı, hatta bir katil olsaydı, o yavruya bakar mıydı? Yoksa tek başına mı bırakırdı? Hatta gerçekten babası gibi olsaydı acısına son vermek için o yavru köpeği oracıkta öldürebilirdi. Şimdi ona neden güvenmeyeceğimizi bir kere daha açıkla." Kiba ablasına arkasını dönüp sıraların önüne baktı. "Klanımın görüşünün saçmalık olduğunu belirtmek istiyorum."  
  
Inuzuka diyecek bir şey bulamamıştı.  
  
"Bence bu konuyu gerçekten kalıpların dışında düşünmemiz gerekiyor." dedi yanında oturan kişi ve Konohamaru, Mirai'ın ayağa kalktığını gördü. Kollarını kavuşturan kızın yüzünde kararlı bir ifade vardı. "Hoşunuza gitsin gitmesin, çocuk Konoha'nın bir sakini ve onu öylece, nedensiz olarak sürgün edemeyiz."  
  
"Neden? Ne olacağını düşünüyorsunuz ki? Sonuç olarak o sadece bir çocuk." Eski ekip arkadaşı, Udon, bunu o kadar kayıtsız bir ifadeyle söylemişti ki Konohamaru birden ona bir tane patlatmak istedi.  
  
"Bizim de demeye çalıştığımız şey bu." diye kızına katıldı Kurenai. Anlaşılan klanlarındaki herkes uyuzun teki değildi. "Bazılarımız konuyu, sanki suçluluğu kanıtlanmış bir yetişkini yargılıyormuşuz gibi ele alıyor. Böyle bir kanıt olmadığına göre ne için acele ediyoruz anlamıyorum."  
  
"Sistemimizdeki kusur da tam olarak bu zaten," dedi sorgulama biriminin başkanı Ibiki. "Olası bir tehdit durumunda önceden önlem almıyoruz. Geçmişte buna benzer bir sürü olay yaşadık ama hala akıllanmıyoruz."  
  
"Bekleyin bir dakika, ne dediğinizin farkında mısınız?" dedi Sakura şaşkınlıkla, ellerini kaldırarak. "Bu ne kadar adil? Birini henüz hiçbir şey yapmadan mı suçlayacağız?"  
  
"Önlem almakta ne sakınca var? Sadece bir şeyler olduktan sonra mı ihtiyatlı davranmamız gerekiyor?" dedi ANBU takımından biri, sesi sakin ve her türlü ifadeden yoksundu.  
  
"Buradaki bağlantıyı hepimizin kurabileceğini düşünüyorum." dedi Orochimaru'nun eski öğrencisi Anko. "Burada sıradan bir insandan bahsetmiyoruz. Bu çocuk en fazla, amacının ne olduğunu bile bilmediğimiz bir denek olabilir. Konoha böyle risklere girmemeli."  
  
"Neden çocuğa bir nesneymiş gibi davranmayı bırakmıyorsunuz?" diye araya girdi Shino. "O benim de öğrencilerimden biriydi ve sizi temin ederim ki hiçbir tuhaf davranış sergilemedi. Aksine, yaşıtlarına göre fazlasıyla normal olduğunu söyleyebilirim."  
  
"Peki rol yapmadığını nereden biliyoruz?"  
  
"Yeter."  
  
Tartışan herkes bir anda susup Naruto'ya bakınca oda tekrar sessizlik çöktü.  
  
"Görüşlerinizin tamamını dikkate alıyorum. Ancak..."  
  
"Oylama talep ediyorum." dedi Kichiro hemen ve Naruto hiçbir şey demese de, sinir olmaya başladığı belli oluyordu.  
  
"Ne oylaması?" diye sordu Kakashi sakin sakin. "Oylama yapmaya gerek yok."  
  
"Konoha kimseyi sürgüne yollamıyor." dedi Tsunade kollarını kavuşturarak.  
  
"Bu, Hokage ofisinin tek başına verebileceği bir karar değil, çok fazla çatışan görüş var. Biz de oylama istiyoruz." dedi Hanabi.  
  
Odadakilerin çoğu iki klan liderine hak verirken odada bir uğultu oldu. Naruto iç geçirdi.  
  
"Konuyu değerlendirmeniz için bir ara veriyoruz. Oylama on beş dakika içinde başlayacak."  
  
...  
  
Muhtemelen yapmaması gerekiyordu, ama Konohamaru yine de odadan çıkar çıkmaz gidip Hanabi'yi buldu. Kolunu kavradığında genç kadın hemen ona döndü, gözleri büyümüştü.  
  
"Hanabi, buna bir son ver."  
  
Bir anda hazırlıksız yakalanan kadının kendini toparlamasını izledi. "Neye son vereyim?" diye sordu kadın resmi bir tonla.  
  
"Dediğin şey... buna gerçekten inanıyor olamazsın! Senin kim olduğunu çok iyi biliyorum, hadi ama, Hana, kalbinin derinliklerinde bunun doğru olmadığını biliyorsun..."  
  
"Konohamaru," dedi yüzüne ciddi bir ifade yerleşirken kaşlarını çatan Hanabi. "Lütfen bunun resmi bir toplantı olduğunu unutma, bu davranışın kabul edilemez."  
  
"Ah! Sadece gözlerime bak ve gerçekten böyle düşündüğünü söyle!"  
  
"Bu kadarı yeter! Kişisel duygularımı köyle alakalı işlere karıştırmıyorum."  
  
Bu, bardağı taşıran son damla olmuştu. Konohamaru tekrar konuştuğunda sesine buz gibi bir tonun hakim olduğunu fark etti. "Özür dilerim, Leydi Hanabi. Bir kalbiniz olmadığını fark edemedim demek ki."  
  
Kadın belli ki laflarından dolayı incinmişti, ama hemen sonra bakışları sertleşti. "Eh, bazılarımızın kalbiyle değil, beyniyle hareket etmesi _gerekiyor_."  
  
Jounin o dakikadan sonra fazla durmadı.  
  
Anlaşılan hararetli hararetli tartışan bir tek o ikisi değildi.  
  
"Neden hep Sarutobi'yi takip etmek zorundayız ki?" diye soruyordu Ino, Yamanaka klanının liderine. "Bu kadar yanlış bir durumu savunuyorlarken onlara nasıl hala destek olabiliyoruz?"  
  
"Aslına bakarsanız haklı olduğu taraflar var..." dedi Yamanaka klanından biri düşünceli düşünceli.  
  
"Bağlılığımız hiçbir zaman bozulmamalı," diyordu Chouji'nin babası. "Düşmanlarımıza karşı güçlü bir cephe oluşturmak her zaman önemlidir."  
  
Chouji alayla, "Zayıf bir irade sergileyerek mi?" deyince babası ona ters ters baktı.  
  
O kadar çok dışlama ve nefret vardı ki sanki salondan dışarı taşıyor gibiydi. Daha fazla dayanamayan Konohamaru, kendini binanın dışına attı.  
  
Buna inanamıyordu. Konoha halkı ne zaman insan olduklarını unutmaya başlamıştı?  
  
Sinirle yerdeki taşları tekmeledi.  
  
' _Daha son lafımı söylemedim ben_ ,' diye düşündü sinirli sinirli, dişlerini sıkarak. ' _Bu olay böyle kapanmayacak_.'  
  
"Konohamaru-san?"  
  
Dönüp kapıya baktığında Shizune'yi gördü.  
  
"Oylama başlamak üzere." dedi kadın. "Yedinci lord katılmak isteyenleri salona bekliyor."  
  
...  
  
Bir yandan vereceği cevabı kafasında şekillendiren Naruto, insanların odayı tek tek doldurmasını izliyordu. Neredeyse yüz kadar kişi vardı. Hepsinin kalbinin katı olmadığını umuyordu.  
  
Kapı son kişinin arkasından kapandığında, Naruto dikkatleri üzerine çekmek için boğazını temizledi.  
  
"Şu şekilde yapacağız," diye başladı lafına. " _Çocuğun_..." kelimeyi özellikle vurgulamıştı, ama devam etmeden önce duraksadı. "sürgün edilmesini isteyenler... Lütfen odanın sol tarafına doğru geçin."  
  
Nefesini tutarak insanların sol tarafa geçişini izledi.  
  
Yarıdan fazla...  
  
Geride kalan az sayıda insana bakarken canının sıkılmasına engel olamadı. Neyse ki arkadaşlarından hiçbiri bu görüşte değildi, ama baldızı Hanabi'nin liderliğindeki Hyuga klanının tamamının sol tarafta olduğunu görmek onu üzmüştü.  
  
İç geçirdi. "Bazılarınızın tarafsız kalmak isteyebileceğini düşünüyorum, bu fikre karşı olanlar lütfen sağ tarafa geçsin."  
  
Odanın ortasında sadece bir avuç insan kalmıştı.  
  
Bütün gözlerin kendisine yöneldiğini hisseden Naruto derin bir nefes aldı.  
  
"Kararımı açıklamadan önce hepinize bir şey hatırlatmak istiyorum." diye başladı ve sol taraftaki insanlardan bazılarının huzursuzca kıpırdandığını gördü. "Oldukça zor zamanlardan geçtik. Girdiğimiz savaşlar birçok cana mal oldu. Hokage'niz olarak görev yaptığım süre boyunca farklılıkların toplum dışına itilmeye, hataların kine dönüşmesine engel olmak hep önceliğim oldu... Babasının hatası yüzünden bir çocuğu sürgüne gönderecek olursam, beni iyi ve dürüst bir lider yaptığına inandığım bütün değerlere ihanet etmiş olurum."  
  
"Bir lider harekete geçeceği ve halkını koruyacağı zamanı da bilmelidir. Yıllar süren barış sizi yumuşatmış."  
  
Yüksek bir gümleme sesi Kichiro'nun lafını yarıda kesti ve gözleri alev alev olan Naruto, başını kaldırıp adama baktı.  
  
"Bunun," dedi sıktığı dişlerinin arasından ters ters, en sonunda sabrı taşmıştı, "barış yüzünden yumuşamakla ilgisi yok. Kontrol edemediği bir şey yüzünden bir çocuğu yargılayacak ya da cezalandıracak _değilim_!"  
  
"Hemen davranmazsak daha fazla pişmanlık yaşarız! Üçüncü lord hiçbir zaman..."  
  
Bu bel altı darbe Naruto'nun irkilmesine neden oldu ve Kichiro daha da kötü bir şey söylemeden önce kendini durdurdu. Konohamaru alaycı bir şekilde güldü.  
  
"Hah. Büyükbabamın bu kadar _aptalca_ bir bahane yüzünden bir çocuğu dışlayacağını düşünüyorsanız, onu hiç tanımamışsınız demektir."  
  
"Son kararım bu." dedi Naruto yavaşça ama kesin bir şekilde. "Mitsuki köyde kalıyor. Toplantı sona ermiştir."  
  
Takip eden itirazların çoğunu Naruto kulak arkası etti - ta ki Sarutobi liderinin sesini duyana kadar.  
  
"Alınması gereken kararın bu olmadığını göreceksiniz. Bu konu henüz kapanmadı."  
  
Adamın ses tonundaki bir şey, Naruto'nun buz kesmesine neden oldu. "Kichiro-san," diye seslendi gürültünün üzerinden. "Hükmümü unutmayın - kimse, hiçbir koşul altında çocuğa zarar veremez."  
  
Yaşlı adam tam koridora çıkmak üzereydi. Onu duyduğunda döndü ve direk genç adamın gözlerine baktı. "Siz de şunu unutmayın - hüküm çoktan geçersiz kılındı - ve bunu biz yapmadık."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bölüm resimleri;  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Lovers-Quarrel-Illustration-572426457
> 
> Bu bölüm için bana ilham veren çizim;  
> * sta.sh/05doynsqm5


	5. İstenmeyen

_Çok güzel bir rüya görüyordu.  
  
Ailece piknik yapıyorlardı, güneş yanlarında şırıl şırıl akıp giden nehrin üzerinde ve annesinin pembe rengi saçlarında parlıyordu. Sarada annesinin saç rengini her zaman sevmişti, hatta bir ara babasının siyah rengini almış olduğu için bozulduğu bir dönem olmuştu. Renk o kadar parlak ve canlı görünüyordu ki...  
  
Sonra orada yalnız olmadıklarını fark etti. Boruto ve ailesi de yakınlarındaydı ve Himawari onlara bir kucak dolusu ayçiçeği getirmişti. Ona sevecenlikle gülümseyen Sarada çiçekleri aldı.  
  
Herşey güzeldi... ama bir nedenden dolayı, bir şeylerin eksik olduğu hissini üzerinden atamıyordu... birinin.  
  
Omzuna arkadan bir şey çarptı ve gürültülü bir tak sesi çıkardı, ama canı acımamıştı. Yanına bakınca bir çakıl taşı gördü. Kimin attığına bakmak için arkasına döndü..._  
  
...  
  
Gözleri faltaşı gibi açılan Sarada yatağında hızla doğruldu ve penceresine baktı.  
  
Yüzünde kocaman bir gülümseme olan Mitsuki orada duruyordu. Sarada'nın odasının ikinci katta olması bir yana dursun...  
  
o...  
  
baş aşağı sallanıyordu, ama sanki hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi gülümsemeye devam ediyordu...  
  
...  
  
Kızlarının odasından gelen yüksek sesli çığlığı duyan Sakura ve Sasuke hemen yataklarından fırladılar.  
  
"Sarada!" dedi nefesini tutan Sakura ve yere düşmüş olduğunu fark ettiği kocasını beklemeden kapıya koştu.  
  
Sasuke boğuk bir sesle, "Yangın nerede?" diye sorunca kadın gözlerini devirmemek için kendini zor tuttu.  
  
...  
  
İlk şoku atlattıktan - ve Mitsuki'nin güçlerini kullanarak herhangi bir yere tutunup sallanabileceğini hatırlayacak kadar sakinleştikten - sonra Sarada yatağından fırlayarak pencereye gitti ve çocuğu içeri aldı.  
  
"Çıldırdın mı sen? Ah, bekle, cevaplama bunu!" diye ekledi çabucak ve çocuk güldü. "Bu saatte ayakta ne işin var senin? Daha sabahın altısı!"  
  
"Ah, ama gitmemiz lazım!"  
  
"Gitmemiz mi..." Sarada sonra hatırladı. "Haa..."  
  
O anda birinin "Sarada!" diye seslendiğini duydular ve bir dakika sonra kapısı güm diye açıldı, Sasuke ve Sakura hızla içeri girdi. "Herşey yolunda mı?"  
  
Olup biteni gördüklerinde ikisi de olduğu yerde durdu.  
  
Mitsuki sakin sakin gülümsedi. "Günaydın Bay Uchiha, Bayan Uchiha."  
  
Sarada, babasının sağ gözünün seğirmeye başladığını gördü, ki bu hiç de iyiye işaret değildi. Gerçi ailesinin daha önce eksantrik takım arkadaşıyla yaşadığı onca tuhaf deneyimi düşününce, babasının sakin kalma konusunda oldukça başarılı bir iş sergilediğini itiraf etmesi gerekiyordu.  
  
İlk kendine gelmeyi başaran Sakura oldu. "G-günaydın, Mitsuki."  
  
"Sarada'yı bir süreliğine dışarı çıkarsam olur mu?" dedi çocuk, hala gülümsüyordu. "Plan yapmıştık da..."  
  
" _Ne_ planı bu?" diye sordu Sasuke hemen, sesinde tehlikeli bir tınıyla. "Sarada?"  
  
Sarada yüzünün hafifçe kızardığını hissetti - tamamen unutmuştu. "B-baba, l-lütfen sakin ol... Boruto'ya bir sürpriz planlıyoruz..."  
  
Sasuke'nin çıkışmak üzere olduğunu gören Sakura hemen araya girdi. "En azından önce bir kahvaltı yapalım."  
  
"Üzgünüm ama olmaz, gerçekten gitmemiz gerekiyor," dedi Mitsuki neşeyle, sesi hiç de üzgünmüş gibi çıkmıyordu. "Ben aşağıda bekleyeyim o zaman, olur mu, Sarada?"  
  
Ve öylece girdiği yerden, pencereden atlayarak çıktı.  
  
"Yemin ederim, bu çocuk..." diye mırıldandı Sasuke kısık bir ses tonuyla.  
  
"Sasuke." dedi Sakura imalı imalı. Adam dönünce kızının onlara baktığını gördü, belli ki üzerini değiştirmek için çıkmalarını bekliyordu.  
  
Kapı arkalarından kapanırken eklemeden edemedi. "Belki de çocuğun gitmesi en iyisi olurdu."  
  
Sakura dirseğiyle böğrünü dürtünce Sasuke yüzünü buruşturdu. "Sessiz ol. Çocuğa biraz iyi davran. Onu zor günlerin beklediğine dair içimde bir his var."  
  
...  
  
"Ee..." dedi Sarada gözlerini ovuşturup uykusunu dağıtmaya çalışarak. "İlk olarak nereye gidiyoruz?"  
  
"Eğitimden önce en azından dekorasyonlardan bazılarını aradan çıkaralım diyordum." diye açıkladı Mitsuki ve Uchiha, arkadaşının gerçekten de ne kadar hevesli olduğunu fark etmeden edemedi. "Şimdi marangoza uğrayıp tahta dekorları alacağız..."  
  
"Görevlerden aldığımız paranın yarısını açık havada uzun süre dayanmayacak şeylere harcayacağız," dedi Sarada dudaklarını büzüştürerek, onu mantığa davet etmeye çalışıyordu.  
  
"Ne kadar eski ve yıpranmış görünürlerse o kadar iyi!"  
  
"Cidden, Mitsuki... Sen de bunun biraz çocuksu olduğunu düşünmüyor musun? Biliyorsun, Boruto on dört yaşına girecek..."  
  
"Çocuksu olmasının ne zararı var ki? Biz de çocuğuz ve sadece bir kere yaşıyoruz. Hazır fırsatımız varken neden tadını çıkarmayalım."  
  
Belki de bitip tükenmek bilmeyen neşesi sonunda etki etmişti. Sarada gülümseyip işi oluruna bırakmaya karar verdi. "Tabii, neden olmasın."  
  
...  
  
"Hepsi iki yüz ryo tutuyor, genç bayan."  
  
Sarada iç geçirdi ve arkadaşına bakındı. Alacakları her şeyi yarı yarıya ödeme konusunda anlaşmışlardı ama kasaya geldiklerinde arkadaşının dikkatini bir anda başka bir şey çekmişti - ne olduğunu Tanrı bilirdi.  
  
Bu seferlik onu kırmamayı düşünen Sarada, parayı çıkarmak için cüzdanını eline aldı...  
  
"Hey, Sarada-chan, şuna bir bak!"  
  
Kız nefesini tuttu ve arkasına döndü. Mitsuki gizli gizli arkasından yanaşmıştı (ki bunun artık onu şaşırtmaması gerekiyordu), elinde, tahtadan yapılmış, parlak renkli bir papağan tutuyordu.  
  
"Şirinmiş," dedi kız hafifçe gülümseyerek. "Papağanı olmayan bir korsan neye yarar, değil mi?"  
  
"Aynen," dedi Mitsuki sırıtarak. Sonra dükkan sahibine döndü. "Bu ne kadar?"  
  
Arkadaşının yüzünün şaşkın bir ifadeye büründüğünü gören Sarada da adama döndü.  
  
Adam... çocuğa tam olarak öldürür gibi bakmıyordu, ama bakışlarında o kadar belirgin bir soğukluk vardı ki Sarada içinin bir anda buz kestiğini hissetti. Sanki adam bir nedenden dolayı, hiçbir şey yapmamış olan Mitsuki için hiç de iyi şeyler dilemiyordu. Bir şey yapmış olsa bile... kız _neyin_ bu kadar soğuk bir öfkeye yol açacağını kestiremedi.  
  
Çocuğun sorusuna cevap vermektense adam komple kıza döndü. "İki yüz ryo, küçük hanım."  
  
"Şeyy... belki de arkadaşımı duymadınız..." diye lafına başladı.  
  
"Bunu kendim almak istiyorum." dedi Mitsuki heyecanla. "Ama daha bir hediye almadım, yani ucuza gelecekse..."  
  
Adam papağana doğru düzgün bakmadan, "Dört yüz ryo." diye mırıldanıverdi.  
  
Bu daha da şaşırtıcıydı. Sarada kendi elindekilere baktı - dört parça eşya almışlardı ve içlerinden sadece biri en az papağan kadar parlak renklere sahipti. Aradaki fiyat farkı gülünçtü - ayrıca içinden bir his, bunun gerçek fiyat olmadığını söylüyordu.  
  
"Bir yanlışlık olmalı..." diye başladı Mitsuki.  
  
"Al ya da bırak!" diye çıkıştı adam sonunda tamamen mavi saçlı çocuğa dönerek ve yüzündeki hırçın ifade, çocuğun bir adım geri gitmesine neden oldu.  
  
Adamın neden böyle davrandığına bir türlü anlam veremeyen ve arkadaşının neşeli ifadesinin bir anda kaybolmasından dolayı üzülen ve rahatsız olan kız araya girdi. "Pekala, Mitsuki, biraz dışarda beklermisin? Bunu ben alacağım, sen ona başka bir hediye alırsın."  
  
Mitsuki papağanı Sarada'ya verirken ve dükkandan dışarı çıkarken tek kelime etmedi. " _Bu_ da neydi böyle?" diye çıkıştı kız, dükkan sahibine dönerek. "Siz bütün müşterilerinize böyle mi davranıyorsunuz?"  
  
"Özür dilerim, küçük hanım," dedi adam kaşlarını çatarak. "ama yabancılar burada hoş karşılanmıyor."  
  
...  
  
Neredeyse sinirlerine hakim olamamıştı.  
  
Daha önce böyle bir şey yaşamadıkları için arkadaşlarını yok sayan ya da kötü davranan birine karşı bu kadar sinirlenebileceği hiç aklına gelmemişti. Ama o adam Mitsuki'ye yabancı deyip o kadar kötü davranınca...  
  
Hayır, buna izin vermeyecekti. Çoktan Boruto'yla, hatta belki yedinci lordla konuşmayı kafasına koymuştu, o adam bunu ödeyecekti.  
  
Ama... bu yine de işleri yoluna koymuyordu, çünkü yeterince uzaklaştıktan sonra Mitsuki'nin gülümsemesi geri gelmiş ve hiçbir şey olmamış gibi planlarına devam etmeye başlamış olsa da, gözlerinde hala üzgün bir ifade vardı.  
  
Onu biraz olsun neşelendirebilmek için aklına gelen ilk şeyi söyledi. "Hey, merak ediyordum da... Eğitimden sonra Boruto'yu nasıl başımızdan savacağız?"  
  
"Ah, o hiç sorun olmayacak." dedi çocuk, ona bakmak yerine direk karşısına bakıyordu. "Leydi Hinata ve Hima'yı ayarladım. Hima Boruto'ya çiçeklerine isim vermeleri gerektiğini söyleyecek - anlaşılan kırka yakın çiçeği var."  
  
"Vay be, gerçekten mi?" diye sordu Sarada, etkilenmişti. Sonra güldü, ama sesinde zorlama bir tını vardı. "Aman tanrım, eminim Boruto buna bayılacaktır."  
  
Çocuk hafifçe gülümsedi, ama sonra aynı hızla gülümsemesi soldu. "Sorun değil, Sarada." dedi sakince.  
  
"Ne? Ne sorun değil?"  
  
"O dükkan sahibi... Belki de kötü bir gün geçiriyordu... Bu olayı büyütmeyeceğim, bu yüzden lütfen sen de kötü hissetme."  
  
"Mitsuki..." Sarada nasıl devam edeceğini bilemiyordu, çünkü ona gerçekte ne olduğunu anlatmaya yüreği elvermemişti.  
  
"Sorun değil," dedi çocuk tekrar, apartman binasının önüne gelmişlerdi. "Bana bir beş dakika ver, olur mu?"  
  
"Hala fırsatın varken buradan defol git."  
  
Bunu duyan Mitsuki ve Sarada dönüp apartmanın girişine doğru baktı.  
  
Binanın önünde bir grup çocuk toplanmıştı, kollarını kavuşturmuş, yüzlerinde oldukça saldırgan ifadeler vardı. Farklı farklı yaşlarda oldukları belliydi, ama hepsi de ikisinden büyüktü. İstisnasız her birinin dik dik arkadaşına baktığını fark eden kızın morali bozuldu.  
  
"Burası benim evim, neden gideyim ki?" diye sordu Mitsuki hayretle ve Sarada başını bir yere vurmamak için kendini zor tuttu.  
  
Toplanan çocuklardan bazıları açık açık güldü, ama en öndeki, muhtemelen liderleri, kaşlarını çattı. "Salağa yatma. Artık bu mahallede istenmiyorsun, seni _ucube_."  
  
"Aslında Konoha'da istenmiyorsun diyelim," dedi çocuklardan biri kötü kötü.  
  
Kalabalıktan biri "Yabancı!" diye bağırınca diğer çocuklar da ona uyarak yüksek sesle kelimeyi tekrar etmeye başladılar.  
  
Tacizlerden ve Mitsuki'nin moralinin git gide daha da bozulmasından dolayı sinirleri zaten gergin olan Sarada sonunda patladı. "Siz _KİM_ oluyorsunuz da ona yabancı diyorsunuz? Derdiniz ne sizin? O size hiçbir şey yapmadı ki!"  
  
"Yapmadı mı?" dedi grubun başındaki çocuk, tek kaşını kaldırarak. "Sen mağarada falan mı yaşıyorsun?"  
  
"Hayır, mağarada yaşayan o yanındaki yılan çocuk, bilmiyor musun?"  
  
"Çıktığın deliğe geri dön, yılan!"  
  
Mitsuki elinden geldiğince yüzündeki ifadeyi korumaya çalışıyordu, ama bu zorlaşmaya başlamıştı. Bu... canını yakmıştı. Yabancı lafı gerçekten canını yakmıştı. Konoha'ya taşındığı ilk günlerde bile insanlar onu hiç dışlamamıştı. Şimdi neden saldırgan davranıyorlardı?  
  
"Sen neden onun tarafını tutuyorsun ki Uchiha?" diye seslendi çocuklardan biri. "Sakın bize ailenin yine onunla babasının yanında yer aldığını söyleme!"  
  
Bu bardağı taşıran son damla olmuştu. Çocuk, alaylarla hiçbir ilgisi olmayan bir öfkenin içini kapladığını hissetti. "Onu bu işin dışında tutun."  
  
Çocuklardan bir kısmı geri adım attı. "Neden - yoksa o sürüngenleri bizim de mi üzerimize salacaksın?"  
  
Bu lafın üzerine Mitsuki bir anda tam olarak ne olduğunu anladı ve gözleri büyüdü, siniri bir anda sönüp gitmişti.  
  
"Kesin şunu!" dedi cılız bir ses, bir anda gergin ortamı bölerek. Bütün gözler o sese döndü.  
  
Küçük bir çocuk... Mitsuki'nin ismini Shinrou diye hatırladığı bir çocuk kalabalığın biraz ötesinde durmuş, kocaman gözlerle onlara bakıyordu. Kollarında alışveriş torbaları olan annesi onun biraz arkasındaydı ve gözlerinde... aynı aşağılayıcı bakış vardı.  
  
"O, o kadar nazik bir insan ki!" diye devam etti Shinrou. "Neden ona bu kadar kaba davranıyorsunuz?"  
  
Mitsuki ve Sarada'nın yanına gelmek istiyormuş gibi onlara doğru bir adım attı, ama annesi hemen koşarak kollarını ona doladı.  
  
"O _yılanın_ yanına gitmeyeceksin!" diye azarladı çocuğu dehşete düşmüş bir şekilde.  
  
En sonunda her şeyi anlayan çocuğun kalbi ezilir gibi oldu, omuzları düştü.  
  
"Mitsuki..."  
  
Mitsuki ona döndüğünde Sarada nefesini tuttu. Çocuğun gözlerinde o kadar üzüntü dolu bir ifade vardı ki kız, kalbinin kırıldığını hissetti.  
  
"Hadi içeri girelim..." diye fısıldadı üzüntüyle.  
  
Hiçbir şey diyemeyecek durumda olan arkadaşı başını sallamakla yetindi.  
  
...  
  
En azından eğitimler kafalarını dağıtmak konusunda her zaman yardımcı oluyordu.  
  
Biraz bozulmuş gibi görünen Boruto, "Nerede kaldınız?" diye sordu. "Konohamaru sensei ile ne kadar iyi zaman geçirdik anlatamam - özellikle de siz on dakika geciktiniz diye."  
  
"Ne kadar kötü?" diye sordu Sarada, nefes nefese kalmıştı. "Bir konuda Mitsuki'nin yardımına ihtiyacım vardı - işimizi bitirir bitirmez buraya koştuk..."  
  
"Biliyor musunuz, bana da söyleyebilirdiniz," diye homurdandı Boruto. Sonra Mitsuki'ye baktı ve kaşları çatıldı. "Sen iyi misin?"  
  
İfadesini sakin tutmakta düşündüğü kadar başarılı olmadığını fark eden Mitsuki hemen kendini toparladı. "Evet. Sorun yok."  
  
Bu, gerçekten de günün cümlesi olmuştu.  
  
"Boruto, biz..." diye başladı Sarada.  
  
"Pekala, dinleyin bakalım." Konohamaru önlerine geldiğinde yüzündeki ciddi ve huysuz ifade, ekibini şaşkınlığa uğrattı. "Bugün taijutsu teknikleri üzerinde çalışacağız. Tabii her zamanki gibi basit prensiplerle başlıyoruz. Yakın dövüşte ilk kuralın ne olduğunu bana hanginiz hatırlatacak?"  
  
"Her şeyi olabildiğince basit tut." dedi Sarada hemen.  
  
"Güzel, Sarada. Basit ve etkili taktikler kullanmak gerçekten de iyidir, çünkü çoğu ninja taijutsu kavgalarında karmaşık ve elit yöntemlerin daha başarılı sonuçlar verdiğine inanır. Çünkü taijutsu; ninjutsu ve genjutsu'yla kıyaslandığında basit ve... zayıf bir teknik olarak görünür."  
  
"Yani biri kavga sırasında taijutsu'ya başvurursa... O insanın bu konuda bir uzman olması beklenir." dedi Mitsuki.  
  
"Lee-san gibi." dedi Sarada.  
  
"Aynen öyle. Bunun için öncelikle zayıf ve güçlü yönlerinizi bilmeniz gerekir. Siz daha başlangıç seviyesinde ninjalar olduğunuz için böyle bir durumda hep en zayıf halka olduğunuzu aklınızda tutacaksınız. Şimdi... söyleyin bakalım, taijutsu'da en güçlü tekniğiniz ne?"  
  
Boruto, "Yakışıklı olmak sayılıyor mu?" deyince Mitsuki gülüverdi ama Sarada ona fazlasıyla onaylamadığını belli eden bir bakış attı.  
  
Konohamaru'nun huysuz ifadesi, daha da karanlık bir tavra büründü. "Ölümle karşı karşıya kaldığınızda küstah davranmak işinize _yaramayacak_."  
  
"Vay, Konohamaru sensei, bugün tam anlamıyla ışık saçıyorsunuz."  
  
"Bana işe yarar bir şey söyle ya da çeneni kapa."  
  
"Hanabi teyze canını sıktı diye acısını bizden çıkarman gerekmiyor." diye mırıldandı sarışın çocuk.  
  
"Ne dedin sen?"  
  
Boruto sessizce iç geçirdi, sonra sırtını doğrulttu. "Hyuga'nın Jyuuken stilini kullanıyorum. En güçlü taijutsu tekniğim bu diyebilirim."  
  
"Güzel. Sarada?"  
  
"Çakra'mı yumruğuma yoğunlaştırarak vuruş gücünü arttırabiliyorum."  
  
"Güzel. Mitsuki?"  
  
"Aa... esnekliğim. Hemen hemen her türlü hareketi yapabilirim."  
  
"Güzel. Şimdi hepinizden... bütün bunları unutmanızı istiyorum."  
  
"Ne?" diye sordular afallamış bir şekilde.  
  
"Bu sizin en güçlü yönleriniz. Taijutsu'da en önemli ikinci kuralı bana hanginiz söyleyecek?"  
  
Anlayan Sarada nefesini tuttu. "Düşmanın zayıf yönlerini güçlülük, güçlü yönlerini ise zayıflık olarak görmesini sağla."  
  
"Doğru. Sizden istediğim... taijutsu tekniklerini kullanarak bana gelmeniz, ama en güçlü tekniklerinizi kullanmayacaksınız. Bana bunlardan farklı, basit bir yöntem gösterin. İsterseniz plan yapmak için biraz zaman kullanabilirsiniz. Ama şunu da unutmayın ki..."  
  
"Planınız sadece en zayıf halkası kadar güçlüdür." diye tamamladı Boruto cümleyi. Konohamaru'nun yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme dolaştı.  
  
"Eh, ayda yılda bir dikkat ettiğini görmek güzel."  
  
...  
  
Sarada en sonunda Boruto'yla birebir konuşma şansını yakaladığı için memnun olmuştu.  
  
"Seninle konuşmam gereken bir konu var."  
  
"Tabii Sarada, ne oldu?" Uchiha'nın ne kadar endişeli göründüğünü farkeden Boruto'nun yüzüne ciddi bir ifade yerleşti.  
  
"Bu Mit..."  
  
Yukardan, "Ne olmuş bana?" diye bir ses geldi ve Mitsuki pat diye aralarına atlayarak ikisinin de sıçramasına neden oldu.  
  
"Dostum, sorun ne?" dedi Boruto endişeli bir tınıyla, ikisine de tek tek bakarak.  
  
Arkadaşı sakin sakin, "Hiçbir şey." diyince sarışın çocuk hafifçe kaşlarını çattı. "Size plan yapmamız gerektiğini hatırlatmama gerek var mı? Biraz daha beklersek Konohamaru sensei peşimize düşecek."  
  
"Doğru ya. O tür bir psikopat olduğunu unutmuşum." diye mırıldandı Boruto.  
  
"Psikopat değil. Bu gerçek bir kavgaymış gibi davranıyor, bunun için minnet duymalıyız."  
  
"Tamam tamam, nutuk çekmene gerek yok. Plan nedir peki?"  
  
...  
  
En sonunda Konohamaru'yu alt edecek bir plan bulmayı başardıkları dört denemenin sonunda, sensei'leri, bu sefer yüzünde gerçek bir gülümsemeyle, bu günlük onları bıraktığını söyledi.  
  
Boruto, Mitsuki'ye dönerek, "Bu akşam için bir planın var mı?" diye sordu.  
  
"Onii-chan! (Ağabey)"  
  
Arkalarına dönünce Hinata ve Himawari'nin biraz ötede olduğunu gördüler. Hinata'nın yüzünde sıcak bir gülümseme vardı, Himawari de onlara el sallıyordu.  
  
Mitsuki gülümsedi. "Benim yok. Ama görünüşe göre senin var."  
  
Boruto da ayağa kalkarken gülümsedi. "Eh, o zaman sizinle yarın görüşürüz."  
  
Onun gitmesini izlerken Sarada iç geçirdi. "Ona söylemeliydik. Ne olduğunu öğrenince çılgına dönecek, biliyorsun."  
  
"Hazırlıkları bitirmeden olmaz. Bu işi doğru düzgün yapmak istiyorum, Sarada, bu da bunu ondan saklamamız anlamına geliyor."  
  
"Yine de hoşuma gitmiyor. Biz bir takımız ve sen onun en iyi arkadaşısın."  
  
"Evet, ben de bunun için diyorum ya. Önümüzde dört gün var. Her şeyi mahvetmeyelim."  
  
"Mitsuki, seninle biraz konuşmak istiyorum."  
  
Çocuk sensei'lerine baktı. "Tabii, Konohamaru sensei."  
  
Sarada'dan biraz uzaklaştılar. Genç adam ellerini onun omzuna koyunca, çocuk ne olup bittiğini anladı.  
  
"Bak evlat... Sana herhangi bir şekilde kötü davranan birileri varsa... Bunu bana söylemeni istiyorum, tamam mı?"  
  
Mitsuki bir an için Konohamaru'nun, gün boyunca maruz kaldığı tacizleri duyup duymadığını merak etti ve jounin'e olanları şimdi anlatırsa, üzerindeki ağırlığın hiç değilse bir kısmından kurtulacağını fark etti.  
  
Ama... zaten çok kötü bir gün geçirmişti ve birkaç sözlü taciz yüzünden her şeyi daha da beter hale getirmek istemiyordu.  
  
"Söylerim... Teşekkür ederim, sensei."  
  
...  
  
"Bu... da ne böyle...?" diye mırıldandı Sarada uyuşmuş bir şekilde, o ve Mitsuki, çocuğun dairesinin kapısına ağızları açık bakakalmıştı.  
  
Anlaşılan onlar eğitimdeyken birileri fazlasıyla meşguldü. Kapıyı boydan boya parlak renkli grafitiler, kaba sözler ve çizimler kaplıyordu. Çizimlerden en çok iki tanesi öne çıkıyordu; kafası kesilmiş bir yılan (neyse ki kimse bunu kırmızıyla renklendirmeyi düşünmemişti) ve bir alev duvarı içine hapsolmuş, kuyruğunu ısırmış bir yılan. İkinci çizimin altında, "Konoha'nın ateşi yılanları yok edecek," yazıyordu. Başka sözcükler de yazılmıştı: yılan, yabancı, hain, katil...  
  
Mitsuki, Sarada'nın sesiyle tekrar gerçekliğe döndü. "Kim... _kim_ bu kadar... zalim olabilir...?"  
  
Hiçbir fikri yoktu.  
  
Çocuk içi titreyerek nefes aldı, sakinliğini korumaya çalışıyordu. "Eşyaları alıp çıkalım." dedi, sesindeki ifadesizlik kendini bile şaşırtmıştı.  
  
Kapıya doğru bir adım atmıştı ki Sarada ciyaklayarak, neredeyse acıtacak şekilde kolunu tuttu.  
  
"İçeri _girmeyeceksin_!" dedi, sesi tizleşmişti.  
  
"Sarada..."  
  
"Bak... Eşyaları gelip sonra alırız, olur mu? Bu... onlar için riske girmeye değmez..."  
  
"Kapıya bubi tuzağı kuracaklarını sanmıyorum," dedi Mitsuki hafifçe gülerek, ama sesinde neşeden eser yoktu. "Kimse bu kadar ileri gidemez, izinin kolayca sürüleceğini bilirler."  
  
"Umrumda değil!" Kızın sesi gitgide isterik bir hal alıyordu. "Ne diyeceğim... Sen... gerçekten de gelip bizde kalmalısın... Gidip yeni bir şeyler alırız... Sadece... buraya bir daha gelmeyelim..."  
  
"Sarada..." Mitsuki kolunu kurtardı ve ellerini kızın omuzlarına koydu. "Sorun değil..."  
  
"Kes şunu söylemeyi!" diye çıkıştı Sarada en sonunda çocuktan uzaklaşarak. "Bu nasıl sorun olmayabilir? Açık açık tehdit ediliyorsun, bunu bildirmemiz gerekiyor - ama yoo, salakça bir şey yüzünden bunu bile yapmıyorsun!"  
  
"Salakça değil," dedi çocuk nazik bir ses tonuyla. "Günü hala iyi geçirmemi sağlayan tek şey bu... O yüzden lütfen... Olması gerektiği gibi yapalım."  
  
Uchiha gözlerini ovuşturdu, hala burnundan soluyordu. "Sen... Sana ne diyeceğimi bile bilemiyorum." dedi sıktığı dişlerinin arasından.  
  
...  
  
Batmakta olan güneş, Konoha'nın şelalesi üzerinde tam bir görsel şölen oluşturuyordu. Dekorasyonları yeni bitirmişlerdi ve Sarada uçurumun en ucunda durmuş manzarayı izlerken en sonunda sakinleşmeye başladığını hissetti.  
  
Mitsuki'nin yaklaştığını duyunca, "Neden şelaleler?" diye sordu.  
  
"Uzun bir zaman önce... burada bir söz vermiştik." dedi mavi saçlı çocuk usulca.  
  
Birlikte güneşin batmasını izlediler. Ilık bir rüzgar saçlarının arasında dolaştı.  
  
"Sarada?"  
  
"Hımm?" Kız arkadaşına doğru dönünce, çocuğun yüzünde kararlı bir ifade olduğunu gördü.  
  
Mitsuki derin bir nefes aldı. "Yarın... yetimhaneyi ziyaret etmek istiyorum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bölüm resmi;  
> * www.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Defending-a-friend-Illustration-575420900


	6. Mitsuki'nin Kararı

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> İzninizle hikayeye bir de müzik ekliyorum arkadaşlar =)  
> Aşağıdaki müziği hazırda bulundurursanız ve hikayede (Boruto OST - Headwind) yazdığım yerde dinlemeye başlarsanız güzel sonuçlar alacağınıza inanıyorum :D  
> * www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPJO5bdcRNE

Sabahın köründe epey gürültü çıkarıyordu, ama umrunda değildi.  
  
Sarada dün gece onu arayıp Mitsuki'ye, en iyi arkadaşına... kötü davranıldığını söylediğinden beri oturduğu yerde duramıyordu. Sabah buluşmaya karar vermişlerdi ama hemen o anda harekete geçmemek için kendini epey zor tutmuştu. Bu yüzden eğer birilerini uyandırıyorsa ve o birileri bu durumdan memnun değilse, bunu takacak durumda değildi.  
  
Arkadaşının kapalı kapısı önüne geldiğinde olduğu yerde donakaldı, gözleri büyüdü.  
  
Sarada... bunlardan bahsetmemişti.  
  
Bütün her şeyi dikkatle inceledi, baktıkça daha çok sinirlendiğini ve korkuya kapıldığını hissediyordu. Bunlar sadece basit tacizler değildi - buna tehdit denirdi, hem de oldukça korkunç tehditler.  
  
"Bu ne be...?" diye mırıldandı, inanmakta zorluk çekiyordu.  
  
Sonra kapının açıldığını duydu ve en iyi arkadaşıyla göz göze geldi.  
  
Mitsuki arkadaşının korku ve öfke dolu ifadesine baktı ve iç geçirdi, konunun buraya geleceğini biliyordu. "Boruto..."  
  
"Bana ne zaman söylemeyi planlıyordun?!" dedi sarışın çocuk sıktığı dişlerinin arasından, tükürür gibi.  
  
"Neyi söyleyecektim?"  
  
"Bana aptal numarası yapma!" diye bağıran Boruto yumruğunu kapıya vurunca Mitsuki biraz irkildi. "Bu grafitilerden bahsediyorum, Mitsuki!"  
  
"Ha..." dedi çocuk bahsi geçen grafitilere kaçamak bir bakış atarak.  
  
"Ha mı? Ha mı?! Bütün diyebileceğin şey bu mu?!"  
  
"Boruto!" Sarada anca yetişebilmişti. Sözüm ona binanın önünde buluşacaklardı ama oraya geldiğinde Boruto yoktu - o da sadece onun gürültüsünü takip etmişti. "Ne oluyor burada? Sesini neredeyse bir kilometre öteden duyabiliyordum!"  
  
"Mitsuki bana taciz edildiğini söyleseydi bağırmak zorunda kalmazdım!"  
  
Sarada diyecek bir şey bulamamıştı. O anda çocuğun aklına bir şey geldi ve kıza döndü, gözleri büyümüştü.  
  
"Bir dakika - _SEN_ de biliyordun! Biliyordun ve bana bir şey demedin!!"  
  
"Ş-şey, ben..."  
  
"Lütfen Sarada'yı suçlama, sana bir şey dememesini ben söyledim."  
  
"Neden?!"  
  
Mitsuki iç geçirdi. "Çünkü seni endişelendirmek istemedim, Boruto. Sarada'ya da söylemeyecektim, ama o bunları gördü... İkinizin de bu konuda endişelenmesini istemiyorum..."  
  
"En iyi arkadaşım tacize uğruyorken nasıl endişelenmeyebilirim?!" diye bağurdu Boruto. "Hem bunu neden yapıyorlar ki?! Ama sana bir şey söyleyeyim mi?!"  
  
Cep telefonunu çıkardı.  
  
"Boruto, buna gerek-"  
  
"Kapa çeneni."  
  
O sırada komşu kapılardan biri açıldı ve bitkin görünen bir adam başını dışarı çıkardı. "Hey, siz veletler biraz sessiz olun, tamam mı?"  
  
"Sen de çeneni kapa, anlaşıldı mı?!"  
  
Sarada dönüp özür diler gibi adama baktı ama adam çoktan içeri girmişti. Boruto kapının birkaç tane resmini çekti.  
  
"İşte. Babamın bundan haberi olacak."  
  
"Boruto..." diye lafa başlayacak oldu kız.  
  
"Bana söylemediğinize inanamıyorum! Ya başına ciddi bir şey gelseydi?! Ben de arkadaşız sanıyordum!!"  
  
Bu sözleri duyunca mavi saçlı çocuğun bir anda sabrı taştı. "Öyleyiz zaten! Ben de bu yüzden sana söylemedim!"  
  
"Beni endişelendirmemek için, öyle mi?!" Alayla gülen Boruto arkadaşına doğru bir adım attı. "Saçmalık bu!"  
  
Bunun üzerine kız hemen arkadaşının önüne geçip ellerini omuzlarına koydu ve onu biraz geriitti. "Boruto, lütfen!" dedi telaşla. "Pişman olacağın bir şey söylemeden ya da yapmadan önce sakinleş!"  
  
Boruto'nun öfkesi bir anda kayboldu, geride sadece kırgınlık kaldı.  
  
Geçen sefer az daha... babasını kaybetmişti. Böyle bir şeyin - bir daha asla - yaşanmasını istemiyordu.  
  
Yutkundu ve gözleri hala en iyi arkadaşının üzerinde, Sarada'dan uzaklaştı. "...iyi. Ama bu işin burada bittiğini sanma. Babama bunu söyleyeceğim."  
  
Sarada iç geçirdi, fırtına geçtiği için biraz rahatlamıştı. "Pekala, aa... hadi gidelim o zaman, olur mu?"  
  
...  
  
Gün içinde gerçekten de tatsız bir olay yaşanmamasını dilemişti - ama tabii ki böyle bir durumda bu kadarını beklemek, çok şey istemek oluyordu.  
  
Daha köyün eteklerine bile ulaşmamışlardı. Boruto hala burnundan soluyordu ve Mitsuki sessizdi, ama Sarada ne olur ne olmaz diye etrafı kolluyordu.  
  
Sonra bir hışırtı ve koşan ayak sesleri duydu ve içgüdüleri harekete geçti.  
  
"Boruto!" diye seslendi arkadaşına ve Sharingan'ını aktive ederek hemen, sesini duyunca ona dönen Mitsuki'nin önüne geçti.  
  
Sarışın çocuk gerçekten de çok hızlı davranmıştı, aylar süren takım çalışmaları işe yarıyordu. Sarada'nın biraz önce hissettiği kişi bir şey yapamadan önce yanına gitmiş, bileğini kavramıştı.  
  
Çocuğun en fazla sekiz yaşında olduğunu gören kızın yüreği burkuldu.  
  
"Sen ne halt yediğini sanıyorsun?!" diye sordu Boruto sıktığı dişlerinin arasından. "Ne bu..." Yerdeki ezilmiş kırmızı şeye baktı ve kaşını kaldırdı. "Domates mi? Gerçekten mi?"  
  
"Onu burada istemiyoruz." dedi çocuk hırçın bir ses tonuyla, başını Mitsuki'ye sallayarak. "Herkesi rahatsız ediyor. Annemle babam dün akşamdan beri tartışıp duruyor!"  
  
Sarışın çocuğun bakışları iyice sertleşti. "Senin ailen ahmaksa bu benim arkadaşımın suçu değil."  
  
"Çocuklar kesin şunu, o sadece bir çocuk..." diye başladı Mitsuki ama Boruto onu dinlemiyordu bile.  
  
"Hele üzerine bir şey gelsin, _o_. _zaman_. _ölürsün_." dedi tehlikeli ve tıslar gibi bir ses tonuyla, yüzünü çocuğa iyice yanaştırarak.  
  
"Neler oluyor burada?"  
  
Binanın köşesinden daha büyük bir çocuk baktı, yüzünde saldırgan bir ifade vardı.  
  
"Sen kim oluyorsun da benim kardeşime zorbalık taslıyorsun, seni küçük..."  
  
Öfkeden burnundan soluyan Boruto yavaşça dönüp ona bakınca çocuk durakladı.  
  
"Yanlış," dedi çocuk ve büyük olan bir adım geri attı. "Asıl soru şu ki, _SİZ_ kim oluyorsunuz da en yakın arkadaşıma sataşıyorsunuz?!"  
  
Kendine gelmesi bir dakikasını aldı ama çocuk en sonunda hızla öne gelerek kardeşini omuzlarından tuttu. "Fumio, ne dedim ben sana? Hokage'nin oğlu yanındayken bu yılana bulaşma! Şimdi başımız belaya girecek!"  
  
Kardeşler aceleyle uzaklaşırken Boruto arkalarından, "Kendiniz için neyin iyi olduğunu biliyorsanız ondan uzak durun!" diye bağırdı. İkili gözden uzaklaştıktan sonra başını kaldırıp arkadaşlarına baktı.  
  
Sarada iç geçirdi ve gözleri tekrar normale döndü. Mitsuki ona bakmıyordu, gözleri yerdeydi.  
  
"Bu senin suçun değil!" dedi çocuk hırsla, Mitsuki'nin bakışlarını bile kaçırıyor olması canını sıkmıştı. "Konoha'da birini sırf ailesi yüzünden rahatsız edemeyeceklerini anlamak zorundalar! Buna kimse izin vermez!"  
  
Mavi saçlı çocuk iç geçirdi. "Boruto, lütfen... devam edelim."  
  
"Hayır! Bu aptalların moralini bozmasına izin vermeyeceğini söyleyene kadar olmaz!"  
  
"Sana tutamayacağım bir söz veremem." dedi Mitsuki kesin bir sesle ve topukları üzerinde dönerek yürümeye başladı. Boruto ve Sarada kısa bir an için birbirlerine baktıktan sonra onu takip etmeye başladılar.  
  
...  
  
Yetimhaneye giden yolda da başlarına çok farklı bir şey gelmedi.  
  
Bu sefer kimse onları, en azından sözlü olarak rahatsız etmedi, ama ara ara bir köşeden onları süzen düşmancıl bakışları yakaladılar. Bir noktadan sonra canına tak eden Boruto, "Neye bakıyorsunuz öyle?!" diye bağırmak zorunda bile kalmıştı. Ama Hokage'nin oğlunu gören kimse yanlarında çok fazla durmuyordu.  
  
Şimdi ana komplekse sadece birkaç blokluk yürüyüş mesafeleri kalmıştı. Yetimhaneyi saldırıdan sonra hiç ziyaret etmediklerinden dolayı ne beklemeleri gerektiğini bilemeyen Sarada, nabzının hızlandığını hissetti.  
  
Kampüs görüş açılarına girdiğinde üçü de oldukları yerde donup kaldı.  
  
Haberlerde fazla bir bilgi verilmemişti ve her ne kadar durumun kötü olduğunu biliyor olsalar da, işin boyutunu bilmiyorlardı.  
  
Binanın ön kısmı tamamen harap olmuştu, sanki büyük bir güç orayı komple havaya uçurmuş gibiydi. Her tarafta yıkıntılar ve üzerlerinde lekeler vardı... koyu lekeler... Onlara korkunç bir şekilde...  
  
Kurumuş kan olduğunu düşündüren lekeler...  
  
Mitsuki trans halinde öne doğru bir adım attı, durdu, sonra yürümeye devam etti. Şok halinden kurtulan Boruto bunu fark etmişti.  
  
"Mitsuki - bekle, öylece içeri giremezsin!"  
  
Çocuk birinin ona seslendiğinin farkındaydı, ama ne söylenildiğini anlayamıyordu.  
  
Bu kadar acı...  
  
Neden...?  
  
Biri kolunu kavrayınca sonunda durdu ve arkasına dönerek Sarada'nın endişeli yüzüne baktı.  
  
"Acele etme!" dedi kız.  
  
Mitsuki bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtı, ama daha tek kelime edemeden başka bir ses duydular.  
  
"Aa, selam, siz geldiniz demek!"  
  
Kolları moloz yığınları ve başka şeylerle dolu olan Inojin, Shikadai ve Chouchou'nun onlara doğru yürüdüğünü gördüler.  
  
"Hey, n'aber?" dedi Chouchou olağan bir tavırla. "Sizin burada olmamanız gerektiğini sanıyordum?"  
  
"Olmamamız... gerektiğini mi?" diye mırıldandı Mitsuki, anlayamamıştı.  
  
Arkadaşı başka bir şey diyemeden önce Inojin hemen, "Demek istediği şu ki, sizin de buraya görevlendirildiğinizi bilmiyorduk," diye araya girdi.  
  
Arkadaşlarının arkasından yaklaşan Boruto, "Buraya görev için gelmedik," dedi iç geçirerek. "Biz sadece, ah..."  
  
"Düzenlemelerin nasıl gittiğini görmek istedik," diye bitirdi Sarada yardımcı olmaya çalışarak.  
  
"Eh, oldukça can sıkıcı gidiyor," dedi Shikadai sıkılmış bir ifadeyle. "En azından müdür oldukça iyi biri - bu kadar olaydan sonra..."  
  
Mitsuki'nin gözleri büyüdü. "Bekle... Kabuto burada mı?"  
  
"Tabii," dedi Shikadai bir kaşını kaldırarak. "Nerede olacaktı?"  
  
Mavi saçlı çocuk dönüp arkadaşlarına baktı. "Gidip onunla konuşacağım."  
  
"İyi, ben de seninle geliyorum."  
  
"Boruto," Mitsuki iç geçirdi. "Onunla yalnız konuşacağım."  
  
"Dışarda bekleyebilirim."  
  
Mitsuki sıkılmış bir ifadeyle Shikadai'ya baktı. "Lütfen... arkamdan gelmeye çalışırsa onu durdur."  
  
...  
  
Kabuto'yu, çok fazla zarar görmemiş olan arka odalardan birinde buldu. Mitsuki içeri girince adam başını kaldırıp baktı.  
  
"Ah, Mitsuki..." dedi. "Seni görmeyi beklemiyordum."  
  
"Burayı gelip kendim görmek istedim."  
  
Kabuto iç geçirdi ve ikisi de bir süre sessiz kaldı.  
  
"Neden...?"  
  
"Hım?" Kabuto sorarcasına çocuğa baktı. Gözlerinde dalgın bir ifade olan Mitsuki kapıdan dışarıya doğru bakıyordu ve aklının nerede olduğunu anlamak için adamın yardıma ihtiyacı yoktu.  
  
"...Babamı avcunun içi gibi bilen nadir insanlardan birisiniz... Neden? Babam böyle bir şeyi niye yapsın? Ne gibi bir amacı olabilir?"  
  
"Korkarım bu soruna verebilecek bir cevabım yok. Gerçek şu ki Orochimaru'nun hareketlerinin arkasında her zaman bir gerekçe vardır..."  
  
"Kesinlikle!" diye bağıran genç çocuk adama döndü, bir cevap bulmak için çırpınıyordu. "Neden masum çocuklara saldırsın ki? Sadece Shin'lere değil, buradaki diğer çocuklara da!"  
  
Adam elini çocuğun koluna koydu, konuştuğunda ses tonu yumuşak çıkıyordu. "Mitsuki, bununla başa çıkmanın zor olduğunu biliyorum ve ben de normalde inanmazdım, ama... Babanın lanetli mührünü o adamın üzerinde kendi gözlerimle gördüm."  
  
Çocuk buna ne diyeceğini bilemediği için bakışlarını aşağı indirdi. Kabuto onu dikkatle inceliyordu.  
  
Durumu anlayarak, "Canını sıkan biri var mı?" diye sordu.  
  
Arkadaşlarını düşünen Mitsuki hafifçe gülümsedi. "Başa çıkamayacağım bir şey değil. Ayrıca çok iyi arkadaşlarım var."  
  
"Bunu duyduğuma sevindim."  
  
Mitsuki etrafına, oluşan zarara ve koşturan insanlara bakındı...  
  
"Kabuto-san..." dedi kısa bir süre sonra. "Siz nasıl bir tıbbi-ninja olmaya karar verdiniz?"  
  
"Bu nereden çıktı şimdi?" diye sordu adam, şaşırmıştı.  
  
"Merak ettim de... Peki nasıl bu yetimhanenin müdürü oldunuz?"  
  
Kabuto bir an için düşündü. "Aslında ikisi birbirine bağlı."  
  
"Bağlı mı? Nasıl?"  
  
"Aslında... ben üçüncü ninja dünya savaşında öksüz kaldım. Konoha beni kabul etti ve bu yetimhanede, bana medikal ninjutsu öğreten bir kadınla tanıştım. Sanırım bana yaptığı şeyi devam ettirmek istediğimi söyleyebiliriz... Çocukları bir aile ortamında yetiştirmek, yaralarını o ya da bu şekilde sarmak..." İç geçirdi ve başını çevirdi. "İşlerin bu şekilde yürümediğini görmek çok üzücü... Sanırım geçmişin hiçbir zaman peşini bırakmıyor."  
  
Sessiz kaldılar, Mitsuki acı acı, bu sözlerin ne kadar doğru olduğunu düşünüyordu...  
  
...  
  
Arkadaşlarının yanına dönmek için yürürken zihni karışık düşünceler içerisindeydi.  
  
İnsanları kurtarmak, iyileştirmek için uğraşmak... Bu asil bir amaç gibi görünüyordu.  
  
Dürüst olması gerekirse buraya gelmeden önce, hatta ninja olmak için ilk adım attığı zaman bile gelecekte ne olmak istediği yönünde hiçbir fikri yoktu. Sensei'leriyle ilk tanıştıkları, Konohamaru'nun ona gelecekle ilgili hayallerini sorduğu günü dün gibi hatırlıyordu. Sadece gülümsemiş ve bir gün babası kadar büyük bir ninja olmayı, hatta onu geçebilecek kadar iyi olmayı istediğini söylemişti.  
  
Orochimaru'nun onunla gurur duymasını istiyordu - hayır, buna ihtiyacı vardı.  
  
Şimdi seçtiği yolun onu gururlandırıp gururlandırmayacağını bilemiyordu tabii...  
  
Ama babasının yol açmış olduğu ya da olmadığı yaraları sarmak için uğraşmak, eh...  
  
Bu da asil bir amaç gibi görünüyordu.  
  
Sensei'leri ona şu anda soracak olsa, tıbbi-ninja olmak istediğini söylerdi.  
  
Bu amacına ulaşmak için kimden eğitim alabileceğini henüz bilmiyordu. Herhalde... bütün yetişkinler de ona karşı olamazdı, değil mi?  
  
Doğal olarak akla ilk gelen kişi, birçok açıdan onun için bir amca gibi olan Kabuto'ydu. Ama zaten adamın başında birçok dert vardı, bir de öğrenciyle uğraşamazdı.  
  
Tabii Konoha'daki en ünlü tıbbi ninjalar Sarada'nın annesi ya da beşinci Hokage'ydi, ama Mitsuki onlara nasıl yaklaşması gerektiğini bilemiyordu.  
  
Eh... her zaman ikinci plan olarak Karin de vardı, ama...  
  
Düşünürken bile yüreği burkuldu.  
  
Bu arkadaşlarını da arkasında bırakması gerekeceği anlamına geliyordu ve o... bunu gerçekten istemiyordu.  
  
Boruto ve Sarada... Konoha'da sahip olduğu ilk gerçek aile onlardı...  
  
Kendi düşüncelerine o kadar gömülmüştü ki etrafına dikkat etmiyordu.  
  
"Sen ne halt yemeye geldin buraya?"  
  
Kısa bir süre içinde o kadar çok şey oldu ki Mitsuki doğru dürüst tepki verecek zamanı bulamadı.  
  
Arkasına döndüğünde, yüzünde öfkeli bir ifade olan birinin ona doğru koştuğunu gördü ama daha çocuk fazla yakınına gelemeden önce, biri üzerine atılarak onu durdurdu.  
  
Metal Lee başını kaldırarak ona baktı, gözleri büyüdü. "Mitsuki, dikkat et!"  
  
Mavi saçlı çocuk arkasını döner dönmez yüzüne gelen yumruktan kaçmak için eğildi.  
  
"Yuumi, Fuuto, bize yardım edin!" diye seslendi Metal.  
  
Ama kimse yardıma gelmedi ve Mitsuki, bir daha saldırdığında saldırganın yumruğunu tutmak zorunda kaldı. "Seninle dövüşmmek istemiyorum." dedi sakin sakin.  
  
"Bu çok kötü, çünkü ben seni pelteye çevireceğim! Ne cüretle buraya gelirsin?!"  
  
Sonra çocuk bir anda donup kaldı ve Mitsuki onun elini bıraktı.  
  
"Bire karşı iki mi? Gerçekten belanızı arıyorsunuz, değil mi?"  
  
Sırf konuşma şeklinden çocuk, saldırganı kimin durdurduğunu hemen anladı.  
  
"Kimin pelteye döneceğini gösteririm şimdi ben sana!"  
  
"Boruto, hayır!" diye bağırdı çocuk en iyi arkadaşının saldırıya geçtiğini görünce, ama Shikadai önce davrandı.  
  
"Off, biraz dizginleyin kendinizi, olur mu?"  
  
"Shikadai..." dedi olduğu yerde donakalan Boruto sıktığı dişlerinin arasından, çok öfkelendiği belliydi. "Beni bıraksan iyi edersin. Sinirimi senden çıkarmayı istemiyorum."  
  
"Sen sakinleşmeden olmaz, hayır."  
  
"Sakinleşmemi nasıl beklersin?!" diye bağırdı sarışın çocuk. "Bu ikisi az önce en iyi arkadaşıma saldırmaya çalıştı!"  
  
"Boruto, sakinleş biraz..." diye iç geçirdi Mitsuki, bundan sıkılmaya başlamıştı.  
  
"O _şeye_ nasıl arkadaşım diyebilirsin?" diye sordu çocuklardan biri ve herkes bir anda gerildi.  
  
"Laflarına dikkat etsen iyi olur..." dedi Sarada, sabrı taşıyordu.  
  
"Sizin gibilerle takılmaktan bin kat iyidir!" diye bağırdı Boruto onlara, gölge kopyası tekniğinden kurtulmak için debeleniyordu.  
  
"Eh, en az üçe bir sizden üstün olduğumuza göre geri çekilmenizi öneriyorum - yoksa gerçekten sinirlenmeye başlayacağız." dedi Inojin, tatlı ama tehlikeli bir gülümsemeyle.  
  
İkili bunu bir an için düşündü.  
  
"Geri döneceğiz." dediler mavi saçlı çocuğa pis pis bakarak.  
  
"Poponuzu tekmelememiz için mi? _Ne zaman isterseniz_!" diye cevap verdi Boruto.  
  
İkisi koşarak uzaklaşırken Metal takım arkadaşlarına baktı. "Siz niye biraz önce yardımcı olmadınız?"  
  
Kız bir şey demedi, ama Fuuto biraz bekledikten sonra konuştu. "Sen... neden yardımcı oldun?" diye sordu, sesinde şaşkınlık vardı; suçlama ya da aşağılama değil, sadece merak.  
  
"Gerçekten mi?" diye sordu Metal hayretle. "Gerçekten br kenara çekilip gözlerimin önünde arkadaşımın - herhangi birinin - zorbalığa uğramasına göz yummamı mı beklediniz? Biz bundan daha iyi bir eğitim aldık!"  
  
"Boşversene Metal," dedi Boruto, istemeden de olsa normalden daha kaba bir şekilde. "Yine de yardımın için teşekkürler."  
  
...  
  
Dönüş yolu fazlasıyla sessiz geçmişti.  
  
Dönüşte öğle yemeği yemek için bir fast-food restoranına uğramışları ama insanlar kötü kötü bakmaya devam ediyordu, her ne kadar Boruto onlara aynı şekilde karşılık verse de.  
  
Tekrar bir olay çıktığında, neredeyse Mitsuki'nin evine gelmişlerdi.  
  
"Sen hala bu köyde misin, yılan?"  
  
Boruto kaskatı kesildi, ellerini yumruk yaptı ve arkasına döndü.  
  
"Görmede sorun falan mı yaşıyorsun?" dedi arkalarında toplanmış olan grubun biraz önce konuşan liderine. "Ben burada sizden başka yılan görmüyorum, saldırmak için köşelerde hazır bekliyorsunuz!"  
  
"Biliyor musun, Hokage'nin oğlu olduğu için özgüven patlaması falan yaşıyorsun ama... Biz de sesimizi duyuracağız. Kanatlarınızın altında sonsuza kadar korunarak saklanamaz!"  
  
"Denesene..." dedi Boruto tıslar gibi bir ses tonuyla, öfkeden titriyordu.  
  
"Boruto, yapma..." diye başladı Sarada.  
  
"Hem neden onu koruyorsunuz ki? Sizce durum tam tersi olsaydı o sizi korur muydu?" diye bağırdı gruptaki çocuklardan biri.  
  
"Ateşle... oynayayım... deme...!"  
  
"Öyle mi? O zaman sana şunu söyleyeyim, hepimiz sevgili babacığınla aynı düşünceleri paylaşmıyoruz!"  
  
Mitsuki yüzündeki incinmiş ifadeyi saklamakta güçlük çekiyordu - onun hakkında gerçekten... _gerçekten_ bu kadar kötü mü düşünüyorlardı? Boruto'nun öne atıldığını görünce kendine geldi ve çaresizce öne atılarak onun kolunu kavradı. "Boruto, bırak gitsin..."  
  
"E kusura bakmayın ama benim "sevgili babacığım" Hokage ve siz de onun emirlerine uymak zorundasınız!"  
  
"Eh, anlıyorsun ya... bazı şeyler değişebilir, o zaman da _bizim_ sözümüz geçecek!"  
  
"Boruto!" diye bağırdı Mitsuki, ama çok geç kalmıştı.  
  
Zaten canına tak etmiş olan Boruto sinirle bağırarak kolunu arkadaşından kurtardı ve Sarada ve Mitsuki adamakıllı bir tepki veremeden önce gruba doğru saldırdı.  
  
Lideri hedeflemişti, ikisi Boruto'nun kuvvetiyle birlikte yere düşerken, Hokage'nin oğluyla dövüşmenin iyi bir karar olup olmayacağından emin olamayan diğer çocuklar geriye çekildi. Ama Mitsuki ve Sarada arkadaşlarına yardım etmek için geldiklerinde onları durdurdular.  
  
Aslında kavga çok uzun sürmemişti, ama orada durmuş çaresiz bir şekilde izlerken ikisi için de uzayıp gidiyormuş gibi geldi. Boruto ve ondan daha büyük olan çocuk yumruklaşmaya ve tekmeleşmeye devam etti, ikisi de bir diğerinden daha üstün değildi.  
  
Diğer çocuğun attığı sert bir yumruk Boruto'nun kaşının açılmasına neden olunca, Sarada sonunda patladı.  
  
"Seni küçük..." diye homurdandı sıktığı dişlerinin arasından ve onu tutan çocukları ittirirken çakrasının elinde yoğunlaşmaya başladığını hissetti. "Shannaro!"  
  
Yumruğunu yere vurduğunda oluşan kuvvet herkesin, sarışın çocuğun dövüştüğü çocuğun bile geriye savrulmasına neden oldu. Mitsuki, arkadaşı da savrulmadan önce onu yakaladı.  
  
"Beni gerçekten de sinirlendirmeden önce defolun gidin!" diye bağırdı Sarada gruba doğru, onlar da bundan sonra fazla kalmadı.  
  
Boruto ayağa kalkarken gözüne doğru inmeye başlamış olan kanı sildi. "Hadi gelin, babamın ofisine _ŞİMDİ_ gidiyoruz."  
  
"Önce şu yaraya bakalım..." diye karşı çıktı Sarada.  
  
"Sadece birazcık kanıyor, iyiyim ben. Hadi..."  
  
Mitsuki bir süredir sessiz kalıyordu ama bunu duyunca başını hayır anlamında salladı. "Hayır, ben... benim yalnız kalmam lazım."  
  
"Seni hiçbir yerde yalnız başına bırakmıyorum, 'ttebasa, bu yüzden hareket et!" diye çıkıştı sarışın çocuk arkadaşına.  
  
Ama bu kadarı çok fazlaydı.  
  
En iyi arkadaşının kendisi yüzünden incinmesine neden olmuşken kendini nasıl affedebilirdi ki? O nasıl bir arkadaştı? Ve kendi arkadaşını bile korumaktan acizken tutup diğer insanlara nasıl yardımcı olacaktı...?  
  
(Boruto OST - Headwind)  
  
Arkadaşının yüzüne üzgün ve... boş bir ifadenin yerleşmiş olduğunu gören Boruto'nun ifadesi yumuşadı ve endişeli bir hal aldı.  
  
"Benim yanımda güvende değilsiniz..." diye mırıldandı Mitsuki, geri çekilmeye başlamıştı. "Ben... sadece evde kalacağım, söz veriyorum..."  
  
"Mitsuki kes şunu, azıcık kanıyor zaten, ölecek değilim..." dedi sarışın çocuk, ama ona arkasını dönen arkadaşı dinlemiyordu bile.  
  
"Kahretsin..." diye mırıldandı Boruto ve Sarada'yla birlikte çocuğu takip ettiler.  
  
Mitsuki hızlıydı - arkadaşları yetişemeden önce kapısını açtı ve hızla içeri girdi.  
  
Boruto kapıya vardığında önce normal olarak tıkladı.  
  
"Mitsuki! Yapma, bu hiçbir şey değil, ayrıca _kesinlikle_ senin suçun değil! Babama bildirmek zorundayız!"  
  
Hiç cevap gelmeyince Boruto yumruğunu kapıya vurdu.  
  
"Kahretsin, keş şunu! Bazı aptallar senin hakkında aptalca yorumda bulunuyorlar diye moralini bozamazsın! Çık da konuşalım!"  
  
"Boruto..." Sarada elini onun koluna koydu. "Onu bugün için rahat bırakalım."  
  
"Ne? Sen aklını mı kaçırdın?"  
  
"Ben... bence buna ihtiyacı var. Zaten yarın eğitimimiz var, o zaman konuşuruz."  
  
Çocuğun bundan hoşlanmadığı belliydi ama sonunda iç geçirdi ve başını tamam anlamında salladı.  
  
...  
  
Bütün bu zaman boyunca kapının arkasında olan Mitsuki arkadaşlarını duymuştu. Ayak seslerinin uzaklaştığını duyunca kapıya dayandığı yerde aşağıya kaydı ve dizlerini kendine çekti.  
  
Artık... Konoha'da ne isteniyor, ne de ona ihtiyaç duyuluyordu, bu kadarı belliydi. Ama arkadaşının onun yüzünden zarar görmesi...  
  
Yanaklarında bir ıslaklık oluştuğunu fark edince elini oraya götürdü.  
  
Bir an için parmağının ucundaki yaşa baktı, sonra elinin tersiyle gözlerini sildi.  
  
Şimdi zayıflık göstermenin sırası değildi. Yapacak başka şeyleri vardı.  
  
...  
  
Kapının tıklatılması, Naruto'yu düşüncelerinden sıyırdı. "Girin."  
  
Bir ninja başını içeri uzattı. "Yedinci lord, oğlunuz..."  
  
Daha cümlesini tamamlayamadan bahsi geçen oğlan adamı ittirerek içeri girdi, Sarada da arkasındaydı. "Baba konuşmamız lazım."  
  
"Boruto kaç kere söylemem gerekiyor, bana burada ba..." Oğlunun yüzünü daha yakından görünce Naruto irkildi. "Sana ne oldu böyle?!"  
  
Çocuk iç geçirdi, gözlerini devirmemek için kendini zor tutuyordu. "Son kez söylüyorum, kan kaybından ölmek üzere değilim."  
  
"Hemen kliniğe gitmen gerekiyor..." diye başladı Naruto.  
  
"Bırak şimdi, baba, bu benimle ilgili değil!" diye çıkıştı Boruto. "Neler olup bittiğiyle ilgili bir fikrin var mı??"  
  
"Ne hakkında...?"  
  
"Mitsuki! En iyi arkadaşım gün boyunca tartaklandı ve tacize uğradı! Şuna bak!"  
  
Oğlu telefonunu burnunun dibine tuttuğunda Hokage'nin gözleri bir an için büyüdü, sonra telefonu Boruto'dan kaptı ve diğer resimlere de baktı, her resimde ifadesi daha da karanlık bir hal alıyordu.  
  
Sonunda ikisine bakarak, "Bu ne zaman başladı?" diye sordu.  
  
"Dün başladı," diye cevapladı Sarada. "Önce sözlü olarak hakaret ettiler, sonra bu grafitileri gördük, bugün de iki kişi saldırdı..."  
  
"Saldırdı mı?" Naruto öfkesinin kabarmaya başladığını hissediyordu. Aslında o da birini, sensei'leri olduğu için muhtemelen Konohamaru'yu, çocuğa bakması için göndermeyi planlıyordu ama... iş çok ileriye gitmişti.  
  
"Hiçbir şey yapmadı! O man kafalara dövüşmek istemediğini söyledi durdu! Bunu neden yapıyorlar?!"  
  
Adam iç geçirdi. "Bunu bilmem gerekirdi."  
  
"Baba?" dedi Boruto afallamış bir ses tonuyla. Beklediği tepki bu değildi.  
  
"Köylülerin bazıları... Mitsuki'nin Konoha'da kalması yönünde aldığım karardan pek hoşnut değiller."  
  
"N... ne...?" diye sordu Boruto boş boş, sözlerinin ne anlama geldiğini kavrayamıyordu. "Başka... başka nerede yaşayacaktı ki?"  
  
"Benden onu sürgün etmemi istediler." dedi Naruto açık açık, ikisinin de gözlerine bakarak.  
  
Çocuklar o kadar afallamıştı ki bir süre için bir şey diyemediler. "Neden...?" diye mırıldandı Sarada en sonunda cılız bir ses tonuyla.  
  
"Çünkü o, bu köyün yakın bir zamanda kolay kolay unutmayacağı bir düşmanın oğlu." diye açıkladı hokage, tamamen dürüst davranıyordu. Çocuğun takım arkadaşı ve yakın arkadaşları olarak ikilinin bunu bilmesi gerekiyordu.  
  
"Bu geçerli bir neden değil ki!" diye bağırdı bir anda şaşkınlığından kurtulan Boruto. "Hiç iki insan birbirinin aynısı olur mu? Baba, yapma..."  
  
"Tabii ki hayır." diye sözünü kesti Naruto ciddi bir tavırla ve ses tonu, oğlunun susmasını sağladı. "Mitsuki Konoha'ya _ait_ , ailemizin bir üyesi. Ondan vazgeçmeyeceğim."  
  
Çocuklar huşu içinde ona bakıyordu. Adamın ifadesi biraz yumuşadı.  
  
"Bununla ilgilenip olaya karışanların ceza almasını sağlayacağım. Şimdi lütfen kliniğe git ve bu işi bana bırak."  
  
Boruto yutkundu ve başını salladı. "Teşekkür ederim baba."  
  
Onlar dışarıya çıkarken Naruto cep telefonunu çıkardı.  
  
...  
  
Konohamaru kapıdan çıkmak üzereydi, zihni bulanıktı.  
  
Biraz önce Hokage aramış, Mitsuki'yle ilgili bazı tatsızlıkların yaşandığını söyleyerek yardımını istemişti. Bu tatsızlıkların ne olabileceğini çok iyi bilen jounin endişeliydi.  
  
Tam kapıdan dışarı adımını atmıştı ki içerde bir şeyin kırıldığını duydu ve dönüp arkasına baktı. ' _Şimdi ne oldu...?_ ' diye merak etti.  
  
Oturma odasına geçip ışığı yakınca neyin düştüğünü hemen fark etti. Çerçeveyi hemen eline aldı ve kendine çevirdi.  
  
"Ah hadi ama..." dedi bıkkınlıkla. "Camın da tam kırılacağı tuttu."  
  
Sonra fotoğrafın hangisi olduğunu fark etti ve kaşları biraz çatıldı.  
  
Üç öğrencisinin bundan iki ay önce, doğumgününde çektiği bir fotoğrafıydı bu. Aslında en sevdiği fotoğraflardan biriydi, üçü de öyle mutlu ve pervasız görünüyordu ki...  
  
Ama şimdi fotoğrafta, tam Mitsuki'nin üzerinde bir kırık oluşmuştu ve bir anda fotoğraf... uğursuz görünmeye başladı.  
  
Bir çerçeve nasıl olup da tam ortasından kırılabilirdi ki?  
  
...  
  
"Kuchiyose no jutsu. (Çağırma tekniği)"  
  
Hemen hemen onun boyunda bir yılan oturma odasında, Mitsuki'nin önünde belirdi ve onu selamlamak için bir kere tısladı.  
  
"Mitsuki-sama," dedi dişi bir ses tonuyla. "Sizin için ne yapabilirim?"  
  
"Isis, babama gitmeni istiyorum," dedi Mitsuki berrak bir ses tonuyla. "Onunla Konoha'nın doğu sınırının dışında, nehrin sonunda buluşacağımı söyle."  
  
İstese bundan daha belirsiz bir şey söyleyemezdi, Isis de bunu fark etmişti.  
  
"Bir görevle ilgili yardımına ihtiyacınız varsa daha kesin bir adres söylemeniz lazım."  
  
"Hayır, ben..." Mitsuki nefesini bıraktı ve gözlerini kapattı. "Ben gidiyorum."  
  
"Anladığım kadarıyla göreve değil. Neden?"  
  
"Artık buraya ait değilim."  
  
Bir an için sessizlik oldu.  
  
"Mitsuki-sama..." diye başladı Isis, ince gözleri onu dikkatle süzüyordu. "Giderek kimseyi tatmin etmemeniz gerektiğini biliyor olmalısınız..."  
  
"Kimseyi mutlu etmeye çalışmıyorum," diye karşı çıktı çocuk. "Aşılmaması gereken sınırlar vardır..." Başını öne eğerek fısıldadı. "Arkadaşlarımı korumak için gidiyorum... Onları hiç bulaştırmamalıydım."  
  
Yılan üstelememeye karar vererek kendi etrafında sarıldı. "Ne zaman gidiyorsunuz?"  
  
Saatini kontrol eden Mitsuki irkildi. Zaman gerçekten de uçup gitmişti. Saat çoktan dokuz olmuştu. "İki saate kadar."  
  
"Anladım."  
  
Pencereyi açan çocuk, yılanın kayarak uzaklaşmasını izledi.  
  
Sonra kapının çalındığını duyunca olduğu yerde zıpladı. Sakinleşerek kapıya doğru yürüdü. Bu saatte kim gelmiş olabilirdi? Tüm kalbiyle arkadaşlarının gelmediğini umuyordu, çünkü neden eşyaların tamamının toplanmış ve evin boş kalmış olduğunu açıklayamazdı.  
  
Kapıdakinin sensei'si olduğunu görünce rahatladı.  
  
Kapıyı çok fazla açmadan, "Konohamaru-sensei..." diye karşıladı onu.  
  
Neden bilmiyordu, ama Konohamaru öğrencisinin iyi olduğunu görünce rahatladı. Grafitileri gördüğünde, ona bir şey söylemediği için çocuğa nutuk çekmeyi planlamıştı ama şimdi bundan vazgeçmişti.  
  
"Merhaba evlat. Gelip seni bir kontrol edeyim dedim... Nasıl gidiyor?"  
  
Bu muhtemelen onu gördüğü son zaman olacaktı...  
  
Mitsuki, jounin hiçbir şeyden şüphelenmesin diye hissettiklerini yüzüne yansıtmamaya çalışıyordu. Kolay olmamıştı ama gülümsemeyi başardı.  
  
"İyiyim, gerçekten. Aslında yatmak üzereydim..."  
  
Konohamaru kaşını kaldırdı. "Bu saatte mi?" Öğrencilerinin ne zaman yattığını bilmiyordu tabii, ama saat biraz fazla erkendi.  
  
"Evet, biraz yorgunum da..."  
  
Sensei'nin gözlerindeki ifade ciddileşti. "Mitsuki... neden bir şey söylemedin? Buna engel olabilirdik..."  
  
Mitsuki hafifçe alt dudağını ısırdı. Arkadaşlarına bunu zaten açıklamıştı, sensei'nin biraz daha... anlayışlı davranacağını umuyordu. "Sizi endişelendirmek istemedim, sensei." Buruk bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Zaten çok fazla şeyle uğraşıyorsunuz. Bunun gelip geçici bir şey olduğundan eminim..."  
  
İfadesi yumuşayan Konohamaru iç geçirdi. Bu öğrencisi... Uzun zaman önce onun, çevresindeki insanları korumayı sevdiğini fark etmişti, ama bu...  
  
Adam dairenin kapısını ittirerek biraz daha açtıktan sonra öğrencisiyle göz göze gelmek için diz çöktü. Mitsuki'nin kalbi güm güm atıyordu... Konohamaru'nun toparlanmış eşyaları görmediğini umut etti.  
  
Ama sensei'nin gözleri sadece öğrencisinin üzerindeydi.  
  
"Mitsuki... bazen başkalarının bizi korumasına da izin vermemiz gerekir."  
  
Mavi saçlı çocuk gözlerinin hafifçe yandığını hissetti... Başka bir yolu olmasını, onları geride bırakmak zorunda kalmamış olmasını dilerdi, ama işlerin bu noktadan sonra daha da iyiye gitmeyeceğini biliyordu.  
  
Bu yüzden, her ne kadar kalbi ağrıyor olsa da, yalan söylemesi gerekiyordu.  
  
"İşler daha kötüye giderse size söylerim, söz veriyorum."  
  
"Öyle bir şey olmayacak," dedi jounin ona cesaret vermek ister gibi gülümseyerek. "Yedinci lord çoktan bu işin peşine düştü. Bunları yapanları bulup ceza almalarını sağlayacağız. Hepsini temizlemek zorunda kaldıklarında kapıya bunları çizdiklerine pişman olacaklar."  
  
Buruk bir gülümseme daha. "Teşekkür ederim, sensei."  
  
Konohamaru ayağa kalktı. "Pekala. Gideyim de sen biraz dinlen. Yarın eğitimde görüşürüz."  
  
Tam gitmek üzereydi ki çocuğun sesi durmasına yol açtı. "Sensei?"  
  
Genç adam ona döndü, bakışları soru işareti doluydu. "Evet?"  
  
"Leydi Hanabi'yle gerçekten barışmanız gerekiyor."  
  
Bir an için ikisi sadece birbirine baktı. Sensei afallamıştı, bu çocuk, bütün bunları yaşarken nasıl hala böyle bir şeyi düşünebiliyordu?  
  
"Eh, evet... Göreceğiz bakalım." dedi sonunda, nasıl bir cevap vereceğini bilememişti.  
  
...  
  
Her ne kadar kararını kesin bir şekilde vermiş olsa da, Mitsuki bir yıldır evi bildiği yerden uzaklaşırken kendini üzgün ve boşta kalmış gibi hissediyordu. Attığı her adım bir ton ağırlığındaydı sanki ve güzel anılar zihninden bir türlü gitmiyordu.  
  
"Hey, bil bakalım kim döndü, ezik."  
  
' _Yine mi..._ ' diye düşündü çocuk başını kaldırırken, bundan artık fazlasıyla sıkılmıştı.  
  
Bu sefer önünde, yaşları değişen daha kalabalık bir grup toplanmıştı. Bu grubun, şimdiye kadar onun hakkındaki görüşlerini bildirmiş olan kişilerden oluşan bir hit liste olduğunu fark etti - yetimhanedeki çocuklar, Boruto'nun dövüştüğü çocuk, hatta dün ona sataşanlardan bazıları...  
  
"Geçmeme izin verin." dedi sakin sakin, ama sesi hafifçe titremişti. "Kavga etmek istemiyorum..."  
  
"Neden? Yoksa sen sadece kendini savunamayanlara mı saldırıyorsun, seni ödlek?!"  
  
Mavi saçlı çocuk iç geçirdi. "Geçmeme izin verin." diye tekrar etti. Ne yapmak üzere olduğunu bilseler muhtemelen seve seve yolu açarlardı.  
  
"Hayır, ne var, biliyor musun? Hadi, yiyorsa saldır bize." Yetimhanede ona yumruk atmaya çalışan çocuk bir anda önüne geldi ve onu ittirdi. Mitsuki bir adım geriye attı ama olduğu yerde kaldı.  
  
Ama hiçbir şey yapmadı, kendini savunmak için ellerini bile kaldırmadı. Gerçekten bıkmıştı artık.  
  
"Sorun ne? Hadi, savun kendini."  
  
Tekrar itildi.  
  
"Daha büyük bir grupla dövüşmeye korkuyor musun? Seni döveceğimizden mi korkuyorsun?"  
  
Diğer çocuklardan bazıları, ondan daha genç olanlar, büyükler için tezahürat yapmaya başladı. Çocuk gözlerini kapattı, hala bir şey yapmıyordu.  
  
"Yılanların Konoha'ya zehirlerini yaymasına izin vermeyeceğiz!"  
  
"Yeter."  
  
Sakin bir ses tezahüratleri bölünce Mitsuki gözlerini açtı ve çocukarın hepsinin bir anda durduğunu ve dönüp...  
  
Hatake Kakashi'ye, altıncı Hokage'ye baktıklarını gördü.  
  
"Siz ne yaptığınızı sanıyorsunuz?" diye sordu kaşları çatılan adam. "Bir kişiye karşı on kişi, ha?"  
  
Çocuğun etrafına toplanmış olan herkes bir adım geri attı ve içlerinden biri, "Sadece konuşuyorduk." diye mırıldandı.  
  
"Öyle mi? Bu küçük ' _konuşmanızdan_ ' yedinci lordun haberi olacağından emin olabilirsiniz."  
  
Çocuklar uzaklaşırken Kakashi dönüp Mitsuki'ye baktı, biraz rahatsız olmuştu...  
  
Çocuk hiçbir şey yapmamıştı... Hiçbir tepki vermemişti, sadece orada durmuştu.  
  
"İyi misin?" dedi endişeli bir ses tonuyla.  
  
Çocuk sadece iç geçirdi ve başını salladı. "Evet, iyiyim."  
  
"Bu saatte nereye böyle? Saat..." Kakashi saatine baktı. Neredeyse on olmuştu. "Geç oldu."  
  
Çocuk ona bakmıyordu. "Aslında yedinci lordun ofisine gidiyordum..." Daha önce hiç düşünmediği bir şey aklına geldi. "Yani eğer oradaysa...?"  
  
"Orada," dedi eski Hokage, dikkatle çocuğu süzüyordu. "Öyleyse sana oraya kadar eşlik edeyim."  
  
...  
  
Naruto son birkaç saattir düzenli aralıklarla telefonunu kontrol edip duruyordu.  
  
Konohamaru'ya raporunu sunması için iki gün vermişti, bulabildiği kadar kanıt bulmasını istiyordu... Ama yine de diken üstündeydi, sadece bir arama bekliyordu...  
  
Kapı hafifçe tıklatılınca düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. "Girin," dedi bir an için öğleden sonrayı hatırlayarak.  
  
Mitsuki'nin içeri girdiğini görünce epey şaşırmıştı.  
  
"İyi akşamlar, yedinci lord." dedi çocuk kibar ve resmi bir tavırla.  
  
"İyi akşamlar, Mitsuki," dedi adam sıcak bir gülümsemeyle. "Senin için ne yapabilirim?" Neden bu saatte buraya geldiğini bilmiyordu, ama sonra belki de tacizleri kendisinin bildirmek istediğini düşünerek rahatladı.  
  
Çocuk masanın biraz önüne gelerek durdu, bir an için ne diyeceğini bilemedi. Naruto ilk adımı onun atmasını bekliyordu.  
  
"Özür dilerim."  
  
"Ha?" dedi Hokage, kafası tamamen karışmıştı. "Ne için?"  
  
"Boruto'nun başına gelenler için... Engel olamadım..."  
  
"Mitsuki..." diye başladı adam ama bir an için nasıl devam edeceğini bilemedi. Çocuk bu konuda kendini nasıl suçlayabilirdi ki? "Bu senin suçun değil. Bunu yapanlar cezasını bulacak. Sana yaptıkları yüzünden de cezalandırılacaklar."  
  
Mitsuki hafifçe gülümsedi ama Hokage bunun üzgün bir gülümseme olduğunu fark etti. "Bunu... duymutum. Ama yedinci lord... Buraya bunun için gelmedim."  
  
"O zaman ne için geldin?"  
  
Mitsuki derin bir nefes alarak düşüncelerini toparlamaya çalıştı. "Yarın sabah Konoha'dan ayrılmayı planlıyorum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bölüm Resimleri;  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-You-really-think-Illustration-578875565  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Boruto-Illustration-579067863  
> * sta.sh/011fpv65fdld
> 
> _Önümüzdeki bölümde..._
> 
> _"Elveda, Konoha..."  
>  "Nereye gidiyorsun?!"  
> "Sana yabancı dediler, ucube dediler... Onlara sensiz ne olduklarını göster!"  
> "Sen de bu köye aitsin, sen de korunmayı hakediyorsun."  
> "İtilip kakılmak için yetiştirilmedin sen... Konoha'ya, sana ne kadar ihtiyaç duyduklarını göster!"_


	7. Fırtına Bulutları

Çocuğun sözlerini duyan Naruto'nun gözleri büyüdü. "Ne...? Bekle, Mitsuki, gitmen gerekmiyor..."  
  
"Bence... gitmeliyim. Daha fazla sıkıntıya yol açmak istemiyorum..."  
  
"Sıkıntı mı?" diye sözünü kesti adam, kulaklarına inanamıyordu. "Sen hiç sıkıntıya yol açmadın ki!" Hokage ayağa kalkıp çocuğa yürüdü, önünde diz çöktü ve ellerini omzuna koydu. "Senin bir kabahatin yok, benim var. Yaşadığın şeylere engel olmak için bir yol bulmalıydım..."  
  
"Lütfen, yedinci lord... Zaten çok fazla şey yaptığınızı biliyorum. Hem... bu gerçekten insanların bana nasıl davrandığıyla ilgili değil." Mitsuki bir an için sessiz kaldı.  
  
"O zaman lütfen seni neyin rahatsız ettiğini söyle." dedi Naruto hemen, bu çocuğu ortada bırakmak istemiyordu. "Ama lütfen gitme, bu senin iyiliğini düşünen insanlar için hiç iyi olmaz."  
  
"Ben de bunu demek istiyorum." diye mırıldandı çocuk, bakışları yerdeydi. "Boruto ve Sarada'nın bu işe karışmasına izin verdim... Boruto benim yüzümden yaralandı... Ben... ben bir daha kimsenin benim yüzümden incinmesini istemiyorum. Ne fiziksel olarak, ne de..." elini yavaşça kaldırarak iki parmağıyla göğsüne dokundu. "burada."  
  
"Mitsuki..." Hokage iç geçirdi, bu çocuğu köyden ayrılmamak için nasıl ikna edecekti? "Sen de bu köye aitsin, sen de korunmayı hakediyorsun."  
  
Nasıl olduysa Hokage'nin sözleri yüreğindeki son ağırlığı, onu durduran son şeyi kaldırdı ve çocuk hafifçe gülümsedi. "Biliyor musunuz," dedi usulca, mavi gözlere bakarak. "sizin konuşmalarınızda hep en çok bunu sevdim. Bütün köyün sizin aileniz olmasını... Benim için de hep öyle oldu. Hiç farklı düşünmedim ve Konoha'da geçirdiğim bir yıl boyunca köy halkı benim de ailem olmaya başladı."  
  
Adam hafifçe gülümsedi, Mitsuki'yi Konoha'da kalmaya ikna edebilmiş miydi? Bu rahatlayarak nefesini bırakmasına neden oldu.  
  
"Ve... tam da bu yüzden gitmem gerekiyor." Mitsuki bir adım geri atarak adamın ellerinden kurtuldu. "Bugünlerde varlığım... aileme huzursuzluktan başka bir şey vermiyor. Bu huzursuzluk muhtemelen sizi de etkileyecek."  
  
Gülümsemesi geldiği gibi hızla kaybolan Naruto, hafifçe kaşlarını çattı. "Bence bu senin değil, benim sorunum."  
  
Çocuğun bakışları yumuşadı. "Ama yedinci lord... ben sizi de aileden biri olarak görüyorum."  
  
Bu sözler üzerine oldukça etkilenen Naruto, bir an ne diyeceğini bilemedi. "Mitsuki..."  
  
"Lütfen... Boruto ve Sarada'ya üzgün _olduğumu_ söyleyin. Ama bu herkesin iyiliği için... Belki... kendi hayallerimizin peşinden giderken... bir gün tekrar karşılaşabiliriz..."  
  
Çocuk alın koruyucusunu çıkarırken yavaşça ayağa kalkan Naruto onu üzüntüyle izliyordu. Böyle bir şeyin yaşanmasını hiç istememişti. Bir daha asla... "Bu işin böyle bitmesine razı olmadığımı bilmeni istiyorum. Ama... beni ne kadar üzse de, seni kalmaya zorlayamam... Bu durumda yapabileceğim tek şey sana bol şans dilemek olacak. Umarım hayalin her neyse, bunu elde edebilirsin."  
  
Bunu dediğine inanamıyordu.  
  
"Teşekkürler, yedinci lord... yaptığınız herşey için." Mitsuki arkasına dönerek kapıya yürümeye başladı.  
  
"Mitsuki..." diye seslendi Naruto tekrar çocuğun arkasından, şimdi elinde tuttuğu alın koruyucusu kötü anıları canlandırmıştı... Bir kez daha denemek zorundaydı. "Gitmenin tek çare olduğundan emin misin...? Boruto... seni takip edebilir..."  
  
Naruto'nun sözleri düşündüklerine acı verecek kadar yakın olduğu için çocuk donup kaldı. "Hayallerimi takip edeceksem... bu... tek seçeneğim." dedi yavaşça. "Lütfen Boruto'nun da bunu görmesini sağlayın. Tek yolu bu." Başını biraz çevirerek son kez Hokage'ye baktı. "Ailemi korumama izin verin."  
  
Naruto çocuğun gözlerine baktığında orada sadece kararlılığı gördü, öfke yoktu... Bunun tacizlerle bir ilgisi olmadığını söylerken dürüst davranmıştı... Kapının kapandığını duyunca tuttuğu nefesi bıraktı ve gözlerini kapattı.  
  
" _Heeey, Naruto, herhalde burnuna kötü kokular gelen tek kişi ben değilim, değil mi?_ "  
  
Naruto bir anda kendini Kurama'nın önünde buldu. Tilkiye bir an için baktıktan sonra kollarını kavuşturdu. "Hayır... değilsin..."  
  
...  
  
Mitsuki binadan çıkarken duygularını kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu. Dönüp binaya son bir kez daha baktı.  
  
Zihninin içinde cılız, üzgün bir ses, 'Tek yolu bu...' diye tekrar etti.  
  
Buna nasıl karşı çıkacağını bilemiyordu.  
  
İç geçirdi ve eşyalarını altında bıraktığı ağaca doğru yürüdü.  
  
...  
  
Naruto yüzünü eliyle örtmüş, derin düşüncelere dalmıştı.  
  
Başarısız olmuştu... Daha iyi bir lider olmak, içinde sadece barışın ve sevginin hüküm sürdüğü daha iyi bir dünya yaratmak yönündeki hayalleri suya düşmüştü...  
  
Nasıl bir liderdi o böyle...?  
  
Eski Hokage'lerin portrelerine tek tek baktı, gözleri en çok babasının üzerinde kaldı.  
  
Hep içlerinde en iyisi olmayı hedeflemişti... Şimdiyse kendisinden önceki altı Hokage'nin hiç, hayallerini gerçekleştirmede kendisi kadar başarısız olup olmadığını merak ediyordu...  
  
Kapısı tıklatıldı ve bir cevap veremeden önce Kakashi içeri girdi.  
  
Bir an için birbirlerine baktılar, sonra Kakashi iç geçirdi. "Hepsini duydum."  
  
Buna hiç şaşırmamıştı bile. "O zaman bu durumu ne kadar kötü idare ettiğimide duydun... Daha önce harekete geçmeyi düşünmediğime inanamıyorum..."  
  
"Kendine bu kadar yüklenme. Bazen böyle şeylerin önüne geçemezsin... İnsanlar barış ortamına o kadar alışmıştı ki... bir tehdit oluştuğunda zalimce karşılık verdiler."  
  
"Ama bunun için bir çocuğu suçlamak?" diye sordu sarışın adam üzgün üzgün. "Onu köyden ayrılmaya zorlamak?"  
  
"Biliyorum... eh, en azından _BU_ konuyla ilgili bir şeyler yapabiliriz."  
  
"Konohamaru'yu tacizleri araştırması için gönderdim..."  
  
"Bende daha iyi bir şey var. Çocuğu kimin bunalttığıyla ilgili birinci ağızdan tanık ifadesi."  
  
Naruto resmen oturduğu yerden fırladı. "Nasıl? Bana her şeyi anlat!"  
  
"Buraya gelirken... yolda saldırıya uğradı. Ben de yakınlardaydım..."  
  
"Kahretsin..." dedi genç adam sıktığı dişlerinin arasından hırlar gibi. Yapacağı son şey olsa da bunun cezalandırılmasını sağlayacaktı. "Kim?"  
  
"Aslında epey kalabalık bir gruptu. Yaşları on ila on altı yaş arasında değişen on beş kadar çocuk."  
  
"Aralarında senin tanıdıkların var mıydı?"  
  
"Daha büyük çocukların çoğunu tanıdım, evet. Naruto, neredeyse her klandan bir çocuk vardı. Tabii ki liderleri Sarutobi'ydi... Yamanaka'dan, Akimichi'den... Hatta küçük bir Hyuga çocuğu bile gördüm."  
  
En fazla buraya kadar dinlemeye tahammül etmişti. "Hemen şimdi toplanıyoruz. Belki çocuğun fikrini değiştirmek için geç kalmamışızdır..." Sonra Mitsuki'nin Konoha'dan sabah ayrılacağı yönündeki sözüne gerçekten inanmadığını bir kez daha fark etti. "Ama önce Boruto ve Sarada ile konuşacağım. Bilmeleri gerekiyor."  
  
"Bir saat içinde mi?"  
  
"Evet, bu iyi olur."  
  
...  
  
Telefon durmadan çalmaya devam ediyordu.  
  
Bu saatte kim arıyor olabilirdi? Hinata her zaman, gecenin geç saatlerinde arayan insanların sadece kötü haber vermek için aradığına inanırdı. Bu sefer böyle olmayacağını umdu...  
  
Ahizeyi kaldırarak, "Alo?" diye cevapladı.  
  
Kocasının, "Hinata?" diye cevapladığını duydu ama bir nedenden dolayı... bu, kalbinin daha hzlı atmasına yol açtı. Naruto her zaman ofisten aramazdı. "Bir iyilik yapmanı rica edeceğim."  
  
...  
  
Mitsuki'nin soluk altın renkli gözleri sınır muhafızlarını dikkatle takip ediyordu. Az kalmış olmalıydı...  
  
Kimsenin yarın sabah değil de, o gece gideceğini bilmesini istemiyordu, bu yüzden de nöbet değişimi sırasında gizlice çıkacaktı. Neyse ki keskin kulakları vardı ve bu yüzden hem nöbet değişim saatini - hem de değişim sırasında sınırın çok fazla gözetlenmediğini - öğrenebilmişti.  
  
Tam da beklediği gibi saat 22.57'de altı muhafızdan biri esnedi, arkadaşlarına baktı ve görevlerinin bittiğini belirtti.  
  
Çok fazla oyalanamazdı. Prosedürlerin zaman aldığı doğruydu ama... çabuk davranmalıydı.  
  
Kimsenin dönüp bakmadığından emin olduktan sonra kapılara doğru koştu ve çabucak dışarı çıktı.  
  
Biraz uzaklaştıktan sonra nefes nefese durdu.  
  
Sırt çantasından seyahat pelerinini çıkararak sessizce üzerine giydi. Son bir kez, bir zamanlar sevgi dolu ve sıcak bir yer olan köyün girişine baktı...  
  
Yutkundu, son birkaç günkü olayları göz ardı etmeye, sadece güzel anıları hatırlamaya çalışıyordu... Konoha'yı şimdiki gibi karanlık, soğuk ve sevimsiz bir şekilde hatırlamak istemiyordu...  
  
Tekrar yutkundu, gözlerine üzgün bir bakış yerleşti.  
  
"Elveda, Konoha..." diye fısıldadı ve başlığı kafasına çekti.  
  
...  
  
Naruto gözlerini, elindeki alın koruyucudan alamıyordu, düşünceleri içinde hapsolmuştu. Kapıda bir tıklatma duyunca başını kaldırdı ve bir ninjanın içeri girdiğini gördü.  
  
"Yedinci lord, karınız ve oğlunuz geldi..."  
  
Boruto, peşinde Hinata ve Sarada ile birlikte odaya girdi. Oğlunun yüzünü görmek bile kalbinin ağrımasına neden olmuştu, bu haberi ona nasıl söyleyecekti...?  
  
"Baba, neler oluyor? Bu acele niye?" diye sordu Boruto - babası hiç geç saatte ofisine gelmelerini istemezdi - hem de Sarada'yla birlikte.  
  
Naruto iç geçirdi ve bir an için gözlerini kapattı. "İçeri girin ve kapıyı arkanızdan kapatın."  
  
Öyle yaptılar, önünde sıralanırlarken yüzlerinde merak okunuyordu.  
  
"Bu Mitsuki hakkında..." diye başladı hokage.  
  
"Ne olmuş ona?" diye sordu Sarada hemen.  
  
"O... o adiler ona bir şey mi yaptı?!" diye sordu oğlu hemen, gözleri hafifçe büyümüştü.  
  
"Hayır... En azından öyle bir şeyden bahsetmedi..."  
  
"Bahsetmedi... mi?" Boruto'nun neşesi yerine geldi. "Yani buraya geldi, öyle mi?!"  
  
Naruto tekrar iç geçirdi ve nasıl diyeceğini bilemeyerek üzgün üzgün oğluna baktı.  
  
"Artık resmi olarak o çocukları cezalandırabilirsin, değil mi?" diye sordu çocuk hevesle. "Bu demek ki..."  
  
"Boruto..." diye araya girdi adam sonunda. "O gitti."  
  
Hinata kocasının neden bahsettiğini hemen anlamıştı, gözleri hafifçe büyüdü ve bakışları üzgün bir hal aldı. Sarada da anlamaya başlamıştı, ama yine de bütün kalbiyle bunun doğru olmamasını diliyordu.  
  
Boruto'nun ise tamamen kafası karışmıştı. "...e, heralde, burada olmadığını görebiliyorum..."  
  
"Köyden ayrıldı, Boruto..." Hokage ayağa kalkarak masasının önüne yürüdü ve alın koruyucusunu oğluna verdi. "Buraya veda etmek için geldi..."  
  
Boruto elindeki koruyucuya bakakaldı, sadece... uyuşmuş hissediyordu... "Ne..." sesini tanımakta güçlük çekince yutkundu. "Bu ne biçim bir şaka, 'ttebasa...?"  
  
"Kimsenin kendisi yüzünden incinmesini istemediğini söyledi..." dedi babası üzüntüyle.  
  
"K... Kesik yüzünden mi...? Gerçekten mi...?" Çocuk sesinin yükselmeye başladığını hissetti. "O salak kahrolası bir kesik yüzünden mi gitti?!"  
  
Kimse diyecek bir şey bulamamıştı.  
  
Boruto alın koruyucuyu sıkı sıkıya tutuyordu, öyle ki parmakları acımaya başlamıştı. Bir süre daha sessiz kaldılar. Sonra çocuk kendine geldi ve paldır küldür kapıya doğru yürüdü.  
  
Sarada'nın arkasından, "Nereye gidiyorsun?!" diye seslendiğini duydu.  
  
"O salağın evine! Bu şekilde bitmesine izin veremem!"  
  
...  
  
Mola vermesi gerekiyordu.  
  
Konoha'dan dışarıya akan temiz bir nehir vardı, içecek su için mükemmeldi. Eşyalarını yere koydu, çantasından bir matara çıkardı ve yere diz çöktü...  
  
"Acele edin, olur mu? Yoksa kapanış saatlerine yetişemeyeceğiz."  
  
"Kim öldü de seni lider yaptı? Yerini bil."  
  
Nedenini anlayamamıştı ama içgüdüleri ona saklanmasını söylediğinde Mitsuki ikilemedi. Hemen eşyalarını topladı ve ayak sesleri yaklaşırken kendini bir kayanın arkasına atarak diz çöktü.  
  
"Bize patronluk taslayayım deme. Sizi bu görev için kim çağırdı? Sonunda paranızı almanızı kim sağlayacak?"  
  
Kalın bir ses, "Takeru..." diye araya girdi.  
  
"Peki bizi neden çağırdın, aşağılık herif? Yanlış hatırlamıyorsam sizin bırak Hokage'ye... şu köye kafa tutmaya bile cesaretiniz yok."  
  
Aniden aldığı nefes duyulmasın diye Mitsuki elini ağzına bastırmak zorunda kaldı.  
  
Bu konuşanlar kimse... Konoha'ya... saldırmayı mı planlıyordu?  
  
Kafasının içinde bir ses aniden, " ** _Hah!_** " diye bağırınca çocuk biraz irkildi. " ** _Herkes sonunda layığını bulur!_** "  
  
Ne...?  
  
Bu... gerçekten... kendi düşüncesi miydi...?  
  
" ** _Sana yabancı dediler, ucube dediler... Onlara sensiz ne olduklarını göster!_** "  
  
Mitsuki ellerini yumruk yaptı.  
  
Böyle bir anda... neden böyle bir şey düşünüyordu...?  
  
Konoha... son bir yılda onun yuvası olmuştu. Orada iyi karşılanmıştı...  
  
" ** _Öyle mi? Şu son üç güne ne demeli o zaman? Ne yani - onları bu kadar kolay mı affedeceksin?_** "  
  
Çocuk bir an için gözlerini kapattı, bu yanlış değildi... Ona ortada hiçbir neden yokken - sadece babası yüzünden - sataşan insanlara karşı gerçekten kırgınlık hissediyordu... Neden bir şey yapacaktı ki? Onlara ne borçluydu...?  
  
' _Sen de bu köye aitsin, sen de korunmayı hakediyorsun._ '  
  
Hokage'nin güçlü ve berrak sesini, sanki o hemen şimdi yanında duruyormuş gibi net bir şekilde duyunca gözleri anında açılıverdi.  
  
Bu ninjalar onun, kendisini hiç duraksamadan, soru sormadan kabul eden, ona gerçekten inanan kişinin peşindeydi...  
  
" ** _Hokage kendi postunu gayet iyi kurtarabilir..._** " dedi ses kötücül bir tavırla. " ** _Boşversene!_** "  
  
Ama... tek onunla kalacaklar mıydı...?  
  
Boruto ve Sarada'yı, takım arkadaşlarını ve en iyi arkadaşlarını düşündü... Onun için tam anlamıyla ikinci bir aile olmuşlardı...  
  
Akademideki diğer arkadaşları... Bugün ona saldıranlara karşı hepsi birlikte hareket etmişti. Birinci sınıf öğrencileri... Shinrou... ve başka birçok insan...  
  
' _Mitsu-nii?_ ' diye neşeli bir ses çalındı rüzgarda kulağına ve Himawari'nin gülümseyen yüzü gözlerinin önüne gelince, yumruklarını biraz daha sıktı...  
  
Yedinci lorda ulaşamadan önce bu ninjalar kaç tane masum insanın canını yakacaktı? Neler yapabildiklerini kim bilebilirdi?  
  
" ** _Ben de bunu demeye çalışıyorum, seni salak! Ne yapabileceklerini bilmiyorsun - kaç kişi olduklarını bile biliyor musun?_** "  
  
Konuşmalarına bakılırsa en az üç kişilerdi...  
  
" ** _Bir de Hokage'nin peşine düşeceklerse kesinlikle sıradan ninja değillerdir! Sence sen - basit bir genin - bu konuda ne yapabilirsin?_** "  
  
Ama sınır... şu anda en güçsüz durumdaydı...  
  
Eğer muhafızlara birazcık zaman kazandırabilirse...  
  
" ** _Kes artık şunu! Ölmek mi istiyorsun?_** "  
  
Çok bir şey yapması gerekmiyordu. Basit bir oyalama... Herhalde sürpriz saldırı planlarını bozup onları kendisi sınıra çekmeyi başaramasa da biri onu duyup yardıma gelirdi? O kadar yakınlardı ki...  
  
" ** _Bu planın sarpa sarması için en az yüz yol görebiliyorum. Hala zamanın var, dön arkanı ve git buradan!_** "  
  
Ayak seslerinin yavaşlamaya başladığını duydu.  
  
"Şimdi başlamamız iyi olur," dedi ninjalardan biri.  
  
" ** _İtilip kakılmak için yetiştirilmedin sen... Konoha'ya, sana ne kadar ihtiyaç duyduklarını göster!_** "  
  
Çocuğun gözlerine kararlı bir ifade yerleşti...  
  
...  
  
Kanat çırpma sesi dikkatini çekince genç adam başını kaldırdı ve ona doğru süzülen küçük kuşu gördü. Gözleri şaşkınlıkla hafifçe büyüdü, elini, kuş konabilsin diye yukarı kaldırdı.  
  
Kuşun bacağına bir not bağlıydı. Muhafız nazikçe notu aldı ve kuşu salıverdi, kağıdı düzeltirken gökyüzünden tek bir tüy düştü. Kısa notu incelerken kaşlarını çattı.  
  
"Ne o?" diye sordu diğer bir muhafız.  
  
Adam iç geçirdi. "Muhtemelen hiçbir şey." dedi kağıdı cebine tıkmaya çalışarak. Saldırı ha? Tabii canım. Gece oldukça sakin ve huzurluydu, etraflarında sadece doğa sesleri vardı. Zaten kim tutup _o_ çocuğa güvenirdi ki?  
  
"Ver bakayım." dedi diğer muhafız elini uzatarak.  
  
Adam ofladı ve notu uzattı. Diğer muhafız notu okuyunca gözleri büyüdü, arkadaşına inanmayan gözlerle baktı. " _Bu_ mu hiçbir şey? Bu bir yardım çağrısı bile olabilir!"  
  
"Ah yapma, bu açıkça bir tuzak!" dedi adam gözlerini devirerek. "Sana dışarda bir kavga varmış gibi mi geliyor?"  
  
"Gerizekalı, gerçekten bir saldırı olsa bu duyarsızlığını nasıl açıklayacaksın?" dedi diğer muhafız sıktığı dişleri arasından. "Boşversene, bunu Lord Hokage'ye kendim götüreceğim."  
  
...  
  
Bu... kötü bir şaka olmalıydı. O salak köylülerin yaptığı kötü niyetli, tatsız bir şaka.  
  
Ev bomboştu. Daire oldukça küçük olmasına rağmen o ve Sarada her odayı aramıştı - öyle ki Boruto, arkadaşının sığma ihtimali olmadığı dolaba ve diğer başka dar yerlere de bakmıştı, çünkü inanamıyordu, aklı almıyordu.  
  
Mitsuki... gerçekten, gerçekten gitmişti...  
  
"Seni salak..." diye fısıldadı uyuşmuş bir şekilde, karanlık eve bakarak.  
  
Sarada'nın yatak odasından "Boruto!" diye seslendiğini duyunca oraya koştu.  
  
Sarada elinde bir mektup tutuyor, tir tir titriyordu. Sarışın çocuk, onun mektubu okuduğunu hemen anladı. Yanına gittiğinde, kız tek kelime etmeden kağıdı ona uzattı.  
  
_"Sevgili Boruto ve Sarada,  
  
Başka bir şey demeden önce...  
  
Sizi böyle, tek kelime etmeden bıraktığım için beni affetmenizi diliyorum. Ama... söyleseydim biliyorum ki beni durduracaktınız.  
  
Kendi hayallerimin peşinden gitmek için köyden ayrılıyorum.  
  
Bunu seçtim diye kimseye sinirlenmeyin. Bence bu bana daha uygun; nerede, ne zaman ihtiyaç duyulursa duyulsun yardıma koşmaya hazır olan, gezgin bir tıbbi ninja olmak. Bunun üzerine epey düşündüm. Bana gereken eğitimi verebilecek birini tanıyorum.  
  
Lütfen peşimden gelmeyin. Hayatınızı yaşayın. Hayallerinizi yaşayın...  
  
Sarada-chan, zamanı geldiğinde çok iyi bir Hokage olacağına tüm kalbimle inanıyorum. Umarım daha önce sözlerimi hiç ciddiye almamışsındır - laf olsun diye takılıyordum sadece. Potansiyelini göster - sende fazlasıyla var.  
  
Boruto... hayallerine ulaştığında Sarada'nın yanında olacağını söylemiştin. İkimizin adına da onu destekle ve koru - gerçi korumaya pek de ihtiyacı olmayacak.  
  
Her şey için teşekkür ederim. Umuyorum ki tercihlerimiz bizi birbirimizden ne kadar uzaklaştırırsa uzaklaştırırsın gelecekte bir gün tekrar buluşabiliriz, sırf ortak geçmişimize gülümseyerek bakmak için olsa bile.  
  
İkinizi de seviyorum, bol şans...  
Mitsuki.  
  
Not: Sarada-chan, planımızı biliyorsun. En iyisi olmasını sağla."_  
  
Boruto sadece mektuba bakakaldı, zihni ve düşünceleri tamamen donup kalmıştı.  
  
Sarada'nın yanına geldiğini fark etmemişti. Aniden çöken sessizlik içinde mektubu bir kez daha okudular, belki bir kelimeyi yanlış görmüşlerdi, bazılarının yerini değiştirirlerdi ve birden bütün mektup farklı bir şey ifade ederdi.  
  
Sonra tekrar okudular.  
  
Ve tekrar... her kelimesini ezberleyene kadar bir kez daha.  
  
"Bunu yaptığına inanamıyorum..." diye mırıldandı kız titrek bir sesle, gözleri dolmuştu.  
  
Sarışın çocuk mektubu yavaşça indirdi, diğer elini yumruk yapmıştı...  
  
Sonra yumruğunu duvara geçirdi ve Sarada yerinden sıçradı.  
  
"Onun peşinden gidiyorum!" dedi çocuk sıktığı dişlerinin arasından. "O salak bu şekilde ayrılamaz!"  
  
"Boruto..."  
  
"Ne diyeceğini biliyorum! Ona saygı duymalıyız, zaten babam da muhtemelen izin vermez, sen de her zaman doğru olan şeyi yaparsın ama umrumda değil!"  
  
"Boruto..."  
  
"O arkadaşımız ve benim için bir kardeşten farksız, benimle gelmek zorunda değilsin ama ben gidiyorum!"  
  
"UZUMAKİ BORUTO!" diye bağırdı Sarada en sonunda.  
  
"Ne?!" diye çıkıştı Boruto hemen.  
  
"Burada durup sabaha kadar söylenecek misin yoksa benimle birlikte mi geliyorsun?"  
  
...  
  
Naruto ve Hinata dışarda bekliyordu. İki çocuk içeri girdiğinden bu yana epey zaman geçmişti, ama müdahele etmek istemiyorlardı.  
  
"Yedinci lord! Lordum!"  
  
Bu sesi duyan Naruto ve Hinata, panik içinde onlara doğru koşan jounin'e doğru döndüler. "Ne oldu?" diye sordu Naruto hemen.  
  
Jounin soluklanmak için bir an durdu, sonra elindeki küçük kağıt parçasını Hokage'ye uzattı. "Bir uyarı mesajı aldık."  
  
Naruto kağıdı hemen açtı, mesajı incelerken gözleri büyüdü.  
  
' _Kaçak ninjalar. Saldırı. Mitsuki._ '  
  
"Lordum...?" diye sordu bir emir bekleyen ninja.  
  
Ama o daha bir şey söyleyemeden önce Boruto ve Sarada koşarak kapıdan çıktı. "Baba!" diye başladı çocuk. "Mitsuki'nin peşinden gidiyoruz, diyeceğin hiçbir şey de fikrimizi değiştiremez!"  
  
"Hayır..." dedi Hokage, notu tuttuğu elini yumruk yapmıştı. "Siz değil. Biz gidiyoruz." Karısına bakmak için döndü. "Hinata, yardımına ihtiyacım olabilir."  
  
"Tabii ki," dedi kadın hemen.  
  
Boruto onların tavırlarından bir şeylerin yanlış gittiğini hemen anladı ve gözleri, babasının yumruğundan dışarı ucu çıkmış olan buruşmuş kağıda kilitlendi. "Baba - o nedir?"  
  
Naruto bir an için ona baktı, ne yapacağını kestirmeye çalışıyordu. "Siz ikiniz burada kalacaksınız."  
  
"Neden? Bizden ne saklıyorsun?!"  
  
Adam iç geçirdi, sonra mesajı oğluna verdi. İki çocuğun da gözleri büyüdü.  
  
Boruto, " _Hiç de_ burada kalmıyorum!" diye öyle bir bağırdı ki jounin sıçradı.  
  
"Yedinci lord, lütfen, gelmemize izin vermek zorundasınız...!" dedi Sarada, sesinde çaresizlik vardı.  
  
"Bizi neyin beklediğini bilmiyoruz... Sizin de tehlikeye girmenize gerek yok..."  
  
Hata yaptığını çok geç anladı.  
  
Oğlu öfkeyle, "Mitsuki tehlikedeyken benim burada öylece durmamı nasıl beklersin?!" diye sordu dişlerinin arasından.  
  
"Başımızın çaresine bakarız, bize göz kulak olmanız gerekmeyecek, söz veriyoruz!" dedi Uchiha, şimdi sesi daha isterik çıkıyordu.  
  
"Naruto... zaman kaybediyoruz..." diye belirtti Hinata.  
  
Hokage bir an için gözlerini kapattı. "Ne görürseniz, ne duyarsanız duyun, sadece benim ya da Hinata'nın dediklerine uyacak, kendi başınıza davranmayacaksınız. Şimdi çabucak bizi takip edin."  
  
...  
  
' _Çocuk ne yönden gitmiş olabilir?_ '  
  
' _O... bir grup kaçak ninjayla tek başına savaşmaz... Değil mi...?_ '  
  
' _Hayır, hayır, hayır, o akıllı bir çocuk, bunu düşünecektir... Kahretsin odaklan, notu sadece uyarı olarak göndermiş olmalı, tabii ki aceleyle yazacaktı..._ '  
  
Herkesin önünde sınıra doğru koşarken düşünceleri birbirine girmişti.  
  
Sınır muhafızları görüş alanına girince yavaşladı, herhalde birileri Mitsuki'nin gittiğini görmüş olmalıydı, değil mi? Ama tanıdık bir yüzle karşılaşmayı beklemiyordu. "Kiba?" diye sordu şaşkınlıkla.  
  
Inuzuka, Hokage'nin sesini duyunca hemen başını kaldırdı.  
  
"Yedinci lord," dedi resmi ünvanını kullanarak, her ne kadar yakın arkadaş olsalar da böyle yapması gerekiyordu. Eski takım arkadaşını, oğullarını ve küçük Uchiha'yı fark etti. "Hinata? Sorun nedir? Bir şey mi oldu?"  
  
"Bir uyarı mesajı aldık... Mitsuki'den. Bir saldırı olduğunu yazmış..." diye açıkladı Naruto hemen ve sesindeki panik, herkesin canlanmasına yol açtı. "İçinizden kimse çocuğun ayrıldığını, nereye gidebileceğini gördü mü?" diye sordu sınır muhafızlarına. "Onu hemen bulmamız gerekiyor..."  
  
Muhafızlar başlarını hayıt anlamında salladılar. "Hayır, Lord Hokage, kimsenin geçtiğini görmedik." Naruto dürüst davrandıklarını, hiçbirinin bir şey saklamaya çalışmadığını görebiliyordu.  
  
"Mitsuki mi?" diye mırıldandı Kiba, tekrar kapılardan dışarı bakarak. "Bu olamaz..."  
  
Hinata ona yaklaştı, gözleri endişe doluydu. "Ne oldu, Kiba?" Kiba dudaklarını ısırdı, bunu, hele de çocukların önünde, yüksek sesle söyleyemezdi... Hokage ve karısına yanaştı.  
  
"Biz görevdeyken... köpekler kan kokusu aldı, biz de öyle..."  
  
O anda Naruto'nun tüm korkuları olanca gücüyle ona geri döndü ve adam kanının çekildiğini hissetti. "N... ne demek istiyorsun? Ne kanı, kimin kanı? Nereden geliyordu?"  
  
"Ben de kontrol etmek için hemen geldim - buradan çok uzakta değil, nehrin kenarındaki o açıklıkta... Ama Naruto... Durum hiç iyiye benzemiyor..."  
  
"Baba?" Boruto, babasının dirseği dibinde belirdi, yüzünden endişe ve sabırsızlık okunuyordu. "Neden hala buradayız?"  
  
Naruto dönüp oğluna bakarken yüzündeki korku dolu ifadeyi saklamaya çalıştı, ona şimdi tutup açık açık en iyi arkadaşının... belki de...  
  
Ama daha o ağzını açamadan bir ses duyuldu... Çok da uzaktan gelmeyen gürültülü sesler, tam emin olamıyorlardı...  
  
Hokage hemen kapılara doğru döndü ama orada kimse yoktu. Kiba fısıldaşan muhafızları susturdu ve o da dönerek Konoha'nın ilerisinde uzanan ormana baktı.  
  
"Zayıf değilsin, öyle mi? Bana oğlanın kafasını getir."  
  
"Aşağılık herif! Bir çocuğa bunu yapmayacağım!"  
  
Bu sözler, herkesin kanını dondurmaya yetmişti.  
  
"Bu ne be...?" dedi Kiba hırlar gibi, gözleri büyümüştü.  
  
Şok halinden neredeyse anında kurtulan Naruto, ' _Tanrım, hayır..._ ' diye düşündü, saniyelerle, belki de nano-saniyelerle yarıştıklarını biliyordu, çocuğu kurtarmaları gerekiyordu.  
  
Babasının harekete geçtiğini görmek Boruto'yu da canlandırdı ve iki çocuk Hokage'nin peşinden yerlerinden fırladılar.  
  
"MİTSUKİ!!!" Boruto ve Sarada'nın çığlıkları gecede yankılandı, hepsi içinden telaşla dua ediyordu.  
  
Kocasını ve çocukları takip etmeden önce Hinata kısa bir an için Kiba'ya bakı. "Kiba - hastaneye git, Sakura'ya haber ver!"  
  
' _Kahretsin... lütfen zamanında yetişelim...!_ 'diye düşündü Naruto panik içinde, dişlerini sıkmıştı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bölüm resimleri;   
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-My-Family-Illustration-579810589  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Goodbye-Konoha-Illustration-579950130
> 
> _Önümüzdeki Bölümde..._
> 
> _"Bu kadar yakınlarında olmamıza rağmen neden kimse yardımına gelmiyor... yabancı?"  
>  "Sen bir hiçsin. Hiçkimse bir hiç için parmağını kıpırdatmaz."  
> "Pekala velet, bu kadar aptalca oyun yeter. Şimdi biraz ciddi olalım."  
>  "Sorun ne velet? Gerçekten bizim hiçbir özel yeteneği olmayan bir grup kaçak ninja olduğumuzu mu düşündün?"  
> "Sen bu kadar zavallı, bu kadar aciz misin de sırf kendini oraya ait hissetmek için, umrunda bile olmayan insanlar uğruna her şeyi riske atıyorsun?"_


	8. Yabancı

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gelmiş geçmiş yazdığım en zor bölüm bu oldu. Okursanız yorumlarınızı da esirgememenizi rica edeceğim arkadaşlar, her gün bir kavga sahnesi yazmıyorum, haha :D Bölüm içinde numaralandırdığım yerlerin bölüm sonu notlarında, ne olduğunu bilemeyenler olabilir diye, açıklaması yer alıyor.

Sırt çantasına çabucak bir göz attığında, yanında çok da fazla silah taşımadığını gördü.  
  
Bir düzine shuriken'i ve üç tane kunai'si vardı. Tabii normalde sadece bu kadar silahla dolaşmazdı ama yolculuğa çıkacağı için fazla yük olsun istememişti.  
  
Kunai'lerden birini çıkardı, bunun hangisi olduğunu fark edince parmakları bıçağı biraz daha sıkı kavradı.  
  
İlk C-rütbeli görevlerini tamamladıktan sonra sensei'lerinin üçüne de hediye ettiği bıçaktı bu.  
  
"Gurur duymanızı sağlayacağım, sensei..." diye fısıldadı.  
  
Planını çabucak bir gözden geçirdi - basit oyalama taktikleri.  
  
Tabii akılda tutulacak en basit taktik saklanmaktı - düşmanın kafasını karıştırmak, orada tek başına olduğunu bile onlara belli etmemek.  
  
' _Uzun sürmeyecek,_ ' diye düşündü kararlı bir şekilde. ' _Onları sınıra kadar çek yeter..._ '  
  
Tabii silahlarından başka bir de taijutsu ve ninjutsu teknikleri vardı. Shuriken saldırıları konusunda fazla yetenekli olduğu söylenemezdi - ama Konohamaru birliği kurulduğu zamandan beri istediği zaman vücudunun herhangi bir bölümünü uzatmada iyice ustalaşmış - bunu oldukça da etkili kullanmaya başlamıştı. Çevik olması da işine yarıyordu.  
  
Ayrıca... birkaç tane toprak ve su bazlı saldırı tekniği de vardı ama... Belki bunları daha sonraya saklaması daha iyi olurdu. Ne de olsa daha düşmanın çakra yapısını bilmiyordu.  
  
Karşılaştırmayı çabucak aklından geçirdi.  
  
Su, ateşe karşı güçlüydü. Toprak, suya karşı güçlüydü.  
  
Ve ikisinin tek bir ortak zayıf yönü vardı. Sırf düşüncesi bile Mitsuki'nin ürpermesine yol açtı.  
  
Yıldırım...  
  
Düşmanlardan biri bile yıldırım bazlı teknikler kullanıyorsa... İşler çok, çok kötüye gidebilirdi.  
  
Bunu düşünmemeye çalıştı. Evet, şimdilik sadece taijutsu tekniklerine eğilmek... işini görürdü...  
  
' _Planınız sadece en zayıf halkası kadar güçlüdür,_ ' diye duydu Konohamaru'nun sesini zihninin içinde.  
  
Eh... deneyene kadar planının ne kadar ' _iyi_ ' olduğunu bilemezdi...  
  
...  
  
Kadının tekniği etkisini göstermeye başlamış olmalıydı. Biraz yavaş işliyor olması ne kötüydü - o kadar iyi bir teknikti ki...  
  
"Pekala, hepiniz ne yapacağınızı biliyorsunuz," diye başladı sarışın adam. "Hideyoshi önden gidip bize hedef gösterecek ve kuvvetli bir çakrası olan biriyle karşılaşacak olursak bize haber verecek. Ben ve Takeru saldırı koluyuz, hemen arkasından takip edeceğiz. Hiraku... savaş alanından mümkün olduğunca uzak dur, taktiğimizi biliyorsun, işaretimi bekle. Dağılın, düz bir sırada gitmemize gerek yok, konuştuğumuz işaretleri unutmayın yeter. Sorusu olan?"  
  
"Tek bir şey var," dedi koyu kızıl renkli saçları olan adam boğuk ses tonuyla, gözleri tepelerindeki ağaç dallarını tarıyordu. "Yalnız değiliz."  
  
Herkes bir anda gerildi. "Nerede?" diye sordu takımın lideri olduğu belli olan sarışın adam, hafifçe öne eğilerek saldırı pozisyonu almıştı. "Ne kadar güçlü?"  
  
"Çok fazla endişelenmemizi gerektirecek bir şey değil, zayıf bir çakra, ya Chuunin'dir ya da daha düşük bir rütbe." Konuşan adam, Hideyoshi, bir ok ve küçük, gümüş bir yay çıkardı. "Onu karşılayayım mı?"  
  
"Bekle... açıkçası ne yapacağını merak ediyorum..."  
  
Uzun, açık renk sarı saçını at kuyruğu yapmış olan bir adam, "Yine mi kedi-fare oynayacaksın?" dedi.  
  
Sırıtan adam, "Kimse beni senden iyi tanımıyor, Hiraku," diye cevap verdi.  
  
Bir an sessizlik oldu, etrafında sadece doğa seslerini duyuyorlardı.  
  
"Hah," dedi siyah saçlı adam sonunda. "Anlaşılan birilerinin biraz motivasyona ihtiyacı var. Söylesene Goro, şu senin ninja tekniğin direk temas edince ne yapıyordu?"  
  
Takeru'nun ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlayan sarışın lider, hemen ayak uydurdu. "Bu benim geliştirdiğim yeni bir teknik. Boyun bölgesine direk temas ettiğinde... Eh, kafanın, bir kola halkasından bile daha hızlı koptuğunu söyleyebiliriz. Önceki Raikage'nin ** _(1)_** lariat'ına **_(2)_** çok benziyor. Hokage üzerinde de bunu kullanacağım."  
  
Yukardan bir hışırtı sesi geldi, sonra tekrar sessizlik oldu.  
  
"İşte böyle... Göster kendini..." dedi Goro, sırıtışı iyice yüzüne yayılarak.  
  
Saniyeler geçti, iki taraf da yeniden hamle yapmadı.  
  
"Tatlım, neden gidip saklanmıyorsun? O piçin seni görmemesi işimize yarayabilir." dedi Goro kadına. Kadın ona bir an için ters ters baktı, sonra dediğini yaptı.  
  
"Pekala," dedi adam kayıtsız bir ses tonuyla, sesini biraz yükselterek. "Artık her kimsen, herhalde çıkıp bizimle yüzleşecek kadar önem vermiyorsun. Şimdi izin verirsen yağmalamamız gereken bir köy ve öldürülecek bir kage var."  
  
O anda adam omzunda keskin ama hafif bir acı hissetti ve elini, shuriken'in omzunu kestiği yere götürdü. Ama bu hamle, onu sinirlendirmekten öte heyecanlandırmıştı.  
  
"Dağılın, B düzeni, üstümüzde, saat iki yönünde." Takım üyeleri dediğini yaptı ve Goro kendi kendine mırıldandı. "Şimdi ilk avımıza başlıyoruz."  
  
...  
  
Bunu yapmaması gerektiğini biliyordu. Yerini belli etmişti ve doğru düzgün bir plan yapacak zamanı kalmamıştı. Ama kendine engel olamamıştı - hele ki duyduklarından sonra...  
  
Bir hışırtı sesi duydu ve ona doğru gelen oktan kurtulmak için eğildi. Burada uzun süre kalamazdı...  
  
Bir anda uzun boylu, siyah saçlı bir adam tam önüne, dalın üzerine atladı ve çocuk irkildi.  
  
"Tık tık tık," dedi adam pis bir sırıtışla.  
  
Göz göze geldiklerinde karşısındakinin... sadece, o da en fazla, on beş yaşında küçük bir çocuk olduğunu gören genç adam şaşırmıştı. Gerçekten mi? Küçük bir velet onları yenebileceğini mi sanıyordu?  
  
Hemen farkına vardığı bir diğer şey de, karşısındakinin alın koruyucusu takmadığıydı. Kaşları çatıldı.  
  
Bir çocuk - hele de ninja olmayan bir çocuk - tarafından mı köşeye sıkıştırılmışlardı? Bu resmen hakaretti!  
  
Sıktığı dişlerinin arasından hırlayarak, hava akımlarını yönetebilmek için çakrasını topladı - bu veletin düşmesini sağlayacaktı - önünde sonunda onlara yenik düşecekti nasıl olsa.  
  
Adamın saldırmaya hazırlandığını gören Mitsuki'nin gözleri büyüdü ve aklına gelen ilk şeyi yaptı. Basit bir su tekniği çağırmak için gerekli el işaretini yaptı ve işe yarayıp yaramadığına bakmadan daldan atladı, kolunu kullanarak güvenle daha uzağa inmişti.  
  
Gıcık olduğu her halinden belli olan Takeru onu takip etmek için davrandı ama daha adımını atar atmaz kaydı, neredeyse daldan düşüyordu.  
  
Tekrar ayağa kalkarken öfkeyle homurdandı. Buz... Bu velet ya çok akıllıydı ya da fazlasıyla şanslı.  
  
...  
  
Çocuk güvenle yere inmişti ama toparlanır toparlanmaz başka bir oktan kaçmak zorunda kaldı.  
  
Birinin arkasından "Katon!" diye seslendiğini duyunca kayarak durdu. Hemen arkasına döndü - o sırada adam tekrar bağırdı. "Housenka no jutsu! _**(3)**_ "  
  
Neyse ki yanlarında nehir vardı. Küçük alev topları ona ulaşamadan önce Mitsuki tam önünde büyükçe bir su duvarı oluşturmayı başardı ve alevler söndü.  
  
Ama sonra yanağında keskin bir acı hissetti. "Ah," diye fısıldadı.  
  
"Bu, biraz öncesi içindi!"  
  
Adamın sesinin yaklaştığını duyan çocuk koşmaya başladı.  
  
Demek aralarında bir ateş, bir de hava kullanıcısı vardı... Bununla başa çıkabilirdi. Nehir Konoha'dan çıkıyordu, şimdilik ihtiyacı olan tek şey buydu.  
  
...  
  
Takeru Goro'ya yaklaştı.  
  
"Chuunin fikrini boşver. Bir çocukla uğraşıyoruz."  
  
"Öyle mi?" Sarışın adam bir an için düşündü. "Ne olursa olsun - sürprizimizi bozma şansı var - onu elimizden kaçıramayız. Köye geçmeden önce burada onun işini bitirmeliyiz."  
  
"Su tekniği kullandığının farkındasın, değil mi?"  
  
"Evet, ama sürpriz saldırımı yapmak için daha çok erken. Bırak başarabileceğini sansın. Onu iyice yoralım. Sonra onu tek bir vuruşla halledebilirim."  
  
"Oyun oynamayı gerçekten seviyorsun, değil mi? Suzume bunu sonsuza kadar sürdüremez. Çabuk olmalıyız."  
  
Sonra adam gözden kayboldu.  
  
Yürümeye başlayan Goro, "Hadi neredeysen çık ortaya..." dedi şarkı söyler gibi bir tonla. "Hadi çocuk, bunu sonsuza dek sürdüremeyiz."  
  
...  
  
Bir açıklık görmüştü...  
  
Yanlış bir zamanda görülmeden önce, hızlı davranırsa, sınıra ulaşma şansı vardı. Uzakta kapıların silüetlerinin göğe uzandığını görebiliyordu...  
  
Sonra Takeru önüne atladı.  
  
"Nereye gittiğini sanıyorsun? Daha işimiz bitmedi!"  
  
Başka bir şansı kalmayan Mitsuki, Konohamaru'nun ona verdiği kunai'yi çekti. Adam tek kaşını kaldırdı.  
  
"Cık cık. Yazık. Dur sana gerçek bir silah göstereyim."  
  
Daha önce çocuğun gördüklerinden daha uzun ve daha keskin görünen bir kunai çekti. Özel bir şeye benziyordu...  
  
' _Üçünüzle de gurur duyuyorum. Bu görev birçok açıdan oldukça başarılı geçti. İşte hediyeniz._ '  
  
Ama... kendi bıçağı da özeldi. Kimsenin onunla dalga geçmesine izin veremezdi.  
  
Ve kesinlikle burada kaybedemezdi.  
  
Çarpıştılar. Adam hem hızlıydı, hem de bıçağı oldukça iyi kullanıyordu. Ama kendisi de hızlı olan Mitsuki, saldırıların çoğunu savuşturmayı başardı.  
  
Burun buruna geldikleri bir anda adam, "Biliyor musun çocuk..." dedi pis bir gülümsemeyle. "Neden bilmem ama benim lakabım Kedi Takeru'dur."  
  
"Neden bilmem ama... bana da yılan derler..." dedi Mitsuki sıktığı dişlerinin arasından.  
  
Takeru alçak sesle güldü. "Doğa kurallarının nasıl işlediğini biliyorsun, değil mi? Kediler yılanları yer."  
  
Çocuğu geri itti ve kunai'yle saldırdı, gücünü artırmak için hava elementini kullanmıştı. Bıçak omzunu kesince Mitsuki hafifçe irkildi.  
  
"Buna gerçekten bulaşmamalıydın," diye devam etti adam konuşmasına. "Sen kimsin ki? Kalkıp jounin'lere kafa tutuyorsun? Bu kadar kendine güvenmenin nedeni ne?"  
  
Bir anda geri adım atıp öfkeyle gözlerini tutmak zorunda kaldı. Çocuk şimdi de gözlerine toprak mı atmıştı?  
  
"Bu oyunu iki kişi oynayabilir, seni..." kafasını kaldırıp baktığında çocuğun gitmiş olduğunu gördü.  
  
Bu gerçekten sinirlerine dokunmaya başlamıştı.  
  
...  
  
Başka bir oktan kaçarken Mitsuki bir şey fark etti - sanki okçu onu hedef almıyordu. Özellikle onu vurmamaya çalışıyor gibiydi...  
  
Sarışın adam, doğru duyduysa ismi Goro'ydu, önüne atladı, havada tuttuğu elinde bir alev topu vardı. Zamanlamayı tutturamayan Mitsuki kolunda keskin bir acı hissetti ve nefesini tuttu - ama ortada bir silah görünmüyordu.  
  
Goro sırıttı. "Yolun sonu, velet. Uzun süre dayanamazsın."  
  
Ve çocuk tekrar koşmaya başladı.  
  
Onlar... bu ninjalar hiç de sessiz davranmıyordu - aksine, ne zaman onunla konuşsalar resmen bağırıyorlardı. Destek kuvvetlerinin gelmesi çok uzun sürmezdi...  
  
Ama... onları bu kadar oyalayan şey neydi...?  
  
Herhalde mesajını... almışlardı, değil mi?  
  
Elinden geldiğince hızlı bir şekilde nehre doğru koşarken... önünde başka bir ok toprağa saplandı. Çocuk olduğu yerde durup okun geldiği yöne baktı...  
  
Okçuyu etkisiz hale getirmesi gerekiyordu.  
  
Bir an için Takeru'yu gördü - adam gerçekten hızlıydı - sonra kolunu kullanarak kendini yukarıya çekti, bir dalın üzerine kondu ve koşusuna yukardan devam etti. Okçunun durduğundan neredeyse yüzde yüz emin olduğu yere doğru koşuyordu.  
  
Üzerine doğru bir ok daha atıldığında en sonunda okçuyu gördü. Çocuk ağaçtan atlamadan önce kısa bir an için göz göze geldiler ve adamın gözleri büyüdü - afalladığı her halinden belliydi.  
  
"Doton!" diye haykırdı mavi saçlı çocuk. "Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu! _**(4)**_ "  
  
Sanki bir anda çamura dönüşmüş gibi, toprak onu yer altına çekiverdi. Bu, çok basit bir genin tekniğiydi. Hedefine doğru çabucak koştu...  
  
Hideyoshi, birinin toprak altından ayaklarını kavradığını fark etti ve aşağı doğru çekilirken nefesini tuttu. O anda bir şeyin kırıldığını duydu ve kırılan parçaların - muhtemelen yayı olmalıydı - kollarına ve bacaklarına battığını hissetti.  
  
Ama önündeki şekle bakarken bu acıya konsantre olacak zamanı bulamamıştı.  
  
"Bekle!" diye bağırınca, oğlan ona bakmak için döndü.  
  
O... sadece küçük bir çocuk muydu? Üstelik kendi oğlundan bile daha genç duruyordu... Hideyoshi çocuğun yüzüne bakarken nefes alış verişinin hızlandığını hissetti.  
  
"Evlat, bunu yapma!" diye bağırdı çaresizlik içinde. "Seni öldürecekler!"  
  
Şimdi şaşırma sırası Mitsuki'ye gelmişti. Bu adam... umursuyor muydu?  
  
"Bana bir şey olmayacak," dedi kendinden emin bir şekilde, ama neden bu adamı rahatlatma ihtiyacı hissettiğini bilemiyordu. "Destek için geliyorlar."  
  
Adam, kalbinin sıkıştığını hissetti. "Hayır... hiç anlamıyorsun. Burada..."  
  
Bir anda, Takeru'nun kullandığını bildiği daha uzun ve keskin kunai'ler toprağa saplandı ve Hideyoshi daha lafını tamamlayamadan çocuk kaçmak zorunda kaldı.  
  
"Sonsuza kadar kaçamazsın. Öyle ya da böyle..." Takeru'nun sesini duyunca başını hemen o yöne çevirdi.  
  
"Takeru, kes şunu! O sadece bir çocuk!"  
  
Adam ona ilgisiz bir ifadeyle baktı. "Ne olmuş yani? Sen kendi işine bak - çık oradan!"  
  
Sonra ortadan kayboldu.  
  
Hideyoshi dişlerini sıktı, vücudunu hareket ettirmeye çalıştı, ama bir işe yaramıyordu. Buradan çıkabilseydi eğer... Çocuğu uyarması, belki de onu buradan güvenli bir şekilde çıkarmanın bir yolunu bulması gerekiyordu...  
  
Bir çocuğun böyle bir savaş alanında işi olamazdı.  
  
...  
  
Çok yaklaşmıştı! Bunu başarabilirdi!  
  
Kapıların bir kez daha biraz önünde yükseldiğini gören Mitsuki'nin yüzü ışıldadı. Çok uzakta değillerdi...  
  
"Seni küçük piç kurusu!"  
  
Çocuk tepki gösterecek zamanı bulamamıştı.  
  
Siyah saçlı adam çocuğun kolunu kavradı ve bir kez daha hava elementini kullanarak onu bir ağaca fırlattı.  
  
Mitsuki çarpar çarpmaz nefesinin kesildiğini hissetti ve düşüşünü gerektiği gibi kontrol edemedi.  
  
Direk sol kolunun üzerine düşünce acıyla bağırdı - dirseğinden yukarıya korkunç bir acı yayılıverdi. Acıyı savuşturmaya çalıarak kolunu tuttu - artan paniği bu duruma yardımcı olmuyordu.  
  
Bir anda çaresizliğe kapılarak, "YARDIM EDİN!" diye haykırdı. Yakında değiller miydi? Kimse onu duymuyor muydu?  
  
Neden hiç kimse gelmiyordu...?  
  
...  
  
Çocuğun doğrulmak için kullandığı zamanı kendi lehine çeviren Takeru tekrar Goro'ya yaklaştı.  
  
Sıktığı dişlerinin arasından, "Çocuk bize yetişiyor," dedi. "İşi ciddiye almamız lazım. _Hem_ su, _hem de_ toprak elementini kullanıyor. Zamanı _GELDİ_."  
  
"Kılıcı gereğinden fazla kullanmayacağım. O zaman ona psikolojik olarak saldır." Goro başını, köye giden yola doğru salladı.  
  
Takeru ofladı, bundan gerçekten sıkılmaya başlamıştı. "O son vuruşun için hazırlanmaya başlasan iyi edersin."  
  
...  
  
Acıyı göz ardı edip ayağa kalktığında...  
  
Çocuk başka bir kunaiden kurtulmak için yana kaçmak zorunda kaldı. "Ah," diye fısıldadı, kolu gerçekten acıyordu.  
  
"Kendine bir bak," dediğini duydu Takeru'nun. "O köy için savaşıp duruyorsun... Oradan mı geliyorsun bilmem, alın koruyucun bile yok... Ama yine de savaşıyorsun. Peki karşılığında ne alıyorsun?" Adamın gözlerine şeytani bir bakış yerleşti. "Bu kadar yakınlarında olmamıza rağmen neden kimse yardımına gelmiyor... yabancı?"  
  
Son lafı duyan çocuğun gözleri büyüdü.  
  
' _Haklı olduğunu biliyorsun,_ ' dedi kafasının içindeki ses, tatsız bir dönüş yaparak. ' _Zamanın varken kaçıp gitmeliydin. Şimdi tamamen yalnızsın..._ '  
  
' _Hayır!_ ' diye düşündü Mitsuki, ama kararlılığını yitirmeye başlamıştı. ' _Yalnız değilim!_ '  
  
' _Ama öylesin... bak bu düşünce başına ne belalar açtı!_ '  
  
"Sen bir hiçsin," Takeru, sesle acı verici bir uyum içindeydi. "Kimse bir hiç için parmağını kıpırdatmaz. Buradan canlı çıkamayacaksın!"  
  
'Neden savaşıyorsun ki?' diye fısıldadı ses.  
  
Siyah saçlı adam tekrar öne atıldığında çocuk öfkeyle haykırarak havaya sıçradı ve sağlam kolunu kullanarak bir dala tutundu. Havada bir takla attı, daha uzaktaki başka bir dala kondu. Sol kolu, ani hareketler yüzünden deli gibi acıyordu ama bunu düşünecek zamanı yoktu, sağ kolunu tekrar kullandı...  
  
Bu sefer şans yüzüne gülmüştü, kolu adamın boynuna sıkı sıkı dolandı. Takeru aniden durdu, nefesi kesilmişti. Mitsuki'nin kolunu gevşetmeye çalıştı, başarılı olamayınca çaresizliğe kapıldı. Mavi saçlı çocuk sadece düşmanına bakıyordu...  
  
Bunu... yapamayacaktı.  
  
Aslında çok abartılı bir şey yapması gerekmiyordu. Adamı kafakola almıştı, sadece kolunu biraz daha sıkıştırması ya da, boğularak acı çekmesin diye, kolunu hızlıca çekerek boynunu kırıvermesi yeterli olurdu. Ayrıca bu muhtemelen son şansı olacaktı, şimdi bıraksa bu adam, zaten hiç adil olmayan bu kavgada fazladan bir kişi demekti. Babasının, gerek duyarsa düşmanını öldürmekte tereddüt etmemesi yönündeki sözleri zihninde yankılandı. Öldürme içgüdüsü bir ninja için en önemli olan şeydi ve belli ki bu adamlarda fazlasıyla vardı.  
  
Ama o yapamıyordu.  
  
Bunu nasıl açıklardı bilemiyordu, neredeyse tıbbi-ninja olma yönünde aldığı kararla aynı şekilde, hızlı bir biçimde alınmıştı. Ve tıbbi-ninja olmak istiyordu. İnsanların hayatını kurtarmak istiyordu, canlarını almak değil.  
  
Adamın rengi yavaşça mordan maviye dönüyordu. Göz bebekleri büyüdü, gırtlağından bir hırıltı yükseldi, sonra tamamen hareketsiz kaldı. Mitsuki soluk soluğa adamı bıraktı.  
  
Yaşayacaktı. Ama en azından bir süre için onu rahatsız etmeyecekti.  
  
Bir anda, fazla yakında olmayan, ama yine de rahatsızlık verecek kadar yakın olan bir yerden tuhaf bir cızırtı sesi geldiğini duydu.  
  
"Pekala velet, bu kadar aptalca oyun yeter," dedi Goro'nun sert, merhametsiz sesi, hafif keyifli bir şekilde. "Şimdi biraz ciddi olalım."  
  
...  
  
Kahretsin, bu çocuk iyiydi.  
  
Takeru'yla tanışalı uzun zaman olmamıştı, ama kolay kolay bulaşılamayacak biri olduğunu biliyordu. Oldukça hızlıydı ve shuriken teknikleriyle özel yapım kunaileri onu zorlu bir düşman ve güvenilir bir müttefik yapıyordu. Tabii, kendi iyiliği için biraz fazla kendini beğenmişti, ama takımın önemli bir parçasıydı.  
  
Bu velet ise onu yenmeyi başarmıştı.  
  
Durum gerçekten de zorlu bir çözümü gerektiriyordu. Bıkkınlıkla iç geçirdi - buna başvurmak zorunda kalmayacağını ümit etmişti.  
  
Su ve toprak demek, öyle mi...?  
  
Eh, çocuğun şansına, bu iki elemente de üstünlük sağlayacak mükemmel bir tekniğe sahipti.  
  
Sol eliyle sağ el bileğini kavradı, çakrasını tam avcunun ortasına yoğunlaştırdı."Raiton!" diye haykırdı ve güçlü bir enerjinin içinden akıp geçtiğini hissetti. "Raiha! _**(5)**_ "  
  
Birden, nereden geldiği belli olmayan bir yıldırım çaktı ve tam avcuna düşerek uzun, kılıç şeklinde bir form oluşturdu. Adamın sırıtışı yüzüne yayıldı, çakrasına odaklanarak kılıcın boyunu kısalttı. Sonra başını kaldırıp yukarıya, ağaçlara baktı.  
  
"İşte geliyorum."  
  
...  
  
Adamın haykırışını duyan Mitsuki'nin gözleri büyüdü.  
  
Bu... bu kötüydü, tam olarak korktuğu şeydi! Yardıma ihtiyacı vardı - hemen şimdi!  
  
Kaçmak için arkasına döndü...  
  
Fazla ilerleme fırsatı bulamadan bir şey sırtına çarptı ve hayatında hiç hissetmediği türde bir acı, ağzında bir anda kan tadı alan çocuğun vücudunu sarstı.  
  
Dizlerinin bağı çözüldü ve çocuk öne, dizlerinin üzerine doğru yığıldı. Bütün vücudunu kaplayan akımla sarsıldı.  
  
Tam önüne biri indi.  
  
"Tam ait olduğun yerdesin, seni pislik... Ayağımın dibinde."  
  
Sadece içgüdülerine göre hareket eden Mitsuki kendini geriye attı, hareketleri savsaktı. Adam kılıçla ikinci bir kez saldırmadan önce güç bela önünde topraktan bir duvar oluşturmayı başardı.  
  
Yıldırım temas ettiğinde duvar çatladı ve parça parça bölündü. En azından saldırıyı engellemişti...  
  
Bir anda etrafında küçük küçük patlamalar oluşan çocuk hayretle bağırdı (6). Çoğundan kaçmayı başardı, ama tam solunda gerçekleşen biraz daha büyük patlamadan kaçamadı...  
  
Bir an için kulaklarındaki çınlamadan başka bir şey duyamadı, dengesi bozulmuştu. Yüzünün yan tarafından ıslak bir şeyin süzüldüğünü fark etti, görüşü bozuldu...  
  
Patlama mı...?  
  
Daha bu konuyu enine boyuna düşünemeden önce Goro'nun tekrar harekete geçtiğini duydu ve kurtulma içgüdüsüyle kol tekniğini bir kez daha kullandı, ama dengesiz ve zayıftı, hızı, olduğu gibi nehre fırlamasına neden oldu...  
  
Acıyordu... canı çok yanıyordu...  
  
Suyun etrafında kızıl renge dönmesini izledi. Kanaması... vardı...  
  
Goro'nun, "Sorun ne, velet?" diye seslendiğini duyunca nabzı hızlandı. Buradan çıkması gerekiyordu! "Gerçekten bizim hiçbir özel yeteneği olmayan bir grup kaçak ninja olduğumuzu mu düşündün?"  
  
Kaçması gerekiyordu!  
  
Hiçbir şeyi, güvenebileceği hiç kimse yoktu... Kaçması, buradan gitmesi gerekiyordu...  
  
Doğrulmaya çalışırken gözlerinin hafifçe yandığını hissetti. Sadece on üç yaşındaydı... Sadece bir çocuktu... Ölmek istemiyordu!  
  
' _Bunu sadece şimdi mi fark ediyorsun?_ ' diye alay etti kafasının içindeki ses. ' _Bu kadar zeki olduğunu bilmiyordum!_ '  
  
Sesi kulak ardı etmeye çalışarak arkasına döndüğünde Goro'nun nehir kıyısında çömelmiş olduğunu gördü ve gözleri büyüdü.  
  
Adamın tekrar doğrudan ona saldıracağını düşünmüştü, ama bunun yerine elini suya yaklaştırdığını görünce hızlıca düşündü ve tekrar tekniğini kulandı - bu sefer kolu çok uzamamıştı - sadece alçak bir dalı kavrayabilmişti. Yine de tüm nehir elektrik şokuna maruz kalmadan önce kendini yukarı çekebildi.  
  
Hızını kullanarak ağacın etrafında döndü ve adama sırtından vurarak onun suya düşmesini sağladı.  
  
Elektrik şoku bütün vücuduna yayılan adamın bedeni öne doğru seğirdi. Mitsuki bir an için duraksadı - başarmış mıydı?  
  
Sonra sarışın adam hafifçe gülerek kafasını kaldırdı. "Sağol, evlat. Buna ihtiyacım vardı."  
  
Şimdi gerçekten çok korkmuş olan Mitsuki koşmaya başladı.  
  
Ayağı takıldı, ama devam etmek için tüm gücünü kullanıyordu.  
  
Isis'i göndermesinin üzerinden ne kadar zaman geçmişti? Ya da mesajı? On beş dakika mı? Daha fazla mı? Kimse bunları almamış mıydı? Kimse onu duyamıyor muydu?  
  
' _Neden onları korumaya çalıştın ki?_ ' Kızgınlık ve çaresizlik içinde çığlık atmak istedi. Şimdi zamanı değildi! ' _Sen bu kadar zavallı, bu kadar aciz misin de sırf kendini oraya ait hissetmek için, umrunda bile olmayan insanlar uğruna her şeyi riske arıyorsun?_ '  
  
Hayır... bu doğru olamazdı... Belki herkesin umrunda değildi, ama arkadaşları...  
  
Ama onların burada, kendisiyle aynı durumda olmalarını hiçbir zaman istemezdi...  
  
Sensei'leri...  
  
Onun nerede olduğunu bile bilmiyordu...  
  
Hokage...  
  
Mesajını henüz almamış mıydı...?  
  
Neden... neden hala yapayalnızdı...?  
  
_Kimse bir hiç için parmağını kıpırdatmaz...  
_  
Durum... gerçekten de bu muydu...?  
  
' _Değerini bile bilmeyen bir köy için kendini ne kadar alçalttığını görse baban utanç duyardı..._ ' dedi ses kötü kötü.  
  
Babası... o bile burada değildi...  
  
Dudağı titremeye başladı. Babası en son ne zaman... onunla _gerçekten_... gurur duymuştu ki...?  
  
Tek bir an bile hatırlayamıyordu.  
  
Hep onu takdir etmeye çalışmıştı... Karşılığında bir şeye ihtiyaç duyacağını hiç düşünmemişti, babasına saygı duymak ve değer vermek hep ona doğal bir şey olarak görünmüştü, onu o kadar seviyordu ki...  
  
Ama karşılığını asla... hiçbir zaman görememişti...  
  
Gözyaşları akmak üzereydi ama tuttu. Zayıflık gösteremezdi... Asla, hele ki düşmanın önünde. Kural buydu...  
  
Arkasında, çok yakından gelen ayak seslerini duyunca bulanık zihni bir son dakika planı oluşturdu. Takeru'da işe yaramıştı...  
  
Kendini tekrar bir dala çekti, neredeyse dengesini kaybediyordu. Aşağıya baktı, sağ elinde cızırdayan ve parıldayan yıldırım kılıcıyla Goro'nun koşarak gelmesini ve etrafına bakınmasını izledi...  
  
Bu tek şansıydı.  
  
Tekniğini tekrar kullandı ve bir an için harcadığı çakra miktarının neredeyse bedenini uyuşturduğunu hissetti... aslında çok fazla çakra kullanmamış olmalıydı.  
  
...  
  
Başarmıştı! Çocuk tuzağına düşmüştü!  
  
Takeru'yu hakaladığında jutsu'nun nasıl çalıştuğunu görmüştü. Tekniğin iç yüzünü keşfetmek kolaydı. Özellikle de şimdi çocuk yorulduğu için. Tabii yıldırım kılıcı çocuğun çakrasını da büyük ölçüde yediği için, hareketleri ağır çekimde gibiydi.  
  
Bu yüzden çocuğun kolunu kavrayıp onu kendine doğru hızlıca çekmekte hiç zorluk yaşamadı.  
  
Zaten dengesi iyice bozulmuş olan Mitsuki hiçbir şey yapamadı ve daldan düştü. Sarışın adamın kılıcı kaldırdığını ve sadece o çok yakına geldiğinde savurduğunu gördü ve korkuyla gözlerini sıkı sıkı yumdu.  
  
Takip eden acı... akıl almazdı.  
  
Mitsuki nefes nefese dizlerinin üzerine düştü, sağ kolunu sıkıca göğsüne bastırmıştı. Canı çok acıyordu... Sanki göğsü alev almış gibiydi... Belki de gerçekten almıştı...  
  
Artık hiçbir şey bilmiyordu...  
  
Kafasının içinde farklı bir ses, ' _Yabancı!_ ' diye bağırdı. Sonra başka sesler de buna katılarak yavaş yavaş bir koro oluşturdu.  
  
' _Onu burada istemiyoruz._ ' dedi başka, daha genç bir ses.  
  
' _Çıktığın deliğe geri dön, yılan!_ '  
  
Hiç önemi var mıydı? Neden... hala savaşıyordu...?  
  
Nefesini tuttu, göğsündeki ciddi yanık yarasından kan fışkırdı ve kolunu kızıla boyadı.  
  
Neden çabalıyordu ki...?  
  
Arkasında bir hışırtı duydu. Goro tekrar saldırmaya mı hazırlanıyordu? Bu kadarı yeterli değil miydi?  
  
Adam onu gerçekten de öldürmek istiyordu...  
  
Son gücüyle, tir tir titreyerek ve neredeyse yeniden yere kapaklanarak ayağa kalktı ve arkasına döndü...  
  
...  
  
Başarmışlardı, bu son darbeydi.  
  
Goro zaten fazlasıyla zarar vermişti. Her zaman savaş taktikleri bu olmuştu; Goro düşmanı zayıflatır, o da işini bitirmek için son dakikada müdahale ederdi. En güçlü düşmanlarda işe yaramıştı. Bu baş belasında da durum farklı olmayacaktı.  
  
Gerçi düşmanın hakkını teslim etmeliydi. Hızlıydı, belli ki oldukça akıllıydı ve iyi bir mücadele ortaya koyup onları bu kadar süre oyalamıştı. O...  
  
... bir çocuk muydu ...?  
  
Duraksamak için çok geç kalmıştı. Kılıcı çocuğun bedenine saplanırken ikisinin de gözleri büyüdü.  
  
Çocuk hareketini son dakikada duyup ona dönmüştü, ama belli ki zamanında kenara çekilemeyecek kadar yorgun düşmüştü. Orada öylece, çevrelerini saran sessizliğin içinde dururken Hiraku, şok içinde, çocuğun soluk altın renkli gözlerine bakakaldı.  
  
Kılıcı hala çıkarmadığını fark edince olabildiğince nazik bir şekilde dışarı çekti. Mitsuki sessizce iç geçirdi, iki elini de yaraya götürdü ve yere yığıldı.  
  
Hiraku orada donakalmış, çocuğun, bedeninin kaldıramayacağı kadar büyük bir acıyla kıvranmasını dehşet içinde izliyordu, kanla kaplı kılıcı gevşek bir şekilde elinden sarkıyordu.  
  
Biraz önce... bir çocuğa saldırmıştı...  
  
Kılıç, terden kayganlaşan elinden kurtularak hafif bir pat sesiyle yere düştü. Görüşünü, aklından uzak tutmaya çalıştığı görüntüler kapladı ve psikolojik acı bir anda neredeyse gözlerini kör etti.  
  
Sonra önünde küt diye bir ses duydu ve koyu sarı saçlı bir kafa, çocuğu görmesini engelledi.  
  
"Nihayet," dedi Goro, Mitsuki'ye acımasız bir sırıtışla bakarak. "İyi iş çıkardın, Hiraku."  
  
Goro ona döndüğünde yüzündeki muzaffer sırıtış yerini, şaşkınlıkla dolu bir kaş çatmaya bıraktı. "Senin sorunun ne böyle be?"  
  
Konuşamıyordu. Az sonra olanlar, bu ihtiyacı da ortadan kaldırdı.  
  
Mitsuki'nin hafifçe inlediğini duyup Goro'nun omzundan arkaya bakınca, çocuğun sağlam kolunu kullanarak onlardan uzaklaşmaya çalıştığını gördü. Tam o anda Goro'nun gözlerindeki zafer ifadesi ölümcül bir nefrete dönüştü ve o tepki veremeden önce adam hızla arkasına döndü.  
  
Adamın tekmesi göğsünün sağ tarafına isabet eden Mitsuki acı içinde bağırdı ve ağzından kan sıçradı, bu vahşi saldırı hareketlerini etkili bir şekilde durdurmuştu.  
  
Hiraku, Goro'nun kolunu sert bir şekilde kavradı. "Kes şunu! Zaten yeterince zarar verdik..."  
  
"Neden elini çabuk tutup geberip gitmiyorsun, baş belası velet?!"  
  
Biliyor muydu?  
  
Goro'nun tekrar ayağını kaldırdığını görünce onu durdurmak için bu sefer tamamen üzerine atıldı. "Bırak artık diyorum! Lanet olsun, ona bir bak, o sadece bir çocuk!"  
  
Takım lideri o anda durdu ve dönüp hayretle ona baktı. "Ne yani, bilmiyor muydun?"  
  
" _Sen biliyor muydun?_ " diye bağırdı Hiraku, şüphelerinin haklı çıkması onu öfkelendirmişti. "Aşağılık herif, biliyordun ve öldüresiye dövdüğümüz kişinin bir çocuk olduğunu bize söylemedin mi yani?"  
  
...  
  
Buraya kadardı. Çocuğun dayanacak gücü kalmamıştı, şimdi ödülün daha keyifli olan kısmına geçebilirlerdi. Kadın sadece bu kavgadan sonra tekniğini çok fazla kullanma şansı olmadığı için sinirlenmişti - kalkanı aktif tutarken oldukça fazla çakra harcamıştı.  
  
En sonunda savaş alanına girdi ve tartışmaya başlamış olduklarını fark ettiği iki bulut köylü ahmağı kulak ardı ederek çocuğa yanaştı. Tam onun önünde durdu, bir elini beline koydu.  
  
Alabildiğine alaycı bir ses tonuyla, "Artık o kadar da cesur değilsin, öyle değil mi, yalnız kovboy?" diye sordu.  
  
Mitsuki... artık hiçbir şey hissetmiyordu bile.  
  
Son bir kez, oradan kaçabilmek için... titreyerek sağ kolunun üzerinde birazcık doğruldu, ama gözleri tamamen karardı ve bir dahaki öksürüğü, ağzından daha fazla kan gelmesine yol açtı. Tekrar yere yığıldı...  
  
Acı yavaş yavaş azalıyordu... Bu iyi bir şey mi, kötü bir şey mi bilemiyordu... Güzel anıları hatırlamaya, kaçınılmaz sonu beklerken bunlara tutunmaya çalıştı...  
  
' _Neden?_ ' diye fısıldadı kafasının içindeki ses ve bunun, belki de duyacağı en son ses olduğunu fark eden çocuğun kalbi burkuldu. ' _Bu sana ne fayda sağladı ki, seni ahmak?_ '  
  
Çocuk bir an için gözlerini kapattı, kirpiklerinin arasından bir ıslaklık süzüldü.  
  
Kendini hiç bu kadar... yalnız, herkes için bir külfet olarak görmemişti...  
  
Yanağından aşağıya bir damla daha gözyaşı kaydı ve bir kadının sesini duyunca, konuşan kişiye bakmak için yavaşça kafasını çevirdi.  
  
Çocuk ona bakmak için dönünce Suzume'nin gözleri büyüdü, nabzı hızlandı. Bu gözler... Ninja dünyasındaki herkes bu gözlerin kime ait olduğunu bilirdi ve bu düşündüğü şey anlamına geliyorsa... başları büyük dertte demekti.  
  
' _Siktir..._ ' diye düşündü, yüzünden aşağıya bir damla ter aktı. Hemen başını kaldırıp hala tartışan iki adama baktı.  
  
Sesini duyurmaya çalışarak, "Siz ikiniz, kesin şunu, buradan hemen gitmemiz gerekiyor!" diye bağırdı.  
  
Ama tartışmaya o kadar dalmışlardı ki onu duymadılar bile. Suzume kaşlarını çattı. ' _Canları cehenneme, ben gidiyorum...!_ ' diye düşündü ve koşarak ormanın sık ağaçları arasında gözden kayboldu.  
  
...  
  
Hiraku'ya bakan Goro'nun gözlerindeki ifade bir anda serleşti ve Hiraku, bir an için, normalde sadece düşmanlarının gördüğü canavarı gördü. "Hafızamı tazelememe izin ver. Biz bu lanet olası köydeki en güçlü ninjayı, Hokage'yi öldürmeyi amaçlayan jounin seviye ninjalarız, ama kendime müttefik olarak seçme hatasında bulunduğum iki kişi çoktan yenildi. Aslında burada olmasam... siz zavallıların sınıra bu kadar yaklaşma şansı bile olmazdı. Hem de hiç."  
  
"Zayıf değiliz," dedi Hiraku tükürür gibi, öfkesinin kabardığını hissediyordu. "Sadece hazırlıksız yakalandık."  
  
Goro hızlı davranmıştı. Öne atıldı ve Hiraku, bi anda kendini havada buldu, sarışın adamın elleri yakasındaydı.  
  
"Öyle mi?" dedi adam, Hiraku'yu kendine yaklaştırarak. "Beş para etmez bir itin bize üstünlük taslamasını bu şekilde mi açıklıyorsun?"  
  
Hiraku sadece tiksintiyle Goro'ya bakıyordu.  
  
"Kanıtla o halde," dedi Goro Hiraku'ya, şimdi resmen burun burunaydılar. "Zayıf değilsin, ha? Öyle olsun."  
  
Hiraku adamın yüzündeki öfkeli ifadenin, ruhsuz bir sırıtışa dönüşmesini izledi.  
  
"Çocuğun kafasını istiyorum."  
  
"Ne?" diye fısıldadı Hiraku, bunu söylediğine inanamıyordu.  
  
"Ne, hiç ödül avcılarını duymadın mı?" dedi Goro, artık delilik sınırında bir ifadeyle sırıtıyordu. "Bu avın galibi benim, ödülümü istiyorum. Zayıf değilsin, öyle mi? Bana oğlanın kafasını getir."  
  
Bu adamın nasıl insan dışı bir varlık olduğunu anlayan Hiraku'nun midesi bulanmıştı. "Aşağılık herif! Bir çocuğa bunu yapmayacağım!"  
  
"Zayıf değilsin, öyle mi?" diye tekrarladı Goro gözlerini kısarak, aşağılayan bir ifadeyle. Bir an için sessizlik oldu.  
  
"İyi, kendim yaparım." dedi Goeo ve Hiraku'yu olanca gücüyle uzağa fırlattı, düşürmüş olduğu kılıca uzandı.  
  
"Hayır! Goro, çocuktan uzak dur!"  
  
Karanlık Mitsuki'yi esir alıyordu, ama bundan önce yakınlarda bir gölge gördü, tanıdık gelen... Sıcaklığı yayılan, güvenebileceği birinin varlığını hissetti... Sonra ise hiçbir şey hissetmedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_(1)_** Raikage, yani yıldırım gölgesi, Saklı Bulut ninja köyünün (Kumogakure) lideridir, rütbe olarak Hokage'ye denktir ve beş büyük ninja ulusu liderleri arasında yer almaktadır.  
>  ** _(2)_** Lariat (Türkçe karşılığı varsa da bilmiyorum XD), Tsunade'nin Hokage'liği zamanında Raikage olarak görev yapan A'nın özel tekniği, kardeşi B ile birlikte bu tekniği uyguladıklarında düşmanlarının gerçekten tek bir darbede kafasını koparabiliyorlar.  
>  ** _(3)_** Ateş elementi: Mitik Anka Kuşu Tekniği. Bu tekniği kullanan ninja saldırı amacıyla küçük alev topları oluşturur ve bunların içine bazen başka objeler de saklayabilir, böylece alevler söndürülse de o objeler yine de düşmana zarar verebilir. Burada Goro, alevlerin içine Shuriken saklamıştı.  
>  ** _(4)_** Toprak elementi: Çifte İntihar Toprağa Gömme Tekniği. Teknik isimlerini Türkçe kaynak yetersizliğinden dolayı kendim çeviriyorum arkadaşlar, ama basitçe Kakashi'nin, ilk zil testinde Sasuke üzerinde kullandığı, sonunda sadece Sasuke'nin kafasının toprak üstünde kaldığı teknik olarak hatırlayabilirsiniz. Evet, genin tekniği.  
>  ** _(5)_** Yıldırım elementi: Yıldırım kılıcı. Goro'nun övünerek bahsettiği kendi tekniği. Bu kılıç direk temas etmese bile çok yakında olması, kötü yanıklara yol açabiliyor ve basit anlamıyla yıldırımdan / elektrikten yapılma bir kılıç olduğu için çok büyük hasara yol açabiliyor. Ha, bir de ayrıca çakra yiyor.  
>  ** _(6)_** Yıldırım ve toprak tekniği, akıllıca kullanıldığında patlama yaratabiliyor. Deidara patlamalarını bu şekilde gerçekleştiriyordu.
> 
> Bölüm resimleri;  
> * http://mirage-05.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Rogue-Ninjas-Illustration-618852118  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Stab-Illustration-579273673  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Not-so-brave-Illustration-578380758  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Father-s-Eyes-Illustration-583022356
> 
>  
> 
> _Önümüzdeki bölümde;_
> 
>  
> 
> _"Lütfen... siz medik misiniz? Gidip çocuğa bir bakın, kaçmaya çalışmayacağım!"_  
>  "B... Boruto, onu nazikçe çevir, kalbini dinlemem lazım."  
> "M... Mitsuki... H-hey... Beni duyabiliyor musun? Cevap ver... Lütfen...?"  
> "Geldiniz..."  
> "Sakın... oğluma yaklaşayım deme."


	9. Değerli Birini Kurtarmak

Artık endişelenmeye başlıyordu.  
  
İsis karargaha ilk geldiğinde pek de hoşnut olmamıştı - hem İsis, Mitsuki'nin bir nedenden dolayı Konoha'dan ayrılmaya karar verdiğini söylediği için, hem de... çocuk onu resmen ayağına çağırdığı için. Hiç gitmemeyi bile düşünmüştü - ta ki Juugo onun yerine gidebileceğini söyleyene kadar. Buna izin veremezdi.  
  
"Oraya ulaşmamıza daha ne kadar var?" diye sordu.  
  
Yılan, boynunun etrafına dolanmıştı. "Çok uzakta değil. Ama çakrası çok düzensiz. Neden bilmiyorum."  
  
Bu neden olabilirdi ki? Yıllar süren eğitimden sonra, oğlu çakrasını mükemmel derecede kontrol edebilecek duruma gelmişti.  
  
Ortada ters giden bir şeyler vardı...  
  
Birden İsis'in tısladığını duydu.  
  
"Orochimaru-sama!"  
  
Sanin, yılanın gözlerinin ondan önce yakaladığı şeyi gördü. Küçük, beyaz bir çıngıraklı yılan, yerde kayarak onlara doğru geliyordu. "Koburo!" dedi oğlunun evcil hayvanını tanıyarak.  
  
Yılan önlerinde durarak dikildi ve hiç durmadan tıslamaya başladı. Dişi yılan da anında ona cevap vermeye başladı, Orochimaru konuşmayı bitirmelerini zar zor bekliyordu.  
  
"Bu hiç iyi değil..." dedi İsis sonunda.  
  
Neredeyse, bildiğim şeyi söylediğin için teşekkürler diyecekti ama hiç sabrı yoktu. "Ne olmuş?"  
  
"Koburo, Mitsuki-sama'nın bir grup ninja tarafından saldırıya uğradığını söyledi... Onu durdurmaya çalışmış ama başarılı olamayınca hemen bizi bulmaya gelmiş..."  
  
Orochimaru onun söylediklerinin sadece yarısını dinlemişti. "Yolu göster, İsis!"  
  
Tekrar yola koyuldular. Sadece oğlunu bulmaya odaklanmaya çalışıyordu, ama bu çok zordu. Neden saldırıya uğramıştı? Durum ne kadar kötüydü?  
  
Ve daha da önemlisi... Neden gecenin bir yarısında köyü terk etmişti?  
  
Buluşacakları yere, nehrin son kısmına oldukça çabuk ulaştı... Etrafında döndü, dişlerini sıkmıştı. "Nereye??"  
  
"Nehirden uzakta, ormanın içinde, çakrası giderek zayıflıyor. Eminim..."  
  
Sonra puf diye bir ses geldi ve adam omuzlarındaki ağırlığın bir anda tamamen ortadan kalktığını hissetti. Olduğu yerde donup kaldı, nabzı hızlanmış, gözleri büyümüştü.  
  
' _Kahretsin... bu çocuk ne yapıyor...?'_  diye düşündü telaşla ve tekrar yola koyuldu.  
  
İsis'in ortadan kaybolmasının tek bir anlamı olabilirdi. Mitsuki, bağlantıyı devam ettiremeyecek kadar güçsüzdü. Diğer olasılığı düşünmeyi ise kesinlikle reddediyordu. Bir grup aşağılık mahluğun oğlunu kendisinden koparmasına izin vermeyecekti. Oğlunu incitmeyi düşünmeye bile cüret eden her kimse... bunun bedelini ağır ödeyecekti...  
  
Ortadaki tek sorun... şimdi çocuğu bulmak için bir yolu kalmış olmamasıydı. İsis onun çakrasını hissedebiliyordu... Şimdi o olmadığına göre en iyi ihtimalle dövüş seslerini takip edebilirdi... ki bu da başka bir sorundu, çünkü hiç ses gelmiyordu.  
  
Bu nasıl mümkün olabilirdi? Bahar akşamına ılık, güzel bir esinti eşlik ediyordu ve ses havada yayılırdı... Devam eden bir kavgayı duymuyor olması, mantıken olanaksızdı.  
  
Tabii eğer...  
  
Sanin dişlerini sıktı. Daha önce duygularının onu ele geçirmesine hiçbir zaman izin vermemişti. Şimdi bunu yapacak değildi.  
  
Nehrin kenarında, yerde bir şey gözüne çarptı ve kontrol etmek için kısa bir an durdu.  
  
Kan mı...?  
  
Ay olmadığı için fazla bir ışık da yoktu, ama kan olduğundan emindi. Artık hiç şüphesi kalmamıştı - gerçekten de bir kavga vardı.  
  
Artık iyiden iyiye kontrolünü yitirmeye başlıyordu - Mitsuki'yi nasıl bulacaktı? Takip edebileceği bir iz var mı diye etrafına bakındı... Ama birkaç adım sonra izler kayboluyordu... Oğlu başka bir yere mi götürülmüştü?  
  
Kanı dondu sanki. İzleri son takip edebildiği yer olan ağaca koştu...  
  
"Beş para etmez bir itin bize üstünlük taslamasını bu şekilde mi açıklıyorsun?"  
  
Sonunda aradığı şeyi duyan adam, etrafı daha iyi görebilmek için ağacın üzerine çıktı. Etrafa bakınmadan önce, üzerinde durduğu dalın üzerindeki kan lekelerini fark etti...  
  
"Zayıf değilsin, ha? Öyle olsun."  
  
Bu sözler üzerine adam, sesin geldiği yöne döndü.  
  
Birkaç şeyi aynı anda fark etti ve nabzı hızlandı.  
  
Sadece birkaç adım ötesinde iki adam durmuş tartışıyordu. Tam arkalarında, yerde, yüzü ona dönük bir şekilde...  
  
Bu karışık beyazımsı mavi saçlar başka kimseye ait olamazdı. Oğlu... onun saçları, onun kıyafetleri...  
  
Sahneyi incelemeye devam eden sanin ona ait olmayan tek şeyi fark etti... kan, vücudunu kaplayan yaralardan sızan, altında birikmiş olan kan...  
  
Bir an için gözlerinin önündeki koyu kızıl sis perdesinden başka bir şey göremedi... Mitsuki... kötü bir şekilde yaralanmış mıydı...? Ve o öylece yerde yatarken o piçler arkasında mı duruyordu...? Ölmemişler miydi, parçalarına ayrılmamışlar mıydı, değersiz hayatları için yalvarmıyorlar mıydı...?  
  
Elini yumruk yaptığında bir şeylerin çatırdadığını duydu ve zor da olsa bakışlarını Mitsuki'den ayırarak, başka bir pislik var mı diye etrafına bakındı. Yakında bir yerlerde baygın bir adam gördü ve kıpırdanma fark edince yerde sadece başı görünen... koyu kızıl renkli saçları olan bir adamı fark etti.  
  
Toprak bazlı bir saldırı mı? Mitsuki'nin işi gibi görünüyordu...  
  
"Çocuğun kafasını istiyorum."  
  
Kan dökme dürtüsü Orochimaru'yu ele geçirdi ve adam ağaçtan aşağı atladı - elini koyduğu yerde kocaman bir oyuk bırakmıştı.  
  
...  
  
Goro çocuğun önüne geldi ve bir an duraksadı, çocuğa ruhsuz bir ifadeyle bakıyordu. Çocuğun onlara saldırması onun suçu değildi. Lanet olası velet çakralarının hiç değilse üçte birini tüketmişti - ve sözüm ona Hokage'nin peşine düşeceklerdi - şimdi hiç şansları kalmamıştı. Bunu ödeyecekti. Elleri boş dönmediklerinden emin olacaktı.  
  
Tam kılıcı kaldırıp savurmuştu ki... Baygın durumdaki çocuk bir anda ortadan kayboldu.  
  
Hiçbir şey görmemişti bile. "Ne oldu be...?"  
  
"Onun kafasını mı istiyorsun?" dedi bir anda, nereden geldiği belli olmayan gür bir ses. Goro ve onun arkasındaki Hiraku, sesin kaynağını bulmak için etraflarına bakındılar. "Sana bir kafa vereceğim!"  
  
Sonra çok güçlü bir patlama, ormanın köklerini yerinden sarstı.  
  
...alevlerin içinden koyu kızıl saçlı bir kafa yuvarlanıp geldi... Arkadaşları Hideyoshi'nin cansız gözleri, yerden onlara bakıyordu...  
  
...  
  
Patlamadan önce Naruto'nun kalkanını harekete geçirmek için sadece saniyeleri kalmıştı - ama neyse ki herkesi kalkanın içine alabilmişti.  
  
Patlamanın sesi sönükleşirken Boruto ve Sarada'nın gözleri faltaşı gibi açıldı. Yakınlarda bir yerden kavga sesleri gelmeye başladığında, çığlıkları gecenin içinde yankılandı.  
  
"MİTSUKİ!!!"  
  
...  
  
Oğlunu patlamanın şiddetinden korumak için tamamen üzerine eğilmiş olan Orochimaru doğruldu.  
  
Çocuğa bir kez daha uzun uzun baktıktan sonra onu nazikçe yere yatırdı, daha fazla incitmeye korkar gibi... dürüst olması gerekirse gerçekten korkuyordu.  
  
"Sadece biraz daha bekle, çocuğum," diye fısıldadı ama Mitsuki'nin onu nasıl duyabileceğini bilmiyordu...  
  
...  
  
İki bulut ninjası kendilerini patlamadan zar zor koruyabilmişri ve hala Hideyoshi'nin kafasını görmenin şokunu atlatmaya çalışıyorlardı...  
  
Bir anda alevlerin arkasından shuriken'ler fırlatıldı ve hazırlıksız yakalanan Hiraku'yı arkasındaki ağaca sabitledi, bir tanesi sağ dirsek çukuruna saplanmıştı.  
  
Goro bir kunai çıkardı ve körlemesine, sadece gelen kimse onu durdurmak için alevlere doğru fırlattı, sadece uzun boylu bir silüet görünüyordu. Sonra yıldırım kılıcını tekrar aktif hale getirdi...  
  
Orochimaru alevlerin arasından çıktı, gözleri alev alev yanıyordu, kan arzusu içinde kabarıyordu. Mitsuki'nin kafasını isteyen piçin yüz ifadesini inceledi... Öfkeli ve saldırgan ifadenin nasıl dağıldığına ve hızla paniğe ve ümitsizliğe dönüştüğüne dikkat etti.  
  
Tabii.. bu kahrolası dünyadaki her ninja ününü duymuştu.  
  
"Sorun ne... _ARTIK_ o kadar cesur değil misin?" dedi sanin dişlerinin arasından ve parmağını ısırdı, bir damla kan yaradan süzüldü. "Bir çocukla dövüşmekle aynı şey değil, değil mi... BENİM oğlumla?"  
  
Bunu duyan sarışın adamın gözleri büyüdü. Karşılarına çıkabilecek o kadar insanın arasından... gidip de bu dünyadaki en korkulan yaratığın oğluyla mı savaşmışlardı...? ' _Siktir..._ ' diye düşündü, yıldırım kılıcının olduğu eli yere inmeye başladı.  
  
Sonra arkasını döndü ve kaçmaya çalıştı.  
  
"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Yerden üç tane kocaman yılan fırladı ve hemen adamın etrafını sardı, tıslıyor ve dişlerini gösteriyorlardı.  
  
"Nereye gittiğini sanıyorsun? Daha yeni başladık!" Bununla birlikte Orochimaru öne atıldı.  
  
...  
  
Ormanın belli bir yerine ulaştıklarında, dövüş izleri kendini iyiden iyiye belli etmeye başlamıştı. Mitsuki'nin eşyalarını ve seyahat pelerinini bir ağacın arkasında bulduklarında, yaklaştıklarını anlamışlardı.  
  
Ama savaş alanına geldiklerinde... Hokage'nin görmeyi beklediği en son şey, kıran kırana bir mücadeleye girmiş olan Orochimaru'ydu.  
  
Hinata'nın gözleri, Orochimaru ve savaştığı adam haricinde orada olanları hemen tespit etmişti. "Naruto, orada!"  
  
Endişe Naruto'nun içini kemirmeye başlamıştı - çocuk neredeydi? Neden çakrasının... zayıfladığını hissediyordu...? Ne olmuştu burada?  
  
Karısının sesi üzerine bir anda kendine geldi ve kaçmaya çalışan ince, siyah saçlı adamı gördü. Haykırdı ve hızlı bir sıçrayışla adamın önünü kesti. "Ağır ol bakalım," dedi sıktığı dişlerinin arasından tıslar gibi.  
  
Ninja tam da o gece öldürmeyi düşündükleri Hokage'yi bir anda önünde bulmanın şokundan çabuk sıyrıldı. Yüzüne öfkeli ve kararlı bir ifade yerleşti ve dövüş pozisyonu aldı.  
  
Hinata, hala ağaca sabitlenmiş durumda olan Hiraku'yu fark etmişti. Byakugan'ı hala aktif durumda olduğu halde adama yaklaştı. "Hareket edeyim deme," dedi.  
  
...  
  
Ortada bir dövüş vardı... Kaç tane düşman olduğunu bilmiyorlardı... Ama Boruto için bunların hiçbirinin bir önemi yoktu, panik içinde en iyi arkadaşını arıyordu. "Mitsuki!" diye bağırdı çaresizlik içinde ve etrafında döndü. Kalbini soğuk bir korku kapladı, nefesi kesilir gibi oldu.  
  
Neredeydi??  
  
Sarada'nın, "B... Boruto..." diye zar zor fısıldadığını duyunca onun bakışlarını takip etti...  
  
Önlerindeki manzarayı gördüğünde gözleri faltaşı gibi açıldı, kalbi duracak gibi oldu.  
  
Korku filmlerinden çıkmış bir sahne gibiydi.  
  
Arkadaşı... İncinmiş, kanlar içinde ve hareketsiz bir şekilde... tam önlerinde duruyordu...  
  
...  
  
Sanin adamın ondan korkak bir köpek gibi uzaklaşmasını - ya da en azından uzaklaşmaya çalışmasını - büyük bir hazla izliyordu. Orochimaru adamla oyun oynuyor, kaçabileceğine inanmasını istiyordu... ama tabii ki gitmesine izin vermeyecekti. Hayır, bu zavallı insan müsveddesine acu çektirdiği her anın keyfini çıkaracaktı.  
  
Goro yıldırım kılıcıyla yılanlara saldırdı ama yılanlar hızlı manevra yapıp kurtuluyordu. Zayıf düşmeye başlamıştı... Zaten kavgada epey çakra kaybetmişti, kılıcı aktif tutmak da daha fazla çakra harcamasına neden oluyordu.  
  
Dişlerini gıcırdattı, kılıcı etkisiz hale getirdi ve bir kunai çıkardı, buradan kaçması gerekiyordu ve bunun için gücüne ihtiyacı vardı. O...  
  
Birden bire Orochimaru tam önüne atladı ve adam daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan göğsüne yediği tekmeyle geriye uçarak küt diye yere düştü, elindeki kunai diğer tarafa fırlamıştı.  
  
Daha yerden kalkamadan bileklerine, dirseklerine, dizlerine ve ayaklarına bir şeylerin dolandığını hissetti. Yılanların tümü de dişlerini göstererek ona tısladılar, ince göz bebekleri nefretle doluydu sanki...  
  
Başını birazcık kaldırınca bir çift yılan gözü gibi sarı gözle karşılaştı, ona o kadar soğuk bir ifadeyle bakıyorlardı ki adam kanının donduğunu hissetti.  
  
Yılanlar iyice sıkınca, adamın ağzından istem dışı bir inilti çıktı.  
  
"Canın mı yanıyor?" dedi Orochimaru tıslar gibi, gözlerini kısarak. "Oğlumun çektiği kadar acı çekiyor musun?"  
  
"Çocuğa biz saldırmadık!" diye bağırdı Goro. "Sadece kendimizi savunduk!"  
  
Adam daha da kaşlarını çattı ve yılanlar biraz daha sıktı, o kadar ki artık uyuşmaya başladığını hissediyordu.  
  
"Al sana nefsi müdafaa, değersiz piç kurusu."  
  
Sağ dirseğindeki yılan başını kaldırdı ve dişlerini olduğu gibi adamın koluna geçirdi - o kadar derine inmişti ki neredeyse kemiğine dayanmıştı. Adam haykırdı, bedeni seğirdi. "Kahretsin... kes... şunu..."  
  
Sanin adamın yanında diz çöktü, kafasını kavradı ve sertçe geriye itti, çılgınca bir öfkeyle gözlerine bakıyordu. "Biraz olsun haysiyetini koru pislik! Daha ölmedin... Hayır, sana söz veriyorum ki hiç kolay olmayacak... Ama felç oldun. Hareket edemeyeceksin, çığlık bile atamayacaksın." Gözlerinde tehlikeli bir parıltı belirdi. "Bakalım _SENİN_ ne kadar hoşuna gidecek... Nereden başlamamı istersin?"  
  
...  
  
"Sen... ne?"  
  
"Teslim oluyorum!" Adamın sesinin telaşlı çıktığını fark eden Hinata şaşırmıştı. "Lütfen... siz medik misiniz? Gidip çocuğa bir bakın, kaçmaya çalışmayacağım!"  
  
Doğru, adam saplandığı ağaçtan çıkabilecek gibi görünmüyordu, ama yenilgiyi bu kadar çabuk kabul etmesi... Kadın elinde olmadan bunu biraz şüpheli bulmuştu.  
  
Sonra panik içinde bir haykırış duydu ve başka her şeyi unuttu.  
  
...  
  
"MİTSUKİ!" diye bağırdı Sarada ve Boruto bir ağızdan, sonunda şok hallerinden kurtulmuşlardı. Öne atıldılar, telaşlarından neredeyse kendi ayaklarına takılacaklardı.  
  
Hiçbir cevap gelmedi.  
  
Arkadaşının yanında dizlerinin üstüne çöken Boruto, onu daha yakından görünce nefesini tuttu, nabzının hızlandığını hissetti. Çocuk kendi kanının içinde yatıyordu - ve etrafta çok fazla kan vardı, göğsündeki ve karnındaki yaradan ise hala kan sızıyordu.  
  
"Aman Tanrım..." dedi Sarada titrek bir ses tonuyla. Mitsuki'nin elini kavradı ve iki parmağını, bileğinin iç kısmına koydu. "B... ben..." diye mırıldandı, gözleri yaşarmıştı. "B... Boruto, onu nazikçe çevir, kalbini dinlemem lazım."  
  
"N... ne... O..." diye fısıldadı Boruto cılız bir sesle, arkadaşını nazikçe kollarına almıştı. Mitsuki'nin başının gevşekçe bir yana düşmesi ödünü kopardı. Sarada başını Mitsuki'nin göğsüne koyarken, arkadaşının yanaklarına hafifçe vurdu. "M... Mitsuki... H-hey... Beni duyabiliyor musun? Cevap ver..." Sesi çatallaştı. "Lütfen...?"  
  
Ama çocuktan hala bir tepki gelmiyordu, gözleri hala kapalıydı, ağzından süzülen kan ve korkunç yaralar Boruto'nun midesinin kasılmasına neden oldu... Momoshiki ve Kinshiki köye saldırdığında bile bu kadar çok kanı bir anda görmemişti...  
  
Boğazına kadar gelen şeyi yutmaya çalışan Boruto arkadaşını hafifçe sarsmaya devam etti. "Hadi ama... M-Mitsuki... bir şey söyle..."  
  
Sarada çaresizliğe kapılmaya başlamıştı... Neden bir şey duyamıyordu...? Tüm vücudunu buz gibi bir his kaplarken Mitsuki'nin kıyafetlerini sıkı sıkı kavradı. O... bu _olamazdı_... değil mi...?  
  
Sonra kulaklarına yavaş, belli belirsiz bir güm sesi geldi ve gözleri iri iri açıldı.  
  
"Hala bizimle..." diye fısıldadı doğrulup arkadaşının korkunç görünüşüne bir kez daha bakarak. "Bu neden onun başına geldi ki...?" dedi yavaşça, gerçek olduğuna hala inanamıyordu. Kafasında çabucak bir hesap yaparken elleri tekrar yumruk halini aldı. Sonra Boruto'ya baktı.  
  
"Boruto, onu mümkün olduğunca sabit tut." dedi net bir şekilde ve çocuk o anda tir tir titrediğini fark etti. O kendini toparlamaya çalışırken Sarada annesinden öğrendiği el işaretlerini tamamladı ve ellerini Mitsuki'nin üzerinde havaya kaldırdı.  
  
"Kyuukyuu no jutsu **_(1)_** ," diye fısıldadı ve çakrasının içinde yükselerek mavi saçlı çocuğun etrafında mat, yeşil bir hale oluşturmasını izledi.  
  
Biraz zaman aldı ve bu her ne kadar Boruto ve Sarada'ya sonsuza kadar sürmüş gibi gelse de sonunda istedikleri tepki gerçekleşti. Hala gözlerini açmamış olan Mitsuki, öksürmeye ve güçlükle nefes almaya başladı.  
  
"Çok şükür," dedi Boruto, o kadar rahatlamıştı ki neredeyse gözyaşlarına boğulacaktı, ama kendini tutmayı başardı. Şimdi sırası değildi. Arkadaşının çenesini tutarak yüzünü yavaşça kendine çevirdi ve "Mitsuki..." diye seslendi.  
  
Altın sarısı bir parıltı gördüğünde neredeyse yığılacak gibi oldu.  
  
"B... Boruto..." diye fısıldadı Mitsuki zayıf bir ses tonuyla, sarışın çocuk onu duyabilmek için biraz eğildi. Arkadaşı sonra başını birazcık çevirdi. "Sarada..." Gözlerine yaşlar dolmuş olan kız, titrek bir şekilde gülümsedi. "Geldiniz..." diye mırıldandı Mitsuki ve Boruto, yanağından aşağı bir damla yaş süzüldüğünü gördü.  
  
"Tabii ki geldik seni ahmak, seni gerçekten bu şekilde bırakacağımızı mı düşündün?"  
  
Hinata hemen çocukların yanına gitmişti. Görüş mesafesine girdiklerinde bir an duraksadı, sonra hemen yanlarına koşarak diz çöktü... Byakugan'ı hala aktifti, çocuğun hayati noktalarını görebiliyordu... zayıftı belki ama hala oradalardı...  
  
Mavi saçlı çocuk bakışlarını yavaşça ona çevirdi. "Leydi Hinata..."  
  
Kadın şok içinde elini ağzına götürdü...  
  
"Kusura bakmayın..." Çocuğun gülümsemeye çalıştığını gören kadının yüreği burkuldu. "Sanırım... çok iyi bir durumda... değilim..."  
  
"Kes şaka yapmayı!" diye tersledi arkadaşını Boruto, sonra Sarada'ya baktı. "Sarada... Nasıl gidiyor?"  
  
Kız titrek bir ses tonuyla cevap verdiğinde, onun gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalıştığını fark etti. "Çok fazla kan var... durmuyor!"Kız tir tir titremeye başladı, kendine hakim olmaya çalışıyordu. "Keşke... Keşke annem burada olsaydı... Bu işe yaramıyor, doğru düzgün yapamıyorum!"  
  
"Önemli... değil... Sarada..." dedi Mitsuki güçsüz bir sesle ve Sarada'nın gözleri büyüdü, elleri daha çok titremeye başladı. "Şimdi... daha iyi... hissediyorum..."  
  
Hinata o anda kendine geldi ve ellerini kızın ellerine koyarak çakrasını onunkiyle birleştirdi. Mavi hale biraz daha parladı.  
  
Boruto gözlerini arkadaşının yüzünden ayıramıyordu. "Seni... seni salak... Biraz daha dayan, beni duyuyor musun?"  
  
Arkadaşının elini güçsüzce sıktığını fark edince, ona biraz daha sıkı sıkı sarıldı. "Bir... bir insan daha ne kadar aptal olabilir? Bunu bize neden yaptın gerizekalı?! Bunun için seni asla affetmeyeceğim! Veda bile etmeden köyden ayrılıyorsun... Hem sana kim köyden gidebileceğini söyledi ki? Ha? Bu hakkı kim verdi sana? Çünkü biz vermedik!"  
  
"Boruto, onu konuşturmaya çalışma, gücüne ihtiyacı var..."  
  
"Hayır, biliyor musun, tam da bunu yapacağım, bir de onu dinleyelim!" diye çıkıştı sarışın çocuk, öfkeden gözüne dolan yaşları tutmaya çalışıyordu. Sadece bunları söylemeye ihtiyaç duyduğu için konuşmuyordu, göstermek istemese de korkuyordu. Konuşmaya devam etmezse en iyi arkadaşını kaybetmekten deli gibi korkuyordu.  
  
Bir daha ona baktığında Mitsuki'nin gözlerinin neredeyse kapanmak üzere olduğunu gördü ve nabzı hızlandı.  
  
"Hayır, hayır, hayır!" diye bağırdı arkadaşının başını tutarak, panik içinde ters bir hareket yapmamaya özen gösteriyordu. "Sakın bayılayım deme! Gözlerini açık tut! Gözlerini açık tut yoksa yemin ederim seni bir tekmede öbür tarafa gönderirim, anladın mı?" Gözleri yanmaya başlamıştı, kendini tutmak için sertçe yutkundu. "Verdiğimiz sözü hatırla!" diye bağırdı sesi çatallaşarak.  
  
Mitsuki ona odaklanmaya çalışarak gözlerini kırptı. Sağ kolunu kaldırmaya, arkadaşına uzanmaya çalıştı, Boruto elini sıkı sıkı tuttu. Onun elini hafifçe sıkan Mitsuki, "Ben... hatırlıyorum..." diye fısıldadı.  
  
"İyi edersin," dedi sarışın çocuk ve yanağından aşağı bir damla yaş süzüldü.  
  
...  
  
Naruto çarpıştığı adamı kısa sürede etkisiz hale getirmeyi başarmıştı. Oğlunun ve Sarada'nın az önceki çığlıklarını duymuş ama dikkatini dağıtmamak için onlara bakmamıştı. Ama şimdi...  
  
Mitsuki'nin ne kadar ağır yaralanmış olduğunu görünce nefesini tuttu, çocuğun resmen uyanık kalmak için savaş verdiğini görebiliyordu.  
  
"Aman Tanrım... Mitsuki!" Onlara ulaşmak için koşmaya başladı...  
  
Ve sonra, baştan aşağı kana bulanmış ve yüzünde oldukça tehlikeli bir ifade olan Orochimaru önüne atladı. " _Sakın_..." diye başladı sanin, hiddetli ses tonu şu an her zamankinden daha çok bir tıslamayı andırıyordu. "...oğluma yaklaşayım deme."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_(1)_** İlk yardım tekniği. Basit bir genin şifa tekniğidir, hikayeye göre her genin en azından basit şifa tekniklerini öğrenmek zorunda tutulduğu için (sonuçta bir görevde başınıza ne geleceğini bilemezsiniz) hikayede de kullanılmıştır. Tabii ki bu kadar büyük bir yaralanmada fazla etkisi olmuyor ama en azından zaman kazandırıyor.
> 
> Bölüm resimleri;  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Flames-of-Anger-Illustration-584343404  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Founded-Illustration-584061779
> 
>  
> 
> _Önümüzdeki bölümde;_
> 
>  
> 
> _"O öldüresiye dövülürken neredeydin o zaman? Neden benim oğlum burada bu şerefsizlerle tek başına savaşıyordu?!"_  
>  "Ona gereken yardımı bulacağım ve bu, ihtiyaç anında onu terk eden bu sefil köyden gelmeyecek."  
> "Ölmesini mi istiyorsunuz?! Onun için bu kadar endişeleniyorsanız bırakın da doğru dürüst tedavi görsün!!"  
> "Sakın pes edeyim deme!"  
> "Lütfen... lütfen onu kurtarmamıza yardım et..."


	10. Zamana Karşı Yarış

Naruto anında durdu. "Orochimaru..." dedi kaşlarını çatarak, adamın sinirli olduğu belliydi, bunun için nedenleri de vardı... "Lütfen... bırak onu köye geri götüreyim, yardıma ihtiyacı var...!"  
  
"Ah? Farkettin demek?" Öfkesinin içinde kabardığını hisseden adamın sesinde yoğun bir alaycılık vardı. "O öldüresiye dövülürken neredeydin o zaman? Neden benim oğlum burada bu şerefsizlerle tek başına savaşıyordu?!"  
  
Naruto ne diyeceğini bilememişti... Orochimaru haklıydı, Mitsuki saldırıya uğradığında burada değildi...  
  
Hokage'nin sessizliği, sözlerinin doğruluğunu kanıtlıyordu. "Ona gereken yardımı bulacağım ve bu, ihtiyaç anında onu terk eden bu iğrenç köyden gelmeyecek."  
  
Mitsuki'ye ve her yana yayılmış olan kana bakan adam yutkunmaya çalıştı... Hayatı boyunca bu tarz sahnelerle çok karşılaşmıştı, ama bir çocuğu bu durumda görmek... ve buna yol açan olayları bilmek... bu çok zordu ve saninin şimdi oğlunu alıp gitmek için yeterinden fazla nedeni olduğunu biliyordu, ama... hayır, çocuğu göz göre göre ölüme gönderemezdi... göndermeyecekti!  
  
"Mitsuki'nin başına gelenler için tüm sorumluluğu üstüme alıyorum," dedi, gergin sesi bir fısıltı gibi çıkmıştı. "Ama suçlamanın şimdi ona bir yararı dokunmaz! Hemen ve kolayca gidebileceğimiz tam donanımlı bir hastaneye götürülmesi gerekiyor..."  
  
"Onunla ilgilenecek yeterince donanımlı yardımcılarım var. Senin hayırseverliğine ihtiyacımız yok."  
  
" _Hayırseverlik_ mi?!" Telaşlı ve sinirli çıkan sesi, birkaç oktav yükselmişti. "Karin'in hangi karargahta olduğunu bile biliyor musun?!"  
  
"Bu seni hiç ilgilendirmez."  
  
" _TABİİ_ ki ilgilendirir!" diye bağırdı Hokage en sonunda. "Aklını mı kaçırdın sen?! O ölüyor...!"  
  
"Benimle bu şekilde KONUŞMAYACAKSIN!" diye bağırdı siyah saçlı adam öfkeyle, öne doğru eğilip saldırı pozisyonu alarak. "Oğlumu buradan götürüyorum!"  
  
Boruto tartışmaya dikkat edememişti çünkü bir şeyler söylemeye çalışan ama bir türlü başaramayan Mitsuki'ye odaklanmıştı. Ama bu son cümle, hızla başını kaldırmasına neden oldu. "Ne?!" diye sordu dehşet içinde. "Hayır! Onu götüremezsiniz!"  
  
"B-Boruto..." demeye çalıştı Mitsuki ama sesi zar zor duyuluyordu. Çok zayıf düşmüştü.  
  
Çocuğun sözleri üzerine dönen Orochimaru bir an için Hokage'nin klonlarından birine baktığını düşündü... ama dikkatli incelediğinde onun, daha oğlunun yaşlarında bir çocuk olduğunu gördü ve Hokage'nin oğlu olduğunu anladı. "Peki beni kim durduracak...?"  
  
Adam dönüp ona dik dik baktığında Boruto'nun gözleri büyüdü, üstü başı kan içinde olmasa da bu adamın çok, çok tehlikeli biri olduğunu anlayabiliyordu. Korku içinde yutkundu ve Mitsuki'ye daha sıkı sarıldı, gözlerini kaçırmamaya çalışıyordu. "Ben..." diye başladı, ama sesi boğazında sıkışıp kaldı.  
  
Ama bunu yapması gerekiyordu, arkadaşının kendisinden alınıp bilinmeyene götürülmesini izlemeyi reddediyordu. Adama hafifçe kaşlarını çatarak bakarken yüzüne kararlı bir ifade yerleşti ve sesi biraz daha yükseldi. "Ben yapacağım. Onu alıp Tanrı'nın unuttuğu bir yere götürmenize izin veremem."  
  
Çok kısa bir anlık duraksamadan sonra Sarada da aynı kararlı ses tonuyla konuştu. "Ben de veremem."  
  
Orochimaru kaşlarını çattı, sarı, yılan gözü gibi gözlerine zehirli bir bakış yerleşmişti. "Sizin gibi veletler ona ne olacağıyla neden ilgilensin ki...?"  
  
"Bu kadarı yeter!" dedi Naruto hırlar gibi, çakrasının içinde yükseldiğini hissediyordu. "İste ya da isteme, o çocuğa yardım edeceğim!"  
  
"Dene de görelim..." diye tısladı Orochimaru ona dönerek, gözlerindeki bakış buz gibi ve öfkeliydi.  
  
Mitsuki tam o anda sesine kavuştu. "BABA!" diye bağırmaya, sesini duyurmaya çalıştı, ama kendini çok zorlamıştı. Öksürüğü, ağzından daha fazla kan gelmesine neden oldu, görüşü karardı ve nefes almakta zorlanan çocuk Boruto'nun kollarına geri yığıldı.  
  
Bu kadarı çok fazlaydı.  
  
"Bir saniye için bencilliği bırakıp onu düşünebilir misiniz?!" diye bağırdı arkadaşının elini tutan Boruto, boğazında bir yumru oluşmuştu. "Ölmesini mi istiyorsunuz?! Onun için bu kadar endişeleniyorsanız bırakın da doğru dürüst tedavi görsün!!"  
  
"Onun neye ihtiyacı olduğunu sen nereden bileceksin çocuk?!" diye çıkıştı sanin, sabrının sınırına gelmişti.  
  
"Ç... çünkü..." Boruto gözyaşlarını tutmaya çalışırken boğazında bir yumru oluştuğunu hissetti, sanine dik dik bakıyordu. "Çünkü o benim en iyi arkadaşım!"  
  
Orochimaru kaşlarını biraz daha çattı... en iyi arkadaş, ha...? Bu tarz ilişkilerin nasıl yürüdüğünü hiç anlamamıştı... Ama daha önce sadece Hokage'de gördüğü türde kararlı bir ifade...  
  
Tek bir laf daha etmeyen adam hızlı davrandı ve Boruto ya da başka hiç kimse bir şey yapamadan önce Mitsuki'nin kanlar içindeki bedenini kollarına aldı. Hokage'ye son bir kez dik dik baktıktan sonra ağaçların arasından koşmaya başlayarak gözden kayboldu.  
  
"Hayır!" diye bağıran Boruto ayağa fırladı ama annesinin sesi onu durdurdu. Byakugan'ı sayesinde Hinata, saninin nereye doğru yol aldığını görmüştü. "Konoha'ya gidiyor!" dedi rahatlamış bir ses tonuyla. "Hadi çabuk olun, geride kalmamalıyız!"  
  
Naruto yakalanmış iki adama baktı ve çabucak bir karar verdi. "Kurama!" diye seslendi ve tilki yanında beliriverdi.  
  
Hokage'nin içinden olup biteni izleyen Kurama, tam olarak ne olduğunu biliyordu. Hızlıca etrafa göz gezdirince bağlı haldeki iki adamı ve biraz ötelerinde... Tanımlanamaz halde, parçalanmış bir şekilde yatan, kanlar içindeki yığını gördü.  
  
Acımasız bir piç için yerinde bir son olmuştu.  
  
"Benden ne konuda yardım istiyorsun?" diye sordu hokage'ye.  
  
Hala hayatta olan iki adama doğru başını sallayan Naruto, "Esirleri benim ofisime götür," dedi. "Shikamaru'ya, sorgu için bizzat geleceğimi söyle."  
  
...  
  
Eski köyüne doğru koşarken her ne kadar hızlı davranıyor olsa da, sanine adımları git gide daha da ağırlaşıyormuş gibi geliyordu. Bu kadar... öfkeli olacağını hiç düşünmezdi, özellikle de aradan geçen onca yıldan, deneyimden ve...  
  
Değişimden sonra...  
  
Bütün varlığı boyunca başına gelen en büyük değişikliğe, sanki hala kollarında, koruması altında olduğunu kontrol etmek istiyormuş gibi baktı. Koruması altında... Mitsuki'nin, oğlunun, zaten solgun olan ten renginin git gide daha da soluklaşarak göğsündeki yanıklara ve karnındaki büyük yaraya bir tezat oluşturmasını izlerken gözlerine pişmanlık dolu bir ifade yerleşti ve kanının kaynamaya başladığını hissetti. Eğer biraz daha erken gelebilmiş olsaydı... Onunla biraz daha fazla zaman geçirmiş olsaydı... Tabii, sırf çocuğa göz atmak için gizlice köye girdiği zamanlar oluyordu. Hatta hakkını teslim etmeliydi, Naruto denen velet oldukça düzgün bir insandı, zaman zaman Mitsuki'yi ziyaret etmesine de izin vermişti...  
  
Ama yeterli olmamıştı.  
  
Oğlunun gözlerine... kendi gözlerine bakarken daha önce hiç hissetmediği türde duygular onu neredeyse alt edecekti. Mitsuki dikkatle onu izliyordu ve gözlerindeki ferin sönmeye başlamış olması, sanine gerçekten acı veriyordu. Oğlu küçükken Orochimaru gözlerini karşılaştırmayı çok severdi. Kendi göz rengi daha çok altın rengi gibiydi, soğuk, Mitsuki'nin ise... sıcak ve parlaktı... güneş gibi. Güneşin sönebilecek olma ihtimali, sanine adeta fiziksel bir acı veriyordu...  
  
Yeni bir hırs adımlarını daha da hızlandırmasına neden olurken çocuğa biraz daha sıkı sarıldı. Onu ihtiyacı olan yardıma ulaştıracaktı. Sonra ise... birileri bunu fena ödeyecekti.  
  
Kıyafetlerinin güçsüz bir şekilde tutulduğunu hissetti ve sakin gece havasında bir fısıltı kulağına ulaştı. "Baba..."  
  
Hemen kollarına baktı. Mitsuki bir kez gözlerini kırptı, elleri titrediği halde babasına tutunmaya çalışıyordu. Orochimaru nefesinin teklediğini hissetti ama sakinliğini korumaya çalışıyordu. "Gücünü harcama. Neredeyse sınıra geldik."  
  
Mavi saçlı çocuk dudaklarını bir kez daha araladı ve babası onu adam akıllı duyabilmek için biraz eğilmek zorunda kaldı. "Lütfen... köye... dokunma..."  
  
Bu sözler karşısında şaşıran Orochimaru biraz geri çekildi. "Ne...?"  
  
"Lütfen... söz ver..." diye mırıldandı Mitsuki, nefes alış verişi zorlandıkça sesi de daha güç çıkıyordu. "Onların... suçu yok..."  
  
Bu konuda şüpheleri vardı. Bunu onlara ödeteceğini söylemek istedi. Oğlunu hiç düşünmeden tehlikenin göbeğine attıkları için hesap vereceklerdi. Onlar nasıl güneşini söndürmeye teşebbüs ettiyse, kendisinin de Konoha'nın irade ateşini söndüreceğini söylemek istedi.  
  
Ama Mitsuki'nin gözlerine bakarken cümleleri kuramadı. Öfkesi, çocuğuna duyduğu şefkatin içinde boğulurken, kendisini şöyle fısıldarken buldu. "Onlara dokunmayacağım. Söz veriyorum."  
  
Çocuğun yüzünde minik bir tebessüm dolaştı ve Mitsuki'nin kollarında rahatladığını hissetti. Sesi o kadar zayıf çıkıyordu ki, Orochimaru bunun rüzgarın bir hilesi olup olmadığını anlayamadı. "Teşekkürler..."  
  
Parmakları babasının kıyafetinden kayarken çocuğun bedeni tamamen gevşedi. Sanin, o nefesini verirken güneşin batmasını dehşet içinde izledi.  
  
"Mitsuki...?" diye fısıldadı, neler olduğunu hala anlamaya çalışıyordu ve sanki bir an için dünya durmuştu. "Mitsuki!!!"  
  
...  
  
Sanin'in oğlunun adını haykırdığını duyan Naruto hemen durdu ve başını Orochimaru'ya doğru çevirdi, kalbi güm güm atıyordu, bir şeyi fark etmişti... çocuğun... çakrasını hissedemiyordu... ' _Hayır..._ ' diye düşündü, kalbinin teklediğini hissetti.  
  
Herkesin bir anda durduğunu farkeden Hinata'nın sesi yükseldi. "Durmayın, o dayanıyor! Acele etmemiz lazım!"  
  
Sözleri, gruptaki herkesi rahatlatmaya yetmişti. Tekrar yola koyuldular, kapılara yaklaşmışlardı... Hokage bütün kalbiyle çocuğun direnmesi için dua ediyordu...  
  
Kapıların hemen dışında siyah saçlı, tanıdık bir figürün durduğunu görünce rahatlasa mı panik mi yapsa bilemedi. Hokage'yi görünce Uchiha Sasuke hemen onun yanına geldi.  
  
"Naruto, gecenin bu saatinde kızımla ne..." Gruptaki diğer insanları görünce Sasuke'nin lafı yarım kaldı.  
  
Ağlamaktan ve Mitsuki'nin gözleri önünde ölmesini izlerken yaşadığı panikten dolayı gözleri hala kıpkırmızı olan Sarada, "Baba...!" diye mırıldandı.  
  
Hemen kızının yanına gelerek onu kendine çeken Sasuke, "Naruto, burada neler oluyor...?" diye sordu, bir yandan da bakışlarını Orochimaru'dan ve... kollarında kanlar içinde yatan, baygın durumdaki çocuktan ayıramamıştı. Çocuk o kadar solgun görünüyordu ki Sasuke onun ölüp ölmediğinden emin olamadı...  
  
Yüzü ter içinde kalmış olan sarışın adam hemen Mitsuki'ye baktı ve, "Açıklayacağım, ama önce onu hastaneye götürmemiz gerekiyor!" dedi.  
  
Uchiha gözlerini kıstı. "Öyle olsun, ama biliyorsun ki o..." Tekrar Orochimaru'ya baktı, "...köye giremez."  
  
"Tek sorunun buysa bırak yardımcı olayım." dedi sanin alaycı bir ifadeyle ve oğlunu biraz daha kendine çektikten sonra iki parmağını kaldırdı, etrafını bir sis sardı. Sis dağıldığında değişen görüntüsü ortaya çıkmıştı, Naruto ve Sasuke'nin kendi oğlunun yaşında oldukları zaman katıldıkları Chuunin sınavında, kılığına girdiği ses ninjaları sensei'ne çok benziyordu.  
  
Orochimaru başka bir şey diyemeden önce grubun etrafını siyah bir hale sardı ve bir anda kendilerini hastanenin girişinin önünde buldular.  
  
Hastane tümüyle alarm durumundaydı, bütün deneyimli doktorlar vardiya için kalmıştı. Sakura'nın da o gece vardiyası yoktu, Tsunade görevliydi, ama Kiba geldikten sonra... kadın kalmaya karar vermişti, içinde kötü, çok kötü bir his vardı... Etraflarında soğuk, tüylerini ürperten bir rüzgar eserken tırnakları, kavuşturduğu kollarına battı. Konoha'nın ılık bahar havasında görmeye neredeyse hiç alışmadıkları soğuk bir rüzgar...  
  
Üçü, o, Tsunade ve Kiba hemen hastanenin dışında bekliyorlardı. Geçen her saniye onları huzursuzlandırıyor ve telaşlandırıyordu...  
  
Sonra birden Inuzuka havayı kokladı ve kaskatı kesildi, gözleri hafifçe büyümüştü.  
  
Biraz arkasında duran kadınlara, "Geldiler!" diye seslendi ve onlardan bir cevap beklemeden hastanenin girişine doğru koştu.  
  
Tsunade hastanenin hemen içinde duran doktorlara, "Sedyeyi getirin!" diye seslendi ve Sakura'yla birlikte Kiba'yı takip ettiler.  
  
Koku alma yeteneği sayesinde durumun ne kadar kötü olabileceğini biliyor olsa da... hiçbir şey Kiba'yı, grupla karşılaştığında gördüğü şeye hazır edemezdi. " _Tanrım..._ " diye fısıldadı mavi saçlı çocuğa ve küçük vücudunu kaplayan yaralara bakarken...  
  
Bu korkunç manzarayı gören Sakura elini ağzına götürdü... çocuğun durumu... Tanrı aşkına, söyleyecek söz bile bulamıyordu! Bu korkunç bir şeydi... Ne olmuştu, bir çocuğa kim böyle bir şey yapabilmişti diye sormak istedi... ama Mitsuki için zaman tükeniyordu, bu yüzden hiçbir şey demedi.  
  
Tsunade sedyeyi getiren doktorlarla birlikte grubun yanına geldiğinde neredeyse donup kalmıştı. Kan korkusunun tabii ki üstesinden gelmişti ama bu yine de bir _ÇOCUĞU_ bu kadar kötü bir halde görmeye hazır olduğu anlamına gelmiyordu...  
  
Çocuğu dikkatle adamın kollarından aldığında temas ettiği soğuk eller ürpermesine yol açtı... tanıdık gelen bir şeyler vardı ama kadın yine de bir şey demedi. Mitsuki'yi nazikçe, neredeyse camdan yapılmış gibi özenle sedyenin üzerine yatırdı. "Onu ameliyathaneye götürün!"  
  
Hastaneye girdiklerinde düzenli bir kaos başladı, deneyimli doktorlar bile durumu gördüklerinde profesyonel tavırlarını korumaya çalışıyordu. Sedyenin yanı başında koşturan eski Hokage aynı zamanda neler olup bittiğini anlamak için hızlıca bir teşhis yapıyordu... Bulduğu şeyler kanının donmasına neden oldu...  
  
"İçerde iki chikatsu ** _(1)_** takımına ve küçük yaralanmalara müdahele edecek üç doktora ihtiyacım var," dedi canlı bir şekilde. Hayat kurtarma telaşı, yaşadığı ilk şokun üstesinden gelmişti. Gözleri bir an için çocuğu buraya taşıyan adama kaydı... O olduğunu biliyordu.  
  
Adamın altın renkli gözlerinin bir an için yaralı çocuktan ona çevrildiğini gördü.  
  
Etraflarında bu kadar insan belli ki onun kim olduğunu bile bilmiyorken Tsunade bunu açık açık söyleyemezdi ama Orochimaru'nun bakışlarında o kadar belirgin bir üzüntü vardı ki, onu teselli etmek istemişti... Sadece dudaklarını oynatarak ve onun anlayacağını umarak aklındaki kelimeleri oluşturdu: ' _Onu kurtaracağız..._ '  
  
Sakura sedyenin önünden hızla geçerek ameliyathaneye girerken eşlik etti ama tam kapılar kapanmadan önce bir ses duydu.  
  
"Mitsuki!!!" diye bağırıyordu Hokage'nin oğlu. "Sadece dayan, beni duyuyor musun? Sakın bizi bırakıp gitme! Sakın pes edeyim deme! Mitsuki!!!"  
  
Ameliyathanenin kapıları yüzüne kapandığında sesini kaybeden Boruto donup kaldı. Orada öylece durmuş, en iyi arkadaşının biraz önce arkasında kaybolduğu kapılara doğru bakarken gözlerinden aşağıya yaşlar süzülmeye başladı. Sonra güçlü kolların kendisini kavradığını hissetti ve babasına doğru yaslanıverdi.  
  
...  
  
"Aman Tanrım, çok fazla kan var..."  
  
"Çocuğu resmen canlı canlı yüzmüşler..."  
  
"Böyle bir şeyi kim yapabilir...?"  
  
Mitsuki sayısız makineye bağlanırken Sakura, diğer doktorların yorumlarını duymamaya çalıştı. Zaten birkaç gün önce fazlasıyla sağlıklı olan, enerji ve yaşam dolu olan çocuğu şimdi önlerinde kötü bir şekilde yaralanmış olarak görmek ona ağır gelmişti...  
  
Kalp makinesi çalışmaya başlayıp da ameliyathaneyi düzenli ritim sesleriyle doldurunca Sakura biraz rahatladığını hissetti ve Tsunade'ye yaklaştı.  
  
"Genel durumu ne?" diye sordu, sesindeki titremeye tam anlamıyla engel olamayarak.  
  
Biraz daha dirençli görünüyor olmasına rağmen kendisi de açıkça sarsılmış olan Tsunade, "Çok kısa bir zamanda birçok şey ters gidebilir," dedi. "Kan lazım, çocuk neredeyse dörtte birini kaybetmiş..." Sakura nefesini tuttu. "Kan grubu da sıfır..."  
  
"O zaman ben ona kan verebilirim!"  
  
"Hayır... Sana burada ihtiyacımız var. Karnındaki kılıç yarası için bir Chikatsu takımı ayarladım ama... Yanıklar için senin yardımına ihtiyacım var."  
  
"Yanıklar mı?!"  
  
"Elektrik yanığı... Benim tahminimce yıldırım tekniği. Nasıl oluştuklarına bakılırsa... zavallı çocuk çok fazla şoka maruz kalmış olmalı. Bu ve göğsündeki yanıklar... Bu hiç kolay bir ameliyat olmayacak."  
  
" _Göğsünde_... mi...?" diye sordu Sakura cılız bir ses tonuyla.  
  
Tsunade iç geçirdi. "Dilerim ki bu yanıkları ne gibi bir canavar yaptıysa cehennemde çürür... Kalbine çok yakınlar... Çok, çok dikkatli olmamız gerekiyor..."  
  
"Tsunade-sama... Sence biz..."  
  
"Eğer bunları ve çakra kaybını kontrol altına alabilirsek ve kalbi yeterince dayanırsa, diğerlerinde çok fazla zorlanmayacağız!" dedi Tsunade ona bakarak. "Izumo koluyla ilgileniyor, en zor kısmı hallettikten sonra da daha hafif yanıklara ve kaburgalarına geçebiliriz."  
  
"Zavallı çocuk ne kadar acı çekmiş böyle...?" dedi pembe saçlı kadın uyuşmuş bir şekilde ve hocası tekrar iç geçirdi.  
  
"Kesin olan bir şey var... Bu çocuğu gerçekten öldürmek istemişler..."  
  
Sakura buna ne söyleyeceğini bilememişti.  
  
Sonra birden kalp makinesinden hızlı, düzensiz sesler gelmeye başladığını duydular.  
  
"Sakura-san... Tsunade-sama..." diye seslendi doktorlardan biri ama Sakura çoktan oraya yürüyordu.  
  
Hayret ve şok içinde... Gözlerini hafifçe açmış olan Mitsuki'nin sedyenin üzerinde hareket etmeye çalıştığını gördü, ama çocuğun hareketleri çok zayıftı. Sonra çocuk yüzünü buruşturdu...  
  
...Sakura dehşetle, onun acı çektiğini fark etti.  
  
"İlaçlar?" diye sordu bununla ilgilenen doktora bakarak.  
  
"Etki etmelerine yarım dakika var..." dedi adam cılız bir sesle, böyle bir şey olmasını beklemiyorlardı.  
  
Mitsuki'ye bakmaya devam eden Sakura'yı, muazzam bir merhamet duygusu kapladı...  
  
...  
  
Nerede olduğunu bilmiyordu...  
  
Çoktan ölmüş olması gerekmiyor muydu? Babasının kollarında karanlığa teslim olduğunda bundan o kadar emindi ki...  
  
Ama ölüm bu kadar acı veriyor olamazdı, değil mi?  
  
Göğsü, sanki birisi orayı ateşe vermiş gibi acıyordu... Kafasının içinde sürekli yankılanan sinir bozucu metalik ses de durumu daha da kötüleştiriyor, iyice korkmasına neden oluyordu...  
  
Bütün bunlar neden oluyordu...?  
  
Elini göğsüne götürmeye çalıştığında birinin elini nazikçe kavradığını hissetti. Gözlerini birazcık açınca ona bir ışık hüzmesinin içinden, yüzünde inanılmaz bir merhamet ifadesiyle bakan güzel, pembe saçlı bir kadın gördü.  
  
O bir... melek miydi...?  
  
"Şişşş, Mitsuki, bir şey yok bebeğim, her şey yolunda..." Kadının sesi yankılandı ve bir nedenden dolayı çocuk anında ona güveniverdi. "Şimdi bizimle kal bebeğim, seni iyileştireceğiz ve iyi olacaksın..."  
  
Mitsuki yavaşça gözlerini kırptı, onu anladığını umuyordu... Ona güveniyordu...  
  
"Şimdi benim için ondan geriye say, bunu yapabilir misin?"  
  
Çocuk bir kez daha yavaşça gözlerini kırptı. Meleğin alçak bir ses tonuyla, çok öncelerden hatırladığı bir melodiyi mırıldanmaya başladığını duydu... Bir annenin bebeği için söyleyebileceği bir ninni...  
  
"Küçük çocuk, sakın korkma,  
Yağmur vuruyor pencerenin camına  
Bir yabancı gibi,  
Bir şey yok bak geçti,  
Buradayım işte..."  
  
Acı tamamen ortadan kalkarken hiç sahip olmadığı bir anneyi düşleyen Mitsuki, tamamen gevşediğini hissetti...  
  
...  
  
"Küçük çocuk, sakın korkma,  
Bulutlar saklar güzel bir ayı,  
Ve mum ışıkları  
Korur rüyaları,  
Buradayım işte..." **_(2)_**  
  
İlaçlar sonunda etkisini göstermeye başladığında Mitsuki'nin rahatladığını ve gözlerini kapattığını gören Sakura, kalp ritminin de normale döndüğünü duyunca hıçkırıklarını bastırmaya çalıştı.  
  
Öne eğilerek hafifçe çocuğun alnını öptü, bu arada içinden dua etmeyi de ihmal etmemişti.  
  
' _Lütfen... lütfen onu kurtarmamıza yardım et..._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_(1)_** Karışık ve oldukça zahmetli bir tıbbi teknik, aynı zamanda uygulandığında hastanın kesinlikle iyileşeceği yönünde bir garanti yok, çoğu zaman sonradan sıkıntılar çıkarabiliyor. Ancak acil durumlarda etkili bir teknik. Yorucu ve çok fazla çakra harcattıran bir teknik olduğu için takımlar halinde yapılır ve ameliyat uzun sürerse bazen doktorlar yer değiştirir.
> 
>  ** _(2)_** Sakura burada, sadece uykuya dalacakmış ve uyandığında her şey yoluna girecekmiş gibi hissetmesi için Mitsuki'ye ninni söylüyor. Orjinal ninninin tamamını aşağıdaki linkten dinleyebilirsiniz;  
>  * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9XJs4nMui8
> 
> Bölüm resimleri;  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Do-you-want-him-to-die-588925860  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Please-let-us-save-him-Illustration-586697166
> 
> _Önümüzdeki bölümde;_
> 
> _"Eğer çocuk bundan sağ çıkabilirse... maruz kaldığı onca yıldırım şokunun kalbiyle ilgili bir sıkıntıya yol açmaması mucize olur..."  
>  "Oğlum zar zor hayata tutunmaya çalışırken bile değersiz hayatlarınızı kurtarmaya çalıştığı için şükredin, çünkü ona söz vermiş olmasaydım... bu konuşmayı yapıyor olmazdık."  
> "Seni temin ederim ki saldırıyı gerçekten ben düzenlemiş olsaydım, gidip bir korkak gibi saklanmazdım."  
> "Arkadaşım olduğunuz için... teşekkür ederim..."  
> "Hayır! HAYIR! BIRAK BENİ, ONUN YANINDA OLMALIYIM!!" _


	11. En Zor Mücadele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bölümün sonuna doğru çoklu bakış açıları ve zaman geçişleri olacak. İtalikle belirttiğim yerler Mitsuki'yle ilgili, beyin aktiviteleri diyelim, bold ve italikle belirttiğim yerler ise Orochimaru'nun anıları.

Gece oldukça soğuktu. Karanlık pencereden dışarı bakan Hanabi Himawari'nin saçlarını okşadı. Sıcaklık birden bire düşmüş, Konoha'nın ılık bahar havasını neredeyse sonbahara yaraşır bir soğukluğa kavuşturmuştu. Olağan dışıydı.  
  
Yeğeninin titrediğini fark edince battaniyesini iyice üzerine çekti ve eğilerek onu hafifçe alnından öptü. "Güzelce uyu, tatlım," diye fısıldadı yüzünde sevecen bir gülümsemeyle. "Teyzen yanında."  
  
Sonra ön kapıdan hafif bir tıklatma sesi geldiğini duydu. İrkilen genç kadın hemen ayağa fırladı ve kapıya doğru koştu.  
  
Ablasını gördüğüne şaşırmıştı.  
  
"Onee-sama?" dedi ışığı açarak.  
  
Gözlerinin dolu dolu olduğunu görmek, onu daha da şaşırtmıştı.  
  
"Himawari nerede?" diye sordu neredeyse nefes nefese kalmış olan Hinata.  
  
"Uyuyor," diye cevap verdi Hanabi, saat geceyarısını geçiyordu, elbette uyuyordu. "Neler oluyor...?" diye seslendi içeri koşturan kadının arkasından.  
  
Odaya döndüğünde Hinata'yı çoktan kızının üzerine eğilmiş, onu öpüp kokluyordu. Kadın altı yaşındaki çocuğa sarılırken Hanabi sadece izledi.  
  
"Onee-sama... Bir şey mi oldu?"  
  
"Bilmek zorundaydım... İyi olup olmadığını..."  
  
"Tabii ki iyi, ne olacaktı ki?"  
  
Bunu dediğinde Hinata gözyaşlarına boğuldu.  
  
"Onee-sama!" dedi Hanabi hayretle, şimdi iyice endişelenmişti. "Aman Tanrım, geç otur şöyle, sana çay yapayım..."  
  
"Çok fazla kalamam... Hastaneye geri dönmem gerekiyor..."  
  
Bu, Hanabi'nin irkilmesine neden oldu. "H... hastane mi?"  
  
"Ah... Aman Tanrım, Hanabi..."  
  
Hanabi bu sefer, ağlayan ablasını oturma odasına götürdü ve koltuğa oturttu. "Neler olduğunu anlat..." diye fısıldadı.  
  
"Aman Tanrım... O görüntüyü zihnimden atamıyorum... Onu bulduğumuzda... zavallı çocuk..."  
  
Hanabi kalbinin neredeyse durduğunu hissetti. "B... Boruto...?" diye sordu nefes nefese.  
  
"Ne...?" diye ciyakladı Hinata korkuyla. "Hayır... hayır, şükürler olsun... Ben... Mitsuki'den bahsediyorum... Köyün dışında saldırıya uğradı..."  
  
"Ne?" Genç kadın nefesini tuttu. "N... neden?"  
  
"Bilmiyorum... Birkaç dakika önce ameliyata aldılar... Tanrım, hayata zar zor tutunuyor, ne olacak bilmiyorum..."  
  
"Ama neden? Ona kim saldırsın ki...?"  
  
"Görünüşe göre kaçak ninjalar. Zar zor bir mesaj gönderebilmiş ama oraya vardığımızda çok geçti..." Hinata başını iki yana sallayarak ayağa kalktı. "Gerçekten gitmem gerekiyor... Boruto'nun bana ihtiyacı var."  
  
Onun uzaklaşmasını izleyen Hanabi diyecek bir şey bulamamıştı.  
  
İçini pişmanlık kaplamaya başlamışken, ' _Bunu Konohamaru'ya nasıl söyleyeceğim...?_ ' diye düşündü uyuşmuş bir şekilde.  
  
...  
  
İçinde kötü bir his vardı.  
  
Kurama'nın iki adam getirdiğini görmesiyle, hastaneden, acilen 0 grup kana ihtiyaç duyulduğunu bildiren bir telefonun gelmesi bir oldu. Bu yüzden her ne kadar işin iç yüzünü merak etmiş olsa da hastaneye koşturmuştu.  
  
Basitçe anlatmak gerekirse hastaneye tam anlamıyla bir kaos havası hakimdi. Kakashi'nin sonunda bir hemşireyi durdurabilmesi biraz zamanını aldı.  
  
"Kan bağışı için gelmiştim..."  
  
"Ah," kadının yüzüne rahatlamış bir ifade yerleşti. "0 grubu, değil mi? Lütfen beni takip edin."  
  
Onu küçük bir odaya götürdü. Kakashi sakin sakin oturamayacak kadar gergindi. "Durum nedir?" dedi kadın şırıngayı batırdığında.  
  
"Hokage biraz sonra gelip bilgilendirmede bulunacak." dedi hemşire sadece.  
  
Gerçekten de hemşire kan torbasıyla koşarak çıktıktan hemen sonra Naruto içeri girdi. "Gelebildiğinize çok sevindim..."  
  
"Neler oluyor Naruto? Elimden geldiğince çabuk geldim..."  
  
"Tam zamanında. Ameliyat birkaç dakika önce başladı, çabuk davranmamız gerekiyordu..."  
  
"Naruto." diye araya girdi Kakashi ciddi bir sesle. "Ne oldu."  
  
Hokage'nin gözlerine hüzünlü bir ifade yerleşti, bir an için yere baktı. "Mitsuki... sınırın dışında saldırıya uğradı..."  
  
"Ne?!" dedi Kakashi, şok olmuştu. "Ama nasıl... ne zaman..." bir an nasıl devam edeceğini bilemedi, olaylar çok hızlı gelişmişti.  
  
"Aldığı kararı Boruto ve Sarada'ya açıklarken bana bir uyarı mesajı gönderdi... ona ulaştığımızda... çok geç kalmıştık. Ben... de seninle bu konuyu özel olarak konuşmak istedim." Genç adam, eski sensei'nin gözlerine baktı. "Orochimaru'ya köye giriş izni verdim. Aslında... tam da şu anda hastanede, kılık değiştirmiş durumda."  
  
Adamın gözleri hafifçe büyüdü. "Naruto..." diye başlayacak oldu.  
  
"Lütfen nutkunu sonraya sakla, tehlikelerin tamamen farkındayım." dedi sarışın adam ciddi bir ses tonuyla. "Ama biz oraya ulaştığımızda o çoktan o şerefsizlerle savaşıyordu ve her dakikanın önemi vardı, ona giriş izni vermezsem işler daha da kötüleşebilirdi..."  
  
Beyaz saçlı adam bunu bir an için düşündü, sonra iç geçirdi ve başını tamam anlamında salladı. "Çocuk nasıl?"  
  
Naruto da iç geçirdi. "Henüz bir şey söylemediler. Ama Kakashi-sensei, onu bulduğumuzda o..." Cümlesini tamamlayamamıştı. "Sadece kurtulabilmesi için dua ediyorum... O daha çok genç..."  
  
"Hepimizin iyiliği için... yapabileceğimiz tek şey dua etmek."  
  
...  
  
Son on beş dakikadır telefonunu elinde çevirip duruyordu. Derin derin iç geçirdi ve sonra bir tuşa bastı.  
  
Kapının tıklatılması onu düşüncelerinden sıyırdı. Başka bir kötü haber alacağından korkarak kapıya doğru yürüdü.  
  
Gelen kişinin dağınık kahverengi saçlarını görmesiyle, Konohamaru'nun dudaklarını onunkiyle birleştirmesi bir oldu.  
  
Her seferinde... bundan önce her öpüştüklerinde Hanabi her şeyi unutabileceğini düşünürdü... Her şey çok basit, çok önemsiz görünürdü, sanki başka bir dünyaya gitmiş... hatta cennete gitmiş gibi...  
  
Ama şimdi kalbindeki ağırlığın onu bu dünyaya bağladığını hissediyordu. Şimdi söylemesi gereken şeyin ciddiyeti, gözlerinin dolmasına neden oldu...  
  
Konohamaru en sonunda ayrıldığında sanki aradan bir asır geçmişti, genç adamın gözlerindeki bakış o kadar sevecen ve mutluluk doluydu ki kadın, kalbinin kırıldığını hissetti.  
  
"Konoham..." diye başladı ama aynı anda sevgilisi, konuşmasına engel olmak için ellerini ağzına bastırdı.  
  
"Bir şey demeden önce beni bir dinle, olur mu, Hana? Daha önce gelmem gerektiğini biliyordum ama aptalın tekiyim işte ve _gerçekten_ , bunun için Mitsuki'den tavsiye almayı beklememem gerekiyordu ve Tanrım, gevezelik yaptığımın farkındayım ama kimin umrunda..." Çocuğun adı geçtiğinde kadının gözlerinin büyüdüğünü fark etmemişti bile, kendini o kadar kaptırmıştı. "Bilmeni istiyorum... O toplantıda sana tam bir öküz gibi davrandığım için özür dilerim, klanının görüşlerini ön plana koyman gerektiğini bilmeliydim ve... Hana?"  
  
Daha fazla dayanamamıştı. Elini ağzına götürdü, ağlamaya başladı. "Aman Tanrım..."  
  
"Ah hayır... L... Lütfen ağlama..." dedi Konohamaru cılız bir sesle, eli ayağına dolaşmıştı. Onun kalbini gerçekten bu kadar çok mu kırmıştı? "Ben... Gerçekten üzgünüm, aptal bir kavga olduğunu biliyorum..."  
  
"Üzgünüm... çok üzgünüm..." diye mırıldandı Hanabi, demesi gereken şeyi nasıl diyeceğini bilemiyordu.  
  
"Ne? Özür dileme, asıl ben..."  
  
"Mitsuki hastanede." dedi Hyuuga etkili bir şekilde onun konuşmasını bölerek.  
  
Konohamaru anında donup kaldı. Ağzını açıp bir şey söylemek istedi... ama yapamıyordu. Tepki bile verememişti, duyduğu şeyden sonra öylece kalakalmıştı.  
  
"O... Onee-sama onun köyün dışında saldırıya uğradığını ve ameliyata alındığını söyledi... Ben... Ben gerçekten çok üzgünüm, Konohamaru..."  
  
Daha tam bitiremeden adam dönmüş, olanca hızıyla, o güne kadar koşmadığı kadar hızlı bir şekilde hastaneye doğru koşmaya başlamıştı bile.  
  
"Çok üzgünüm..." diye fısıldadı kadın kendi kendine kapının çerçevesine yaslanırken...  
  
...  
  
Kapılardan içeri bir fırtına gibi girip hastane çalışanlarının ödünü koparttı. İçlerinde tanıdığı birileri olup olmadığını fark edememişti bile.  
  
"M... Mitsuki..." dedi nefes nefese.  
  
Çalışanların yüzüne üzgün bir ifade yerleşti. "Bir numaralı ameliyathanede. Siz onun sensei'siniz, değil mi?"  
  
Bir şey diyemedi, sadece başını salladı. "N... nerede?"  
  
Yolu gösterdiklerinde adam tek bir kelime daha etmeden aceleyle oraya gitti.  
  
Bu kadar çok insanın olmasını beklemiyordu. Gözleri büyüdü - durum ne kadar kötü olabilirdi...? Tanımadığına emin olduğu siyah saçlı bir adam da vardı.  
  
"Sensei...?" diye cılız bir ses duydu ve iki küçük çocuk iki yanından ona sıkıca sarıldı, kollarını beline doladı.  
  
Boruto ve Sarada bile buradaydı... Gözyaşlarıyla ıslanmış yüzlerine baktığında Konohamaru kalbinin sıkıştığını hissetti - ne kadar şeye tanık olmuşlardı?  
  
Onlarla aynı boya gelmek için dizlerinin üzerine çöktü ve ikisine de sıkı sıkı sarıldı, gözyaşlarının kıyafetini ıslatmasına izin verirken bir yandan da saçlarını okşuyordu. Yutkundu, çocukların iyiliği için kendi duygularını kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu. "Her şey yoluna girecek..." diye fısıldadı, gerçi tam olarak ne olduğunu bilmediği için sadece onları avutmaya çalışıyordu. "Birlikte olduğumuz sürece üstesinden gelecek..." Bütün kalbiyle böyle olacağını umuyordu.  
  
Başını kaldırınca Naruto'yla göz göze geldi. Çocuklara bir kez daha sıkı sıkı sarıldıktan sonra biraz geriye çekildi ve onlara baktı.  
  
"Şimdi Hokage'yle konuşmam gerekiyor. Birazdan yanınıza döneceğim."  
  
Sessizce başlarını salladılar ve geriye çekildiler. Jounin ayağa kalktı ve sarışın adama yaklaştı.  
  
"Durumu ne kadar kötü?" diye sordu, sesi titremişti. "Hanabi bana saldırıya uğradığını söyledi..."  
  
Naruto derin bir nefes aldı ve üzüntülü bir ifadeyle, jounin'e ellerindeki azıcık bilgiyi aktardı. Söylediği her kelimeyle, genç adamın ifadesi daha da karanlık bir hal aldı.  
  
Hokage sözünü bitirdiğinde, öfkeli bir şekilde, "Konoha ninjaları mıydı?" diye sordu, sesi kısık ve gergin çıkmıştı.  
  
"Hayır," dedi Naruto hemen, gözlerine ihtiyatlı bir bakış yerleşmişti. "Kaçak ninjalardı, ama sadece sorgulardan sonra gerçekte nereden geldiklerini öğrenebileceğiz."  
  
"Kusura bakmayın," diye yeni bir ses katıldı konuşmalarına ve jounin'in bakışları, yüzünde tehlikeli bir ifadeyle bir anda Hokage'nin arkasında beliren siyah saçlı adama kaydı. "Konoha ninjaları mı? Kendi köylerinden birine neden saldırsınlar ki?" Emin olamıyordu ama sanki adamın ses tonunda inceden bir alay vardı.  
  
Adama dönen Naruto, bir kez daha, "Konoha ninjaları değildi."  
  
"Siz de kimsiniz?" diye sordu Konohamaru, oradaki tanımadığı tek kişiyi ihtiyatla süzüyordu.  
  
"Ya siz kimsiniz?" dedi adam anında, gözlerinde hoşnutsuz bir bakış vardı.  
  
"Ben onun sensei'yim." dedi adam sakin sakin, hala dikkatli davranıyordu.  
  
"Ben de..."  
  
"Bu Katsuo." diye uyduruverdi Naruto anında, zihni hızlı işliyordu. "Onu Mitsuki'ye bir eğitmen olarak atamayı düşünüyordum. Onu bulduğumuzda Katsuo da oradaydı."  
  
Konohamaru adamı inceledi, Hokage'nin neden daha önce ondan hiç bahsetmediğini merak ediyordu ama üstelememeye karar verdi. Dönüp ameliyathaneye bakmaya devam ederken başka bir şey demediler.  
  
...  
  
Hiçbir haber yoktu. Hem de hiç.  
  
Saatler geçmişti ama Mitsuki'nin durumuyla ya da ameliyatın nasıl gittiğiyle ilgili hala bir haber gelmemişti. Doktorlar arasındaki ilk değişim gerçekleşmişti ve hepsi de çok yorgun görünüyordu, yetişkinler durumun gerçekten de kötü olduğunu anlayabiliyordu...  
  
Naruto koridorlarda volta atmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. Bu sadece çocukları endişelendirirdi ve şimdi ikisi de sakindi, Boruto'nun telefonunda izledikleri bir şeye hafifçe gülümsüyorlardı. Onun yüzünden bir sinir krizi geçirmelerine gerek yoktu. Bu yüzden volta atmak yerine... tekrar iç geçirdi.  
  
Göz ucuyla... oğlu ameliyathaneye alındığından beri pozisyonunu fazla değiştirmemiş olan, aynı yerde duran Orochimaru'ya baktı. Adam kollarını kavuşturmuştu, parmakları, kollarında kırmızı izler bırakacak kadar kasılmıştı. Çelik gibi soğuk ve sert olan bakışları ameliyathanenin kapısına kilitlenmişti.  
  
Dakikalar yavaşça, acı verecek bir şekilde ilerledi ve bir yarım saat daha geçti...  
  
' _Lütfen..._ ' diye düşündü Naruto bir an için gözlerini kapatarak. ' _Lütfen ona yardım et... Her şeyin yoluna girmesini sağla..._ '  
  
Ameliyathanenin kapıları tekrar açıldı ve herkesin başı oraya döndü, ama Mitsuki hala görünürde değildi. Onun yerine doktorlardan biri dışarı çıktı. Oldukça bitkin göründüğü için Naruto bir değişimin daha olacağını düşündü. Ama doktor onun önüne geldi ve eğilerek selam verdi.  
  
"Lord Hokage..." diye başladı.  
  
Aklına hemen en kötü şeyleri getirmemeye çalışırken kalbi bir an için duracak gibi oldu. Göz ucuyla Hinata ve Kiba'nın çocuklara biraz daha yaklaştığını gördü, Sasuke, Konohamaru ve Kakashi ise ona ve doktora yaklaşmışlardı. Hokage yutkundu, sakin tutmaya çalışsa da sesi biraz gergin çıkmıştı. "Durumu nasıl?"  
  
Doktor, maskesinin arkasından iç geçirdi. "Çok kan kaybetmiş ama bağış sayesinde durumu şu anda stabil. Ameliyat hala devam ediyor ama çok zor olduğunu söylemeliyim. Kalbi yıldırım yüzünden çok zarar görmüş, korkarım bu iz bırakacak ama..." Bir an için duraksadıktan sonra devam etti. "Eğer... eğer kurtulursa bu karşılaşacağı en ufak sıkıntı olacak."  
  
' _Eğer mi...?_ ' Bu soğuk kelime adamın zihninde yankılanarak geride korkunç, dayanılmaz bir hüzün bıraktı... Elini yavaşça kaldırarak ceketinin önünü, kalbinin olduğu yeri tuttu. Sanki onu yerinde tutamıyor gibiydi... "En... en ufak sıkıntıdan kastınız nedir...?"  
  
"Yıldırım mı...?" diye fısıldadı gözleri kocaman olan Konohamaru. "Aman Tanrım... bu onun..." cümlesini tamamlamakta zorluk çekmişti.  
  
Herkes çocuğun sensei'ne döndü. "Bu ne, Konohamaru?" diye sordu Naruto.  
  
Konohamaru bir an için gözlerini kapattı, sonra tekrar açtı ve başını iki yana salladı. "Yıldırım onun başına gelebilecek en kötü şey. Mitsuki'nin çakra elementleri toprak ve su, yıldırıma karşı en güçsüz olanlar."  
  
Doktor Hokage'ye bakmadan önce tekrar iç geçirdi. "Yedinci lord... "Eğer çocuk bundan sağ çıkabilirse... maruz kaldığı onca yıldırım şokunun kalbiyle ilgili bir sıkıntıya yol açmaması mucize olur... ve Konohamaru-san'ın söylediklerini göz önüne alırsak... kalbi gerçekten çok zayıf düşebilir."  
  
Doktorun sözlerinin geride bıraktığı sessizlik... sağır ediciydi. Boğazında bir yumru oluşan Naruto, bunu yutmaya çalışırken gözlerinden aşağı tek bir damla gözyaşının süzüldüğünü hissetti.  
  
"Afedersiniz... Geri dönmem gerekiyor."  
  
Zar zor, "Teşekkür ederim..." diye fısıldamayı başardı. Lütfen... lütfen çocuğu bize güven içinde geri getirin demek istedi... Ama cümleyi bir türlü kuramamıştı...  
  
"Bunu göz ardı edip onlarla savaşmazdı..." diye fısıldadığını duydu Konohamaru'nun tekrar. "Hiç şüphem yok. O..." Genç adamın elleri yumruk halini aldı. "O saldırıya uğramış..."  
  
"Hala anlayamıyorum..." dedi Naruto, bakışları yere çevrilmişti. "Neden bir çocuğa saldırsınlar ki, özellikle de ona...? Burada ters giden bir şeyler var..."  
  
"Sana bir uyarı mesajı gönderdiğini mi söylemiştin?" diye araya girdi Kakashi.  
  
"Evet..." O anda Hokage'nin zihninde bir ışık yandı ve dönüp eski sensei'ne baktı. "Yani sence duymaması gereken bir şey duydu da saldırıya uğradığında kendini savunmak zorunda mı kaldı?"  
  
"En iyi tahminim bu. Ya da dönüp muhafızları uyarmak isterken o ninjalar onu bulmuş olabilir." Adamın ses tonunda iğrenme vardı. "Bunu ancak sorgular sona erdiğinde öğrenebiliriz."  
  
"Kalpsiz ödlekler," dedi Konohamaru hırlar gibi, o kadar öfkelenmişti ki resmen tir tir titriyordu. "Bir çocuğa bütün güçleriyle saldırmanın daha kolay olacağını düşündüler demek... Daha güçlü ninjalarla yüzleşecek kadar bile cesaretleri yoktu..."  
  
Acı dolu bekleyişlerine dönerken bir kez daha üzerlerine sessizlik çöktü.  
  
Sasuke sessizce arkadaşına yaklaştı, dediklerini sadece Naruto duyabilsin diye sesini alçaltmıştı. "Naruto... Belki bunun yeri ya da zamanı değildir ama Mitsuki'nin o ninjaları tanıyor olabileceği olasılığını da göz ardı edemeyiz."  
  
Adam başını hemen ona çevirdi, kafası karışmış gibi görünüyordu, kaşlarını çatmıştı. "Ne demek istiyorsun?"  
  
"Ne demek istediğimi biliyorsun. Belki de bu saldırı rastlantısal değildir."  
  
Naruto'nun mavi bakışları karanlık bir hal aldı, şimdi içinde fırtınalar kopuyormuş gibi görünüyordu. "Haklısın. Şimdi ne yeri, ne zamanı."  
  
"Bu teoriyi bir kenara atamayız. Bir kez olsun kafanı kullan. Orochimaru da buradaysa..."  
  
"Bu kadarı yeter." diye kesti adam sözünü, ses tonu o kadar sert ve amansızdı ki Sasuke susmak zorunda kaldı, ama hafifçe kaşlarını çatmıştı. "İçerde çocuklarımızla yaşıt bir çocuk var ve hayatı için mücadele ediyor. Bir kez olsun kalbinin sesini dinle ve sadece dua et."  
  
Bundan sonra birbirlerine tek kelime daha etmediler. Naruto tekrar, yerinden hiç kıpırdamamış olan sanine baktı. Öğrendikleri şeyi ona da söylemesi gerektiğini fark eden Hokage cesaretini toplamak için derin bir nefes aldı ve arkasında Sasuke'yle birlikte adama yaklaştı.  
  
"Hiç nefesini harcama." dedi adam dişlerinin arasından, tükürür gibi. "Her şeyi duydum."  
  
"Orochimaru..." diye tekrar başlayacak oldu Naruto, ama lafı tekrar kesildi.  
  
"Demek hepiniz oğlumun bir şekilde bu ninjalarla bağlantısı olduğunu düşünüyorsunuz?" diye devam etti ve sarışın adam yutkundu, ne diyeceğini bilememişti. "Şükredin... oğlum zar zor hayata tutunmaya çalışırken bile sizin değersiz hayatlarınızı kurtarmaya çalıştığı için şükredin çünkü ona söz vermiş olmasaydım... Bu konuşmayı yapıyor olmazdık."  
  
Saninin sözleri üzerine Hokage'nin ağzı ince bir çizgi halini aldı. Orochimaru'nun oğluna nasıl bir söz verdiğini bilmiyordu ama belli ki adam bu sözü tutuyordu... "Ne... sözü bu?" diye sordu.  
  
"Köyü yok etmemem için bir söz. Bunun sizin suçunuz olmadığına inanıyor... ama açıkçası ben nedenini anlayamıyorum." Sanin buraya kadar neredeyse duygusuz bir sesle devam etmişti, ama tekrar konuştuğunda sesine tehlikeli, tehditkar bir tını yerleşti. "Şunu bilin... Sözüm, sadece Mitsuki buradan sağ salim çıkarsa geçerli... Bu yüzden dayanması için dua etmeye başlasanız iyi olur..." dedi kısık, zehirli bir ses tonuyla ve gözleri bir an için Sasuke'ye kaydı.  
  
Naruto boğazında bir düğüm oluştuğunu hissetti ama bakışlarını kaçırmadı... Onun yerine saninin soğuk gözlerinin içine baktı. "Dua etmek için tek nedenim bu değil."  
  
Sanin buz gibi bakışlarıyla onu süzmeye devam etti, etkilenmemişti. Bir süre sonra tekrar konuştu. "Bana sadece şu kadarını söyle. Neden... sensei'yi neden Mitsuki'ye saldıranların Konoha ninjası olabileceğini düşündü?"  
  
Naruto ne diyeceğini bilemedi... durum zaten kötüydü, Mitsuki kurtulmazsa Orochimaru köyü yok etmekle tehdit ediyordu... Tacizleri öğrendiği zaman ne yapacaktı...?  
  
Ama... bunu saklayamazdı da... en iyisi gerçekleri söylemekti.  
  
İç geçirdi, bakışlarını yere indirdi. "Üç gün önce... Konoha yetimhanesi saldırıya uğradı. Her şey saldırının arkasında senin olduğunu gösteriyordu ve... Mitsuki bunun sonuçlarına katlanmak zorunda kaldı. Senin oğlun olduğu için..."  
  
O anda Orochimaru kontrolünü az da olsa kaybetmeye başladığını hissetti ve ellerinin öfkeyle titremesine engel olmaya çalıştı. "Senin barış anlayışın bu muydu yani...? Konoha'nın daha iyi bir yer olduğunu düşünüyordum... Ama oğlum - haberdar bile olmadığım - bir saldırının sonuçlarına katlanmak zorunda kaldı." Bir an için durdu, sonra gözlerini kıstı. Sesinde tehlikeli bir tınıyla, "Ne gibi sonuçlar?" diye fısıldadı.  
  
Bu Naruto'nun dikkatini çekmişti. Yıllardır saninle ilgili yaşadığı deneyimlerden, adamın gerçekleştirdiği bir saldırıyla her zaman övündüğünü öğrenmişti ama... şimdi durum bu değildi. "Yani saldırının arkasındaki kişi sen değil miydin...?"  
  
"Seni temin ederim ki saldırıyı gerçekten ben düzenlemiş olsaydım, gidip bir korkak gibi saklanmazdım," dedi adam tıslar gibi bir sesle. "Fark edemediysen diye söylüyorum, ben her zaman kartlarım açık oynarım. Köyüne saldırmak için ne gibi bir nedenim vardı ki?" Gözlerine zehir zemberek bir bakış yerleşti. "Ne gibi sonuçlar?"  
  
Naruto yutkundu... Hayır... Özellikle de Orochimaru'yla uğraşırken gidip de Mitsuki'ye düzenlenen tacizlerin arkasında klanların olduğunu söyleyemezdi. "Çocuklar... hepsi bu... onlar Mitsuki'ye... kötü şakalar yaptılar."  
  
"Sen gerçekten de... bir an için bile olsa... oğlumun köyden sadece çocukça şakalar yüzünden ayrılacağına inanmamı mı bekledin...?" Adamın öfkesi içinde kabarmaya başlamıştı. Özellikle de o tam tersini yaparken kendisine yalan söylenmesinden nefret ederdi. "Bana gerçeği söyle."  
  
Ne yapabilirdi... Belli ki Orochimaru'nun sabrı taşmak üzereydi. Ama o Hokage'ydi ve klanlar suçlu bile olsa onları bu şekilde ifşa edemezdi. "Ben..." diye başladı.  
  
"Bunu klanlar yaptı. Oğlunun taciz edilmesini onlar emretti." Konuşmalarına yeni katılan bu ses üzerine Orochimaru'nun bakışları oraya döndü, Naruto ise başını tamamen Sasuke'ye çevirdi.  
  
"Sasuke...!" dedi alçak bir sesle, tıslar gibi.  
  
Uchiha arkadaşına sakin sakin baktı. "O adamlar yetişkin, Naruto. Ne yaptıklarını gayet iyi biliyorlardı. Bunu yapacak cesaretleri varsa sonuçlarına katlanacak kadar da olmalı."  
  
"Ah hiç merak etmeyin, sonuçlarına katlanacaklar. Eğer Mitsuki kurtulamazsa... klanlar bir sonraki gün doğumunu göremeyecek. Yemin ediyorum ki sonsuza kadar acı çekeceksiniz." İçinden ' _benim çektiğim gibi..._ ' diye ekledi, ağzı düz, gergin bir çizgi halini almıştı.  
  
"Bu meseleyle çoktan ilgileniyorum..." dedi Naruto. "Seni temin ederim ki klanlar yaptıkları şey yüzünden cezasız kalmayacak." Hokage iç geçirdi, biraz önce konuştukları konu tekrar aklını kurcalıyordu. "Hala anlayamıyorum... ona neden saldırsınlar... Kakashi-sensei bir şeyler duymuş olabileceğini düşünüyor..."  
  
"O piçlerin kendisini bulmasına izin vermezdi!" Çocuğa bundan daha iyi bir eğitim vermişti... "Ne olursa olsun, orada tek başına olmaması gerekiyordu." Bakışları tekrar ameliyathanenin kapısına döndü. "Özellikle de bu gece..."  
  
Bu son bölüm hem Naruto'nun, hem de Sasuke'nin ilgisini çekti. Sanini dikkatle inceleyen Uchiha gözlerini kıstı. "'Özellikle bu gece'den kastın ne...?"  
  
"Çocukluğundan bu yana... ayın Mitsuki üzerinde güçlü bir etkisi olduğunu fark ettim." diye başladı adam. "Dolunay olduğu gecelerde her zaman enerji dolu olurdu, bazen bütün gece ayakta kalır, eğitimlerine devam eder ya da normal insanları yoracak şeyler yapardı. Yeni ayın olduğu gecelerde ise... Çok zayıf düşerdi, hatta bazen hastalanırdı." Çok da uzaklarında olmayan pencereye doğru başını salladı. "Sizce bu gece ne var?"  
  
O gece, Mitsuki ofisine gelmeden önce şöyle bir gökyüzüne baktığında ayı görmediğini hatırlayan Naruto'nun gözleri büyüdü. "Olamaz..." diye mırıldandı.  
  
Sasuke afallamıştı, ama kendini çabuk toparladı. "Anlıyorun... bu kurtulma şansını da etkiliyor mu...?"  
  
Sasuke'nin sorusuna sanin cevap vermedi bile, sadece gözlerini kapattı, yumruklarını biraz daha sıktı. İkili sessiz kaldı, anlaşılan konuşmaları sona ermişti. Zaten diyecek başka bir şeyi yoktu. Bu lanet olası klanları yok etmek için planlar kuruyordu...  
  
Boğucu sessizlik Naruto'yu rahatsız ediyordu, koridorda duyulan tek ses, Boruto ve Sarada'nın telefonda izledikleri videodan geliyordu. İç geçiren adam tekrar Orochimaru'ya baktı. "Ay... Mitsuki'yi ne ölçüde etkiliyor...?"  
  
Sanin iç geçirdi. "Çocuk tüm döngü sürecinden etkileniyor diyelim. Dolunay yaklaşırken hep enerjik ve canlı olur, onu zaptedemeyiz. Yeni ay süreci ise tam tersi etki yaratıyor. Neredeyse tüm zamanını odasında geçirir, bazen yataktan bile çıkmaz. Bir keresinde o kadar hastalanmıştı ki Karin bütün gece uyumamıştı..." Hiç de sıradan bir isim seçimi değil diye düşündü, aklı başka bir yerdeydi...  
  
Orochimaru'nun söyledikleri tüm gerçeği yansıtıyorsa Mitsuki ninjalarla dövüştüğünde fazlasıyla savunmasızdı... yeni ay olduğunu biliyor muydu? O anda çok zayıf olduğunu biliyor muydu? Naruto bir cevap arıyordu... ne olursa... "Daha önce böyle bir şeyi hiç duymamıştım... Neden onu bu kadar etkiliyor ki?"  
  
Adamın yüzüne keyifsiz, soğuk bir gülümseme yerleşti. Bakışları kısa bir an için pencereye kaydı, sonra tekrar kapılara döndü. Gerçekten, kim bilebilirdi ki... "Herkese ikinci bir şans verilebilir," dedi sadece. Tüm gerçeği biliyor olsalardı... Ama hayır, bu onları ilgilendirmezdi. Kimseyi ilgilendirmezdi.  
  
Orochimaru her zaman, Naruto'nun tam olarak anlayamayacağı bir gizem olarak kalacaktı... şimdiki sözleri bile aklını öncekinden daha çok karıştırmıştı, ama... ne anlama geldiklerini sormaya cesaret edemedi çünkü biliyordu ki... Orochimaru bilmelerini isteseydi, onlara söylerdi.  
  
...  
  
Boruto zor da olsa gözlerini telefondaki resimden, takımının gülümseyen, yakın çekim yüzlerinden ayırdı ve ameliyathaneye baktı, korkudan aklı çıkacaktı.  
  
Sarada titrek bir sesle, ikisinin de yerine, "Neden kimse hala bir şey söylemiyor?" diye sordu.  
  
Hinata, kollarını ikisine biraz daha doladı. "Bu uzun bir ameliyat canım... Eminim bize kısa zamanda bilgi vereceklerdir." Kadının beyaz-eflatun gözleri de ameliyathane kapısına kaydı. İç geçirdi... Çocuk için çok endişeleniyordu, ama yanındaki çocuklar için de korkuyordu... Bir şeyler ters giderse nasıl tepki vereceklerdi...?  
  
Hayır... böyle düşünemezdi.  
  
Bir an için Kiba'yla göz göze geldiklerinde, onun siyah renkli gözlerinde de aynı endişeleri gördü. Kiba sessizce nefesini bıraktı ve biraz Boruto'ya doğru eğildi. "Ona güvenmeniz, başaracağına inanmanız gerekiyor." dedi sakinleştirici olduğunu umduğu bir ses tonuyla ve oyun olsun diye çocuğun koluna vurdu. "Hadi. Bize biraz daha fotoğraf göstersene."  
  
Boruto amcasına hafifçe gülümsedikten sonra tekrar telefonuna döndü ve parmağını ekranda kaydırdı ama bir sonraki bir fotoğraf değil, videoydu. Başlarda pek bir şey hatırlayamadı ama kareler ilerledikçe gülümsemesi biraz daha yüzüne yayıldı, ama bakışları dalgındı.  
  
"Buzda gitmenin... daha güvenli yolları yok mu?" dedi bir ses, yakınlığına bakılırsa konuşan kişi, kamerayı tutan kişiydi.  
  
"Ah hadi, bana korkak tavukluk ettiğini mi söyleyeceksin?" kareye kayarak bir figür girdi ve bir anda kendilerini, yüzünde kocaman bir sırıtış olan Boruto'ya bakarken buldular.  
  
"Bacağımı ya da kolumu kırmayacağımı ya da birkaç diş kaybetmeyeceğimi garantiye almayı korkak tavukluk diye tanımlıyorsan... öyle olsun." dedi ses ve videodaki Boruto gözlerini devirerek kameradan uzağa doğru kaydı.  
  
"Aman iyi. En azından her şeyi kaydettiğinden emin ol, çünkü muhteşem paten becerilerimi kullanarak..."  
  
GÜM!  
  
Caka satacağım diye nereye gittiğine pek önem göstermeyen Boruto kaymış, zarif bir dönüş yapmaya çalışmış... ve olduğu gibi kocaman bir ağacın gövdesine toslamıştı.  
  
Tabii ki kısa bir süre sonra videoda Mitsuki'nin kahkahası yankılandı. Kamera Boruto'ya doğru ilerlerken kendini tutmaya çalıştığı belli oluyordu. Kahkahaları arasından, "İyi misin?" diye sordu.  
  
"Hiç komik değil," dedi Boruto, suratını öyle... şirin ve komik bir şekilde asmıştı ki tekrar kahkahalar yankılanmaya başladı, videoyu izleyenler ise buruk bir şekilde gülümsüyordu. "Sil şunu, olur mu?"  
  
"Aaah, hayır," dedi Mitsuki kıs kıs gülerek. "Bunu kesinlikle saklayacağım."  
  
"Hayır, hadi ama dostum!" Şimdi kamera sadece gri kış havasını gösteriyordu, Mitsuki Boruto ulaşamasın diye iyice yukarıya kaldırmış olacaktı. "Telefonu geri ver, Mitsuki!"  
  
Tek aldığı cevap, "Hayır," oldu.  
  
Bundan sonra duydukları tek şey iki çocuğun birbiriyle itişmesi ve en sonunda buza geri düşmesi oldu ve video sona erdi. Ekrana bakakalan Boruto'nun gözlerine yaşlar dolmuştu, yüzünde küçük, sevecen bir gülümseme vardı.  
  
"Bunu sakladığına bu kadar sevineceğimi hiç tahmin etmezdim..." diye mırıldandı usulca ve yutkundu. Bu videoyu tamamen unutmuştu...  
  
Hinata kollarını küçük oğluna daha sıkı doladı ve onu iyice kendine çekerek başını başının üstüne koydu, saçlarını okşuyordu. Naruto bu sahneyi üzgün bakışlarla izledi...  
  
...  
  
Sanki yıllar geçmişti...  
  
En sonunda ameliyathane kapılarının açıldığını ve herkesin hareketlendiğini duyunca hemen ayağa fırladı ve telefon parmaklarının arasından kayarak tak diye yere düştü.  
  
Arkadaşının üzerinde yattığı sedye yavaşça dışarı itildi, arkasından hemşireler ve en arkada oldukça bitkin görünen Sakura ve Tsunade geliyordu.  
  
Tabii ki şu anda çocuğun en iyi arkadaşından başka kimseyi gözü görmüyordu.  
  
Mitsuki neredeyse... huzurlu görünüyordu, göğsü ritmik hareketlerle kalkıp iniyordu. Rengi normalden daha soluk görünmese ve her tarafı sargıyla kaplı olmasa uyuyor bile olabilirdi...  
  
Arkadaşı gözüne hiç şimdikinden daha genç görünmemişti.  
  
Hemşirelerden biri, "Lütfen, bize biraz müsaade edin." diyince Boruto herkesin sedyenin başında toplanmış olduğunu fark etti. Yetişkinler hafifçe geri çekildi ama Mitsuki odasına götürülürken Boruto ve Sarada onun yanında kaldı.  
  
Personel arkadaşlarını, oksijen desteği ve kalp makinesi de dahil olmak üzere birçok makineye bağlarken sessizce izlediler. Sarada, hıçkırıklarını bastırmak istermiş gibi ellerini ağzına götürdü.  
  
Sakura ve Tsunade hemşirelerin arkasından dışarı çıkarken ikili onlara yaklaştı. "Anne, içeri... girebilir miyiz?" diye sordu Sarada cılız bir ses tonuyla.  
  
Sakura iç geçirdi ve bir an için düşündü. "Sadece kısa bir süreliğine," dedi sonunda. "Dinlenmesi gerekiyor."  
  
Sarada ve Boruto hemen başlarını salladı ve çabucak içeri girdi. Bir an sonra Mitsuki'nin iki yanına gitmiş, ellerini tutmuşlar, hafifçe sıkıyorlardı bile...  
  
"Ahmak..." diye mırıldandı Boruto hafifçe dudağını ısırarak. "...bizi ne kadar korkuttuğunla ilgili bir fikrin var mı...?"  
  
Sarada iç geçirdi. Boruto haklıydı, ama insanların uyurken çevresindekileri duyabildiği yönündeki söylentiler doğruysa ve Mitsuki onları duyabiliyorsa... Bu onu kesinlikle neşelendirmezdi. "O haklı ama... dinleme sen onu..." dedi hafifçe gülümseyerek. "İyi olacaksın, önemli olan tek şey de bu..."  
  
Yetişkinler odanın önünde toplanmış, sessizce içeriye bakıyorlardı, ağır yaralanmalara rağmen çocuk ameliyattan sağ salim çıktığı için memnunlardı. Öğrencilerine bakan Konohamaru, içini kaplayan gururun derin üzüntüsünü bastırmaya çalıştığını hissetti. Daha çok kendi duyabileceği bir şekilde, "İyileşecek..." diye mırıldandı.  
  
Hinata usulca, "Kesinlikle iyileşecek..." dedi ve Naruto'ya sarıldı, ikisi birbirlerinde huzur buluyorlardı. Hokage sessiz kaldı, ama dualarını kabul ettiği için Tanrı'ya şükrettiği her halinden belliydi.  
  
Oğlunun yaşam mücadelesi vermesini izleyen sannin duygularını bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Oğlu her zaman savaşçı olmuştu, en güçlüleri... Mücadele ruhu bugün de onu yarı yolda bırakmamıştı. Bu inadı hala taşıdığı için oğluyla gurur duyduğunu... ve çok, çok mutlu olduğunu fark etti.  
  
İki çocuk arkadaşlarının yanında durup onunla konuşurken, yetişkinler dikkatle onları izlerken ve doktorlar ara sıra kontrol etmek için uğrarken sanki aradan bir asır geçti... Mitsuki'nin kısa zamanda uyanmasını ve... hepsini sevindirecek bir şey yapmasını umuyorlardı.  
  
Uzun bir süre geçmişti ki Boruto göz ucuyla bir hareketlilik gördü. Mavi saçlı çocuğun parmakları bir kez daha hareket ettiğinde, "Mitsuki...?" diye fısıldadı, gözlerine inanamıyordu.  
  
Sarada başını kaldırarak hayretle, kirpiklerini kırpıştıran ve hafifçe gözlerini açan çocuğa baktı. İki çocuk da nefesini tuttu ve kız gözyaşlarına rağmen gülümsedi. "Mitsuki..." diye fısıldadı mutlu mutlu.  
  
Mavi saçlı çocuğun etrafını algılaması biraz zamanını almıştı, neredeydi? Neler olmuştu? Neden kendini bu kadar... zayıf ve uyuşmuş hissediyordu?  
  
Ama yavaşça zihninde imgeler canlanmaya başladı... saldırı, kaçak ninjalar... babasının kolları...  
  
Mitsuki gözlerini bir an için kapattı, tekrar açtı.  
  
"Bo... ruto...?" diye fısıldadı. "Sar... Sarada...?" Önündeki şekilleri hala çıkaramıyordu, ama zaten sarı ve siyah saçlar başka kime ait olabilirdi ki...  
  
Boruto o kadar rahatlamıştı ki gülüverdi - buruk bir gülüştü belki ama yine de gülmüştü. Gözyaşlarına engel olmak için hemen eliyle gözlerini silerken, "Doğru, biz tam buradayız," dedi.  
  
"Gerçekten ait olduğun yerdesin," dedi Sarada buruk bir ses tonuyla usulca, Mitsuki'nin elini hafifçe sıkarak.  
  
Mitsuki de onlara buruk, zayıf bir tebessümle karşılık verdi. Altın renkli gözleri yavaşça Boruto'ya doğru döndü ama onun arkasına, odanın dışında onu izleyen kalabalığa doğru baktı.  
  
İçlerinden birinin, "Uyandı," dediğini duydu ama kim olduğunu kestiremiyordu.  
  
Konohamaru cama yaklaştı, en genç öğrencisinin onlara baktığını görünce yüreğinden kocaman bir ağırlık kalkmıştı. Çevresindeki herkes çocuk uyandığı için rahatlarken o da gülümsemeden edemedi.  
  
"Aferin evlat... Başaracağını biliyordum..." diye fısıldadı.  
  
Mitsuki gözlerinin yanmaya başladığını hissetti... mutluydu, çok çok mutlu... Buradaki herkes güven içindeydi... Başarılı olmuştu... Bir şeyler söylemeye çalıştı ama sesi çıkmadı. Kalbinin teklediğini hissetti.  
  
Burada... bir şeyler yolunda gitmiyordu.  
  
Bedeninin her geçen saniye daha da soğuduğunu ve uyuştuğunu hissediyordu, öyle ki hafifçe titremeye başlamıştı. Kalbi göğsünde sesli bir şekilde atıyordu, her ritmi hissedebiliyordu... ama gitgide yavaşlıyordu sanki...  
  
' _Böyle mi olması gerekiyor...?_ ' diye merak etti. Gözlerini kapattı ve bir dakika sonra tekrar, daha yavaş bir şekilde açtı.  
  
Bu bir şekilde... ona daha doğru geliyordu ve o... hazırdı.  
  
Elini nazikçe Boruto'nun elinden çekti ve ağzıyla burnunu kaplayan bir şeye uzandı. Ne kadar kuvveti kaldığını bilmiyordu... Arkadaşlarının onu duymasına ihtiyacı vardı...  
  
Arkadaşının oksijen maskesine uzandığını gören Boruto biraz panikledi. Onu henüz çıkaramazdı! Hala ihtiyacı vardı!  
  
Hemen arkadaşının elini tekrar kavradı. "Ağır ol biraz dostum. Onu henüz çıkaramazsın..."  
  
Sarada bir şeylerin yolunda gitmediğini hissediyordu, Mitsuki'nin soluk altın renkli gözlerindeki bakış bir tuhaftı... Ters giden bir şey vardı, bakışları o kadar üzgün... o kadar boştu ki... kız buna alışık değildi...  
  
Kalbi her şeye rağmen, son birkaç saniyeliğine bile olsa görevini yapmaya çalışırken Mitsuki vücudunun sarsıldığını hissetti. Yavaşça diğer elini kaldırmaya çalıştı ama koluna bir acı yayıldı. Çocuğun yüzünü buruşturduğunu gören Sarada, elini daha sıkı kavradı.  
  
Kalan son gücüyle Mitsuki arkadaşlarının elini hafifçe sıktı. "Arkadaşım olduğunuz için..." diye fısıldadı ve o düzenli seste bir şeyin değiştiğini duydu. "...teşekkür ederim..."  
  
"Sen... ne saçmalıyorsun böyle?" dedi Boruto endişeyle kaşlarını çatarak. "Bize niye teşekkür ediyorsun ki şimdi?"  
  
Odanın dışında, bir şeylerin ters gittiğini hisseden Hinata'nın gözleri büyüdü. Kocasının kollarından ayrılarak cama iyice yaklaştı ve birkaç dakika sonra nefesini tuttu.  
  
"Naruto..." dedi korkuyla ona bakarak. "Git Sakura'yı çağır...!"  
  
Yerinden kalkarken rahatlamış ifadesinin yerini karışık bir ifade alan Sarada, "Mi... Mitsuki..." diye fısıldadı, çocuğun göğsünün daha yavaş hareket etmesini izliyordu - bu doğru olamazdı!  
  
Ritmin hızını artırdığını duyunca başını hemen kalp makinesine çevirdi.  
  
Boruto bunların tam olarak ne anlama geldiğini bilmiyordu ama Sarada'nın tepkisi kanını dondurmuştu. "Mitsuki!" diye bağırdı arkadaşının elini sıkıca kavrayarak, ama mavi saçlı çocuk gücünü kaybetmişti. "Yo, yo... bizimle kal!!" Artık resmen çığlık atan Boruto, kontrolü kaybetmeye başladığını hissetti. "Mücadele et, bizimle kal!!!"  
  
"Boruto..." Makinenin seslerine ve kulaklarında yankılanan uğultuya rağmen arkadaşının sesini duyan Boruto, kalbinin teklediğini hissetti. "Özür dilerim..."  
  
Mitsuki'nin eli çocuğun elinden kayarak yatağa düştü ve yanağından aşağı tek bir damla yaş süzüldü. Sarışın çocuk dehşet içinde, arkadaşının göğsünün tamamen hareketsiz kalmasını izledi.  
  
Odayı dolduran acı çığlık sesi bir anda oluşan sağır edici sessizliği bıçak gibi kesti.  
  
...  
  
Hokage'nin karısının sesini duyan herkes, farkında olmadan cama doğru bir adım yaklaşmıştı.  
  
"Mitsuki...?" diye mırıldandı panele ellerini dayayan Orochimaru, şimdi neredeyse burnu cama dokunacaktı. Sorun neydi? Oğlunun uyanması her şeyin iyi olduğu anlamına gelmiyor muydu? Kadın ne görmüş olabilirdi?  
  
Geçmişten gelen tatsız bir his içine yerleşirken kalbinin teklediğini hissetti.  
  
Sonra sesi duydular... ve odanın dışında adeta zaman durdu.  
  
Zaman... zamanın hiçbir anlamı yoktu...  
  
**_'Gitmek zorunda mısınız?' diye sordu zihninin içinde gencecik, korku dolu bir ses._**  
  
...  
  
Naruto eşinin dediğini yapmak için dönmüştü. O da çocuğun çakrasının bir anda çok güçsüzleştiğini fark etmiş, yolunda gitmeyen bir şeyler olduğunu anlamıştı. Tam o anda makinenin acı çığlığını duydu.  
  
Olduğu yerde donup kaldı, başını hemen odaya çevirdi ve oğlunun ve Sarada'nın, arkadaşlarının adını haykırmasını izledi.  
  
' _Yo, yo, yo...! Mücadele etmelisin!_ ' Olan biteni dehşet içinde izleyen Hokage'nin aklından bu ve bunun gibi karışık düşünceler geçiyordu.  
  
"Naruto!" Karısının sesi, içinde bulunduğu şok halinden bir anda sıyırarak ona ne yapması gerektiğini hatırlattı.  
  
Olabildiğince hızlı bir şekilde Sakura'nın ofisine koştu. Hiç tıklatma zahmetine girmeden kapıyı güm diye açtı. "Sakura-chan, Tsunade nine! Hemen gelmeniz lazım!"  
  
Odaya giriş şekli ve yüzündeki katıksız dehşet başka bir şey söylemesine gerek bırakmamıştı, Sakura, Tsunade ve hemşirelerin bir kısmı odadan koşarak çıktılar. Tsunade mavi kod ve oda numarasını vermek için mikrofonuna uzandı ve makinenin sesini duyan Sakura hızını artırarak odaya daldı.  
  
...  
  
_Küçük, mavi saçlı çocuk karanlığın içinde yapayalnızdı...  
  
Aslında bu tam olarak doğru sayılmazdı. Etrafında insanlar vardı. Bir şekilde... hatırladığı insanlar. Hepsinin sırtı ona dönüktü.  
  
Ve korkuyordu... Neden bilmiyordu ama akıl almaz derecede korkuyordu. Onlara seslenmek için ağzını açtı, öne uzanmaya çalıştı... Ama sanki çok uzakta gibiydiler...  
  
'Artık burada istenmiyorsun...' dedi bir ses ve bunu takiben, etrafındaki insanlardan biri yürüyerek uzaklaşmaya başladı.  
  
Karanlıkta birçok laf, incitici birçok cümle yankılanmaya başladı ve çocuk korku ve çaresizlik içinde izlerken insanlar bir bir azaldı... Ondan uzağa atılan her adımla birlikte çocuk küçülüyordu...  
  
'Neden kimse yardımına gelmiyor...?' Boynunda mavi bir atkı olan uzun boylu, kumral bir adam uzaklaşmaya başlayınca çocuğun gözlerinden yaşlar akmaya başladı.  
  
'Yabancı!' diye bağırdı bir grup ses koro halinde ve sarışın ve siyah saçlı bir ikili, arkalarına bile bakmadan, el ele tutuşmuş bir şekilde ve gülerek uzaklaşmaya başladı. Kalbi kırılan Mitsuki arkalarından koşmaya çalıştı... ama düştü.  
  
Başını çevirip son kişiye baktı... Uzun boylu, siyah saçlı bir adam. Cılız, çocuksu bir ses, 'Baba...?' dedi.  
  
'Neden elini çabuk tutup geberip gitmiyorsun...?' Bununla birlikte adam da gitmişti.  
  
Şimdi en fazla beş yaşındaki haline dönmüş olan Mitsuki dizlerini kendine çekti, küçük kollarıyla sardı ve ağladı, ağladı...  
  
Ona sonsuzluk gibi gelen bir süreden sonra üzerine bir gölge düştü. Birinin onun için dönüp dönmediğini merak eden, bunu umut eden çocuk başını kaldırdı...  
  
Ona acımasız bir sırıtışla bakan, dik dik sarı saçları olan kaba saba adamı görünce gözleri kocaman açıldı.  
  
Çocuğun ağlamasına ve inildemesine aldırış etmeyen adam Mitsuki'yi saçlarından kavradı ve yüksek sesli, soğuk bir kahkahayla birlikte havaya kaldırdı..._  
  
...  
  
Sasuke'nin kızı yatağın üzerine çıkmış, oğlunu geri getirmeye çalışıyordu, sanin, tüm vücudu tir tir titreyen kızın gözlerinden hiç durmaksızın yaşların boşalmasını izledi. Çocuk donup kalmıştı...  
  
**_'Anne...?' dedi o zihnindeki çocuksu ses neredeyse isterik bir tonda ve kısa bir an için önündeki oda kayboldu, adam gözlerinin önünde iki tanıdık beden gördü... Siyah saçlı bir adam ve kahverengi saçlı bir kadın... Yan yana uzanmışlardı, öldükleri belliydi... Sonra küçük, siyah saçlı bir çocuk onlara yanaştı. 'Baba...?'_**  
  
...  
  
Boruto, arkadaşının eli elinden kaydığı ve yumuşak bir pat sesiyle yatağa düştüğü andan itibaren o an içinde donup kalmıştı. Mavi gözleri korkuyla büyümüş, ağzı açık kalmıştı, nefes almakta bile zorlanıyordu. Sarada da donup kalmıştı, ama çabucak kendine geldi. Bir şeyler yapmalıydı! Ne olursa!  
  
Yatağın üstüne çıkan Uchiha iki elini de, biri diğerinin üstünde olarak, Mitsuki'nin göğsüne koydu ve bastırdı.  
  
"Yo, yo, yo, biz buradayken ölmeyeceksin seni ahmak!" Gözlerinden yaş süzülmeye başlamıştı ama kız aldırış etmeden bastırmaya devam etti.  
  
Ama Mitsuki'nin gözleri hala kapalıydı ve makinenin sesi hala devam ediyordu... işe yaramıyordu!  
  
"Mitsuki, hadi ama!" diye haykırdı Sarada, yanaklarından daha fazla yaş süzüldü. Arkadaşından vazgeçmeyecekti, vazgeçemezdi! "Kalbinin atmasını sağla!" Hıçkırıklarını bastırmaya çalıştı, ama engel olamıyordu. "Ne olur bizi bırakma!..." Aldığı her nefes sanki ciğerlerini yırtıyordu, bedeni hıçkırıklarla sarsılıyordu ama bastırmaya devam etti.  
  
"Lütfen..." diye yalvardı o korkunç sesi bastırmaya çalışarak.  
  
...O sırada annesi ve Tsunade koşarak içeri girdi.  
Yatağın başına gelen Tsunade, "Çıkarın onları buradan!" diye bağırdı ve olabildiğince nazik bir şekilde Boruto'yu önünden çekti.  
  
Sakura kızını kollarına alarak çabucak yere bıraktı. Sonra kadın hemen ölmek üzere olan çocuğa döndü ve kızının başından beri yaptığı şeye devam etti. "Saati tutmaya başlayın!"  
  
Boruto, sadece bir çift kolun onu kavradığını fark edince kendine geldi.  
  
"Hayır! HAYIR!" diye bağırdı, gözleri hala arkadaşındaydı. "BIRAK BENİ, ONUN YANINDA OLMALIYIM!!" diye çığlık çığlığa bağırmaya devam etti, bir yandan da onu odadan çıkaran kişiye tekme atmaya çalışıyordu. "MİTSUKİ!!!" diye haykırdı olanca sesiyle ve hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamaya başladı.  
  
Sonra o kişi onu kollarına aldı ve Boruto bir anda, babasının onu göğsüne bastırdığını fark etti. "Bakma..." diye fısıldadı Naruto gergin ve üzgün bir ses tonuyla.  
  
Kalbi çıkacakmış gibi ağlamaya devam eden Boruto sıkı sıkıya babasına tutundu. Naruto'nun onu dışarıya çıkardığını, serin bir rüzgar saçlarını savurana kadar anlayamadı.  
  
Sarada hemen arkadaşının yanına dönmeye çalıştı ama güçlü bir kol onu kavradı ve yukarı kaldırdı. Oradan uzaklaştırıldığını sadece Mitsuki'nin ve annesinin gitgide uzaklaşmaya başladığını görünce anladı...  
  
Ama hiç gücü kalmamıştı... Boruto gibi arkadaşına seslenmek için bile...  
  
...  
  
Henüz... herşey bitmiş değildi, hayır, buna inanmayacaktı. Hala Juugo vardı... Hem o plan suya düşse de oğlunun ruhunu başka, sağlıklı bir bedene aktarabilirdi, hatta iş o noktaya gelirse o çocuklardan birinin bedenine bile aktarabilirdi...  
  
**_'Ben sadece ailemi geri istiyorum...!' diye bağırdı kendi yedi yaşındaki sesi zihninde, ağlamaklı bir sesle. O... ağlıyor muydu...? Dişlerini sıktı. 'Bu neden onların başına geldi ki?! Ben neden yalnız kalmak zorundayım?! Bu hiç adil değil!'_**  
  
...  
  
"Kaç saniye geçti?" diye sordu Sakura, yüzün ter içinde kalmıştı.  
  
Hemen saatini tekrar kontrol eden bir doktor, "On beş," diye cevap verdi.  
  
' _Aman Tanrım..._ ' diye düşündü Sakura, zihnini berrak tutmaya çalışıyordu.  
  
"Elini çek." diye seslendiğini duydu Tsunade'nin ve bu zamanı, çakrasını ellerine yoğunlaştırmak için kullandı. Hocasının tam çocuğun kalbine küçük bir doz adrenalin enjekte etmesini izledi.  
  
"Hekirekite no jutsu! **_(1)_** " Ellerini tekrar Mitsuki'nin göğsüne bastırdı ve çocuğun bedeni hafifçe yataktan kalktı.  
  
...  
  
_Küçük çocuk ağlıyordu, çektiği acı dayanamayacağı kadar büyüktü... Neden... neden bu kadar acı çekiyordu...? Şimdi mücadele etmeyi bıraksa ve bir daha arkasına bakmasa her şey daha çabuk olmaz mıydı...?  
  
Birden adamın acımasız kahkahası kesilde ve eli çocuğun saçlarını bıraktı. Ama ufaklık düşmeden önce biri onu kavradı, nazikçe ve sevecenlikle kollarında tuttu. Çocuk cesaret ederek başını kaldırıp baktı...  
  
Meleğin ışığı bütün karanlığı, bütün nefret dolu sesleri itiyor, kalbini iyileştirmeye çalışıyordu... Pembe saçlı melek ona sevecenlikle gülümsedi, kollarını ona daha sıkı doladı, yüzündeki ifade merhamet ve sevgi doluydu...  
  
'Bir şey yok, bebeğim, her şey yolunda...' diye mırıldandı melek usulca. 'Sakın korkma... ben buradayım...'  
_  
...  
  
Makinenin sesinin değişmediğini duyan Sakura içinden lanet okudu.  
  
İlk akımın hiçbir şeyi değiştirmediğini gören Tsunade hareketi tekrarladı... Çocuk zaten çok fazla şoka maruz kaldığı için dikkatli olması gerekiyordu, zaten ameliyatta da kalbi bu yüzden çok zayıftı... ama onu geri getirmek zorundaydılar.  
  
"Hadi..." Çocuğun göğsüne bastırmaya devam eden Sakura, gözlerini onun yüzünden alamıyordu. "Bunu yapabilirsin, Mitsuki, hadi..." Çakrasını tekrar çocuğun bedenine gönderdi ama sonuç aynıydı...  
  
...  
  
_Korkmayacak mıydı...? Bunu nasıl yapacaktı ki...? Melek burada olsa bile küçük çocuk korkudan başka bir şey hissedemiyordu... Değer verdiği insanlardan hiçbiri burada değildi...  
  
Onların... umrunda bile... değildi...  
  
'Neden savaşıyorsun ki...?' diye yankılandı bir ses meleğin sesini bastırarak.  
  
Gözlerini sımsıkı yuman çocuk kendini geriye itti. Hemen tekrar ayağa kalktı ve karanlığa, en koyu karanlığa doğru koşmaya başladı...  
  
Sonra bir şeye takıldı ve sertçe yere düştü.  
  
Karanlık boşlukta acımasız kahkahalar yankılanırken çocuk kendini sıkıca sardı, hıçkırarak ağlıyordu.  
  
'Yabancı! Yabancı! Yabancı!' sesler yankılanmaya devam ederken çocuk ağlıyor, bütün bunların sona ermesini istiyordu...  
_  
...  
  
Dakikalar kağnı hızıyla, ama bir yandan da can yakacak kadar hızlı geçiyordu... ve hiçbir şey olmamıştı.  
  
"...Sa... Saati söyleyeyim mi...?"Hemşire doğru düzgün cümlesini kuramamıştı, gözlerinde perişan bir ifade vardı.  
  
Sakura hayal meyal odanın içinde ya da dışında bir yerde karmaşa yaşandığının farkındaydı ama zihni, makinenin sesi dışındaki her tür sesi otomatik olarak engellemişti...  
  
"Dur... biraz daha bekle..." diye mırıldandı hemşireye cevaben. Elleri hala çocuğun göğsündeydi, pes edemezdi... Dikkatli davranmalıydı ama küçücük bir şokun bile fark yaratabileceğini biliyordu ve yeterince mücadele etmezse kendini asla affedemezdi.  
  
"Sakura-san... Çok fazla gelmiş olabilir..." diye uyardı onu hemşire.  
  
"Çocuğu rahat bırakalım artık..." dedi diğer hemşire titreyen bir sesle.  
  
Tsunade o anda kendine geldi ve hemşireyi susturdu, Sakura'ya bakıyordu.  
  
Kalp makinesine bakmaya devam eden Sakura sessizliğini korudu, çakrası hala Mitsuki'nin göğsüne yayılıyordu...  
  
' _Lütfen... lütfen geri dön..._ ' diye düşündü Sakura.  
  
...  
  
_Küçük çocuk ne kadar süre orada, cenin pozisyonunda kaldığını, ağladığını ve acı çektiğini bilmiyordu...  
  
Sıcak bir varlığın yaklaştığını... kollarını ona doladığını hissetti ama başını kaldırıp bakacak enerjisi de, isteği de kalmamıştı...  
  
Artık hiçbir şey bilmiyordu...  
_  
...  
  
Dışarda, hastanenin bahçesindeki bir ağaçtan tek bir yaprak yere süzüldü ve bulutlar ilk gözyaşlarını akıtarak damla damla yeri ıslatmaya başladı...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_(1)_** Yıldırım eller tekniği. Bir medikal ninjutsu tekniği, tıbbi-ninjanın çakrasını ellerine yoğunlaştırarak duran bir kalbi tekrar çalıştıracak kadar güçlü bir akım oluşturması şeklinde açıklayabiliriz. Ben burada etkilerini, hastanelerde bunun için kullanılan standart aletin etkileriyle aynı yazdım.
> 
> Bölüm resimleri;  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Gone-595427704  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Heart-Stop-592055108
> 
> _Önümüzdeki bölümde;_
> 
> _"Lütfen... bir çocuğa bunu yapabilen şerefsizleri öldüresiye dövdüğünüzü söyle..."  
>  "Hiçbir şey... sizin yapacağınız hiçbir şey onların hakettiği şey olmayacak...!"  
> "Bir çocuktan NE istediniz, orospu çocukları?! Onüç yaşında bir çocuğu nasıl öldüresiye dövebilirsiniz?!"  
> "Biz... sizin peşinizdeydik. Amacımız bir suikast tertip etmekti."  
> "O küçük velet planımızı bozdu ve bedelini ödedi... Ninja dünyası böyledir, her kararın bir bedeli olur."_


	12. Kayıp Umutlar

Babası hızlı hızlı yürümeye devam ederken Sarada kafasının içinden hesap yapıyordu. Hastanenin dışına çıkmak üzereydiler, Boruto'nun tam önlerinde, Hokage'nin kollarında olduğunu görebiliyordu.  
  
"Baba..." diye fısıldadı, sesi hıçkırıklardan dolayı alçak ve kaskatı çıkıyordu, gözlerinden hala yaş süzülüyordu. "Bir buçuk dakika geçti... L-lütfen, geri dönelim..." Sesi cılız bir hal aldı. "Bilmek zorundayım..." cümlesini tamamlayamamıştı, ama Sasuke yine de durmadı.  
  
"Baba..." dedi Sarada, sesi isterik bir ton almaya başlamıştı. "Lütfen, y-yalvarırım... Onun yanında olmalıyız..."  
  
"Annen onun yanında." dedi Sasuke sadece yürümeye devam ederken.  
  
"Hayır! Baba lütfen!" Gözlerini sımsıkı yuman Sarada ayaklarıyla ittirerek babasından kurtulmaya çalıştı. Sonra bir anda yüzüne temiz, soğuk bir hava akımının çarptığını ve saçlarının savrulduğunu hissetti.  
  
Kızından yeni gelen güç akımı karşısında şaşkınlığa uğrayan Sasuke hafifçe kaşlarını çatarak ona baktı...  
  
Gördüğü şey, gözlerinin hafifçe büyümesine neden oldu. Kızın göz bebekleri yerinde belli belirsiz, karışık bir çiçek formu duruyordu...  
  
Bir an neredeyse gerçekten duracaktı... Bu olamazdı, daha çok erkendi...  
  
Dışarı çıktıklarından onu yere indirdi ama bir eli hala omzundaydı, bırakır bırakmaz içeri koşmayacağından emin olmak istiyordu.  
  
"Baba lütfen bırak beni!" diye bağırdı kız.  
  
Biraz önce gördüğü şey onu fazlasıyla endişelendirmiş olmasına rağmen, "Sarada, sakinleşmen gerekiyor," dedi adam sakin sakin.  
  
" _Nasıl?!_ Nasıl sakin olayım!? O içerde, ölüyor!"  
  
"Annen ve doktorlar ellerinden geleni yapıyorlar. İçerde olsan bile yapabileceğin hiçbir şey yok."  
  
"Umrumda değil!" diye haykırdı kız, tir tir titriyordu. "Bize ihtiyacı var!"  
  
"Yapabileceğin hiçbir şey yok." dedi adam tekrar, kararlı bir şekilde. "İçerden yeni bir haber gelene kadar burada kalacaksın. Şimdi her şey ona bağlı, içerde olman ya da ortalığı ayağa kaldırman bir şeyi değiştirmeyecek. Sakinleş."  
  
Boruto hala sıkı sıkı babasının kıyafetlerine tutunuyor ve hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlıyordu, biraz önce gördüğü şeyler aklından bir türlü çıkmıyordu, yakın zamanda unutacak gibi değildi... Mitsuki'nin gözyaşı, kendi elini tutmaya çalışan eli, son sözleri, başının yana düşmesi ve elinin elinden kayması... Bütün bunlar, Boruto'nun babasına daha sıkı tutunmasına neden oldu.  
  
Sarada ve sensei'si arasında geçen tartışmayı duyuyordu ve kendisi de bir şeyler söylemek, çocukluk arkadaşına katılmak istiyordu ama bir türlü kelimeleri birleştiremiyordu.  
  
Naruto onu sıkı sıkıya tutuyor, nazikçe saçlarını okşuyordu, çıtı çıkmıyordu. Çocuklar için kendini kontrol etmeye, üzüntüsünü ve endişelerini içine atmaya çalışıyordu, sadece Sakura ve Tsunade'ye güvenmesi gerektiğini biliyordu... Ve Mitsuki... bunu başaracaktı... güçlü bir çocuktu, üstesinden gelecekti...  
  
"Geri al..." diye mırıldandığını duydu Boruto'nun hıçkırıklar arasından, oğlunun en son ne zaman böyle sarsılarak ağladığını hatırlayamıyordu. "Geri al, geri al... B-ben... Bu üç günü geri al..." Vücudu devamlı hıçkırıklarla sarsılan çocuğun elleri kıyafetlerini daha sıkı kavradı.  
  
Naruto oğlunun saçlarını okşamayı bıraktı ve eli hala çocuğun kafasında, öylece durdu. Oğlunun yalvarışını duyan Hokage, gözlerini sıkı sıkı kapattı...  
  
"Keşke yapabilsem... İnan bana, geri dönebilsem dönerdim..." Ama yapamıyordu ve soğuk, acımasız gerçek gün gibi gözlerinin önündeydi... Mitsuki ölüyordu ve Naruto'nun elinden, onun kurtulması için dua etmekten başka hiçbir şey gelmiyordu.  
  
Bu acı vericiydi... Sadece bir çocuğun değil, tanıdığı, oğlu için değerli, yakın bir arkadaş olan, sadece birkaç gün öncesine kadar sağlıklı ve iyi... gülümseyen, gülen bir çocuğun hayatının yitip gitmesi gerçekten çok acı vericiydi...  
  
Çocuğun sözlerini nasıl bu kadar ciddiye aldığını bile bilmiyordu... Onları nasıl da ikinci bir ailesi gibi görmüştü...  
  
Mitsuki hakkında bilmediği daha ne kadar çok şey vardı...?  
  
"Baba..." Boruto başını kaldırıp ona baktı. "Lütfen... lütfen içeri gidelim... Onu bırakamam... Yanında olmalıyım... Lütfen... söz verdim..." Çocuk lafını tamamlayamadan tekrar babasına sıkı sıkı sarıldı, yüzünü Naruto'nun göğsüne gömdüğü için sesi boğuk boğuk geliyordu.  
  
Naruto, belki daha küçükken Hinata'yla her seferinde yaptıklarındaki gibi rahatlar diye, Boruto'nun saçlarını okşamaya devam etti.  
  
"Sakura teyzen her şeyin yolunda olduğunu söyledikten sonra gideceğiz, tamam mı...?"  
  
Ama Boruto başını iki yana salladı, sonra gitmek istemiyordu, şimdi gitmek istiyordu...  
  
Naruto Sasuke ve Sarada'ya baktı, kız biraz daha sakinleşmiş gibi görünüyordu ama hala ağlıyordu. Gözlerinin kırmızı olduğunu gördü... Sharingan mı? Hayır... farklı olan bir şeyler vardı... bu olamazdı... _'Mangekyou Sharingan...!?'_  
  
Naruto şok olmuştu... kız daha sadece on üç yaşındaydı...!  
  
Zihin çarkları hızla dönüyordu... Sasuke'ye sormak istediği çok fazla şey vardı... ama şimdi sırası değildi...  
  
"Annen onu görebileceğinizi söylediği zaman gelip seni alacağım." diyordu Uchiha. "Söz veriyorum..."  
  
Sonra Sasuke başını hafifçe kaldırarak Naruto'ya baktı. Bakışlarındaki anlam açıktı - içerde olması gerekiyordu... Orochimaru da buradayken hata yapmayı göze alamazlardı...  
  
Naruto yutkundu ve, her şeyin onun kontrolünde olduğunu anlatmak istercesine başını salladı. Arkadaşı tekrar içeri koşarken kızın yanına gelerek diz çöktü ve boşta olan koluyla ona sarıldı.  
  
"Üç dakika..." diye fısıldadı Sarada, iyice ona sokularak. "Yedinci lord... Neden hala bir şey söylemiyorlar...?"  
  
Naruto bir an için gözlerini kapattı, sonra açtı ve arkadaşının biraz önce kaybolduğu kapılara doğru baktı.  
  
"Keşke bilsem Sarada... ama yapabileceğimiz tek şey beklemek... ve dua etmek..."  
  
Biraz zaman almıştı ama sonunda çocuklar biraz sakinleşerek kendilerini Hokage'den uzağa ittiler. Sakin sakin duramayacak kadar gerilmişlerdi, volta atmaya başladılar. En azından tekrar binaya girmeye çalışmıyorlardı...  
  
Burnuna değen hafif, serin bir damla adamın irkilmesine ve yukarıya bakmasına yol açtı... gökyüzünden küçük bir yaprak süzülerek yere, tam ayağının dibine kondu. Sonra ince ince yağmur damlaları yeri ıslatmaya başladı.  
  
Naruto'nun kalbi tekler gibi oldu...  
  
Boruto aniden durdu ve başını yukarı kaldırdı, küçük damlalar yüzüne düşüyordu. O kadar alçak bir sesle "Mitsuki...?" diye fısıldadı ki neredeyse duyulmadı.  
  
Hayır... bu olamazdı... _o anlama_ geliyor olamazdı... bu sadece bir tesadüftü, değil mi...?  
  
Naruto buna inanmak istiyordu... ama mevcut durumda bu çok zordu...  
  
Bulutların arasında belli belirsiz bir ses, gök gürültüsü yankılandı.  
  
İkinci bir gök gürültüsü duyulduğunda Naruto, hastaneden dışarı çıkan adımlar duydu. Başını kaldırıp baktığında kısa, pembe saçlı birini gördü. Yüreği ağzında, onunla yarı yolda buluşmak için ilerledi.  
  
Ona yaklaşırken göz göze gelmemeye çalışan Sakura fazlasıyla yorgun görünüyordu, elleri titriyordu ve gözlerine yaşlar birikmişti.  
  
_'Hayır... lütfen...'_ diye düşündü Naruto, hıçkırığını bastırmaya çalışırken nefesi kesilmişti.  
  
"Sakura-chan..." dedi, sesi o kadar cılız çıkmıştı ki kendisi bile zar zor duydu.  
  
Sakura hemencecik çocuklara bakınca Naruto onların kendisini takip etmemiş olduğunu fark etti, belli ki daha hareket edebilecek - ya da ne olduğunu anlayacak kadar kendilerine gelememişlerdi.  
  
Sakura titreyerek bir nefes aldı ve en sonunda onunla göz göze geldiğinde yanağından aşağı bir damla yaş süzüldü. "Çok zor oldu..." dedi yorgun ve gergin bir sesle. "Çok, _çok_ zor... Aman Tanrım..."  
  
Arkadaşı sessizce ağlamaya başlarken kalbinden büyük bir yükün kalktığını fark eden Naruto'nun omuzları çöktü ve gözlerinden bir damla yaş süzüldü, oğluna ve Sarada'ya en iyi arkadaşlarının kurtulamadığını söylemek zorunda kalmadığı için bu kadar rahatlayacağını tahmin edememişti.  
  
"Lütfen... bir çocuğa bunu yapabilen şerefsizleri öldüresiye dövdüğünüzü söyle," dedi Sakura boğuk bir sesle. "Savaşıyor... Hakkını vermeliyim, şükürler olsun ki çok inatçı, ama... Kalbi o kadar zayıf düştü ki Tsunade-sama bile daha hayati tehlikeyi atlatıp atlatmadığını söyleyemiyor."  
  
"Peki o...?" diye başladı sarışın adam, ama nasıl tamamlayacağını bilemedi.  
  
"Kalbinin tekrar atmasını sağladık, ama durumunu stabilize ettiğimizde komaya girmişti," dedi Sakura üzgün üzgün ve arkadaşı nefesini tuttu. "Aslında bu bir açıdan daha iyi, vücudunun iyileşmesi için zamana ihtiyacı var - her şey yolunda gitseydi biz de onu ilaçla uyutmayı düşünüyorduk zaten. Ama şimdi... ne zaman uyanacağını kestiremiyoruz." Sakura bir an için durdu, sonra yavaşça ekledi. " _Ya da_... uyanıp uyanmayacağını."  
  
"Hayır..." diye mırıldandı Naruto yavaşça, kalbi parçalara ayrılıyormuş gibi hissediyordu.  
  
Arkadaşı elini onun koluna koydu ve bir an için omzunun üzerinden Boruto ve Sarada'ya baktı. "Onlarla konuşmalısın."  
  
"En zor kısmı bana bırakmasan olmaz, değil mi?" dedi Naruto kırık bir ses tonuyla.  
  
Sakura kısa bir an için acı bir şekilde gülümsedi. "İçeri gitmem gerekiyor. Alıştıra alıştıra söylemeye çalış..."  
  
Kadın tekrar içeri doğru yürürken adam kalbindeki ağırlığın kendini ele geçirmesine izin vermemeye çalıştı. Koma... Mitsuki'ye... daha hayatının başındaki küçük bir çocuğa... hiçbir şekilde ulaşma imkanlarının olmadığı karanlık, sonsuz bir yer...  
  
Bütün bunlar nasıl bu noktaya gelmişti?...  
  
Arkasına döndüğünde neredeyse ona doğru koşan Boruto'ya çarpacaktı, Sarada da hemen onun arkasındaydı. Gözleri kocaman olan Boruto ona baktı, nefesi kesik kesik ve çok hızlı çıkıyordu.  
  
"Baba...?" dedi küçük, cılız, ona ait olmayan bir sesle.  
  
"Mitsuki...?" Sarada daha fazla bir şey diyemedi.  
  
Naruto yutkundu, sonra doğrudan onların gözlerine baktı. "Üzgünüm, ama..."  
  
"Y... yo... _YO_!" diye haykırdı Boruto hemen, geriye doğru tökezleyerek, başını şiddetle iki yana sallarken gözlerinden yaşlar süzülüyordu.  
  
"Yapmadı... bunu yapmış olamaz..." Sarada'nın sesi boğulur gibi çıkmıştı, bütün vücudu bastıramadığı hıçkırıklarla sarsılıyordu.  
  
"Ölmedi, bunu bize yapmaya cüret EDEMEZ, söz vermişti!"  
  
"Biz neden orada değildik ki? Neden ona yardım etmedik?" diye mırıldandı Uchiha şok içinde ve tiz, monoton bir ses tonuyla. "Bu bir daha olmayacak... Bir daha aynı hatayı yapmayacağız..."  
  
"Boruto... Sarada..." diye araya girmeye çalıştı Naruto.  
  
Babasını hiç duymayan Boruto, "Onu öldüreceğim!" diye devam etti. "Hele... Hele bir uyansın bakalım, bize bunu yaşatmanın bedelini ödeyecek! Buna ne hakkı var?"  
  
Hokage'nin ellerini omuzlarında hissettiklerinde Boruto da, Sarada da konuşmalarını kesti.  
  
"Üzgünüm," diye fısıldadı Naruto ve sesindeki acı, ona bakmalarına neden oldu. Onlara bakarken kendini tutmaya çalışan Hokage'nin normalde parlak mavi renkte olan gözleri karanlık, fırtınalı gibi görünüyordu. Önlerinde diz çöken Naruto onlara sıkı sıkı sarıldı. Boruto ve Sarada ise ağlamaya devam ediyordu, hıçkırıkları arasından ne dedikleri anlaşılamıyordu.  
  
"Mitsuki'yi kurtardılar." diye fısıldadı adam onları biraz daha kendine çekip saçlarını okşayarak.  
  
Boruto'nun gözleri büyüdü, babasına bakmak için kendini biraz geriye çekti. "Kurtardılar mı...?"  
  
Naruto yutkunarak başını salladı, bu sefer doğru kelimeleri bulmaya çalışıyordu. "Kurtarıldı... Ama..."  
  
"Ama...?" diye sordu kendisi de biraz uzaklaşan Sarada.  
  
"Sakura-chan ellerinden geleni yaptıklarını söyledi, ama... Mitsuki derin bir komaya girmiş... Yaralarının ağırlığından dolayı ne zaman uyanacağını bilmiyorlar..." Bir an için durdu, sonra iç geçirdi. "Uyanıp... uyanmayacağını bile bilemiyorlar..."  
  
Oğlunun kaskatı kesildiğini hissetti.  
  
"Yo... yo..." Boruto tüm gücüyle kendini Naruto'dan uzağa itti ve bu sefer adam onu bıraktı. "Yalan söylüyorsun! O - o... Hayır..."  
  
Boruto ve Sarada kapıya doğru koşmaya başladılar.  
  
Başka her şey bir bulanıklığın içine hapsolmuştu, yanlarından geçtikleri insanlar dönüp ona bakıyorlardı, sesleri birbirine karışmıştı...  
  
Doğruca arkadaşlarının, önünde bir sürü insanın toplandığı odasına doğru koştular. Kapıyı itip içeri girerlerken kimse bir şey demedi. Zaten durup kimseyi dinleyecek halleri de yoktu.  
  
Odanın ortasına doğru geldiklerinde duraksadılar.  
  
Mitsuki... yatakta dimdik oturuyordu... içeri girdiklerini duyunca dönüp kapıya doğru baktı ve yüzündeki şaşkın ifadenin yerini, onda görmeye alışık oldukları kocaman, içlerini ısıtan gülümseme aldı.  
  
O kadar alçak bir sesle, " _Boruto... Sarada..._ " diye mırıldandı ki duyularının onlara bir oyun oynayıp oynamadığından emin olamadılar.  
  
En sonunda kulağına başka, ritmik bir ses çalındığında Boruto gözlerini kırpmak gibi bir hatada bulundu. Yanında Sarada'nın nefesini tuttuğunu duydu.  
  
Arkadaşı yatakta öylece yatıyordu, buranın onun odası olduğunu bilmese onu tanımakta zorluk çekecekti. Çocukta daha fazla sargı vardı, öyle ki Mitsuki uyanık olsa Boruto onunla, 'Mumyaya dönmüşsün,' diye dalga geçerdi. Ayrıca o kadar çok makineye bağlanmıştı ki... Boruto arkadaşını hayatta tutan tek şeyin makineler olduğunu düşünmeden edemedi. Hayatta kalmak... Konohamaru birliğinin normalde hiç zorluk çekmediği şeylerden biriydi...  
  
Arkadaşının incinmiş halini gören Sarada iki elini de ağzına götürdü, birkaç dakika öncesinin korkunç olaylarını hatırlamaya başlamıştı. "Yo..." dedi inler gibi ve dizlerinin bağı çözülünce yere düştü, kollarını kendine doladı ve başı önde, hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamaya başladı.  
  
Mitsuki'nin kıpırtısız yatan halini dikkatle incelerken gözleri kocaman olmuş olan Boruto yavaş yavaş yatağa doğru birkaç adım attı, çocuğun kalbinin doğru düzgün işlevini gördüğünü belirten ses zihninde yankılanıyordu.  
  
Tam yatağın yanında duruverdi.  
  
Herhalde Mitsuki onu duyardı, değil mi? Ve onu duyarsa kesinlikle cevap da verirdi?  
  
Kollarını yavaşça kaldırarak arkadaşının kolunu kavradı ve onu nazikçe dürttü.  
  
"H... hey... Mitsuki..." diye duydu kendi sesini. En azından kendi sesi olduğunu düşünüyordu, ona ne kadar yabancı gelirse gelsin. "Hadi ama... Şaka yapmayı bırak..." diye fısıldadı aynı tanımadığı tonla, yüzüne titrek, acı bir tebessüm yerleşirken. Arkadaşı bir şekilde ona cevap verirdi... _değil mi?_ "Bizi... bizi kandırdın... Hadi..." Vücudunu bir hıçkırık sarsarken sesi titredi. "Gözlerini aç..." diye mırıldandı yalvarır gibi bir tonla. "Ben... s-söz veriyorum, sinirlenmeyeceğim..."  
  
Bir kere olsun...  
  
"Mitsuki...?" dedi cılız bir sesle, son umut kırıntılarına tutunarak.  
  
Hiçbir cevap yoktu. Mavi saçlı çocuğun kıpırtısız yatan bedenine, kapalı gözlerine bakarken duyabildiği tek ses Sarada'nın hıçkırıkları ve kalp makinesinin düzenli ritmiydi...  
  
Sanki onu hayata bağlayan tek şeymiş gibi Mitsuki'nin elini sıkı sıkı tutan Boruto yatağın yanında dizlerinin üzerine çöktü ve hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamaya başladı...  
  
...  
  
Naruto oğluna zar zor yetişebilmişti, Boruto aklına koydu mu çok hızlı hareket edebiliyordu. Cam panele geldiğinde tökezleyerek durdu, Boruto ve Sarada'nın, onları çok seven, sadece birkaç gün öncesine kadar mutlu, normal bir çocuk olan oğlanın yanında ağladığını gördü...  
  
Sol kolunu cama koydu ve eğilerek alnını oraya dayarken sağ elini ağzına götürdü. "Aman Tanrım..." diye fısıldadı kırık bir ses tonuyla...  
  
Kolay olmamıştı... ama başka bir görevi daha olduğunu hatırlamak zorundaydı. Bakışlarını odadan ayırdı ve arkasına döndü, Kakashi'den başka kimseyle göz göze gelmemeye çalışıyordu.  
  
"Sorguları izlemek için ofise gidiyorum," deyince herkes ona baktı. En azından Mitsuki'ye bunu yapan şerefsizlerin adam akıllı cezalandırıldıklarından emin olmadan rahat edemeyecekti.  
  
Odadan bakışlarını ayırmamış olan Kakashi, "Ben de seninle geliyorum." dedi başını sallayarak.  
  
Diğerleri bir şey demedi. Naruto bir an için eşiyle göz göze geldi, onun acı dolu gözlerinde bir an için tüm ömrünün yansıdığını görür gibi oldu...  
  
Başka bir söze gerek yoktu. Hinata, kocasının, adaletin sağlandığından emin olana kadar dönmeyeceğini biliyordu.  
  
...  
  
Binadan çıktıklarında sarışın adam, hemen dışarda onları bekleyen uzun boylu, siyah saçlı adamı gördü. Orochimaru duvara yaslandığı yerden doğruldu, onlara soğuk, doyumsuz bir öfkeyle bakıyordu.  
  
"Ben de sizinle geliyorum."  
  
Bu, iki adamın da bir an için duraksamasına neden oldu. "Bu... çok iyi bir fikir olmayabilir..." dedi Naruto sonunda, adamı ihtiyatla süzerek.  
  
"Sen benimle dalga mı geçiyorsun? O piçler neredeyse _BENİM_ oğlumu öldürdüler, eğer biri onların icabına bakacaksa bu _ben_ olmalıyım!"  
  
"Bir katliam olmasını istemiyorum. Cevaplara ihtiyacımız var..."  
  
"O zaman elinizi çabuk tutun. Konoha zaten sabrımın sınırlarını fazlasıyla zorladı. Bundan sonra bu kadar şanslı olmayacağınıza emin olun."  
  
Hokage bir an için ona baktı, uzlaşmaya varmaya çalışıyordu. "Tutsaklara dokunmayacaksın."  
  
"Nefes alma zorunlulukları olduğu sürece dokunmam."  
  
"Hiçbir zaman. Hak ettikleri cezayı kanunlar verecek, bir şahıs değil."  
  
"Sınırlarımı. daha. fazla. _zorlama_." dedi sanin, gözlerinde tehlikeli bir bakış vardı.  
  
"Bizim şartlarımız bu." dedi Kakashi araya girerek. "Konoha'ya farklı bir kimlik altında geldin, bunu bozarak köyü kaosa sürüklemene izin veremeyiz."  
  
"Bu hak ettiğiniz şeyin yanında solda sıfır kalır." dedi adam tükürür gibi. "Ama burada durup daha fazla zaman harcamayacağım. Şartlarınız - şimdilik - uygun."  
  
Naruto belli etmeden yutkundu ve başını salladı. Hızlı adımlarla ilerlemeye başlarken tek kelime daha etmediler.  
  
...  
  
Bilinçli hareket etmiyordu. Her gün yürüdüğü, zaten ezbere bildiği, zihninin otomatik olarak takip ettiği yollardan gidiyordu.  
  
Zihninin içinden Kurama'nın, " _Naruto...?_ " diye seslendiğini duydu ama şimdilik onu bloke etti.  
  
Öfkesi, bastıramadığı nefreti adımlarını hızlı ve canlı atmasına neden oluyordu.  
  
Görüntüler... çocuğun sesi... zihninin içinde yankılanıp duruyordu...  
  
_'Ama yedinci lord... Ben sizi de aileden biri olarak görüyorum...'_  
  
Odasından çıkmadan önce Mitsuki'nin yüzünde beliren son tebessüm...  
  
_'Ailemi korumama izin verin...'_  
  
Onu kanlar içinde, yaşamak için mücadele ederken buldukları zaman...  
  
_'Teşekkürler... yaptığınız her şey için...'  
_  
Çocuğa geri dönmesi için haykıran Boruto ve Sarada...  
  
Naruto ofisin kapılarından yıldırım gibi daldı ve beyninin onu bir kez daha sorgu odalarına doğru yönlendirmesine izin verdi.  
  
Shikamaru'nun yüzünü hayal meyal görür gibi oldu.  
  
"Biz de seni bek... _Naruto??_ " dedi adamın yüzündeki ifadeyi gören Shikamaru şok içinde.  
  
Onun arkasından, tanımadığına neredeyse emin olduğu siyah saçlı bir adam ve Kakashi geliyordu. Hokage'nin çok öfkeli olduğu her halinden belliydi, sorgudaki ninjalardan birinin üzerine atılarak yakasını kavradı ve kaldırdığı gibi duvara yapıştırdı.  
  
Shikamaru o anda kendine gelerek jutsu'sunu kullandı. "Naruto, kendine gel!" diye bağırdı ama bir yandan da merak içindeydi... Hokage'yi bu kadar çileden çıkaracak ne olmuş olabilirdi? Kurama sadece Mitsuki'nin Konoha'nın dışında saldırıya uğradığını söylemişti - ki bu bile başlı başına şok ediciydi...  
  
"Bırak... beni... Shikamaru..." dedi Naruto sıktığı dişlerinin arasından. Kimse fark etmese ya da önemsemese de arka planda, Kakashi Orochimaru'yu geri tutmak için çaba sarf ediyordu. Naruto mavi gözlerini, tuttuğu adamdan ayırmamıştı. "Sinirimi senden çıkarmak istemiyorum."  
  
"Kendini kaybetmen bizi cevaplara ulaştırmayacak," diye cevap verdi Shikamaru sakin sakin, onu mantığa davet etmeye çalışır gibi. "Bırak bununla sorguyu yapanlar ilgilensin."  
  
Bu arada Kakashi Orochimaru'yu tutmakta zorlanıyordu, bunun bir nedeni kendisinin de, içerdeki iki piçin canına okumaya çok hevesli olmasıydı. "Kendini ele vermek istemezsin." dedi olabildiğince sakin, sadece saninin duyabileceği bir ses tonuyla.  
  
"Ne istediğimi bilmiyorsun..." dedi sanin aynı alçak ses tonuyla, gözleri kin ve nefretle parlıyordu. Sorgu odasındaki iki ninjayı... aynen liderlerine yaptığı gibi... yavaş yavaş ve acı bir şekilde, yalvarıp merhamet dilenmeye başlayana kadar parça parça etmekten başka bir şey istemiyordu... Kanlarının akmasını istiyordu, oğluna yaptıkları gibi...  
  
Kakashi'nin yüzündeki sert ifade, üzgün ve düşünceli bir hal aldı. "Merak etme. Hak ettikleri cezayı alacaklar."  
  
"Hiçbir şey... sizin yapacağınız _hiçbir şey_ onların hakettiği şey olmayacak...!" dedi Orochimaru sıktığı dişlerinin arasından tıslar gibi ve... Kakashi bir an için onun çok, çok derinlerde sakladığı yalnızlık hissini sözlerinde duydu... Normalde sanin bunu asla, hiçbir zaman göstermezdi...  
  
Kendi kendine, _'Sen ne kadar değişmişsin böyle... Orochimaru...?'_ diye düşündü.  
  
Naruto'nun sorgu odasından bir kez daha, "Bırak beni, Shikamaru!" diye bağırdığını duydular.  
  
"Sen sakinleşip o adamı bırakana kadar olmaz!" diye cevap verdi Shikamaru.  
  
"Bir çocuktan _NE_ istediniz, orospu çocukları?!" diye haykırdı Naruto adamın yüzüne. "On üç yaşında bir çocuğu nasıl öldüresiye dövebilirsiniz?! Lanet olsun, NE istediniz?!?" Sesi, bir anda sessizliğe gömülen odada yankılandı.  
  
Bir an sessizlik oldu, sonra kaçak ninjalardan biri konuştu. "O... çocuk... öldü mü?" diye mırıldandı, sesi zar zor duyuluyordu.  
  
Naruto sesin sahibine, Hiraku'ya baktığında gözlerindeki ifade daha da öfkeli bir hal almıştı. "Sana ne be adam!?"  
  
"İlk olarak çocuk bize saldırdıysa bu bizim suçumuz değil! Biz sadece kendimizi savunduk!" dedi Naruto'nun tuttuğu kaçak ninja. Ama Hiraku'nun aksine, zar zor hayata tutunan çocuk için pişmanlık duyuyor gibi değildi... Hatta sırıtmaya başlamıştı. "Çocuk sadece hak ettiğini buldu..."  
  
Bu bardağı taşıran son damla olmuştu. Naruto, Shikamaru'nun o anın şokuyla jutsu'yu bıraktığını fark etmemişti, ama bu insan müsveddesinin suratına yumruk atabildiğinde fark etti. Takeru dengesini kaybetti ve yere düştü, ama Hokage onu tekrar yakasından kavradı ve sertçe duvara çarptı, gözleri alev alevdi. "Seni piç kurusu..." dedi tıslar gibi, o kadar sinirlenmişti ki resmen titriyordu. "Bir tane daha yalan söyle ve yemin ediyorum ki _SEN_ hak ettiğini bulacaksın."  
  
Adam hala sırıtıyordu. "Ne duruyorsun, öldürsene beni." Tabii öldürülmek çocuğun, dünyadaki en korkulan yaratıklardan biri olan, hatta en korkulanı olan, babasının gazabıyla yüzleşmekten daha kolay bir yol olurdu.  
  
"Yedinci lord," İbiki, yüzünde ciddi bir ifadeyle onlara yaklaştı. "Bunun gibi pislikler aynen bunu ister, sakın onun seviyesine düşmeyin."  
  
"Biz... sizin peşinizdeydik."  
  
İkinci ninja tekrar konuşmaya karar verdiğinde bütün gözler tekrar ona döndü. Hiraku direk olarak Hokage'ye bakıyordu.  
  
"Anlayamadım?" dedi Naruto tükürür gibi, bütün dikkatini o adama yönlendirerek.  
  
"Seni geveze budala!" dedi Takeru öfkeyle, yüzündeki sırıtışın yerini tiksinti dolu bir ifade almıştı.  
  
Naruto'yla konuşmaya devam eden Hiraku ona dikkat etmedi bile. "Amacımız bir suikast tertip etmekti."  
  
"Neden? Neden köye gelip beni aramadınız o zaman?" Hiraku'ya doğru bir adım atan Naruto'nun sesi yükselmişti.  
  
"Takeru gerçeği söylüyor. Sınıra yaklaştığımız sırada... O çocuk bizi durdurdu."  
  
"Hah... O küçük velet planımızı bozdu ve bedelini ödedi... Ninja dünyası böyledir, her kararın bir bedeli olur."  
  
İbiki elini Naruto'nun koluna koyarak, biraz zaman alsa da, Hokage'nin Takeru'yu bırakmasını sağladıktan sonra kendisi onun yerine geçti ve kaçak ninjanın yakasına yapıştı. "Bunu bize bırakın."  
  
Naruto'nun resmen dili tutulmuştu - hem gözlerini kör eden nefretten, hem de... biraz önce öğrendiği şeyden. Hiraku'nun açık sözlülüğü ve Takeru'nun mide bulandıran yorumları arasında bir şeyin farkına varmıştı...  
  
Söyledikleri şey... gerçeğin ta kendisi olabilirdi...  
  
Boğazına bir yumru oturduğunu hissetti... Mitsuki gerçekten de... hem köyü, hem de kendisini korumak için mi neredeyse hayatından olmuştu...?  
  
"Yamanaka'ya da haber verin, yardımlarına ihtiyacımız olacak." diye emir verdi, ses tonu alev alevdi. "Ve İbiki... kendini geri çekmene gerek yok... hem de _hiç_."  
  
Adam Hokage'ye bakmadan başını salladı, emirleri memnuniyetle kabul ediyordu. Duyduklarından rahatsız olduğu her halinden belli olan Naruto sorgu odasından dışarı çıktı, ondaki değişikliği Kakashi ve Orochimaru da fark etmişti. Odanın kapısı kapandığında Naruto'nun izniyle Kakashi Orochimaru'yu serbest bıraktı.  
  
...  
  
Yeni bilgilerin onlara ulaşması bir saati bulmuştu.  
  
Ofis o sırada daha da kalabalıklaşmaya başlamıştı, saldırıyı duyup gelen, aralarında sınır muhafızlarının da olduğu ninjaların dışında Kiba, Sasuke ve Konohamaru da hastaneden gelmişti.  
  
Ofis tıklım tıklım dolu olmasına rağmen etrafta çıt çıkmıyordu, bazıları konuşmak bir yana, birbiriyle göz göze gelemiyordu bile.  
  
Naruto gerçekten de Hiraku'nun sorgusunun ilk yarısını izlemişti - birçok insan, özellikle de Shikamaru ve İbiki, Takeru'nun sorgusuna müdahale etmemesi konusunda ısrar etmişti. Onun bulunduğu odadan gelen patırtıları ve bağrış çağrışları duyan Hokage tüm kalbiyle, onu bir daha gördüğünde o şerefsizin değersiz hayatına zar zor tutunabildiğini görmek istiyordu.  
  
Hiraku ise çok güzel işbirliği yapıyor, sorulan sorulara basit ve etkili cevaplar veriyordu. Onu izlemeye devam ederken... Naruto adamın yüzünde daha önce gördüğü ifadenin... gerçekten de pişmanlık olduğunun farkına vardı. Çocuğa saldırdığı için... hatta, itiraf ettiğine göre, kendi kılıcını ona sapladığı için... tam bir pislik gibi hissediyordu... Dürüsttü...  
  
Ama bu kadarı yeterli değildi.  
  
Hala bulmacada yerli yerine oturmayan parçalar vardı ve sarışın adam bunu kendisi de itiraf etmişti, onlara... zaafından dolayı... bazen ekipteki arkadaşlarının ondan bir şeyler sakladığını anlatmıştı. Bu noktada Naruto sorgulara eşlik eden, daha yeni jounin olmuş genç Yamanaka Ryu'un Takeru'nun sorgusuna geçmesini emretti.  
  
Hastanedekiler tam da o sırada gelmişti ve sorgu odasına dalmaya çalışan, çileden çıkmış durumdaki Konohamaru'yu ancak üç jounin durdurabildi. Ancak adam, onu görünce... başını diğer tarafa çevirip sırıtan Takeru'yu görmüştü. Esmer adam o anda kendini tutanlardan kurtulup ona atılarak yüzüne bir yumruk patlatınca, sırıtışı silindi.  
  
İbiki ve iri yarı başka bir jounin ona engel olmak için atılırken "Öldüreceğim lan siz piçleri!" diye bağırdı adam. "Yaptığınız şeyin bedelini çok ağır ödeyeceksiniz!"  
  
Takeru ağzından süzülen kanı sildi, ama çok da etkilenmemişti. "Yani madem bu kadar öfkelenecektiniz, neden kimse gelip çocuğa yardım etmedi ki? Hiç de sessiz davranmıyorduk..."  
  
Adamın davranışlarından artık çok sıkılmaya başlamış olan İbiki, "Eğer şu şekilde davranmaya devam edersen yemin ederim seni parçalara ayırır ve köpeklere yem ederim!" dedi hırlar gibi bir ses tonuyla.  
  
"Bekle, bu da ne demek oluyor şimdi?!" diye araya girdi Naruto. "Bize söylemediğin şey ne?! Biz hiçbir şey duymadık!"  
  
"Bütün gece olduğumuz yerden kıpırdamadık," dedi adam şeytani bir hazla. "O çocuğu resmen ölüme terk ettiniz."  
  
Zor oldu ama sonunda Konohamaru'yu dışarı çıkarmayı başardılar. Bu... adamdan... edinebileceği her tür bilgiyi edinmesi yönünde Ryu'ya kesin emir verdikten sonra hokage kendisi de yukarı çıktı.  
  
Kapının tıklatıldığını duyunca düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. Yamanaka içeri girdi ve eğilerek selam verdi.  
  
"Lord Hokage..." dedi başını kaldırıp onun gözlerine bakarak. Gözlerindeki üzgün ve düşünceli ifade, Naruto'nun irkilmesine neden oldu.  
  
"Neler bulabildin?" dedi alçak bir sesle, duygularını kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu.  
  
"K-kusuruma bakmayın, ama... başlamadan önce bir dakika müsaade eder misiniz?"  
  
Bir şey diyebilecek durumda olmayan adam başını salladı. Biraz durduktan ve bir bardak su içtikten sonra Ryu tekrar yavaşça başını kaldırdı.  
  
"Bağışlayın lordum... Ama şahit olduğum şeyler..."  
  
"Bana her şeyi anlat, en küçük detayına kadar."  
  
"O çocuk... onun gibi başka bir çocuk daha görmedim." adam iç geçirdi ve iki parmağını burun kemiğine koydu. "O ninjalar onu nehrin kenarındayken fark etmiş ama hemen saldırmamışlar... Onlar, şey... tepki göstermesi için... beklemişler..."  
  
" _Tepki_ mi? Neye?" diye sordu Naruto, kaşlarını çatmıştı.  
  
Ryu tekrar ona baktığında ifadesi daha da üzgün bir hal almıştı. "Onu kışkırtmışlar - sizi öldürüp köyü talan etme planlarından bahsetmişler - ta ki Mitsuki ilk hamleyi yapana kadar. Sonra da saldırmışlar... Bu Takeru... bir çocukla savaştıklarını ilk o fark etmiş... O ve Goro - liderleri - saldırıya devam etme kararı almış... Köye geri dönüp planlarını bozmasın diye çocuğu orada ö-öldürmeyi planlamışlar..."  
  
"Lanet olsun!" Naruto tekrar ayağa fırlamış, volta atmaya başlamıştı. "Neden... çocuk bunu _neden_ yapsın ki?! Böyle bir kavgayı kazanamayacağını biliyor olmalıydı!"  
  
Ryu'nun buna verebileceği bir cevap yoktu ama kısa bir duraksamadan sonra çocuğun sensei'si konuştu.  
  
"Çünkü Mitsuki böyle biri... Hep etrafındakileri önemsemiş ve korumuştur, bu çocuk..." titreyen sesi kaybolup gitti, sonra Yamanaka'ya baktı. "Muhtemelen ninjaların çakra elementlerini de bilmiyordu, değil mi?"  
  
Ryu başını salladı, boğazına bir yumru oturmuştu. "Onunla oyun oynamışlar... Önce sadece hava ve ateş elementlerini kullanmışlar... Takeru ve Goro saldırıya devam ederken o kızıl saçlı adam - Hideyoshi, anladığım kadarıyla bir sezici - onun olduğu bölgeye oklar atıp durmuş. O ve Hiraku... Mitsuki'nin sadece bir çocuk olduğunu görünce ona yardım etmeye çalışmışlar, ama Hideyoshi etkisiz hale getirilmişti ve Hiraku da son dakikaya kadar müdahil olmadı... Mitsuki Takeru'yu alt ettikten sonra Goro o saldırısını - yıldırım kılıcı adını verdiği yıldırım bazlı tekniği kullanmış."  
  
"Alt mı etmiş?" Dinleyenler ister istemez etkilenmişti.  
  
"Evet... Aslında iyi mücadele edip hem Hideyoshi'yi, hem de Takeru'yu alt etmiş... Ama..." sesi kaybolup gitti, tekrar konuştuğunda fısıltı gibi çıkıyordu. "Nasıl da yalnız olduğu, kimsenin yardımına gelmediğiyle ilgili dalga geçip durmuşlar... Baş edemediği bir teknikle karşılaşınca da..."  
  
"Bekle, geri dön," dedi Naruto sesini sakin tutmaya çalışarak, parmaklarını burnuna koymuştu. "O şerefsiz de bundan bahsediyordu... Çocuğu niye duyamamışız?"  
  
"Yedinci lord..." dedi Ryu ve tekrar iç geçirdi. "Burada önemli olan nokta şu. Goro ve Hiraku gerçekten de güçlü Kumo ninjalarıydı ama... bu saldırının arkasındaki beyin değillerdi. Takeru, Hideyoshi ve o kadın... Hepsi de Ses köyünden geliyormuş ve köyleri adına, barış anlaşmasına karşı bir beyanda bulunmak istemişler."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bölüm resimleri;  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Mangekyou-Sharingan-609427316  
> * eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-What-did-you-want-612634415
> 
> _Önümüzdeki bölümde;_
> 
> _"Çocuğu neden duyamadığınızı sormuştunuz. Bunun sebebi o kadındı."  
>  "Çünkü onları kontrol altında ve bu çocuğu güvende tutabilmek için güvenebileceğim tek bir kişi varsa... o da sensin."  
> "Sen ve senin boktan köyün yüzünden Mitsuki sonsuza kadar Konoha'da kalabilir!"  
> "Peki başka ne yapacaktık?! Bu kararı hep birlikte verdik! Sağır mısınız siz - Orochimaru canımızı almaya geliyor!"  
> "Bu benim kavgam."_


	13. Sessizliğin Peşinde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki'ye düzenlenen saldırıdan kurtulan tek kişiyi yakalamak için ekipler kurulurken Konohamaru ve Orochimaru, çocukla ilgili en değerli anılarıyla yüzleşirler...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boruto ile ilgili manga ve anime çalışmaları başlarken ben ve arkadaşım şu konuyu açıklığa kavuşturmak istedik; Fedakarlıklar ve onu takip edecek hikayelerin kurgusu yeni nesil mangasından çok çok önce belirlendiği için, burada yer alacak konulardan bağımsızdır ve aradaki herhangi bir benzerlik tamamen tesadüf eseridir.

Uzun bir süre sessizlik oldu.

"Ses mi?" dedi alçak, duygulardan yoksun... birçoğunun tanımadığı bir ses.

Naruto odadaki herkesin bakışlarının Orochimaru'ya döndüğünü fark etmemişti bile, zihni bir kelimede takılıp kalmıştı. "Kadın mı...?"

"Çocuğa saldırıda aktif bir rol üstlenmemiş ama... çok daha kötüsünü yapmış." Genç Yamanaka bir an için durdu, yutkundu ve devam etti. "Çocuğu neden duyamadığımızı sormuştunuz. Nedeni o kadındı."

Odada o kadar belirgin bir gerginlik vardı ki, neredeyse elle tutulabilir düzeydeydi. "Açıkla." dedi hokage sadece, birden bire boğazı kurumuştu.

"Yoshida Suzume, ses köyünün Yoshida klanından geliyor... Bu klanın çok tehlikeli bir kan limiti yeteneği var. Güçlü ses bariyerleri oluşturabiliyorlar ve en zorlu durumlarda karşılarındakinin sesini bile çalabiliyorlar."

"Yani şimdi...?" Parçaları birleştirmekte zorluk çekmeyen Konohamaru'nun gözleri büyümüştü.

"Aynen öyle. Mitsuki'yi bir ses bariyeri içine hapsetmiş ki ne kadar yakın olurlarsa olsunlar, ne kadar gürültü çıkarırlarsa çıkarsınlar... onun yaşamı için savaş verdiğini ve en sonunda yardım için seslendiğini duymayalım."

Sessizliği sadece alçak tonda mırıldanan sesler bölüyordu - bu haber gerçekten şok edici ve acımasızdı. Naruto düşüncelere boğulmuştu...

Orada oldukları süre boyunca bir kadın görmediğine emindi, kendisi özellikle başka kaçak ninja kalmadığından emin olmuştu, hem Hinata da oradaydı... Ama şimdi Ryu önünde durmuş, Mitsuki'ye zamanında ulaşmalarına engel olan bir kadının varlığından bahsediyordu...

"Shikamaru." dedi net bir ses tonuyla, mırıldanmaları keserek.

Danışmanı hemen yanına gelmişti. "Dinliyorum."

"En az üç takipçi ekibin hemen ses köyüne gitmesini istiyorum. O kadını ne pahasına olursa olsun getireceksiniz."

"Elbette."

Hokage'yi duyan ninjalardan altı tanesi hemen ayağa kalktı.

"Yedinci lord..." diye başladı Kakashi ona resmi ünvanıyla hitap ederek. "En iyi takipçi ninjalardan biri olarak bu görevde lider rolü üstlenmek istiyorum."

Kiba da ayağa kalkmıştı. "Ben ve köpeklerim daha önce kokularını almıştık. Ben de ekip liderlerinden biri olmak istiyorum."

Konohamaru'nun da ayağa kalktığını gören Naruto çok şaşırmamıştı.

"Afedersiniz, yedinci lord," dedi genç jounin, bakışlarında sert bir kararlılık ifadesi vardı. "Bu benim için kişisel bir sorun. İzninizi rica ediyorum."

Tartışmanın anlamsız olduğunu biliyordu, onun yerinde olsa o da aynısını isterdi. "Ekiplerinizi oluşturun. Kaybedecek bir dakikamız yok."

"Yedinci lord..." Şimdi konuşan Ryu'ydu. "Kadının çakrasını hissedebilirim, yüzünü de gördüm. İzniniz olursa ben de takipçilere katılmak istiyorum."

Hokage bunu bir an düşündükten sonra başını salladı. İbiki sorgulara devam edebilirdi ve bu kadını yakalamak önemliydi.

Ekipler çabuk oluşturulmuştu, odadaki herkes bu işi bir an önce bitirmek istiyordu. Onlar dışarı çıkarken Shikamaru Naruto'ya yaklaştı.

"Burada durumu kontrol altına aldık. Git de biraz dinlen..."

Sarışın adam keyifsiz bir şekilde güldü. "Sanki dinlenebilecekmişim gibi..." Elini gözlerinin önünden geçirdi. "Hayır... bu iş çözülene kadar buradayım... Hem önemli bir arama yapmam gerekiyor."

Danışmanı hiçbir şey demeden gözlerini kapattı, derin bir iç geçirdi ve uzaklaştı.

...

Bütün ekipler tamamlanmıştı. Kendisinde takipçi olmak için gerekli bütün özellikler yoktu ama Konohamaru, bu akşam şansın ondan yana olacağını hissediyordu. Bu önemli bir konuydu. Başarısız olmayı göze alamazdı...

Silahlarını kontrol ederken düşüncelerinin uzaklara gitmesine engel olamadı...

_[Flashback]_

_Hokage tarafından çağrılmayı beklerken genç jounin heyecanına engel olamıyordu._

_İşte bu kadar! Jounin sensei olacağı, kendi genin takımını yöneteceği gün gelip çatmıştı! Çoktan planlar yapmaya, eğitimler, görevler düşünmeye başlamıştı bile..._

_Ama bir yandan da... Hokage'nin onu neden ofis saatleri dışında çağırdığını bilemiyordu. Bütün jouninler'e çok daha önce takımlarıyla ilgili bilgi verilmişti. Daha yeni terfi eden kuzeni Mirai yeni nesil Ino-Shika-Cho takımına atanmıştı ve bu konuda epey heyecanlıydı._

_Atkısını biraz düzelten genç adam kapıyı tıklattı._

_Naruto, "Girin." diye seslenince Konohamaru kapıyı yavaşça ittirerek açıp içeri girdi._

_Bilgisayarından başını kaldıran Naruto onu görünce içtenlikle gülümsedi. "Ben de seni bekliyordum."_

_Adam masanın önüne kadar geldikten sonra hafifçe eğilerek selam verdi. "İyi akşamlar, yedinci lord." dedi resmi bir şekilde._

_Önündeki evrakları düzenleyen Naruto, "Eminim seni neden buraya çağırdığımı biliyorsundur," dedi. "Genin takımlardan sadece bir tanesi kaldı... Seni onlara sensei olarak atamayı düşünüyorum."_

_"Yedinci lord, bundan gur..." Sarışın adam elini kaldırınca Konohamaru sustu._

_"Bu nazik bir durum olduğu için seni bu saatte çağırmak zorunda kaldım. Lütfen burada duyacağın şeylerin aramızda kalması gerektiğini aklından çıkarma."_

_Şimdi daha da meraklanmış olan genç adam sadece başını salladı. Naruto iç geçirdi, sonra masaya üç tane akademi başvuru formu çıkardı._

_Masaya yaklaşan Konohamaru ilk formu görünce gülümsemeden edemedi. Hokage'nin oğlu ve tam bir baş belası olma yönünde adım adım ilerleyen Uzumaki Boruto, zaten çok ufak yaştan itibaren gözetimi altındaydı. Çocuğun resmi olarak sensei'si olmaktan gurur duyacaktı._

_Bir sonraki... ekibin kız üyesi, jounin'in irkilmesine yol açtı. Uchiha Sarada, ha...? İşte BU epey ilginç olacaktı. Sanki bir döngü başa dönmek üzereyi... en iyi iki arkadaşın - ve rakibin çocukları... Şu anda jounin'i endişelendiren tek şey Sarada'nın Sharingan'ın kontrolünü ele geçirmeye başlayacağı zamandı..._

_Bakışları üçüncü forma kaydığında hafifçe kaşlarını çattı. Bu... çocuğu tanıyor muydu...? "Mitsuki mi...?"_

_Hokage başını salladı. "Tanımadığına şaşırmadım. Köye geleli çok uzun bir zaman olmadı... Aslında sadece birkaç ay oldu." Sözleri genç adamı iyice şaşırtmıştı._

_"Dahi bir çocuk mu?"_

_"Şuna evde eğitim almış diyelim." Bir an sessizlik oldu. "Konohamaru... Orochimaru'nun oğluna bakıyorsun."_

_Herhalde ortalarına bomba düşse bundan daha güçlü bir etki yaratamazdı._

_"O... siz... o... kim?"_

_"Orochimaru'nun oğlu." dedi sarışın adam bir kez daha ve jounin, nasıl nefes alıp vereceğini hatırlamaya çalıştı. "Sannin bize aylar önce mesaj ileterek oğlunu öğrencimiz olarak kabul etmemizi istedi. Ben ve altıncı lord bunu kabul ettik... ve Orochimaru'nun tek şartı üzerine, çocuğun kimliğini gizli tutmak amacıyla onu oğlumla aynı takıma koyuyorum - zaten onla iyi arkadaş da oldular. Şimdi de kabul edersen seni sensei'leri olarak atamayı düşünüyorum."_

_"Yedinci lord, sorduğum için bağışlayın ama... neden ben?"_

_Hokage'nin bakışları yumuşadı, dudaklarına küçük bir tebessüm yerleşti. "Çünkü onları kontrol altında ve bu çocuğu güvende tutabilmek için güvenebileceğim tek bir kişi varsa... o da sensin. Daha dün gibi hatırlıyorum... herkes beni dışlarken beni nasıl kabul ettiğini. Şimdi... Hokage'n olarak değild de... bir arkadaşın olarak sormak istiyorum; bu görevi kabul edecek misin?"_

_Jounin düşüncelere dalmıştı..._

_Gerçekten de... çocukken Hokage'yle tanıştığı gün, ona yeni bir bakış açısı kazandırmıştı. İlk elden... insanları bir başkasının suçu için itham etmemeyi öğrenmişti, o başkası kişiye ne kadar yakın olursa olsun..._

_Şimdi sözünden dönecek olursa iki yüzlülük yapmış olmaz mıydı...?_

_En sonunda fikrini kesinleştirirken bir an daha sessizlik oldu. Hafifçe gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı. "Kullandığım tabir için kusura bakmayın, Lord Hokage, ama bu çok fena bir ekip olacak."_

_Kalbinden bir ağırlık kalkmış gibi hisseden Naruto daha bir rahatlıkla gülümsüyordu. "Ben de senden farklısını beklemezdim... Teşekkürler, Konohamaru."_

_[Flashback Sonu]_

Konohamaru bir an için gözlerini kapattı.

"O zamandan beri... senin sensei'n olduğum için hiç pişmanlık duymadım..." diye fısıldadı kendi kendine. "Lütfen evlat... biz gidip sana bunu yapan şerefsizleri haklarken biraz daha dayan."

"Konohamaru-san?"

Ryu kapının arkasından başını uzatmıştı. Dalgın halinden kurtulan jounin, "Evet?" dedi dönüp ona bakarak.

"Yola çıkıyoruz."

...

Kimse binadan çıktığını görmemişti. Bu beş para etmez insanlarla uğraşmaktan gına gelmişti.

Bu yüzden sanin yavaş yavaş, oğlunun yaşadığını bildiği evlere doğru yürüyordu.

Yeni bir başlangıç... olduğundan daha fazlası olabilmek için bir şans... arkadaş edinmek... Konoha'ya gelmeden önce Mitsuki'nin tek istediği buydu. Aynen kendisine ikinci bir şans verildiği gibi...

_[Flashback]_

_Taka, uzun bir aradan sonra en nihayetinde hep birlikte önüne dikildiklerinde yüzlerindeki meraklı ifade saninin dikkatini çekti - gerçi biraz canları sıkılmış gibi de görünüyordu._

_"Bizi ne diye sabahın köründe çağırdı ki?"_

_"Kapa çeneni, bu önemliye benziyor."_

_"Yok canım? Geçen sefer de bizi önemli diye çağırmıştı hatırlıyor musun, sonra sadece yılanlardan birinin kaybolduğu ortaya çıkmıştı?"_

_"Bir şey biliyormuş gibi konuşma, ahmak, o şeyi zamanında yakalamasaydık deneylerden birinde büyük aksilik çıkacaktı..."_

_"Hah, sanki sen bir şey biliyorsun da, seni çirkin sürtük!"_

_"Seni...!"_

_Orochimaru sonunda bezgin bir ses tonuyla, "İki dakika çenenizi kapatıp dikkatinizi buraya verir misiniz?" diye araya girince üzerlerine sessizlik çöktü._

_"Sizi buraya, buradaki işleyişi değiştirecek bir şey hakkında bilgi vermek için çağırdım. Yıllar süren deneylerden sonra laboratuvarda canlı bir organizma oluşturmayı başardım."_

_Ekip o kadar şaşırmıştı ki Suigetsu ve Karin bile didişmeyi bırakıp aval aval sanine bakmaya başlamıştı - öyle ki adam biraz daha açık konuşma gereği hissetti._

_"DNA'mı..." sözlerini dikkatli seçmeye çalışıyordu. "türünün güçlü bir örneğiyle birleştirdim... bir cenin meydana geldi ve daha önceki deneylerimin aksine, hayata tutunmayı başardı."_

_Karin hala bir tepki vermemişti, ama Juugo ve Suigetsu birbirlerine baktılar. Orochimaru bıkkınlıkla iç geçirdi, bu can sıkıcı olmaya başlamıştı._

_"Bir oğlum olacak." dedi en sonunda._

_"Bir... ne?" dedi Juugo, gözleri büyümüştü._

_"Sen gerçekten de burada bir çocuk yetiştirmeyi mi düşünüyorsun?" Bu fikir beyaz saçlı adamı dehşete düşürmüş gibiydi._

_Öte yandan Karin... konuşurken hafifçe titriyordu. "Bir... bebeğimiz... mi olacak? Teyze mi olacağım yani şimdi?!"_

_Üç adamın da afalladığı her hallerinden belliydi. "Ben öyle bir şey demedim..." dedi siyah saçlı adam gözlerini kısarak, ama genç kadın onu dinlemiyordu._

_"O kadar çok şey planlamamız gerekiyor ki! Onu görebilir miyim? Onu görmem lazım! Aaah, ona TAM anlamıyla BAYILACAĞIM, bunu hissedebiliyorum!"_

_"Hayır, göremezsin." dedi sanin ters ters, bir nedenden dolayı birden fazlasıyla... sahiplenici oluvermişti. Sonuç olarak bu onun deneyiydi! Diğer adamlara baktı. "Onu kontrol edin, sessizliğe ihtiyacım var."_

_Laboratuvara girip kapıyı çarparak kapatmadan önce ikilinin bir kez daha tedirgin bir şekilde birbirlerine baktığını gördü._

_[Flashback Sonu]_

Çok basit olurdu... Mitsuki'yi iyileştirsin diye Karin'i buraya getirebilse her şey yoluna girerdi. İşe yarayacağını biliyordu, sonuç olarak o bir Uzumaki'ydi, inanılmaz bir çakra kaynağı vardı, ve iyileştirme yeteneği... Ama kadın oğluna yardımcı olmak için yalvarsa bile (ki böyle yapacağını biliyordu), şu anki durumu göz önüne alındığında diğer iki yardımcısının buna izin vermeyeceğini de biliyordu.

Keskin, sert bir ses bir anda onu düşüncelerinden sıyırdı. "Dur!"

Sesi tanıyan Orochimaru, biraz da alışkanlıktan dolayı arkasına döndü... ve direk eski öğrencisi Anko'nun gözlerine baktı. Gözlerinin hafifçe büyümesinden, kadının onu kılık değiştirmiş olmasına rağmen tanıdığını anlamıştı... eh tabii, eski öğrencisinden de bunu beklerdi.

"Ne istiyorsun Anko?"

" _Ne_ mi istiyorum?!" diye sordu kadın hayretle, gözleri ateş saçıyordu. "Sen ne halt yemeye geldin buraya?!"

Sanin bir an için cevap verme tenezzülünde bile bulunmadı. "Oyun oynayacak zamanım ya da sabrım yok. Beni yalnız bırak."

"Biraz zor bırakırım!" diye bağırdı kadın, hafifçe öne eğilip saldırı pozisyonu alarak. "Dövüş benimle! Konoha'ya saldırmanın bedelini ödeyeceksin!"

Yılan gibi gözlerine tehlikeli bir bakış yerleşti. "Üstüme yıkmaya pek bir meraklı olduğunuz suçu ben işlemedim."

"Buna inanmamı mı bekliyorsun?!"

"Ben ne zaman sebep olduğum bir şeyi inkar ettim?"

Anko bir hışım, "Umarım buraya küçük yılanını almaya gelmişsindir!" dedi tükürür gibi. "Onun buraya ait olmadığını anlama..."

Daha lafını tamamlayamadan, göz açıp kapayacak kadar bir süre içinde Orochimaru önünde belirdi, yakasından tutarak onu kaldırdı ve sert bir şekilde duvara fırlattı.

"Hayır." dedi sıktığı dişlerinin arasından tıslar gibi, ve bir an için Anko hayatı için endişe etti. "Sen ve senin boktan köyünden dolayı Mitsuki belki de sonsuza dek Konoha'da kalacak!"

Bir eli boğazında doğrulmaya çalışan eski öğrencisi ona bakakaldı. "N... ne?"

"Ah, bana bilmediğini mi söylüyorsun?" Saninin sesi alaycılık kokuyordu.

"Sen neden bahsediyorsun?!"

Adam arkasını dönmeden önce ona şöyle bir baktı. "Hayatına değer veriyorsan benim arkamdan geleyim deme."

Bunu söyledikten sonra çekip gitmişti.

...

İlk çadırları görmek için beklememişti bile - şimdi rahat rahat uyumanın vakti değildi.

Gecenin karanlığını, neredeyse gündüz gibi görünmesini sağlayan parlak bir ışık aydınlarrı ve bunu büyük, titreşimli bir ses dalgası takip etti - ama bu bir patlama değildi. Yoshida Suzume'yi tanıyan herkes, bunu ikaz için yaptığını bilirdi.

"Uyanın! Hareket edin! Kıpırdayın! _GİTMEMİZ_ gerekiyor!"

Başlarda yavaş yavaş da olsa insanlar dışarı çıkmaya başlamıştı. Suzume bazı çadırlara kendisi girip insanları dışarı sürükledi, kimsenin içerde kalmadığından emin oldu.

"Neler oluyor...?"

"Ne zaman döndünüz?!"

"Takeru ve Hideyoshi nerede?"

"Onlar gelmeyecek! Açıklamaya zaman yok! Harekete geçmeliyiz, hemen ŞİMDİ!" diye bağırdı kollarında bir çocukla dışarı çıkan kadın. Bir anda etraftaki yüzlerce insan aynı anda mırıldanmaya başladı.

Güçlü bir kadın sesi, "Açıklamanı duymadan hiçbir yere gitmiyoruz," dedi ve uzun, turuncu renk saçları ve sert bakışlı kahverengi gözleri olan bir kadın öne çıktı. Boynuna sarılmış, koyu kızıl renkli saçları dağınık durumda olan küçük bir çocuk boynuna sarılmış, uykulu gözlerle etrafına bakınıyordu. "Neden gitmemiz gerekiyor? Kocam ve Takeru nerede?"

"O öldürüldü!" diye bağırdı kadın sonunda ve insanlar nefesini tuttu. "Takeru da ya aynı sonla karşılaştı ya da yakalandı!"

"N... ne...?" diye mırıldandı turuncu saçlı kadın uyuşmuş bir vaziyette.

"Daha göreve başlayamadan bir çocuk bize saldırdı! Kendimizi savunmak ve çocuğu sonsuza kadar susturmak zorunda kaldık - ama eğer gördüğüm şey doğruysa o çocuğun bir şekilde Orochimaru'yla bir ilişkisi var!"

Sözleri, kalabalığın üzerine sessizlik çökmesine neden oldu. Bazıları birbirine baktı, yüzlerinde bir ifade ön plana çıkıyordu; şok. "Siz... bir çocuğa mı saldırdınız?" diye sordu biri sonunda.

"Başka şansımız yoktu!" diye çıkıştı kadın. "O veledi öldürmeseydik görev başarısız olacaktı!"

"Çoktan başarısız olmuş gibi görünüyor," dedi kalabalığın içindeki başka biri.

"Bu görev başından beri yanlıştı..." diye mırıldandı Hideyoshi'nin karısı. Çocuklardan bazıları ağlamaya başlamıştı.

"Ne olmuş yani? Başka ne yapacaktık ki?! Bu kararı hep birlikte verdik! _Sağır_ mısınız siz - Orochimaru canımızı almaya geliyor!"

Kucağındaki çocuğu yere bırakan kadın, "Hideyoshi bir çocuğa asla saldırmazdı!" dedi diğerine doğru yürürken.

"Saldırdı!" dedi diğer kadın tükürür gibi, kadının kahverengi gözlerine dik dik bakıyordu. "Bize çocuğun yerini kim gösterdi dersin? Kim onu kaçırmayalım diye takip ettiği yolu işaretledi? Kim..."

ŞAK!

Başı diğer yana savrulan Suzume'nin gözleri kocaman olmuştu.

"Onu benim önümde daha fazla aşağılayamayacaksın." dedi turuncu saçlı kadın tehlikeli bir ses tonuyla.

"Olup bitmiş bir olay üzerine daha fazla tartışmanın anlamı yok," dedi en sonunda daha olgun bir ses ve yaşlı bir kadın öne çıktı. Onu gören Suzume hemen yanına koştu ve önünde dizlerinin üzerine çöktü.

"Kotone-sama, lütfen... Yemin ederim tek mantıklı çıkar yolu buydu... Bize hep aklımızı duygularımızın önünde tutmamız gerektiğini söylediniz ve ben sadece Yoshida kaidelerine uydum... Ben..."

"Bu kadarı yeterli, Suzume." Kotone sonra başını çevirip eli hala havada olan, yerdeki kadına tiksintiyle karışık bir ifadeyle bakan kadına baktı. "Sasame, Fuma klanının bu göreve çıkmasına engel olmuş olabilirsin ama Shiin, Yoshida ve Oberatsu'nun onay verdiğini hatırlatmama gerek var mı? Hatta hafızam beni yanıltmıyorsa kocan bu göreve çıkacağı için epey gurur duyuyordu. Bize nutuk çekmeye hakkın yok."

Sasame dişlerini sıkmıştı, bakışları yaşlı kadından Suzume'ye kaydı.

"Gitmemiz gerekiyorsa gidelim," dedi en sonunda, sesi kaskatı çıkıyordu. "Ama izimizi yok etmek için birinin arkada kalması gerekiyor." Gözlerinde merhametten eser yoktu.

"Kotone-sama..." diye fısıldadı Suzume, gözlerinde yalvarır gibi bir ifade vardı.

Yaşlı kadın bunu bir an için düşündü.

"Yoshida kurallarına uymuş olsan da çocuğum... bir çocuğa saldırmak yine de kitabımızda yer almaz." Siyah saçlı kadının gözleri büyüdü, ama bu konuyu daha fazla tartışamayacağını biliyordu. "Cezanı çekeceksin... Ama tabii ki işin bittikten sonra bize yine katılabilirsin."

Suzume başını eğdi, gözlerini ormanlık zemine dikti. "Elbette, Kotone-sama."

Yaşlı kadın sonra dönerek klanına baktı. "Ona eşlik etmek isteyen olursa izin veriyorum. Geri kalanlar çabucak hazırlıklarını tamamlasın. Buradan gidiyoruz."

...

Bunlar... da neydi böyle...?

Oğlunun evinin kapısında, Hokage'nin 'çocukça şakalar" olarak tanımladığı şeylere bakarken sanin kanının kaynadığını hissetti.

Adil olmak gerekirse çok büyük hakaret sayılmazlardı, yetmiş yıllık hayatı boyunca bundan çok, çok daha kötülerini görmüşlüğü vardı. Ama sözüm ona barışçıl yönüyle nam salmış bir köy için...

Bu damlanın nasıl büyük bir sele yol açacağını bilmiyorlardı bile.

Çizilen resimlere, yazılan kelimelere tek tek bakarken ellerini daha da sıkı yumruk yaptı, dişlerini sıktı...

Bir de Konoha'nın gerçekten de daha iyi bir yere dönüştüğüne inanmıştı.

Mitsuki'yi en başta eski köyüne göndermesinin nedeni de buydu - bu ve çocuğun sürekli baskı yapması. Hayatında bir kerecik olsun - aptalca, safça - şimdi Hokage olan genç adama ve hatta eski takım arkadaşı Tsunade'ye inanmıştı... Mitsuki'nin kimliği gizli kaldığı sürece her zaman istediği... hak ettiği güvenli ve normal yaşama kavuşacağını düşünmüştü.

'Ateş'in kırmızı rengi, düşünceleriyle alay ediyormuş gibi gözüne batıyordu.

Ve oğlu yine de onları savunmaya kalkışmıştı...

Mitsuki'nin ağır yaralarla dolu bedeninin görüntüsü tekrar gözlerinin önüne geldiğinde, sanki grafitileri görmek istemiyormuş gibi bir an için gözlerini kapattı.

Konoha'nın öfkesinin ağırlığı altında ezildiğini göreceği günü sabırsızlıkla bekliyordu.

Elleri titriyordu, öldürme, sokakları kana bulama güdüsü içinde yükseliyordu. Bunu onlara ödetecekti...

_'Lütfen... köye... dokunma...'_

"Bakalım bu sözü ne kadar tutabileceğim, çocuğum." diye mırıldandı Orochimaru sıktığı dişlerinin arasından ve kapıyı denedi. Tabii ki kilitliydi ama bu onu durduracak değildi.

Daire karanlık, soğuk ve boştu... Şimdi oğlu da olmadığı için daha da boş görünüyordu.

_'Hadi bakalım Mitsuki...'_

Aniden duyduğu ses saninin irkilmesine yol açtı. Ses nereden gelmişti?

_'Benden sonra tekrar et tatlım... Ba-ba. Ba-ba. B... a... b... a...'_

Bu sesi tanıyordu... Karin'di bu... Ama bu nasıl mümkün olabilirdi - bilmem kaç yıl öncesinden nasıl onun sesini duyuyor olabilirdi...?

 _'B... ba... ba...'_ Şimdi duyduğu çocuksu ses, basit kelime üzerinde bocalıyordu.

_'Aynen böyle, devam et. Baba... seslen ona.'_

Bu ses nereden geliyordu?!

Karanlık evde odadan odaya dolaşmaya başladı, çocuksu cıvıltıyı takip ediyordu.

Yatak odasına girdiği anda...

Küçük bir figür, hemen hemen bir buçuk yaşında bir çocuk badi badi yürüyüp tökezlediğinde, neredeyse dengesini kaybedip neredeyse yere düştüğünde şoke olduğunu söylemek az kalırdı. Birkaç adım daha attıktan sonra çocuk öne doğru sendeledi ve son dakikada adamın bacaklarına tutunmayı başardı. Ama... o hiçbir ağırlık hissetmiyordu.

Sonra küçük Mitsuki ona baktı ve tek bir tane inci beyazı dişini gösterecek şekilde kocaman sırıttı.

 _'Ba-ba!'_ dedi neşeyle ve heyecan içinde, sonra da yavaşça havaya karıştı.

Sanin bir an için gözlerini kapattı...

_[Flashback]_

_Sinirinden çıldırmak üzereydi!_

_Bu işe yaramıyordu! Ters giden bir şeyler vardı! İşler böyle giderse bu deneyi de, bir öncekiler gibi, başarısız olacaktı!_

_Oysa o işlerin iyi gittiğini düşünmüştü - sonuçta diğer 'donör' fazlasıyla uyumluydu ve ceninin tüpte olduğu dokuz ay boyunca hiçbir hata olmamıştı - şimdi ters giden neydi?!_

_Bir anlık öfkeyle - ve nelere yol açabileceğini durup düşünmeden... sanin öfkesinin patlamasına izin verdi._

_Kısa bir süre içinde laboratuvardaki her şey tuzla buz olmuştu... Kırılmış camlar, kesik kablolar... ortalık tam bir savaş alanına dönmüştü..._

_Demek... her şey bitmişti..._

_O anda güçlü bir ses duydu ve bir an, onun için dünyadaki her şey durdu._

_Ağlama sesi... bir çocuk ağlaması... Daha da doğrusu, yeni doğan bir çocuğun ciğerlerini yırtar gibi ağlaması..._

_Afallamış bir şekilde bir an durduktan sonra yürümeye başladı ve kırılmış tüplerin arasından, sıranın en sonunda durana doğru yürüdü..._

_İşte oradaydı - bütün bu zaman boyunca büyümesini izlediği mavi saçlı çocuk... o kadar yüksek sesle ağlıyordu ki adamın neredeyse kulakları kanayacaktı... Her şeyden çok onu susturmak için Orochimaru bebeği kollarına aldı..._

_Hafif hafif burnunu çeken bebek, yavaşça sakinleşti._

_[Flashback sonu]_

Tekrar gözlerini açan sanin kendi kendine mırıldanmadan önce iç geçirdi.

"Buraya gelmene asla izin vermemeliydim..."

...

Bir el uzanıp çalmakta olan telefonu alırken karanlık odada yumuşak, turuncu bir ışık parladı. Bakır tenli, sarışın bir adam gözlerini kısıp telefonun ekranına bakarken yanında yatan kumral bir kadın hafifçe dönerek ona baktı.

"Sorun ne bebeğim?"

"Naruto...?" diye mırıldandı Darui uykulu uykulu ve eliyle yüzünü ovalarken telefonu cevapladı. "Beni bu kadar erken bir saatte uyandırmak için umarım geçerli bir nedenin vardır..."

Dinlemeye devam ederken genç Raikage'nin gözleri büyüdü.

"Goro ve Hiraku mu?" Bunu duyunca karısı doğrularak oturdu ve bir elini onun omzuna koyarak öne doğru eğildi. "Kaybedecek zamanımız yok. İlk trenle oraya geliyorum."

Hemen aramayı sonlandırarak yataktan kalktı ve hazırlanmaya başladı. Kadın da ayağa kalktı, onu izliyordu.

"Darui, neler oluyor?"

Darui onun önünde durdu ve kadının kollarını kavradı. "Airi, Konoha'ya gitmem gerekiyor. Ben yokken Kumo'ya iyi bak."

...

Ormanın göbeğindeki geniş açıklığa bakarken Konohamaru, canı sıkılmış gibi görünüyordu.

"Onları kaçırdık mı...?" diye mırıldandı gözleri büyüyerek.

Gözleriyle her tarafı tarayan Kiba, "Gideli uzun zaman olmamış." dedi hırlar gibi. "Hala takip edebiliriz..."

"Buna gerek yok."

Önden gözcülük etmeye gitmiş olan Ryu ve iki diğer ninja geri dönmüştü, heyecanlandıkları belliydi.

"Kadın hala burada..." diye başladı biri.

"Görebildiğimiz kadarıyla izlerini kaybettirmeye çalışıyor. Yanında iki kişi daha var, ikisi de kunoichi."

"Siz onlarla ilgilenin." dedi Konohamaru kararlı bir ses tonuyla. "O kadını bana bırakın."

Bir an sessizlik oldu.

"Konohamaru..." diye başlayacak oldu Kakashi.

"Altıncı lord, lütfen. Hepiniz. Gerçekten de müdahil olmanız gerekirse sadece onun kaçmayacağından emin olun. Diğer türlü önüme çıkmayın, çünkü muhtemelen kavganın en kızıştığı anda sizi tanıyamam, bu yüzden güvenli olacağına da söz veremem."

Kakashi iç geçirdi ama o başını sallayınca, kimse başka bir şey demedi. Ryu'nun yönlendirmesiyle bütün Konoha ninjaları yerini aldı ve gözden kayboldu. Genç jounin'in gözlerindeki ifade sertleşti.

"Bu benim kavgam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darui'nin eşi Airi, arkadaşım Aurora-Okami'ye aittir. Karakterini kullanmak için iznimiz var.  
> * http://aurora-okami.deviantart.com/art/Darui-x-Airi-582943882
> 
> Ayrıca Ses köyü klanları ile ilgili de ilk izleniminizi edinmiş oldunuz. Bu ve devam edecek projeler için Ses köyünü tamamen kendim yapılandırdığımı söyleyebilirim. Bilmeniz gereken toplamda dört klan olduğu; Fuma, Shiin (bu iki klan animede de yer alıyor), Oberatsu ve Yoshida (bu son iki klanı kendim oluşturdum). Ayrıca bölümde adı geçen Sasame de, animede küçük bir rol alan bir karakter. Klanlar ve Sasame'yle ilgili detaylı bilgiyi aşağıdaki linklerde bulabilirsiniz;
> 
> * http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasame  
> * http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/F%C5%ABma_Clan_(Land_of_Sound)  
> * http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shiin_Clan
> 
> Bu görev için üç klan temsilci göndermişti; Hideyoshi bir Oberatsu'ydu, Takeru bir Shiin ve burada öğrendiğiniz gibi, Suzume bir Yoshida. Üç klan da farklı teknikler üzerinde uzmanlanmış, tabii bir de göçebeler.
> 
> BİR SONRAKİ BÖLÜMDE;
> 
> _"Bir köyün küllerinden başka bir köy canlandırmak mı? Bunun neresi onurlu?"_   
>  _"Buraya, Konoha'ya karşı işlediğin suçların cezasını vermek için geldim. Ve öğrencimi incittiğin için."_   
>  _"O çocuk senin için gerçekten çok anlam ifade ediyor olmalı."_   
>  _"Üzgünüm, Rokudaime-sama, ama ben Yoshida klanından Kamiko'yum, ve Yoshida pes etmenin anlamını bilmez!"_   
>  _"Ama eminim onunla işimiz bittiğinde çocuğun ağladığını bilmiyordun, değil mi?"_


	14. En Önemli Olan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konohamaru ve Suzume yüzleşiyor! Sarutobi öğrencisinin intikamını almayı başarabilecek mi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu bölümün sonunda EPEY uzun bir notlar bölümüne hazırlıklı olmanız tavsiyemdir xD  
> Ciddi bir kavga bölümü olduğu için Narutopedia'da yaklaşık 2.000 teknik içinden 20'den fazlasını seçip sonra da gruplandırarak okuyacağınız teknikleri yazdım - hepsinin Japonca isimlerini yazdım (çünkü Türkçe'ye nasıl çevrileceklerinden emin değilim) ve son notlarda hepsinin Narutopedia linkleri mevcut.  
> Beğenmeniz ve yorum yapmanız umuduyla :)

Kalabalık grup ormanın içinde, olabilecek en sessiz şekilde yol alırken, sabahın erken saatlerinin soğuğu iliklerine işlemişti. Ancak şu anda hiçbir soğuk, Sasame'nin kalbindeki ürpertiyle yarışamazdı.

Elinde değildi, aklı sürekli kocasına takılıp duruyordu.

Hideyoshi'yi yirmi senedir tanıyordu, kuzenini bulmak için göreve çıkmadan kısa bir süre önce tanışmışlardı. Hep dürüst, şefkatli biri olmuştu... özellikle de kendisinden küçük olanlara karşı. Ve daima onurlu biri olmuştu... Oberatsu'ların en belirgin özelliği buydu zaten, hep onurlu olmaları...

Bir çocuğa neden saldırmıştı ki? Bu mümkün müydü... onu gerçekte hiç tanıyamamış mıydı...?

"Anne?"

En büyük oğlu Kazuhiro'nun sesi onu düşüncelerinden sıyırdı. Çocuk koyu kahverengi gözlerini endişeyle ona dikmişti. Sasame'nin hüzünle dolu gözlerine yumuşak bir bakış yerleşti. "Kazuhiro..." **(1)**

"Biz... babamı tekrar görebilecek miyiz...?"

Korktuğu soru da buydu işte. Aklına bir anda anılar hücum eden turuncu saçlı kunoichi gözlerini kapattı...

_[Flashback]_

_"Sana yalvarıyorum, kesinlikle gitmemelisin!"_

_Kocasının silahlarını toplamasını izleyen kadının gözlerinde katıksız bir çaresizlik okunuyordu. Oklar, küçük yayı... Onu durdurmak için bir şey yapamayacağının bilinci de kalbinin, neredeyse dayanılmaz bir acıya boğulmasına neden oluyordu._

_"Bu büyük bir onur. Anlamalısın..."_

_"Büyük onur dediğin şey ne?" Sasame neredeyse bağırmıştı. "Bir köyün küllerinden başka bir köy canlandırmak mı? Bunun neresi onurlu?"_

_"Köyümüz yok edildi, dışlandı, lanetlendi... Bütün bunlara sebep olan lanetli ninja da, biz böyle oradan oraya savrulup zar zor hayata tutunurken bütün suçlamalarından aklandı..."_

_"Ve biz de bunun için kendimizden hariç herkesi suçladık!" diye bağırdı kadın. "Birlik kuramıyoruz çünkü klanların hepsi o kadar bencil ki kişisel meselelerini bir kenara koyup Otogakure'yi geliştirecek bir lider belirleyemiyorlar! Bu yüzden neden masum insanlarla savaşa giriyoruz ki?! Neden onlarla anlaşmak yerine düşman oluyoruz?!"_

_"Çünkü Orochimaru yüzünden acı çekiyoruz!" dedi dönüp ona bakan Hideyoshi tükürür gibi. "Eğer huzurunu bozmak için eski köyüne saldırmamız gerekiyorsa öyle olsun! O uyduruk barış anlaşmasının bize ne yararı oldu, ha?! Otogakure işe yaramaz bir bez bebek gibi bir köşeye atıldı, kimse bizi umursamadı bile!"_

_"Kimse umursamak zorunda değil. Az bir cesaretimiz ve akıllı, bencil olmayan bir liderimiz olsa, kendi problemimizi kendimiz çözeriz!"_

_"Bu kadarı yeterli." Adamın kaskatı sesi, buz gibi soğumuştu. "Fuma'yı bu görevden çekmiş olabilirsin ama bütün diğer klanlar onay verdi."_

_"Ve sizin lideriniz özellikle seni seçip tüm dediklerini bana bir bir tekrarlayasın diye beynini yıkadı. Herkesi kandırabilirsin ama beni asla - sen de bu göreve gitmek için can atmıyorsun."_

_Hideyoshi sadece bir an için gözlerini ondan kaçırdı, ama tekrar başını kaldırdığında gözlerindeki ifade kararlılık doluydu. "Ben kime sadık olduğumu biliyorum. Oto yeniden kurulacak, güçlenecek. Eğer bunun için arkadaşın Hokage'nin kanının akması gerekiyorsa..." sözleri kadının kalbine bıçak gibi saplanıyordu. "...öyle olsun."_

_Kendini toparlayan Sasame sırtını dikleştirdi, kendi gözleri ve sesi de bir o kadar soğuktu. "Şimdi dışarı çıkarsan... Fuma Sasame'nin kocası olarak dönemezsin."_

_Çadırdan çıkmak üzere olan Hideyoshi bir an için donup kaldı ve dönüp ona üzgün, neredeyse kalp kırıklığıyla dolu bir ifadeyle baktı... Bir an için suçluluk duygusu onu neredeyse alt edecekmiş gibi hisseden Sasame, nefes bile alamadı..._

_[Flashback sonu]_

Gözlerini yeniden açan kadının gözleri dolu dolu olmuştu. Kazuhiro dikkatle ona bakıyordu. "Anne..."

Çocuğa kırgın bir gülümsemeyle bakan kadın, "Kazuhiro, bundan sonra çok önemli bir görev üstleneceksin." dedi. "Kardeşlerinin sorumluluğunu üzerine alman gerekecek..."

"Geri gelmeyecek..." dedi çocuk, soru soruyor gibi değil de, sadece gerçekleri söylüyor gibi bir edayla.

"Korkarım öyle, sevgili çocuğum," dedi Sasame sesindeki titremeyi kontrol altına almaya çalışarak. "Bu yüzden onun oluşturduğu boşluğu elinden geldiğince doldurmaya çalışmalısın..."

O ciddi ciddi başını sallarken kadın, kendi içindeki boşluğu nasıl dolduracağını merak ediyordu...

...

Genç kadın, son hazırlıkları bitirmekte olan diğer iki kadının yanında diz çöktü.

"Lanet olsun! Geldiler! Açıklıkta en azından bir düzine Konoha ninjası var!"

Bunu duyan Suzume'nin kalbi tekledi, gözleri büyüdü... Korktuğu tam da buydu işte - gerçi şimdi düşünüyordu da, muhtemelen Yoshida ve diğer klanlar da onu burada bırakarak bu şekilde cezalandırmak istemişti... O bir yüz karasıydı... Sağ salim dönmeyi başarabilirse sicili temizlenecekti. Başaramazsa... burada ölüp ölmemesi çok da önemli değildi.

Sadece Konoha ninjalarının Oto'ya bu kadar çabuk varamayacağına güvenmişti.

"Pekala, bir plan yapmamız gerekiyor. Bu, kişi başına dört ninja demek..."

"Bekle. Kavga edeceğimizi kim söyledi?"

Kadın, başını hemen arkadaşına çevirdi. "Ne?"

"Senin için buradalar, bizim için değil." dedi diğer kadın olağan bir tavırla. "Burada durup kendimizi tehlikeye atacak değiliz."

"Birlikte onlara karşı daha çok şansımız olur!" dedi Suzume tükürür gibi, gözleri alev alev yanıyordu. "Onları tutamazsam peşinize düşmeyeceklerinden nasıl emin olabiliyorsunuz?"

"O zaman onları durdurduğundan emin ol. Ne de olsa... görevde öyle feci bir şekilde çuvalladıktan sonra en azından bunu yapabilirsin."

Bundan sonra iki kadın ormanın içine doğru koşarak dehşete düşmüş Suzume'yi yalnız bıraktılar...

...

Orman sessizdi. Tetikte bakışlarla her tarafı süzen, en küçük hareketi takip eden Konohamaru açıklık alana doğru yürürken ona sadece uyanan doğanın sesleri eşlik ediyordu.

Kısa bir solukta tuttuğu nefesi bırakan Konohamaru bir adım daha öne attı...

Boğazına bastırılan bir kunainin keskin ve soğuk ucu, durmasına neden oldu.

"Sanırım beni arıyorsun." dedi arkasında bir kadının soğuk, umursamaz sesi.

Genç jounin içgüdülerine göre hareket ederken bir an bile düşünmedi. Çevik bir hareketle kendini kunaiden kurtardı, eğildi ve dönerek hızlı bir tekmeyle kadının ayaklarını yerden kesti. Sonra geriye sıçrayarak aralarına biraz mesafe koydu ve ayağa kalkan kadını ilk defa inceleme fırsatı buldu.

Ve kadının tüm hatlarını dikkatle inceledi... nefret ettiği bütün detayları tek tek hafızasına kazıdı... alın koruyucusunun bandanası içine toplanmış, sadece iki perçemi gözlerinin önüne düşen simsiyah saçlarından kömür karası gözlerine kadar...

"Yoshida Suzume." dedi kadının adını tükürür gibi söyleyerek, sesi tiksinti doluydu. "Buraya, Konoha'ya karşı işlediğin suçların cezasını vermek için geldim." Gözlerini kıstı. "Ve öğrencimi incittiğin için."

Kadın kıkırdadı. "Ah, ne dokunaklı... Ama bunun için..."

Bir ışık parlaması oldu, adam bir kere daha baktığında Suzume artık birkaç adım önünde durmuyordu.

"...önce beni yakalaman gerekiyor." diye geldi kadının sesi yukardan, ağaçların tepesinden.

...

"Altıncı lord," Kakashi birden kulaklığından Kiba'nın sesini duydu. "Onlara yaklaşıyoruz. Bir sonraki..."

Daha sözünü tamamlamadan yüksek, tiz sesli ve çınlayan bir ses patlaması oldu ve Kakashi, kulağını korumak için son dakikada kulaklığı çekmek zorunda kaldı.

Patlamanın etkisi geçmeye başlarken eski hokage kulaklığı tekrar kulağına götürdü.

"Neler oluyor? Herkes iyi mi?"

Cevap gelmedi, sadece garip bir cızırtı sesi vardı. Sessizce küfreden adam çabucak bir el işareti yaptı ve bir anda etrafını yıldırım sardı...

...

"Seni salak!" Kadın arkadaşının yanına koştu. "Sana yapma demiştim! Ses patlamaları konusunda hala uzman değilsin!"

Yerdeki kadın ayağa kalkmaya çalıştı ama başarılı olamadı - dengesini yitirmişti.

"Onları durdurmak zorundaydık - bize yetişiyorlardı!"

Bir cızırtı sesi duyunca diğer kadın başını kaldırdı, dişlerini sıkmıştı. Bir şey göremiyordu ama güçlü bir çakra seziyordu... akıl almaz derecede güçlü.

"Bol şans, gerizekalı! Ben buradan gidiyorum!"

"Ne?!" diye ciyakladı kadın, paniklediği her halinden belliydi. "Bekle!"

Ama diğeri çoktan ağaçların arasında gözden kaybolmaya başlamıştı bile. Çenesi kasılan kadın yavaşça, sarsılarak ayağa kalktı. Sonra elleri sırtındaki çapraz iki kına gitti ve bunlardan iki tane uzun ince kılıç çıkardı.

Dövüşmesi gerekecekse düşmanı en azından Fujaku Hisho Shoken'in tadına bakabilirdi. **(2)**

...

Demek oyunu bu şekilde oynayacaktı ha?

Kadın ağaçların tepesinde gözden kaybolduğu anda planını yapmıştı. Hiç zaman kaybetmeyen Konohamaru ateş elementini kullanarak önünde alevlerden büyük bir duvar oluşturdu, sonra yumruğunu yere vurarak büyük bir hortum yarattı. Esintiyi avantaj olarak kullanan jounin, şimdi alevler tarafından güçlendirilmiş olan hortumu ağaçlara doğru gönderdi. **(3)**

Kadın orada durup kavrulmayı bekleyecek değildi. Önünde sonunda aşağıya inmesi gerekecekti.

Gerçekten de bir süre sonra mavi bir parıltı gördü, herhalde kadın alevleri karşılamak için su bazlı bir teknik kullanmıştı. Etrafı ince bir duman tabakası sardı - bu da ona ikinci saldırısını hazırlamak için mükemmel ortamı oluşturdu.

Derin bir nefes alan jounin ağzından bir kül tabakası püskürttü ve tetiklemek için başını hızla geri çekti, bir anda bütün bölgeyi alevlerin kaplamasını izledi... **(4)**

Büyük bir patlama karanlık gökyüzünü aydınlattı. Konohamaru sekiz tane shuriken çıkararak bunların her birini bir parmağının arasına aldı ve beklemeye başladı...

"Vay be, gerçekten her şeyini ortaya koyuyorsun, değil mi?"

Hemen dönen adam shurikenleri ona doğru fırlatırken bir an için kadını gördü, ama tekrar baktığında kadın yok olmuştu.

"O çocuk senin için gerçekten çok anlam ifade ediyor olmalı."

Bu yöne dönen Konohamaru ikinci grup shurikeni fırlattı. Suzume cık cık etti, durum hoşuna gidiyor gibiydi.

"Aa, ama böyle dikkatsiz davranarak bir yere varamazsın, değil mi?"

"Seni sür-"

"Hey, konuşmana dikkat et. Bir hanımefendiyle böyle konuşamazsın."

"Haberin olsun, seni asla bir hanımefendi olarak görmüyorum."

"Hah. Anlaşılan bunu ispat etmem gerekecek, öyle mi? Gyoraishin!" **(5)**

Bunu duyan jounin hemen havaya sıçrayarak kendini bulunduğu yerden uzaklaştırdı ve o anda, kullanılan silah artık her neyse, az önce durduğu bölgede toprağa saplandı. İşi şansa bırakmak istemeyen Konohamaru parmaklarını önünde birleştirerek gölge klonları oluşturdu.

Üç klon dikkatli bir şekilde öne adım attı. Tekrar bir adım atmaya çalıştıklarındaysa... başaramadılar.

Sonra yerden yüzlerce çivi fırladı ve klonlar yok olurken Konohamaru kendini bir ağacın arkasına attı.

Suzume de bir ağacın arkasında, kamuflaj tekniği yardımıyla saklanıyordu. Kahretsin, bu işe yaramıyordu... fazladan yardıma ihtiyacı vardı.

...

Kılıçlardan yararlanarak kendini havaya kaldırmadan hemen önce kadın, biraz önce bulunduğu açıklığa koşarak giren, etrafını yıldırımdan oluşan bir zırh sarmış olan birini gördü. **(6)**

Pekala... yıldırım onu çok zorlamazdı.

Bir dalın üzerine konan kadın çabucak el işaretleri yaptı ve sonra parmaklarını üçgen oluşturacak şekilde tuttu, üçgenin içinden adamı görebileceği şekilde ayarladı.

"Jubaku mandara! **(7)** " diye bağırdı ve düşmanı bir anda durdu, etrafında beliren parlak yeşil renkli, piramit şeklinde bir yapı onu hapsetmişti. Sırıtan kadın parmaklarını yaklaştırmaya başladı...

Piramit git gide kapanırken... birden puf diye bir ses duyuldu ve içindeki adam ortadan kayboldu.

"Afedersin," dedi arkasından bir ses ve bir anda dönen kadın, kendini beyaz saçlı bir adamın yüzüne bakarken buldu. "Ama bence yanlış kişiyi hakladın."

Hemen aklını çalıştıran kadın kılıçları adama doğru savurdu ama adam çoktan gitmişti. Kadın zaten bozuk olan dengesini kaybederek daldan düştü ama kılıcın havayı kesen tekniği sayesinde, güvenle yere inmeyi başardı. **(8)**

"Tsuga!" **(9)**

Daha nefesini bile düzene sokamadan bir şey gördü... hızla dönen, matkap gibi görünen bir şey ona doğru geliyordu. Kadın bunu karşılamak için kılıçlarını kaldırdı ama bu zordu... olduğu yerde durmak oldukça zordu... Saldırının gücü onu birkaç adım atarak geriye gitmeye zorladı. Dişlerini sıkarak elinden geldiğince karşı koymaya çalıştı...

Ama bu imkansızdı. Kısa bir süre sonra saldırının onu kaldırıp, bir bez bebek gibi, bir kayaya fırlattığını hissetti.

Bir elini başına götürmüş doğrulmaya çalışırken iki adamın kendi aralarında konuştuğunu duydu.

"Hepiniz iyi misiniz Kiba? Orada neler oldu?"

"Halledemeyeceğimiz bir şey değildi, altıncı lord, sadece bir an için hazırlıksız yakalandık."

Altıncı lord mu?!

Kadının gözleri büyüdü. Onları aramaya... bir... köy lideri mi gelmişti?!

_Hasiktir._

"Bu doğru. Ben altıncı hokage Hatake Kakashi'yim, ve Konoha'ya yaptığınız saldırının sonuçlarından kaçmanın hiçbir yolu yok." diye duydu aynı sesi doğrulurken. "Hiç direnmeden şimdi teslim olursan iyi edersin..."

"Eh... üzgünüm, _Rokudaime-sama_ ," dedi kadın sıktığı dişlerinin arasından, son kelimeyi alayla vurgulamıştı. "Ama ben Yoshida klanından Kamiko'yum ve Yoshida pes etmenin anlamını bilmez!"

Sonra ellerini bir araya getirerek alev topları oluşturdu ve bunları aralarındaki boşluğa fırlatarak patlama oluşturmalarını sağladı, böylece kolayca kaçabilmişti.

Kakashi'nin işaretiyle Kiba, başka bir yer bulabilmek için tekrar ağaçların arasına daldı.

"Bizden sonsuza kadar kaçabileceğini düşünüyorsan, bir daha düşün." dedi eski hokage ve ellerini bir araya getirerek tekrar yıldırım oluşturdu. Elektrik akımının içinden iki köpek fırladı, onu tanıdıklarını belli etmek için bir kere hırladıktan sonra hızla uzaklaştı. **(10)**

...

Suzume parmağını ısırdı ve kanayan elini yere vurarak siyah bir şekil oluşmasını sağladı. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Yerden kocaman, zehirli yeşil ve sarı renginde bir yılan fırladı ve kendi etrafında dolandıktan sonra kadınla göz göze geldi.

"Kessha, onu toprağa göm!"

Bir kere tıslayan yılan havaya sıçradı ve bütün ormanı sarsan bir gümlemeyle toprağa çarptıktan sonra yer altına girdi.

Konohamaru kadının hamlesini duymuştu. Çabuk hareket ederek o da elini yere vurdu ve bağırdı. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Konoha alın koruyucusu takmış kocaman bir maymun önünde belirdi ve aynı anda, "Sıçra!" diye bağırdı.

Jounin ona söyleneni hiç düşünmeden yaptı ve tam havaya sıçradığı anda önündeki alandan bir yılan fırlayarak dişlerini ona gösterdi. Maymun ilkel bir kükremeyle birlikte siyah ve sarı renklerde bir asaya dönüştü ve kendini kopyalayarak, Konohamaru yere indiğinde tam önünde hapishane kapısı gibi parmaklıklar oluşturdu. **(11)**

Yılanın dişleri parmaklıkları oluşturan sayısız asaya denk gelmişti, ancak hapishanenin kendisi sarsılmamıştı bile. O sırada yılan, asadan çıkan gözlerle göz göze geldi ve gözleri büyüdü.

Başka bir saldırıda bulunmadan tekrar geldiği deliğe dönerek gözden kayboldu.

Asa eski haline dönerek Konohamaru'yu hapsettiği yerden kurtardı ve jounin asayı elinde, saldırı pozisyonunda tuttu.

"Enma..." **(12)**

"Başka söz söyleme evlat. Gardını düşürmesen iyi olur." diye konuştu maymun kral asadan. "Bu düşmanla daha önce de karşılaşmıştık."

...

Kessha'nın geri döndüğünü gören kadının gözleri büyüdü. "Ne yaptığını sanıyorsun sen?! Saldırmaya devam et, o daha ölmedi!"

"Dalga mı geçiyorsun?!" dedi yılan dişi bir ses tonuyla, öfkelendiği ve korktuğu belliydi. "Lanet olası maymun kral Enma'yla mı dövüşmemi istiyorsun?! Aklını mı kaçırdın?!"

"Ne olmuş yani?!" diye bağırdı Suzume, o da çok öfkelenmişti. "Bir hebiko **(13)** gibi davranmayı kes de işlerini bitir!"

...

"Bekle, ne demek onlarla daha önce karşılaşmıştık?" diye sordu Konohamaru kaşlarını çatarak, aklı tamamen karışmıştı.

"Yetimhane saldırıya uğradığında beni çağırdığın zamanı hatırlıyor musun?" Enma kolunu asadan uzattı ve parmağını, sanki burnuna dokunuyormuş gibi, asaya dokundurdu. "Burnum beni asla yanıltmaz. O kadının kullandığı yılan yetimhane saldırısında orada olan yılanlardan biriydi."

Bir an için kumral adam ne diyeceğini bilemedi. "N-ne...?"

"Aynen duyduğun gibi," dedi maymun ona bakarak. "Bu kadın kesinlikle Konoha'ya düzenlenen saldırıda yer aldı."

Konohamaru'nun zihin çarkları hızla çalışıyordu, aklı sorularla ve düşüncelerle doluydu... Bu ne anlama geliyordu? Ses köyü bir kez daha Orochimaru'nun piyonu mu olmuştu? Bütün bunların arkasında daha büyük bir plan mı vardı?

Ya da... bunu düşünmek istemiyordu ama bir jounin olarak meseleye her açıdan bakması gerekiyordu, ne kadar rahatsız edici olursa olsun...

Saninin bu olayla... _hiçbir_ ilgisinin olmaması... mümkün müydü?

Bir an düşüncelerine o kadar dalmıştı ki Enma seslenene kadar yaklaşan tehlikenin farkına varamadı. "Dikkat et!"

Tam zamanında başını kaldıran genç adam asayı kullanarak ışıkları savuşturdu ama bir tanesi kolunun çok yakınından geçince yakıcı acı karşısında nefesini tutmadan edemedi.

Sonra kadının yüksek sesli, soğuk kahkahasını duydu.

"Ah oh, galiba suçüstü yakalandık, değil mi?" dedi kadın şarkı söyler gibi bir tonla, ki bu adamı daha da gıcık ediyordu. "Ama bu planın arkasındaki dehayı göz ardı edemezsiniz, kabul et! Siz mankafalar hiçbir şeyden şüphelenmediniz bile!"

"Neden bahsediyorsun sen be?!"

Arkasından hızla geçen bir esintinin sesini duydu ve kunai kullanarak saldırdı, ama arkasında hiç kimse yoktu. Kadın tekrar güldü, bu sefer sesi daha uzaktan geliyordu.

"O boktan lanetli mührü kopyalamak ne kadar çok zamanımızı aldı, biliyor musun? Hiç kolay olmadı, aynı anda üç yılan çağırmaktan bile daha zordu - daha birkaç ay önce sadece iki tane çağırabiliyordum."

"Seni..." adam o kadar sinirlenmişti ki konuşamıyordu.

"Bekle, şuna cevap versene... o çocuğun o şerefsiz yılanla bir bağı falan mı var? Çocuk bana baktığında öyle olacağını düşündüm... Onu bu yüzden mi köyden kovdunuz? Vay be, biz bile bu kadarını planlayamazdık!"

"Onunla bağı olup olmamasının ne önemi var ki?" diye bağırdı Konohamaru öfkeyle, birkaç klon daha yaratarak. "O henüz bir çocuk!"

Sonra klonları kullanarak kadının sesinin geldiği yöne doğru her yönden shurikenler fırlattı.

Bir anda kadın tam arkasından, "Hayatını bağışlamamız için yalvardığını biliyor muydun?" dedi.

Bu sefer vücudu beyninden daha önce tepki verdi. Yıldırım hızıyla kadını omzundan kavradı ve çevik bir hareketle kendini onun üzerinden attı. Yere indiği anda kadını omzunun üzerinden fırlatarak sert bir şekilde yere çarptı. **(14)** Kendini toparlaması için herhangi bir fırsat tanımayan genç adam, adamantin asayı sıkı sıkıya kavrayarak ucunu hızla Suzume'nin kafasına doğru indirdi ve kadının gözlerinin şok içinde büyüdüğünü gördü. "Zugai Kudaki! **(15)** "

Ancak asa ona dokunamadan önce kadın bir anda yok oldu. Öfkeden kudurmak üzere olan jounin bir an için orada kalakaldı.

_Bu nasıl olmuştu böyle?!_

Birkaç adım ötede bir kayanın arkasına gizlenmiş olan kunoichi bir elini göğsüne götürdü. Bundan... resmen kıl payı kurtulmuştu.

...

Yıldırımdan oluşan canavarların hırıltılarının gitgide yaklaştığını duyan Kamiko dişlerini sıktı, onlar hakkında bir şey yapması gerekiyordu - hem de hemen.

Arkasına döndü ve kılıçlarını kullanarak birbiri ardına güçlü, bıçak gibi keskin hava akımları oluşturdu ve bunları köpeklere doğru gönderdi. **(16)** Eğilerek bunlardan kolaylıkla kaçan köpeklerden biri, dişlerini göstererek ona doğru koşunca kadın kılıçlarından birini yere sapladı ve etrafında dönerek, tekmesinin oluşturduğu hava akımını yaratığın suratına gönderdi.

Bu köpeği durdurmuştu ama hayvanı saran yıldırım kadının sol ayağına denk geldi. Kadın küfrederek ve ayağını tutarak dizlerinin üzerine düştü.

Kahretsin, bu her şeyi onun için daha da zorlaştıracaktı.

O anda bir ses duyan Kamiko bir düzine shuriken çıkardı ve bunları rastgele ana yönlere doğru fırlattı. Bir yönden ona doğru koşarak yaklaşan bir ninja görünce shurikenlerden birine bağlı olan ipi çekerek silahın düşmanına doğru uçmasını sağladı, ama shuriken bedenin içinden geçtiği anda ninja yok oldu. **(17)**

Bir klondu...

Asıl ninja tamamen farklı bir yönden üzerine zıplayınca ayağa kalkmak zorunda kaldı ve bacağından yukarıya inanılmaz bir acı yayıldı.

Düşmanın yüzüne doğru yumruk attığını fark ettiğinde, buna konsantre olacak zamanı olmadığını anladı.

Demek taijutsu'ya başvuracaktı, öyle mi? Eh, bu ona da uyardı.

Çakrasını parmak uçlarına yoğunlaştırarak saldırmaya hazırlandı. Bu saldırı, bedende oluşan ses dalgalarının, mesela kalp atışının, çakrasına tepki vermesini ve ciddi hasarlar oluşturacak şekilde güçlü bir basınç oluşturmasını amaçlıyordu. Göğüs bölgesine vurmayı başarabilirse tabii ki daha da avantajlı olurdu.

Dövüşmeye devam ettiler, ama rakibi de iyiydi. Çok yetenekli olduğu belliydi, her saldırısından kaçmayı başarıyordu. Eli birkaç kez adamın vücuduna yakın bir noktadan geçti, ama bu onun sadece irkilmesine yol açtı.

Tam tekrar hamle edecekken ninja birden bire sol kolu ve sağ bacağını, tam onun kolunu arada bırakacak şekilde birleştirdi. **(18)**

Bir çatırtı duyuldu.

Acıyla haykıran Kamiko yere düştü ve kırık kolunu tuttu. Adamın hala hamle yaptığını görünce sol eliyle kılıçlardan birine uzanmaya çalıştı...

Nereden geldiği belli olmayan incecik kablolar daha o dokunamadan kılıca dolandı ve kılıç olduğu gibi parçalara ayrıldı. **(19)**

Gözleri şok içinde büyüyen kadın diğerine ulaşabilmek için kendi etrafında döndü ama güçlü bir patlama onu geriye itti.

Tam ayağa kalkacakken bir şey hissetti... tam sırtına doğrultulmuş, başka bir şey yapma cesaretini kıracak kadar güçlü ve tehditkar bir elektrik akımı...

Altıncı lordun sesi arkasından, "Chidori. Bin tane kuş." dedi. "Sana bunu şimdi saplarsam ölümlerin en kötüsünü yaşarsın... İç organların yüzlerce voltluk akımla yanıp kül olurken dayanılmaz acı çekersin."

Önündeki kunoichi'nin tir tir titrediğini fark eden Kakashi aynı soğuk tonla devam etti. "Teslim ol. Her şey bitti."

Yapabileceği gerçekten başka hiçbir şey yoktu. Yavaşça, bunu yapmak zorunda kaldığı için lanet okuyarak... ellerini kaldırdı.

...

Kulaklığından gelen cızırtıyı duyan Konohamaru oraya konsantre oldu, bir yandan da Suzume'yi görebilmek için dikkatle etrafına baktı.

"Burada işimiz bitti Konohamaru. Artık her şey sana kaldı."

Bunu duyan adamın yüzüne bir sırıtış yerleşti. İşte bu kadardı...

"Duydun mu bunu?" diye seslendi kadına, nerede olduğunu tam olarak bilemese de. "Küçük arkadaşının işi bitti. Artık tamamen yalnızsın!"

"Ah. Yani sizin o çocuğu yapayalnız bıraktığınız gibi mi?" diye geldi kadının cevabı.

"Ne yaptığını biliyorum. Onu duyamayalım diye tuzağa düşürdüğünü biliyorum!"

"Ama eminim onunla işimiz bittiğinde çocuğun ağladığını bilmiyordun, değil mi?" diye geldi kadının fısıltısı arkasından ve bir an için... jounin resmen... donup kaldı.

Daha önceki sözlerinin hiçbirine inanmamıştı... Mitsuki'nin hiçbir zaman hayatı için yalvarmayacağını biliyordu ve kadın neye inanıyorsa inansın, Konoha'dan kovulmadığını da biliyordu, yedinci lord buna _asla_ izin vermezdi...

Ama... o... _ağlamış_ mıydı...?

Bir de köyde yaşadığı onca şeyden sonra kim bilir ne kadar canı yanmıştı - sadece fiziksel olarak değil, duygusal olarak da...

Üstelik buna engel olmak için _hiçbir şey_ yapamamışlardı... O bile sensei'si olarak başarısız olmuştu...

Enma'nın, "Evlat, dikkat et!" diye seslendiğini duydu ama çok geçti.

Suzume'nin tam arkasına yanaştığını fark etmemişti. Bir patlama oldu ve sırtının yandığını hisseden Konohamaru, havaya fırladı.

Birkaç adım ötede yere düştü, ayağa kalkmaya çalışırken bir elini yaralarına götürdü. Enma hemen yanına gelmişti, yüzünde onaylamayan bir ifade vardı.

"Sana dikkatini toparla demedim mi? Onun gibi biri etraftayken yapmak isteyeceğin en son şey ihtiyatı elden bırakmak olur! Kendine gel artık!"

"Ben-biliyorum," diye mırıldandı genç adam. "İyiyim..."

Sonra kulaklıktan tekrar altıncı lordun sesini duydu, ama bu sefer ses tonu daha sertti. "Konohamaru. Böyle dikkatsiz davranmaya devam edeceksen müdahale etmem gerekecek." Sonra adam biraz daha yumuşak bir sesle konuştu. "Şimdiye kadar gayet iyi iş çıkardın. Onunla tek başına dövüşmek istemiştin. Bu şansı şimdi elinden almama izin verme."

Bu... tam da duymaya ihtiyacı olan şeydi.

Gözlerini kapatan Konohamaru doğrulup ayağa kalktı, bu işi sonlandırmak için gösterdiği çaba, acısını unutmasına neden olmuştu. Çakrasına yoğunlaşarak bir rasengan oluşturdu... Büyük bir rasengan... ve daha da büyümesini izledi...

_[Flashback]_

_...bu... bu gerçek olamazdı..._

_Orada öylece, nefes alamayacak kadar afallamış bir halde öğrencisinin... gözleri önünde... ölmesini izlerken zaman sanki donup kalmış, Konohamaru'yu kendi cehenneminde hapsetmişti..._

_Şu anda Mitsuki'nin yerine ölüyor olmak için herşeyini verebilirdi... O daha çok gençti... sadece on üç yaşındaydı... Bunu hak etmiyordu - yaşamayı hak ediyordu!..._

_"...Sa... Saati söyleyeyim mi...?"_

_Hemşireyi duyduğunda... bir anda kendine geldi._

_Gözü hiçbir şeyi görmüyor bir halde kapıya yürüdü ve çat diye açarak içeri girdi..._

_Yatağa ulaşamadan önce iki hemşire onu durdurmayı başardı ve Konohamaru, hareketsiz, öylece yatan Mitsuki'ye bakarken nefes alış verişini kontrol etmeye çalıştı._

_"Konohamaru-san, lütfen..." diye mırıldandı hemşirelerden biri, gözleri dolmuştu._

_"Mitsuki!!!" diye bağırdı jounin, sesi o kadar duygu yüklüydü ki tanımakta güçlük çekmişti. "Bunu yapabilirsin evlat, pes etme! Sen bundan çok daha güçlüsün! Bize geri dön!"_

_"Konohamaru-san, lütfen, geri çekilmeniz gerekiyor...!" dedi diğer hemşire, Konohamaru gibi yapılı birini tutacak kadar gücü yoktu ve genç adam belli ki öğrencisinin ölümünü kabullenemiyordu ama... daha fazla yapabilecekleri bir şey yoktu...! Çocuk... ölmüştü... kalbi yanıt vermiyordu..._

_"Tsunade-sama...?" diye mırıldandı ikinci hemşire, eski Hokage'ye bakarak._

_"Dur... biraz daha bekle..." diye mırıldandı Sakura Tsunade'nin yerine, gözleri hala makineyi takip ediyordu._

_"Sakura-san... Çok fazla gelmiş olabilir..." diye uyardı onu hemşire._

_"Yo... hayır, lütfen... Lütfen ondan vazgeçmeyin... O güçlü, bunun üstesinden gelecek... Yalvarıyorum, lütfen vazgeçmeyin..." dedi Konohamaru transtaymış gibi._

_"Çocuğu rahat bırakalım artık..." dedi diğer hemşire titreyen bir sesle._

_Tsunade o anda kendine geldi ve hemşireyi susturdu, Sakura'ya bakıyordu._

_"Sakura-san..." Hemşire tam biraz önce söylediğinin aynısını söyleyecekti ki... makineden aniden cılız bir ses yükseldi ve bütün gözler oraya döndü._

_Kalp ritmi ağır ağır normale dönerken Sakura önce gülümsedi, sonra hafifçe gülmeye başladı, yanaklarından aşağı gözyaşı süzülüyordu. "Sürpriz yapmayı gerçekten seviyorsun, değil mi?" dedi usulca ve sevecen bir tavırla, eğilerek Mitsuki'yi alnından öptü. Çocuğun kapalı gözlerinin üzerine bir damla yaş düştü._

_Tsunade de gülümsedi ama bu buruk bir gülümsemeydi. "Gerçekten, çocuk... Ben artık genç bir kadın değilim, bizi böyle korkutma..."_

_Konohamaru o kadar rahatlamıştı ki neredeyse ayakta duramıyordu. Elini ağzına götürdü ve usulca ağlamaya başladı._

_Bu sefer, hemşire ona gerçekten dışarda beklemesi gerektiğini söylediğinde itiraz etmedi ve gözleri Mitsuki'de, sessizce dışarı çıktı._

_[Flashback sonu]_

Kocaman yılan ağaçların arasından bir kez daha ona doğru gelirken sürtünme ve ağaçların kırılma seslerini duydu. Onunsa gözleri canavarın arkasında, uzakta duran, bütün yüzüne pis bir sırıtış yayılmış olan kadının üzerindeydi.

Sonra Konohamaru öne atıldı.

Adamantin asayı yılana doğru salladığında asa büyüdü. Enma asanın ucundan çıkarak kollarını yılana doladı ve dişlerini sürüngenin boynuna geçirdi.

Kadın başka bir şey yapamadan önce... Konohamaru kadını yakasından kavramış, bir ağaca yapıştırmıştı...

Rasengan olanca hızıyla göğsüne çarpmadan önce Suzume'nin gözleri son bir kez büyüdü...

Her şey bitmişti...

...

Enma normal haline dönerken etrafında Konoha ninjaları toplanmaya başlamıştı, hepsi sessizce genç adama bakıyordu. Maymun kralın yüzünde hafif bir gülümseme vardı, bakışları hem yorgun, hem de gurur doluydu.

 _'Çok iyi bir torunun var, Hiruzen...'_ diye düşündü kendi kendine.

...

Kadının cesedini yere düşüren jounin ona ifadesiz bir şekilde bakıyordu, kendini sadece... rahatlamış... tamamlanmış gibi hissediyordu...

_[Flashback]_

_Konohamaru öğrencileriyle tam anlamıyla gurur duyuyordu... Chuunin sınavlarının ikinci aşaması tamamlanmıştı ve onlar harika bir takım ruhu sergilemişti. Hatta aralarında Boruto'nun da olduğunu düşününce, beklediğinden çok daha iyi bir performans sergilemişlerdi._

_Konu öğrencilerinden açılmışken, takımındaki iki geninin ailelerinin, yüzlerinde kocaman gülümsemelerle, kutlamak ve tebrik etmek için onların yanına geldiğini gördü... tabii doğal olarak Boruto caka satıyordu..._

_Sonra diğer öğrencisini fark ediyordu... onlardan biraz uzakta tek başına durmuş, takım arkadaşlarına ve ailelerine yüzünde ufak bir gülümsemeyle bakıyordu._

_Bu sahnede bir şey genç jounin'i rahatsız etmişti. Mitsuki'nin, en azından şu anda, onu tebrik edecek kimsesi yoktu..._

_Kararını veren adam çocuğa doğru yürüdü._

_Omzunda bir elin varlığını hisseden mavi saçlı çocuk şaşırmıştı. Dönüp bakınca sensei'sinin gülümseyen yüzüyle karşılaştı._

_"Aferin evlat, harika iş çıkardınız," dedi Konohamaru cesaret verircesine. "Başaracağınızı biliyordum."_

_Çocuğun yüzüne de, yavaş yavaş, sıcacık bir gülümseme yerleşti..._

_[Flashback sonu]_

_'Teşekkür ederim... sensei...'_

Sanki rüzgar tarafından getirilen bu belli belirsiz sesi duyunca adamın bir an için gözleri büyüdü. Ne olduğunu anlayamadan Suzume'nin bedeninin yanında dizlerinin üzerine çöktü, başını öne eğdi ve hafifçe ağlamaya başladı... Bu arada güneşin ilk ışıkları da ağaç dallarının arasından süzülüyordu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(1)** Bu isimleri, eğer hikayeleri takip etmeye devam edecekseniz, aklınızda tutmanızı ya da not almanızı öneririm.  
>  **(2)** http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Weaknessless_Soaring_Shortswords Ortadan kaybolduktan sonra Shiin tarafından çalınan ve bir müsabaka sonrasında Kamiko'nun kazandığı kılıçlar.  
>  **(3)** http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Whirlwind_Vortex_Technique  
>  **(4)** http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Ash_Pile_Burning  
>  **(5)** http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Torpedo_Nails "Nails" çividen hariç "tırnak" anlamına da geliyor, Suzume buna vurgu yapmıştı.  
>  **(6)** http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release%3A_Shadow_Clone_Technique Kakashi'nin kullandığı teknik.  
>  **(7)** http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Curse_Mandala  
>  **(8)** http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Cutter  
>  **(9)** http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Passing_Fang  
>  **(10)** http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release%3A_Lightning_Beast_Tracking_Fang  
>  **(11)** http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Adamantine_Prison_Wall  
>  **(12)** Enma, kişisel olarak Hiruzen Sarutobi (Konohamaru'nun dedesi) ile çalışan maymun kralın kendisidir.  
>  **(13)** Hebiko, yılan çocuk anlamına geliyor tam çevirince, ama Suzume burada 'bebek gibi davranma' demek istiyor :)  
>  **(14)** http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Early_Sacrifice  
>  **(15)** http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Adamantine_Technique:_Cranium_Crusher  
>  **(16)** http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Vacuum_Cannon  
>  **(17)** http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Manipulated_Shuriken_Technique  
>  **(18)** http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Intersection_Method  
>  **(19)** http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Murderous_Grasp
> 
> BÖLÜM RESMİ;
> 
> * http://eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-He-was-crying-652298502
> 
> BİR SONRAKİ BÖLÜMDE;
> 
> _"Oğlunun dairesine girdi ve tekrar dışarı çıkmadı."_   
>  _"Onu gördüm ve bir şeylerin ters gittiğini biliyordum, sadece hiç düşünmedim ki... biraz daha dikkatli davransam ona engel olabilirdim..."_   
>  _"Bunu neden yapmış ki?! Nasıl olur da buna inanabilir?!"_   
>  _"Bunu yapman gerektiğini biliyordum... sana öfkeli değilim..."_   
>  _"Elimde, en azından Sarutobi'nin SİZİN direktiflerinizle çocuğu dışlanmış hissettirdiği yönünde kanıtlar var!"_


	15. Pişmanlık Gözyaşları

Naruto sorgularla ilgili raporların tamamını okurken Shikamaru yanında ayakta duruyordu, ikisi de konuşmuyordu. Okuduğu her kelimeyle birlikte sarışın adam, kalbine büyük bir ağırlığın yerleştiğini hissediyordu.

En sonunda, başını iki yana sallayarak, "Ben... resmen, kelimenin tam anlamıyla çuvalladım..." diye mırıldandı.

"Naruto..." diye başladı danışmanı iç geçirerek. "Kendine bu kadar katı davranma..."

"Nasıl davranmayayım?!" dedi adam, ayağa fırlayıp volta atmaya başlarken sesi yükselmişti. "O çocuğu güven içinde tutmak benim sorumluluğumdaydı! Başarısız oldum, onu o şerefsizlerden koruyamadım..." Bir an durdu, sonra Hokage acı dolu bir sesle ekledi. "Ya da köy sakinlerinden..."

"Bilemezdin ki..."

"Shikamaru." Naruto ona bilgiç bir ifadeyle baktı. "Bunun eski, işe yaramaz bir bahane olduğunu ikimiz de biliyoruz."

Nara bunun üzerine diyecek başka bir şey bulamamamıştı. Naruto biraz daha volta attıktan sonra dönüp ona baktı.

"İkinci bir toplantı ayarlanmasını istiyorum. Klanlara bilgi ver ve katılımın zorunlu olduğunu söyle, hiçbir bahaneye göz yummayacağım."

Shikamaru başını salladı. "Ne zaman düzenleyelim?"

Naruto bunu bir an için düşündü. "Onları hemen şimdi yataklarından sürüklemeniz hoşuma giderdi ama gün batımı diyelim. O zaman herkes gelmiş olur."

"Tamamdır."

Tam Shikamaru oraya giderken kapı bir anda açılarak durmasına neden oldu. Eşikte duran adamı görünce Naruto hemen oraya doğru yürüdü. "Sasuke..."

"Yedinci lord." Shikamaru çıkmadan önce hafifçe başını eğdi.

O çıkar çıkmaz, "Orochimaru nerede?" diye sordu Naruto alçak bir ses tonuyla.

"İstediğin gibi onu takip ettim." dedi Uchiha ciddi bir şekilde. "Oğlunun dairesine girdi ve tekrar dışarı çıkmadı."

Hokage hala gergindi. "O zaman demek ki grafitileri de gördü..."

"Ah evet, gördü." Siyah gözlerdeki bakış sertleşmişti. "Uzunca bir süre de baktı. Bir şey yapmama kararı aldı ama bu sessizlik ne kadar sürer bilmiyorum."

Sarışın adam bir an için gözlerini kapattı ve o ana kadar tuttuğunu fark etmediği nefesini bıraktı. "Gözümüzü üzerinden ayırmamalıyız. Saldırmaya karar verirse..."

"Bunun için yeterli sebepleri olduğunu biliyoruz." Arkadaşının ona yönelttiği bakışı gören adam ofladı. "Ama her ihtimale karşı onu yakından takip edeceğim. Seni bilgilendiririm."

Hokage başını salladı. "Gün batımında tekrar toplanıyoruz."

Sasuke bir şey demeden sadece başını salladı. Kapıyı açtığında neredeyse tekrar Shikamaru'ya tosluyordu.

"Naruto..." dedi danışmanı, neredeyse nefes nefese kalmıştı. "Takipçiler geri döndü."

Bir an için adamın gözleri büyüdü, sonra danışmanının yanından geçerek odadan çıktı.

Ofis binasının önünde çoktan bir düzine insanın toplandığını gördü. Gerçekten de takipçiler yaklaşıyordu, Konohamaru en öndeydi ve kollarında... baygın...? ölü...? emin olamıyordu ama bir kadın taşıyordu ve yüzündeki ifade... Naruto'nun neredeyse irkilmesine yol açtı. Görebildiği kadarıyla bir esir daha vardı...

Onları karşılamak için ilerledi, gözleri yürüyen kadındaydı. "Bu o mu...?"

"Hayır." diye cevapladı ve sesini duyan adam... bir şeylerin ters gittiğine iyice emin oldu. "Yoshida Suzume bu kadındı." dedi jounin taşıdığı kadını göstererek.

Toplananların üzerine bir an için sessizlik çöktü. Naruto'nun aklında birkaç soru vardı ama şimdilik hiçbirini dile getirmedi. Bunun yerine jounin'lerden birine döndü. "Bu kadını hastaneye götürün." Sonra başka birine döndü. "Diğerini de sorgu odalarına indirin." Sonra takipçilere döndü. "Raporlarınızı en geç yarın masamda görmek istiyorum."

"Evet, yedinci lord." dediler hep bir ağızdan.

"Gidebilirsiniz."

Onlar gitmek için arkasını dönerken Naruto bir kez daha konuştu. "Konohamaru... seninle biraz konuşmak istiyorum."

Genç adam başını salladı ve onu ofisine kadar takip etti. Arkasından kapıyı kapatırken, hokage onu dikkatle izliyordu. "Ne oldu?" diye sordu en sonunda dönüp kendisiyle yüzleştiğinde.

"Anlayamadım, yedinci lord?" dedi kumral adam, gerçekten şaşırmış görünüyordu.

"Yüzündeki ifadeden görebiliyorum... Orada neler oldu? Seni rahatsız eden bir şeyler var..."

Bir an sessizlik oldu. "Ben... bunu nasıl söyleyebilirim bilmiyorum..." dedi en sonunda genç adam, bakışları yerdeydi.

"En başından anlat."

Tekrar bir duraksama olmuştu. Naruto ellerini çenesinin altında birleştirmiş bir şekilde sadece sabırla bekledi.

"Ben sadece..." dedi kumral adam en sonunda, bakışlarını yerden kaldırmamıştı. "düşünmeden edemiyorum... kimbilir Mitsuki nasıl hissetmiştir... onlarla orada tek başına yüzleşirken..."

Naruto bir an için bir şey diyemedi, boğazında bir yumru oluşmuştu. "Konohamaru..."

"O kadın o... o-onun..." Jounin yutkundu, devam etmekte zorlandığı her halinden belliydi. "Her şey bittiğinde onun ağladığını söyledi..."

Jounin'in söylediklerini hazmetmeye çalışan adamın yüzüne bir şok ifadesi hakim oldu. "O-o... _ne_...?" Sakinliğini korumaya çalışıyordu ama bu çok zor olmaya başlamıştı... neredeyse imkansız...

"Bana birçok şey söyledi... sanırım sadece moralimi bozmaya çalışıyordu, dediklerinin doğruyu yansıtmadığını biliyordum... ama... bu söylediğinin doğruluğuna hiç şüphem yok... Ona yaptıkları... _bizim_ ona yaptıklarımız..."

"Konohamaru..." Naruto iç geçirdi ve iki parmağıyla burnunu sıktı. Sakin kalmak için mücadele ediyordu... Zavallı çocuğun kafasından geçenleri çok iyi anlayabiliyordu... Kendisi de kaç kere, hissettiği kalp kırıklığı yüzünden kaçıp gitmek ve bir daha geri dönmemek istemişti? Bütün o nefretin altında kendini kaç sefer boğulacak gibi hissetmişti? Kendine söz vermişti... Çocuğu Konoha'ya kabul ettiği anda, aynı olayların bir daha yaşanmayacağına dair söz vermişti... Zaten kararnamesini de, daha çocuk gelmemişken bile, bu yüzden oluşturmuş, kim olursa olsun kimsenin çocuğa zarar veremeyeceğine hüküm getirmişti... Ne kadar başarısız olduğunu gördükçe yıkılıyordu... Hem de az buz değil, epey çuvallamıştı...

Sakinleşmeye çalışarak dikkatini tekrar genç jounin'e verdi. "Bunun seni mahvetmesine izin vermemelisin..."

"Onu gördüm," diye devam etti Konohamaru, sesi o kadar yorgun, gergin... kendinden nefret etmiş gibi çıkıyordu ki Hokage kaşlarını çattı. "Onu gördüm ve bir şeylerin ters gittiğini _biliyordum_ , sadece hiç düşünmedim ki... biraz daha dikkatli davransam ona engel olabilirdim..." sesi zayıflaştı, gözlerini kapayarak başını iki yana salladı. "Bir sensei olarak ne işe yararım ki ben...?"

Sarışın adam tekrar iç geçirdi ve gözlerini kapayarak ayağa kalktıktan sonra jounin'e doğru yürüdü. Tam önüne geldiğinde ellerini onun omzuna koydu.

Kesin bir tavırla, "Onlar için bulabileceğim en iyi sensei sendin," diyince kumral adam ona baktı. "Başka bir seçenek bile yoktu, senin asla ayrımcılık yapmayacağını biliyordum." Dudaklarına hafif bir tebessüm yerleşti. "Ve bu kararımdan asla pişmanlık duymadım. Kendine bu kadar yüklenme."

"Naruto-nii-sama," dedi Konohamaru belli belirsiz, buruk bir gülümsemeyle. "Bunların hepsi boş avuntu ve bunu biliyorsunuz."

Ne diyeceğini bilemeyen, genç adamın omuzlarındaki ağır yükü sadece zamanın hafifletebileceğini bilen Hokage geri çekildi. "Gün batımında ikinci bir kere toplanacağız..."

"Orada olacağım," dedi jounin soğuk bir tavırla, Naruto onun ilk toplantıda Mitsuki'yi nasıl hararetli bir şekilde savunduğunu hatırladı. Sonra genç adam biraz çöker gibi oldu. "Yedinci lord, izin verirseniz... gidip onu görmek istiyorum..."

Naruto başını salladı. "Çıkabilirsin."

...

Güneşin çiğ ışıkları hastane binasını komple sarmıştı, sanki gece karanlığının getirdiği her şeyi saklamaya, hataları düzeltmeye çalışıyormuş gibi. Kumral adamın yürüyüşü ne çok hızlı ne çok yavaştı, sanki adamlarını ilahi bir güç yönlendiriyormuş gibiydi.

Sessizce öğrencisinin odasına doğru yol alırken kalbi güm güm atıyordu. Hala orada mıydı? Olmalıydı, değil mi? Haberi olmalıydı, unutulmadığını, önemsendiğini bilmeliydi...

Odanın dışında durup bir an için içeri baktı, emin olmak istiyordu.

Pozisyonları değişmemişti. Mitsuki hala hareketsiz bir şekilde yatakta yatıyordu, onlara güvence veren tek şey makinenin düzenli sesiydi. Sarada solunda oturuyordu, yüzü sensei'ye dönüktü, başı yatağın üzerindeydi ama Konohamaru gözlerinin açık olduğunu, mavi saçlı arkadaşına baktığını görebiliyordu. Boruto sırtı ona dönük, dimdik ve hareketsiz oturuyordu.

Bir anda kaybolan cesaretini toparlamaya çalışan Konohamaru kapının kulbunu kavradı ve iterek açtı. Ses, öğrencilerinin ona dönmesine neden oldu.

"Sensei..." diye fısıldadı Sarada.

"Hey..." dedi sadece, yanlarına yaklaşıp bir sandalye çekerek Boruto'nun yanına otururken.

Bir an için en genç öğrencisine baktı, gecenin olayları zihninde dönüyordu, onu çocuğun cesaretine hayran bırakıyordu... pervasız da davranmıştı tabii, bunu kimse inkar edemezdi... Ama o canavarlarla tamamen yalnız başına yüzleşmek...

Serumu oynatmamaya dikkat ederek elini Mitsuki'nin elinin üzerine koydu.

Yüzüne buruk bir gülümseme yerleşti ve konuşmadan önce yutkunmak zorunda kaldı. "Selam, evlat."

"Sizi..." dediğini duydu Sarada'nın bir an sonra, kız devam etmeden önce duraksadı. "Sizi yalnız bırakmamızı ister misiniz...?" Sesindeki gönülsüzlüğü açıkça duyabiliyordu.

Konohamaru şaşırmıştı ama bu ifade yavaş yavaş yerini yumuşak bir bakışa bıraktı. Öğrencisine gülümsedi ve başını iki yana salladı. "Hayır..." dedi. "Hepimizin burada olduğunu bilmesini istiyorum."

Sarada rahatlayarak tekrar sandalyesine oturdu, Boruto ise hiçbir şey demeden bir an için sensei'sine baktıktan sonra ilgisini tekrar arkadaşına çevirmişti.

Kendi bakışları da tekrar bilinçsiz bir şekilde yatan çocuğa yönelirken, jounin'in ifadesi biraz sertleşti. "Uyandığında kendini sıkı bir azara hazırlasan iyi olur, Mitsuki."

Hem dedikleri, hem de ses tonu çocukların afallamasına yol açmıştı, yüzlerindeki şok ifadesini görebiliyordu. "N-ne demek istiyorsunuz sensei?" diye sordu Sarada yutkunarak. "Neden...?"

"Saldırıya uğradı..." dedi Boruto ihtiyatla, sensei'ye şüpheli bir ifadeyle bakıyordu. "Şey olmadı ki..."

"Aynen söylediğim gibi oldu." dedi genç adam açık açık. "Arkadaşınız, köyün güvenliği için beş jounin'le kavgaya tutuşmanın parlak bir fikir olduğunu düşünmüş."

Sağır edici bir sessizlik oluştu.

"... _beş_ mi...?" diye mırıldandı Uchiha en sonunda cılız bir ses tonuyla.

"Ama bu... o..." sarışın çocuk doğru düzgün cümle bile kuramıyordu. "Demek istediğiniz... Bu ne tür saçma bir mantık böyle?!" diye patladı en sonunda. "Bunu _neden_ yapmış ki?! _Nasıl_ olur da buna inanabilir?!" 

"Kahramanlık yapmanın ne anlamı var ki...?" dedi kız başını iki yana sallayarak.

"Bunu bize sadece o söyleyebilir... ben de bütün hikayeyi ondan duymak için can atıyorum." Konohamaru tekrar sessizleşti ve Mitsuki'ye baktı, düşüncelerini toparlamaya çalışıyordu.

"Başardık evlat," diye devam etti. "O kahrolası timin son üyesini de hakladık..."

Göz ucuyla diğer iki öğrencisinin hafifçe kıpırdandığını gördü, ilgilerini çekmişti. Sarada'nın parmakları Mitsuki'nin elini biraz daha sıkı kavradı. Mavi saçlı çocuğun yüzüne bakan Konohamaru doğru kelimeleri seçmeye çalışıyordu.

"Üzgünüm..." diye fısıldadı bir süre sonra. "Oraya yeterince erken varamadığımız için üzgünüm. Bunu yapmaman gerektiği halde onlarla tek başına yüzleştiğin için üzgünüm." İç geçirdi. "Ve... kendini tam anlamıyla yalnız hissettiğin için de üzgünüm..."

İşte bu çocukların gerçekten de ilgisini çekmişti. "Sensei...?" diye fısıldadı Sarada, siyah gözlerinde merakla karışık bir endişe ifadesi vardı. Boruto sandalyesinde kıpırdanarak biraz daha doğruldu, kaşlarını çatmıştı. "Ne demek istiyorsunuz... kendini nasıl tam anlamıyla yalnız hissetmiş...?"

Genç adam ikisine de üzgün üzgün baktı, bu çocuklar için zor olacaktı. Gözlerini bir an için kapattı ve istemediği halde o kadının Mitsuki'nin nasıl... ağladığıyla... ilgili sözleri aklına geldi. Gözlerini tekrar açarak yatakta yatan çocuğa baktı ve hafifçe elini sıktı. "O kahrolası ninjalardan biri..." diye başladı, sesi buruk çıkmıştı. "Sesleri engelleme yeteneğine sahipmiş. Mitsuki'yi onu duyamayacağımız... bizim için savaştığını bilemeyeceğimiz bir şekilde hapsetmişler..."

Nefeslerini tutan Boruto ve Sarada hemen uyuyan arkadaşlarına baktılar. Konohamaru devam etmeden önce iç geçirdi. "Ama anlaşılan onun... bu tuzak hakkında bilgisi yokmuş... onunla alay etmişler... bize bu kadar yakın olmasına rağmen nasıl da kimsenin yardımına koşmadığıyla ilgili..." Dudaklarının titremeye başladığını fark edince hemen kendini toparladı. "Mitsuki... kimsenin ona yardıma gelmeyeceğine inanmış... tamamen yalnız başına kaldığına..."

Sarada bir elini ağzına kapattı, diğeri hala sıkı sıkı arkadaşının elini tutuyordu, gözleri dolmuştu. "Hayır..." diye fısıldadı, bunun tam olarak nasıl bir his olduğunu idrak etmeye çalışıyoru...

Onu mahvetmişlerdi... Köy sakinleri, o ninjalar... Kimsenin yardıma gitmemesi... Bedeni hıçkırıklarla sarsılmaya başladı. Mitsuki bunları hakedecek ne yapmıştı ki...?

Boruto tir tir titriyordu, yutkunmaya çalışırken gözleri dolu dolu olmuştu. "Seni yalnız bırakacağımıza nasıl inanabilirsin...?" diye fısıldadı, sesi o kadar kısık çıkmıştı ki kendisi bile zar zor duymuştu.

Bir an için Mitsuki'nin elini bırakan Konohamaru bir kolunu Boruto'nun omzuna doladı ve diğer elini uzatarak Sarada'nın eline dokundu. Onlara sıcak bir şekilde gülümsedi. "İşte bu yüzden hep birlikte olmalıyız, onun için burada olduğumuzu hissettirmeliyiz. Tamam mı...?"

"Mitsuki..." dedi Sarada kendini toparlamaya çalışarak. "Biz... hepimiz buradayız. Senin yanındayız. Bunu birlikte atlatacağız..." Sesi titredi ama kız devam etti. "Biz hep senin yanında olacağız..." diye bitirdi ve tekrar ağlamaya başladı.

"Sonra bizden sıkılsan bile biz yine de burada olacağız," dedi Boruto kesin bir kararlılıkla, hala titriyordu.

Belki hayal güçlerinin bir oyunuydu... ama bunu söyledikleri anda, kalp ritmi sanki bir an için yükselmiş ve sonra normale dönmüş gibi oldu. Mitsuki onları duymuş muydu...? Bunu hissetmiş miydi?

Sensei hafifçe güldü, öğrencisine sevecen bir ifadeyle bakıyordu. "Aynen öyle, evlat... Asla yalnız değilsin."

Ne kadar zaman geçtiğini bilmiyordu ama bir süre sonra elinin tersiyle gözlerini silerek ayağa kalktı. "Siz ikiniz biraz uyuyun." dedi ama onu dinleyip dinlemeyeceklerinden emin değildi.

Tam kapıya gelmişken duraksadı ve dönüp geriye baktı.

"Bir şey daha, Hanabi'yle barıştık. Sana selamı var... ve bir an önce iyileşmeni diliyor."

Kendine engel olamayan Boruto'nun yüzüne ufak, hüzünlü bir tebessüm yerleşti. "Sensei..." dedi gözlerini en iyi arkadaşının yüzünden ayırmadan. "Teşekkür ederim."

...

Uyuyamamıştı.

Gün çoktan ağarmıştı. Himawari kısa bir süre önce uyanmış, arkadaşlarıyla birlikte dışarı çıkmıştı. Hyuga'daki hemen hemen herkes tarafından çok seviliyordu, çocuklar dışarı çıkıp onlarla oynasın diye resmen yalvarmışlardı. Bu Hanabi'nin de işine gelmişti, çünkü yeğeninin nasıl da huzursuz olduğunu görmesini istemiyordu.

Hala bir haber yoktu. Ne Konohamaru'dan, ne de hastaneden...

Saatler ilerledikçe endişesi paniğe dönüşmüştü ve hastaneye koşup gitmemek için kendini zor tutmuştu. Bir faydası dokunmayacağını biliyordu... ve tabii yeğenini de bir başına bırakamazdı.

Bu yüzden sadece öylece durup dua etmişti, ne yaptıkları hakkında uzun uzadıya düşünmemeye çalışmıştı...

Kapı tıklatılınca derin bir iç çekti ve kapıya yürüdü.

Sevgilisiyle karşılaşınca bir an için ne hissedeceğini bilemedi. Rahatlama mı? Yoksa daha fazla endişe mi...? Yüzündeki bomboş ifadeyi görünce kalbi yerinden oynadı.

"Konohamaru..." dedi üzgün üzgün. Bir şey söylemeyeceğini anlayınca kenara çekildi. "İçeri gir..."

Adam yavaşça içeri girerken sessizliğini korudu, ona bakmıyordu. Şimdi daha da endişelenmiş olan ama ilk adımı ona bırakan Hanabi, kapıyı kapatmak için adım attı.

O sırada sırtındaki yarayı gördü ve nefesini tuttu. "Yaralanmışsın!"

Bununla birlikte ilk kez tepki veren jounin dönüp ona baktı, o kadar... yorgun, o kadar... dalgın görünüyordu ki kadın bir an ne diyeceğini bilemedi.

Sonra kendini toparlayarak ona doğru yürüdü. "Bırak şuna bir bakayım..."

Elini omzuna koyarak onu oturma odasına yönlendirdi. Konohamaru, ancak ikisi de koltuğa oturduktan sonra konuştu. "Bu bir şey değil..." sesi alabildiğine duygusuz çıkmıştı... Hanabi, onun ceketini çıkarırken parmaklarının kasıldığını hissetti.

"Konohamaru..."

"Az daha ölüyordu... sadece bir çocuk olduğunu bile umursamamışlar... O kadar ağır yaralanmış ki... neredeyse ölüyordu..." genç adam titremeye başlamıştı. "Şimdi doktorlar uyanıp uyanmayacağını bile bilemiyorlar..."

Hyuga o kadar şaşırmıştı ki bir an için konuşamadı. "Aman Tanrım..."

Sanki onu duymamış gibi, "Sadece kalıp dövüşmeye karar verdiği için..." diye devam etti adam. "O çocuk... her zamanki gibi kendinden başka herkesi düşünüp savaşmaya karar vermiş... onu uzaklaştırmış olmamıza rağmen..."

Bu noktada kadın artık gözyaşlarını tutamamıştı. Canını acıtmamak için nazikçe eğilerek kollarını kollarının altından geçirdi ve hafifçe ona sarıldı. "Üzgünüm... Aman Tanrım, Konohamaru, çok üzgünüm..."

Bir an için Sarutobi hiçbir şey yapmadı. Sonra elini onun elinin üzerine koydu. "Biliyorum..." diye fısıldadı. "Bunu yapman gerektiğini biliyordum... sana öfkeli değilim..." 

"Bu yine de kendimi iyi hissettirmiyor," dedi kadın, sesi onun arkasında boğuk çıkmıştı. "Pes etmemeliydim... Şu olanlara bir bak..."

"Bilemezdin ki..."

Bunu duyan Hanabi neredeyse gülecekti. "Kendine bir bak... Seni ben teselli etmeye çalışmalıyım, ama tam tersini yapıyorsun..."

Konohamaru hafifçe gülümsedi. "Zaten bunun için burada değil miyiz... birbirimizin yanında olmak için."

Hyuga sırtındaki yarayı tedavi ederken daha fazla konuşmadılar. Bir süre sonra adamın gevşediğini hisseden kadın koltuktan kalktı ve onun geriye yaslanarak ihtiyacı olan bir uyku çekmesine izin verdi.

...

Himawari bundan yaklaşık iki saat sonra geri döndü.

Kapının güm diye açıldığını ve birinin sert adımlarla içeri girdiğini duyan genç kadın şaşırmıştı. Hemen erkek arkadaşına baktı, ama o kıpırdamamıştı bile.

Hemen odadan çıkarak sessizce kapıyı kapattı ve o anda Himawari'nin öfkeyle bağırdığını duydu.

"Sakın geri döneyim demeyin! Artık hiçbirinizle oynamak istemiyorum!"

Kapının çarpılarak kapandığını duyan Hanabi irkildi.

Oraya vardığında yeğeninin burnundan soluduğunu gördü. "Hima! Ne oldu?"

"Hepsi bir avuç salak işte!" diye bağırdı çocuk öfkeyle. "Onları bir daha görmek istemiyorum!"

Ayaklarını vura vura odasına yürüdü. Oluşan sessizlikte bir an olduğu yerde kalan Hanabi onu takip etti.

Kız kollarını kavuşturmuş yatağında oturuyordu, ciddi bir ifadeyle kaşlarını çatmıştı. Genç kadın da yavaşça örtünün üzerine oturdu. "Hima... sorun ne?"

"O çocuklar! Sanki her şeyi biliyor gibi konuşuyorlar!"

"Neden bana başından beri anlatmıyorsun? Ama sesini biraz alçak tut, olur mu? Konohamaru-san burada, uyuyor..."

"Ah..." Himawari gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve dudağını ısırdı. "Üzgünüm... Ben de son günlerde onii-chan'ı hiç etrafta görmeyince... eğitimleri falan var sanmıştım..."

Hanabi belli belirsiz yutkundu, ne diyeceğini bilememişti. Bir an sonra kızın yüzündeki karanlık bakış geri geldi ve tekrar konuşmaya başladı.

"Bu Mitsu-nii hakkında... Başta her şey güzeldi, oyunlar oynuyorduk, ama sonra o aptal Shoji gelip bana hala Mitsu-nii'yle görüşüp görüşmediğimizi sordu ve yemin ederim, teyze, hiç böyle bir şey olacağını düşünmedim! Tabii görüşüyoruz, ben ve onii-chan onu kardeş gibi görüyoruz dedim ve sonra bir başkası o zaman gidip onunla vedalaşmamız gerektiğini söyledi!"

Bir an için Hyuga kanının donduğunu hissetti. "B-bundan neyi kastetmişler...?" Herhalde haberi duymuş olamazlardı... Ama duydularsa...

"Konoha'dan ayrılması gerektiği, buraya ait olmadığıyla ilgili bir sürü saçmalık! Hah! Hadi canım!" Sesi tekrar yükselmişti. "Ben de ona çenesini kapatmasını, Mitsu-nii'nin buraya ait olduğunu ve onun gibi bir gıcığın zaten bu konuda söz söyleyemeyeceğini söyledim!" Bakışları daha da karanlık bir hal aldı. "O da sonra... zaten bu konuda fikirlerini belirttiğini söyledi."

"Demek istediği..."

"Dün gece daha büyük çocuklardan bazılarının onun üstüne yürüdüğünü ve onun da bunu hak ettiğini söyleyip hava attılar!" Küçük kız o kadar sinirlenmişti ki titriyordu. "Ben yapmak istemedim... Yani aslında istedim ama... Onun çakra noktalarından birine vurdum. Ama haketmişti." Kaşlarını daha da çattı.

"Şimdi bunu düşünme sen." Hanabi sinirlenmişti... gerçekten çok sinirlenmişti... Evet çocuğu sürgün etme kararına katılmışlardı ama bu iğrenç tacizleri onaylamamıştı! Herhangi bir Hyuga nasıl buna karşı çıkabilirdi?!

Ama şimdi duygularını açığa vuramazdı...

Durumun farkında olmayan kız, "Keşke şimdi gidip onu görsem," dedi üzgün bir ses tonuyla. "Gerçekten kötü hissediyor olmalı... Birinin onu neşelendirmesi gerekiyor, ben de bu iş için en uygun olan insanım!"

Kadının boğazında bir yumru oluşmuştu. "Himawari..."

"Biliyorum, gidip onii-chan'ı bulacağım, eminim bir yerlerde takılıyorlardır... aslında onii-chan'ın gelip seni ziyaret etmemesi de çok tuhaf teyze, bakalım onu tutan şey ne..." Sonra sırıttı. "Belki de Mitsu-nii'ye o budalalara karşı yardım ettiği için meşguldür."

Hanabi onu kendine çekerek yüzünü yeğeninin saçlarına gömdü. "Yakında öğrenirsin, tatlım..." Ama Himawari'nin bunu anne-babasından duyması daha sağlıklı olacaktı...

...

Güneş alçalmış, gökyüzünü kızılın ve pembenin tonlarına boyamıştı.

Salona girenler kendi aralarında kısık sesle konuşuyorlardı, bakışları ön tarafa, masasında oturan, hafifçe öne eğdiği başını ellerine dayamış olan Naruto'ya gidip geliyordu. Uzaktan bile adamın yorgunluk izleri taşıdığı belli oluyordu ve yüzündeki çok ciddi ifade, onu olduğundan daha da yaşlı gösteriyordu. Yaydığı ciddi ve üzgün enerji sanki etrafındaki insanlara da sirayet etmişti, hepsi sessizdi, sanki buraya bir toplantı için değil de, ölüm döşeğindeki birini ziyaret etmek için gelmişlerdi.

Gelenler merakla birbirine baktı, ama yerlerini alırken kimse başka bir şey demedi.

Naruto parmaklarının üzerinden köy halkına bakıyordu, hepsinin yüzlerini tek tek incelerken sevimsiz bir dejavu hissi yaşıyordu. Sessizlik içinde birkaç dakika geçti.

Ellerini aşağı indirdi. "Gününüz nasıl geçti?" diye sordu kısık, duygulardan yoksun bir sesle.

Sözleri, daha da yoğun bir sessizlikle karşılanmıştı.

Naruto yavaşça ayağa kalktı ve masasının önüne yürüdü.

"Gününüz nasıl geçti?" diye tekrar etti sesini biraz yükselterek. "Güneşli miydi? Rüzgar çıktı mı? Yağmur yağdı mı? Anlatın lütfen."

Herkes, tamamen afallamış bir şekilde birbirine baktı. Hokage şimdi durduk yerde neden böyle bir soru soruyordu ki?

"Eh, sanırım... iyi sayılırdı." dedi biri sonunda.

"Geceden beri neredeyse hiç durmadan yağdı ama."

"Sonra güneş de çıktı - bence genel olarak güzel bir gündü."

İnsanlar mırıldanmaya devam ederken Naruto başını salladı. "En azından sizin bu güzel günün tadını çıkarabilmenize sevindim." dedi ve durdu, salondaki herkes onu izliyordu. "Çünkü..." diye devam etti ve ses tonu yumuşadı. "İçimizden biri bunu göremedi. Ne bugün... ne de... belki de bundan sonra hiç."

Bazıları neden bahsettiğini anlamıştı, bazılarının ise hiçbir fikri yoktu.

"Ne... afedersiniz lordum, ama ne demek istiyorsunuz?"

Naruto kapatmış olduğu gözlerini açtı ve bakışı, odadaki hemen hemen herkesin kanının donmasına neden oldu.

Hokage'nin gözlerinde hiç bu kadar... soğuk... ve mesafeli bir bakış görmemişlerdi..."

"Konoha çok... çok büyük bir hata yaptı..." diye fısıldadı Naruto, oda tamamen sessizliğe gömülmüş olmasa duyulmayacak bir tonla. "Bedeli de neredeyse ödeyemeyeceğimiz kadar ağır oldu."

Köy halkı şimdi daha da şaşırmıştı - Hokage tam bir bilmece gibi konuşuyordu. Kimse liderlerinin ne demek istediğini sorgulayamadı.

"Yarınızdan çoğunun..." dedi sarışın adam eliyle klanları göstererek. "elinde olmayan bir şey yüzünden sürgün etmemi istediği çocuk..." diye devam etti ve tekrar onlara baktı. "Köyü barbar bir saldırıdan korumak için giriştiği mücadelede neredeyse hayatını kaybediyordu ve tam da şu anda derin bir komada."

Bir anda odayı mırıldanmalar kapladı. Odadaki sadece belli bir sayıda kişi dün gece olanlardan haberdardı, diğerleri için bu büyük bir şok etkisi yaratmıştı. 

"Saldırı mı?" dedi içlerinden biri afallamış bir vaziyette. "Kim tarafından?"

Naruto'nun sabrının sınırda olduğunu bilen Kakashi, "Bulut köyünden kaçak ninjalar ve ses köyünden kurtulanlar," diye cevap verdi. "Ve Hokage'nizin dediği gibi, saldırı on iki yaşında bir çocuk tarafından engellendi."

Naruto hemen araya girdi. "Hatırlatmama izin verin... çocuk, klanlarınız sürekli onu taciz ettiği için köyden ayrılmak zorunda kalmıştı."

"Afedersiniz, yedinci lord..." Naruto kalabalığın içinden Sarutobi Kichiro'nun sesini hemen tanıdı ve adama duyduğu yoğun öfke, kaskatı kesilmesine neden oldu. "Bu _neden_ bizim suçumuz oluyor? Çocuğu gitsin diye zorlamadık." Sesi kayıtsız çıkıyordu, bu kadar ağır bir şekilde yaralanmış çocuğu önemsemiyor gibiydi...

Naruto yumruğunu masaya geçirdiğinde masada bir çatlak oluştu. "Sizin suçunuz değil mi...? Hala konuşmaya cüret ediyorsunuz Kichiro... elimde, en azından Sarutobi'nin _SİZİN_ direktiflerinizle çocuğu dışlanmış hissettirdiği yönünde kanıtlar var!" Elini tekrar vurduğunda bir çatlak daha oluştu. "Hem de Mitsuki'yi _RAHAT_ bırakmanız ve bu olayların dışında tutmanız için _KESİN_ talimat vermeme rağmen!"

Konohamaru klan liderleri konuşmaya başlayana kadar sinirlerini kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu, ama adamın sesini duyunca daha fazla dayanamadı. 

"Benim öğrencim..." diye fısıldadı, ses tonu o kadar soğuk ve nefret doluydu ki Kichiro irkildi. "...az daha gözlerimin önünde ölüyordu... öldüğünü ilan edeceklerdi... Bana _kimin_ onu acımasızca taciz ettiğini söyle de bir daha onlarla konuşma talihsizliğinde bulunmayayım."

Kichiro kan ter içinde kalmıştı... Yüzüne yerleşen ifade, bu olayda ne kadar suçlu olduğunu açıkça gözler önüne seriyordu...

Başka kimse konuşamadan önce odada bir kadının sesi yükseldi. "Yedinci lord," diye başladı Hanabi. "Dün akşam neler olduğunu bilen az sayıdaki insandan biriydim ve bu yüzden önlemlerimi aldım. Bu mide bulandırıcı tacizlere karışan ne kadar Hyuga varsa cezalandırılacak, çocuğun sürgün edilmesi yönünde oy kullanmamız kararımı değiştirmiyor, böyle bir şeyin cezasız kalmasına izin veremem." Eğilerek selam verdi. "Klanımın yaratmış olduğu huzursuzluklar için özür diliyorum."

"Afedersiniz, yedinci lord ama... kaçak ninjalar mı? Konoha gibi güçlü bir köye saldırmak için ne gibi bir gerekçeleri olabilir ki?"

Bu sözlerin altında yatan anlam açıktı, kendisi de sabrını yitiriyormuş gibi hisseden Kakashi Naruto bir şey diyemeden önce tekrar araya girdi. "Yedinci lorda suikast düzenleyerek köyde bir kaos ortamı oluşturmak ve barış ortamını bozmak istiyorlardı."

İnsanlar nefesini tuttu ve salonu bir anda fısıldaşmalar ve mırıltılar kapladı.

"Yedinci lord gibi güçlü birine suikast düzenlemek mi? Başaramazlardı ki!"

"Belki... ama onlar yedinci lorda ulaşana kadar kaç masum kişi hayatından olurdu? Dikkatle planlanan bir katliam kaç çocuğun hayatına mal olurdu?" dedi Kakashi.

"Masumları savunacak yeterinden fazla güçlü ninjamız var... Bana sanki çocuğun müdahelesi anlamsız olmuş gibi geliyor..." 

"Çığlıklarını bile duyamıyorken insanları koruyamazdınız." dedi Kiba hırlar gibi bir tonla, bakışları çelik gibi sertti. "Yanılıyorsam düzelt çünkü gerçekten... _gerçekten_ umuyorum ki benim önümde çocuğun aptal falan olduğunu söylemeye çalışmıyorsundur."

"Peki çocuğun da saldırıyla alakalı olduğunu ve sonradan ihanete uğramadığını nereden biliyorsunuz?" diye önerdi biri. "Kendiniz söylediniz, o ninjalardan bazıları ses köyünden geliyordu, bu köy de, _tesadüfe bak ki_ , çocuğun babası Orochimaru tarafından kurulmuştu."

"Seni şerefsiz..." Konohamaru tam bunu söyleyen adama doğru atılacaktı ki iki kişi ona engel oldu, biri de sabah onun takımına katılan Yamanaka'ydı. Ryu dönüp biraz önce konuşan adama baktı, bakışları iğrenme doluydu.

"Yakalanan iki kaçak ninjayı da ben sorguladım. Umarım hiçbirinizin çocuğunun başına bu gelmez... Çocukla acımasızca alay etmişler, yere düştüğünde bile saldırmaya devam etmişler... Nasıl korktuğundan bahsetmiyorum bile..."

"Eh, ihanete uğrayan herkes-"

Laf tamamlanamamıştı bile... büyük bir "ÇAT" sesi duyuldu ve herkes korkuyla birbirine baktı, neler olmuştu?!

" _YETER_!" diye bağırdı güçlü bir kadın sesi. Başlarını yavaşça o yöne çevirdiklerinde, fazlasıyla sinirli görünen Tsunade'yi farkettiler... aslında sinirli demek bile yeterli değildi... kadın resmen öfleden deliye dönmüştü! Toplananlardan bazıları yutkundu... eski Hokage'nin gazabını çok iyi biliyorlardı...

"Ben oradaydım, o çocuğun hayatı parmaklarımın arasından kayıp giderken izlemek zorunda kaldım, yaralarının ciddiyetini BİLİYORUM ve sizi temin ederim ki elimde olsa, zavallı bir çocuğa bu kadar kötü davranan sizin gibi salakların o yaraları bir ömür boyu taşımasını sağlarım!" Kadın burnundan soluyordu, zor da olsa sakinleşmeye çalıştığı belliydi. "Hiçbir şey yapamıyorsanız... siz hastane yatağında hayatınızla mücadele etmeyip evinizde güven içinde uyuyun diye neredeyse yaşamını kaybeden bir çocuğa saygı duyun! Aldığınız nefese şükredin, çünkü o çocuk, köyde bir felakete yol açabilecek bir saldırıyı tek başına göğüsleyecek kadar cesurdu!" Yumruk yaptığı eli titriyordu.

Naruto'nun bakışları çelik gibi sertti, dudakları ince bir çizgi halini alacak kadar kasılmıştı, kadın bunları söylerken irkilmemişti bile.

Sessizce, oturduğu yerden ayağa kalktı. "Sanırım hepimiz demek istediğimiz şeyi yeterince anlattık." Yürümeye başlamıştı ki durdu. "Tacizlere katılanların, kararnameyi ihlal ettikleri için cezalandırılacaklarını belirtmeme gerek yok..."

"O-o..." Konuşan adam bir an için duraksadığında, Naruto ona bakmak için döndü. "N-neler olduğu hakkında Orochimaru'nun bilgisi var mı...?"

"Hah... _şimdi_ korkmaya başlıyorsunuz..." diye mırıldandı Kiba sessizce.

"O, çocuğun babası, tabii ki haber verildi." Salondaki huzursuzluk şimdi neredeyse elle dokunulabilecek gibiydi. Bu insanların, ölmek üzere olan bir çocuğun sağlığından çok yeni bir olası tehditle daha çok ilgilendiğini fark eden Naruto, kendini hasta gibi hissediyordu. "Yani hepimizin iyiliği için... çocuğun iyi olması ve Orochimaru'nun oğlunun tam olarak neden hastanede olduğunu öğrenmemesi için dua edin."

Son sözlerini söyleyen Hokage salondan çıktı, diğerleri de onu takip etti. Huzursuz köy halkınun endişeli konuşmaları hala kulaklarına çalınıyordu ama Naruto onları dinlemeyi tamamen reddetmişti...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bölüm resimleri;
> 
> * http://eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Hardest-Battle-Illustration-559494475  
> * http://eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Bonds-Illustration-559495413  
> * http://eleanor-devil.deviantart.com/art/Sacrifices-Prayers-Illustration-559496284
> 
> Bir sonraki bölümde;
> 
>  
> 
> _"O uyanana kadar hiçbir yere gitmiyorum."_   
>  _"Şimdi aileyi koruma sırası bende. Yalnız değilsin..."_   
>  _"Sadece... daha iyi bir yerde olduğunu umalım..."_   
>  _"Cesur olmasını istemiyorum, geri dönmesini istiyorum...!"_   
>  _"Teşekkürler... her şey için."_


End file.
